These Grey Skies
by Big Diesel
Summary: Hiro becomes a target of abusive and outlandish attacks. With the amount of fear the abuser has placed on Hiro, he is refusing to tell a soul; concerning Aunt Cass and Wasabi. Read as they enter the world of memories, regrets, and the violent underbelly of San Fransokyo. As they dive deeper into discovering who is harming Hiro, they learn to keep enemies close and friends closer.
1. There Is No Ribbon in the Sky

It was a dark and stormy afternoon at the Lucky Cat Café. With the exception of a couple of regulars, the place was desolate and quiet. Despite its eeriness of atmosphere, it was common for Lucky Cat's owner, Cass Hamada, to come up with contingencies to fill up her day. Cass, or Aunt Cass as she liked to be called by her nephew and his friends, went into the kitchen to gather materials to clean the restaurant. She thought that the rain would give her an opportunity to catch up on her spring cleaning.

Aunt Cass was the kind of woman who believed in order. Since the death of her nephew, Tadashi, she had tried really hard to gain control of her life; and the life of her only nephew, Hiro. There have been moments in which the pair would constantly squabble, but it was out of love and compassion of Aunt Cass. Ever since she allowed the young Hiro to begin college, she had tried her best to work on getting her life back together. She had plans of going back to community college with intentions of expanding her business. She had received counseling to work on her stress eating. The therapist she has been seeing has told her to keep herself occupied throughout the day in order to maintain her grip on her life. So maintaining is something that she was going to do.

So much so, she even had begun dating. Her nephew, Hiro, although he thought it was too soon, supported her in her venture in finding a companion. Her dates, unfortunately, did not go any further than coffee dates. She felt that she could not find anyone to relate with for companionship. Telling her nephew about her failed conquests, he always supported her and reminded her that there was no rush in finding that special someone—there was always tomorrow.

Aunt Cass went into the broom closet to gather her materials for cleaning. She looked at the clock and saw that Hiro should be close to heading home from school. She had always looked forward to his arrivals. Since her nephew, Tadashi's death, it had been just the two of them. It took time, but they adjusted that they were now a duo and no longer a trio. Aunt Cass could remember the nights in which she would be in her bedroom crying as the tears absorbed her pillow like a sponge. She did her best to hide her emotions from Hiro, not wanting to show her vulnerable side. However, Hiro began to catch on when she would forget to open up shop or there were not any preparations made for the day. But by the grace of God, Hiro would simply take the role of owner and prepare for the day. Aunt Cass watched as Hiro would set up shop in her absence. It made her proud to see the young Hiro was taking up her slack. Just the thought of those moments brought a tear to the proud aunt's eye.

She always questioned on why Hiro would not ask about her absence during those moments. She wondered if he was afraid to ask or they were on the same wavelength of emotion. They did their best on not to mention Tadashi's name for the fear of opening up another wave of tears.

Hiro, if your parents and Tadashi could see how much of a man you are becoming, Aunt Cass thought to herself. She closed her eyes and exited her thoughts to resume to the matter at hand—catching up with her chores.

Later that afternoon, after finishing her cleaning duties, she prepared for the dinner rush. She looked at the clock and realized that Hiro has yet to come home. She paid it no worry because with his being in college, there were numerous of projects that needed to be completed for the talented genius. However, as the afternoon dwindled into dusk, then became the cause of concern. Worried, she pulled out her cell phone to dial for Hiro. When she called, the phone went straight to voicemail.

Yo! This is Hiro. Sorry, I can't come to the phone. Please leave a message. Peace!

After hearing the voicemail, she placed the phone on the counter.

This is not like Hiro to not answer his phone, she thought to herself. After waiting for a few minutes, the worried Aunt decided to call again. When she dialed, once again, it went to voicemail. Only this time she left a message.

Hi, sweetie, Aunt Cass here. I just called to see where you are. You have not shown up yet and that is not like you. I am bit worried. Please call me back. Love you.

She hanged up the phone and sat on the counter. As she looked outside, the dark and stormy sky turned into a picturesque of pastel pink, purple, and orange. Dusk had arrived and so did the influx of customers. She decided to place her worry of Hiro on hold to begin the evening rush.

As dusk turned into night and the last of her customers exited her restaurant, there was still no sign of Hiro. This was the time in which Aunt Cass should worry. If anything, Hiro would have at least left a text message, giving her his whereabouts, but nothing. Pressure began to build in Aunt Cass's brain. Where was her Hiro? Why would he do such a thing without warning her on what he was doing? Avoiding thinking of the worst, she decided to call one of his friends if they have seen Hiro.

Still, in the dining area, she sat on one of the chairs and dialed for Hiro's friend, Wasabi. With her leg shaking and her heart pounding quickly, she was anxious for him to answer. When the phone was picked up, Wasabi answered.

"Hello," answered Wasabi.

"Hi, Wasabi, this is Aunt Cass," said Aunt Cass.

"Oh, hello, how are you?"

"A bit worried, I am afraid. Have you seen Hiro any time today?"

"Yeah, I have. But not since two-thirty going on three."

The feeling of anxiety is trying to penetrate the wall of what was left of Aunt Cass's composure. She could feel her legs trembling and her teeth were chattering. She whispered a prayer to maintain control. Gripping hard on the cell phone, she asked, "Did Hiro said anything about where he was going? Or if he was going to see someone."

"No, ma'am, not at all," said Wasabi worriedly. "The only thing I could remember him telling me and the others that he was coming back home, and that was it."

"Was everybody present with you guys when Hiro was there?"

"Yeah, everybody was there. Me, Honey, GoGo, Fred, the whole gang."

Her worried mind began to flood like a swimming pool. Something had to be wrong. She was trying her hardest to not fear the worst, but even with that was facing a certainty of doubt.

"Is there something wrong, Aunt Cass," asked Wasabi with the intent of worry coming from his voice.

"Yes," answered Aunt Cass, "Hiro has not shown up at the café and it is passed closing time."

"Have you tried calling his cell phone?"

"Yes, dozens of times and it always ended up in a voicemail."

"That is concerning."

There was silence between both lines for the moment. Wasabi broke the silence.

"Look, I am going to call Hiro to see if I can get him. If he does, I will call you back."

"Please do Wasabi, please," asked Aunt Cass worriedly.

"I will call you back I promise."

"Thanks, Wasabi."

"No problem, Aunt Cass. I am sure there is nothing to be worried about. I hope for our sake."

"Thanks, once again."

"No problem, talk to you soon."

Aunt Cass hanged up the phone and tossed it on the counter. She placed her elbows on the counter as her vision was being blurred by tears. It seemed that tears have been the common theme when it was time to worry. She thought why she couldn't be one of the women who remained strong in the time of crisis. She talked a big game when she in front of her nephews and others. But behind the thin curtain was a woman of defeat. She thought at times that she was not much a role model for the boys that she let on to be. She sat in the empty restaurant trying to soak up the tears of her missing Hiro.

Stay strong, Cass, stay strong. Woman up, damn it, woman up, Aunt Cass thought to herself through the words of advice that Hiro's friend, GoGo Tamago, would have said.

She looked at the clock and it was approaching midnight. She had tried contacting more of Hiro's friends, but it was always the same result. She wanted to call the police, but she could not file a missing person's report until 24 hours after his disappearance. And that was more than enough that she could bear.

Fearing the worst, she tried to distract herself. She then caught sight of the leftover sugar cookies that were on the table. It triggered her urge for stress eating. Not only because it was there, those were the sugary treats Hiro prepared the day before. As she reached for the cookies, she heard a sound of lock coming from the front door of the restaurant.


	2. As I Hide Behind My Veil

The worried and anguished aunt jolted when hearing the sound of the door becoming unlocked. From the outside, she saw a small figure, covered by the shadows, entering her restaurant. In fear, she reached for a can of pepper spray, which she kept for emergencies, from behind the counter. As she aimed for her cue to attack, the small figure entered inside into the light and it was the missing Hiro.

Aunt Cass dropped the pepper spray when she realized it was her Hiro. Her eyes glazed at the sight of his return. He was wearing an oversized red SFIT sweatshirt. The hood of his sweatshirt covered his entire face. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were too small for him to wear. His white Chuck Taylors, that she previously bought him as a birthday present, was dirtied and over worn. What came to Aunt Cass's mind was that those were not the clothes that Hiro wore earlier that morning, with the exception of his Chuck Taylors. But for now, that was the least of her concern as anger began building from her on questioning his whereabouts.

"Where the hell have you been," asked Aunt Cass. Hiro watched as her hand balled into a fist. His eyes focus on the hand, fearing if or when Aunt Cass would come to attack.

"Answer my question, Hiro," asked Aunt Cass impatiently. Hiro tried to look away, but his aunt's eyes never left his sight.

"I was…I was…I was busy," said Hiro as he stammered out his words.

"Busy, really," said Aunt Cass. She placed her hands on her hips. Everybody knew when she placed her hands on her hips, she meant business. She was not going to let up until someone was going to give her a full explanation. And now it is Hiro's time to face the judge.

"I was busy. Really, really busy," answered Hiro. He looked away from his aunt, but his aunt's eyes continue to focus on Hiro. She decided to walk closer.

"Busy? Busy enough to not call your aunt" asked Aunt Cass, "Busy enough that you could at least have called me back or answered any of my damned texts, Hiro."

Hiro stood silent. Still standing in the position when he entered the restaurant, it looked as if Hiro came back from a war. If it was not a war, then it was a least a scuffle.

"You had me worried sick, Hiro," said Aunt Cass angrily, "I have called, texted, and even contacted all of your friends. I have waited for hours on end. You had me worried to death. And the only answer you can come up with was that you were really busy. Fucking busy, really, Hiro, really?"

Hiro remained silent. The tone of fear Aunt Cass gave him made him not to respond. He had also rarely heard his aunt ever using profanity. Aunt Cass looked into his eyes and saw how red they were. His eyes were glassy like a mirror. So much so, she could see her reflection. As she looked closer, she saw a purplish glow around his right eye. She walked towards him. She placed her hand on his chin to investigate. He tried to resist, but she gripped onto his chin to discover that that purplish glow on his eye was a black eye.

Upon discovering the black eye, she pulled off the hood from his sweatshirt to reveal some other discoveries. His left eye appear to have a broken blood vessel. There were patches of red and purple bruises around the left side of his face. His usual straighten black hair was a mess. A combination of emotion hit Aunt Cass. It was one thing to come home late, but it was another to see her nephew injured.

Before she could respond, Hiro shrugged her off. He turned around from his aunt and put the hood over his head. Hiro treated the hood as if he was that minister who wore a black veil to hide his secrets. Now, Aunt Cass didn't know if she wanted to cry or bombard him with more questions.

"What is this," asked Aunt Cass about her nephew's injuries, "Who did this to you?"

"It is nothing," said Hiro, "It is nothing."

"Nothing! You come home late. It is the middle of the night. You are coming back from God-knows-where and you are like this. And the only answer you are giving me was that you were busy? And also the injury on your face was nothing?"

Hiro looked at his aunt as if she was speaking to him in an unfamiliar language. Aunt Cass pondered on how would Hiro get those injuries? A thought came to her mind about his past history with illegal bot-fighting. After the last run-in he had with the police, he promised Aunt Cass that he would no longer participate in it again. And with those bruises, that had to be it. Maybe he got involved with a bad crowd or he swindled some player and that caused the injuries. Aunt Cass never imagined Hiro would not go as far as that. But what other answers could she get? Hiro was not saying a word.

"Hiro, have you been bot-fighting again," asked Aunt Cass anxiously.

"I…I…," said Hiro stumbling as if he was trying to come up with a lie.

"Hiro Hamada, answer me," said Aunt Cass with pure and potent anger. "Have you been bot-fighting illegally, again?"

"Well, um, you see—," said Hiro in mid-sentence before Aunt Cass gave him a teeth-rattling slap across the face. Hiro instinctively went down to the ground, reeling in shock. Never in his lifetime, even in punishment, had his aunt ever laid a hand on him or even Tadashi. It took him a moment to blink back the tears that had sprung from the sting of the slap. When his vision cleared enough for him to be able to see her, she was glaring over him.

"You are aren't you? Aren't you," Aunt Cass asked. She can feel the pressure of her hand pounding from the slap she gave her nephew. Hiro looked in horror as she walked closer to him. Her eyes were widened. Her vein protruded from her forehead. Her face was flushed in a darkened red. He had seen her angry, but never to that extent.

"That's explains it. Why you weren't answering your calls? Why you did not come home until the middle of the night." Hiro, while on the floor, was backing from his aunt. Every time he was treading backwards, the angrier Aunt Cass became.

"Do you think I found it exciting to spend my hard earned cash to bail you out of jail? You must think I am a walking ATM who is willing to throw cash whenever, wherever. Do you?" Hiro did not respond. However, he began to whimper as each of her words was like bullets to him.

"Do you think I enjoy worrying about you? I did not know where you were. I did not know what to do. I tried calling your friends and they did not know. They must be worried." The more she began to yell, she could feel a lump coming from her throat as she continued to lecture Hiro. The veins on her forehead were disappearing and her eyes began to water.

"Hiro, I am one person. I am one person who is doing so much for me, for you. I have told you time after time again to stop the illegal fighting. Do you understand? People are getting worse these days and looking for a reason to come and kill you. I mean look at you. You are a mess." Hiro saw the tears coming from his aunt's eyes and was noticing her anguish while he was being filled with shame.

"Is this something you want to plague upon you for life? What would your mother and father think? What would Tadashi think? If you can't do it for me, then at least do it for them," asked Aunt Cass as her tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped to the floor. Hiro saw her flushed and reddened cheeks. Her face was getting puffy. It was the overall characteristics of a worried mother-like guardian who was his aunt. "If not for me," she said in between sobs, "at least for them."

Aunt Cass, with no words left to say, turned away from Hiro and headed toward the light switches that were for the restaurant. She turned out the lights. Before she headed for the door toward upstairs, she turned towards Hiro. "There is leftover spaghetti and meatballs in the refrigerator for you." She went past the door and ascended for her bedroom. Hiro was left alone in the dark. The only sounds that filled the restaurant were the sniffling of a remorseful nephew and a disappointed aunt.


	3. You Were Right, I Was Wrong

_How could call yourself a good aunt? You are pathetic!_

 _Look at yourself. You are losing it. I knew I made the right decision to leave you. I had always wanted a whiney brat for a wife. And you didn't fail to disappoint._

 _It's your fault that Tadashi is dead._

 _How could you call yourself a guardian when you couldn't protect Hiro? Shame on you!_

 _You had failed to protect me. Now you're going to let Hiro suffer? It's an embarrassment to call you my aunt. You have no control!_

 _You have no control. You have no control. No control, no control, no CONTROL, NO CONTROL, NO CONTROL!_

Aunt Cass screamed from the top of her lungs as it coincided with the flash of lightning and the triumphant sound of thunder. She sat up against the bed to witness the shadows of the rain, doing its performance of the night, from her window in her bedroom. The cold sweat of her night terror was shown all over her nightgown and soaked through the sheets. A throbbing headache was born and she pressed her hand against her head, messaging the area like this was not her first time with that ailment.

This was not her first time having that nightmare. Ever since the confrontation she had with Hiro over a few nights ago, she had began experience some haunting dreams. It was always the same words, the same group of people. Like an endless merry-go-round filled with horrid sounds of an accordion and the sound of the laughter filled her dream; she saw the sight of her former husband, her deceased brother and his wife, Tadashi, and worst of all, Hiro, taunting and tormenting her failures. She wanted to apologize; to plead her innocence; to prove that she could be a better aunt. However, the words wouldn't form. She couldn't say anything. She sat there as their forms were becoming more omnipresent, bigger, and spinning all around her until she forced herself to wake up.

She trembled as she reached into her nightstand beside her bed in search of her medication. She has recently started taking medication to level out her mood. With the medicine she received from her therapist, she swallowed a pill with her first medicine and then another pill with the other medicine. After chasing it down with a glass of water, she rested the empty glass on the nightstand and closed her nightstand drawer.

She leaned against her bedpost to collect her thoughts. The afterglow of her nightmare still lingered on her mind. You have no control, it kept saying. You killed Tadashi, it kept ranging. How could you protect Hiro, Hiro, Hiro, Hiro, the name kept ranging and ranging as if she was watching one of Hiro's anime programs about some obsessive character stalking its target. A yandere, she remembered Hiro saying to her.

Hiro, she thought to herself. Speaking of which, she had not spoke to him since that night in the restaurant. Still upset about his absence and his behavior, she had given him the silent treatment. Those entire few days, she treated Hiro coldly like the day when she finalized the divorce from her husband. In the past, Aunt Cass had never treat Hiro coldly. She would scold him, lecture him, and in the end, hug him; reminding him of her love and warmth that she had and always will care for him. However, since the nightmares, she had a mixed emotion of anger and sadness towards Hiro and herself.

Was she in the wrong for bombarding him with questions? Did she have the right to be that way at him? At first, she felt that she was doing what any parent would do. However, why did she feel guilty? And with treating her nephew coldly, was that the right thing?

Aunt Cass pondered on it for awhile until she a knock followed by a creak from her door. "Aunt Cass," the voiced asked, "Can I come in?" Aunt Cass stared at the door and saw a small hand sticking at the door. She knew it was Hiro. "Sure, come in," she responded with sincerity and curiosity, especially with the latter.

Hiro slowly peered into the bedroom. He looked like an overgrown child who had a nightmare himself. He was wearing one of Tadashi's white shirts and grey sweatpants. Although Tadashi had been gone for awhile, neither of them had the opportunity, or courage, to rid any treasures that once belonged to him. Aunt Cass felt that Hiro wearing his deceased brother's clothing would give him a feeling that Tadashi, at one point was among them.

Hiro stood over the bed and looked at Aunt Cass. She also looked at him as well. This was the first interaction that they have with each other in a few days. No longer wanting to keep the awkwardness, she broke the silence. "Would you like to keep me company for awhile," she asked knowing that after her nightmare, she would not mind him staying with her. "Sure, yes ma'am," answered Hiro as he walked towards the other side of the bed. Aunt Cass grabbed the covers so that Hiro could slide in. The meek and timid-looking Hiro lied beside his aunt in bed. He didn't look at her; opting for the ceiling instead. The room became very quiet like a vacuum that sucked all of its air. "Comfy," she asked Hiro. Hiro nodded his head.

"I heard you screaming and it woke me up. I was worried." Hiro said as he turned and look at his aunt. "I wanted to check on you, and here I am." Aunt Cass can see that Hiro was concerned about her. Another thing was on how childlike he was. That was not the typical Hiro that she knew. She remembered the recent verbal scuffle that the pair had and maybe it was a method of getting back on her good side.

"Sorry if I woke you up. I didn't mean to scare you. I am fine," Aunt Cass said to Hiro. She used her hand to reach for Hiro's forehead. She gently rubbed his forehead to calm down the worried Hiro. She saw how flushed Hiro became and she kind of smiled. The last time that she saw Hiro in that state was when he was six years old and he had the flu. How could she ever forget the ongoing loud, screeching cries from the tearful Hiro? He screamed and cried out for his mother and father. All Aunt Cass could do after the medicine did not work was to sing him a song. The song she cooed to Hiro began sinking in and the tears and shouts subsided when he finally fell asleep. Although that was several years ago and he was not sick, but the situation reminded her of that memory.

"Auntie," said Hiro, "I want to apologize for what happened a few days ago. I am sorry that I had you worried. I am sorry that I did not call or respond to your texts. That was wrong and I am asking you for your forgiveness."

Aunt Cass's stomach churned when she heard those words. Although she was no longer angry, she was happy that Hiro was taking responsibility for his actions. "I know you were giving me the silent treatment. You had every right to. But, I miss what we had." Aunt Cass remained quiet and continued to listen.

"I don't like seeing you mad at me. I don't like seeing you upset," Hiro continued on. It was Aunt Cass's turn to inject. "You really did hurt my feelings, Hiro," responded Aunt Cass, "That was not like you that night. You were not yourself. Then to top it all off, you were doing illegal bot-fighting again. You had promised me that you had stopped."

Hiro stopped and looked at her the same way he did a few nights, as if she was speaking in an unfamiliar language. It looked that Hiro wanted to respond, but instead, he closed eyes and nudged closer to his aunt.

"Please forgive me," said Hiro, "What I did will not happen again." Aunt Cass could tell that Hiro was being sincere with his apology and in return, she rubbed his hair gently with her hand. "I know that you mean well. Apology accepted." She smiled and then pursed her lips to kiss him on his forehead. Hiro turned red and slightly looked away.

"I am glad that we can be on good terms, auntie," said Hiro smiling at his aunt. "I am glad to be on good term as well," said Aunt Cass, "but unfortunately, you are grounded."

"What," said Hiro surprisingly, "Grounded?" "Yes, sir, grounded. For two weeks," Aunt Cass was smiling, but she was very blunt. "You missed curfew, you had me worried, and you were fighting illegally. Be glad that I am not asking about the marks that you have on your face. I will leave that alone. But see to this, if this ever happen again, you will suffer severe consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," said Hiro. Hiro was yawning. It had dawned on him that it was still the middle of the night. "Would you care if spend the rest of the night with you, auntie?" asked Hiro. "I would be insulted if you didn't." replied Aunt Cass with enthusiasm. "Thanks," said Hiro.

Aunt Cass turned out the lamp from the nightstand and rejoined the rain shadow's performance. She heard the pitter-patter of the fat raindrops hitting the window. She wrapped her arm around Hiro's chest so that they can become comfortable. He laid his head against her breast. She kissed him on the forehead and cooed into his ear, wanting him to get so rest. He shivered, but was relaxed. "Get some rest, sweetheart, because tomorrow, we will begin your punishment," Aunt Cass told Hiro. "Yes ma'am," said the yawning Hiro as he was drifting into sleep.

Aunt Cass could not sleep but she watched Hiro drift off into the dreamland express. She began observing him and noticing how he had grown over the years. She remembered the days when he would play with the pots and pans in her kitchen. Or when he was in the third grade, he was working on solving algebra equations. Or once when he was in the sixth grade, he proposed to his aunt for marriage. She remembered how flattered she was and letting Hiro down gently about his request.

 _Why can't we get married, auntie_ , she remembered Hiro telling her. B _ecause you are a child and I am an adult, that's why_ , replied Aunt Cass. _Also, I am your aunt and you're my nephew, so it can't work like that. Aww, man,_ replied the discouraged Hiro. _I will tell you this. In a few years when you are big and strong, proposed to me again and we will see what happens_ , said Aunt Cass. The look on Hiro's face was as if the sun beamed on him. He couldn't help but to smile. _When I become big and strong, I am going to take care of you. We will see the world. It will be you, me, and Tadashi. Just wait! I will protect you!_ Hiro told her with serious intent. I will take your word for it, she told Hiro.

The memory of that day made Aunt Cass bewildered with excitement. She laughed on how serious Hiro was about his proposal to her. She looked down at Hiro as he lied asleep against her bosom. _I wonder if he still feels that way about me,_ she thought. Then she felt his breath humming against her breast. The heat of his hot breath, hovering over her breast, caused her nipples to erect. She should have moved, but she remained still. She did not want to interrupt her precious nephew from his sleep, or at least that was what she told herself. She closed her eyes and kissed her nephew on his forehead. She slid her fingers through his hair and then adjusted herself against her pillow.

 _I am not a bad guardian, she thought to herself, I do have control. I can and I will protect my Hiro._ She nudged against Hiro's head, rubbing her chin against it a few times before listening to the serenade of the rain and joined Hiro in his slumber.


	4. When the Cicadas Cry (Part I)

Aunt Cass slowly drifted from her slumber as she heard the alarm clock rung from her cell phone. Annoyed by its cheerful sounds, she set the phone on the snooze button for a few minutes. The sounds of birds chirping their melody filled the room beside her bedroom window. The rays of sunshine beamed its rays into the room, bouncing into the eyes of Aunt Cass. Blinded by its rays, she grabbed her pillow and shifted herself away from the rays. As she turned, she was at nose length with the sleeping Hiro.

Hiro was sleeping soundly beside Aunt Cass. She had forgotten that he spent the night with her on her bed. Aunt Cass watched his shallow breaths. She could tell he was in deep sleep. She observed on how mature he has become. He is no longer a little boy, she thought to herself. She began stroking his black hair, noticing how soft it was. She frowned upon seeing the sight of the black eye around his eye. It was healing, but it still was not a pretty sight. The other marks were fading away and that made her happy. She prayed that Hiro would not get caught up in another predicament like that again. Then, she placed her around and caressed his cheek. The feeling on her soft, gentle hands caused Hiro to nudge against it, as if he was familiar to the hands on the other side of his eyelids.

Aunt Cass sat up against the bedpost and stretched her arms to begin the day. Making her peace with nephew and her nightmares were passed away. This was going to be a great new day for Aunt Cass as she proclaimed in her mind. Knowing it was not long before opening the café, she nudged the sleeping Hiro from his slumber.

"Five more minutes," said Hiro as he was talking in sleep. He grabbed the covers and turned away from Aunt Cass. Looking at this an opportunity, Aunt Cass decided to play a game with Hiro. She crept slowly beside him. Careful to not wake the sleeping giant, she slowly placed her hand inside of his shirt. She knew that Hiro was very sensitive and ticklish to the touch. It was no surprise when he quickly jolted by the feeling of Aunt Cass's hand rubbing and tickling his chest and his hips. He fell out of bed and on to the ground. Confused and disoriented, he looked around to check his surroundings. He gazed over to see the smiling Aunt Cass on her knees from the bed.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Aunt Cass said in a glee. "Good morning, Auntie," said Hiro. Hiro, still in the state of shock of that wake-up call trying to adjust himself. He felt a sharp pain coming from his butt, but tried overlook it. Suddenly, Aunt Cass jumped from bed and walked to Hiro. She got on her knees and perched over Hiro.

"Are you ready to begin your punishment," asked Aunt Cass. "Punishment," questioned Hiro in the state of confusion. "I will remind you, my dear nephew," Aunt Cass said as she walked away from Hiro and walked into the bathroom. She opened the door, making sure that Hiro was listening to her.

"Remember last night when I told you all was forgiven," said Aunt Cass, reminding Hiro of last night's conversation. She took off her nightgown and placed it in the hamper. She was wearing a plain cotton white bra and plain cotton panties. They were not for sex appeal, but her beauty would question the subtlety of its undergarments. "Yeah, I…" Hiro said before being interrupted by the sight of seeing his aunt in her undergarments. His flushed by the sight of seeing his aunt like that. In the many years he had lived with his aunt, never in his life had he seen her in her bra and panties. Not even once he had tried to see her naked. When Aunt Cass caught sight of the blushing Hiro and realized that he was there, she blushed. "Cover your eyes, you pervert," shouted Aunt Cass while blushing. Hiro did what he was told.

"Anyway," said Aunt Cass, "I told you that you are to be grounded for two weeks." She turned to make sure that Hiro averted his eyes away from her. She went into her drawer to get a chance of clothing. As she was putting her clothes on, she continued to talk. "Since you are grounded, you can't hang out with your friends. No television, no computer, and that even mean no Baymax." Once she put on clothes, she told Hiro that he can open his eyes. "I want you straight home after school. You are to call me when you are leaving school to make sure that you are coming home. Another thing, I will have your phone." "Really Aunt Cass," asked Hiro surprisingly as he made a disapproving face. Aunt Cass furrowed her brow at Hiro for his facial expression. He quickly changed his look. "Yeah, your phone. And last time, I had checked, Hiro Hamada's name is not on the phone bill," Aunt Cass said very sternly.

In her mind, Aunt Cass felt very peculiar with this decision. It was coming back from the books that her therapist gave her. She wanted control of her life and that included disciplining Hiro. You may not like it now, but you will thank me later, she thought to herself. "Oh, one more thing. You are to help me out in the restaurant when you come home from school.

Instead of further protesting, Hiro thought it will be easier to give in to her demands. He had two options: either argue with Aunt Cass and face serious trouble or serve out his two weeks. He chose the latter, the lesser of two evils. "Yes, ma'am. Got it. No phone, no computer, no Baymax, straight home after school, and work at the restaurant."

"Good, I am glad that you are making a smart decision. I am proud of you," said Aunt Cass as she picked up Hiro from the floor. "Now, get dressed," she told Hiro, "Because your punishment begins now." Hiro was stunned on how excited his aunt was. For whatever reason, he could not help but to smile. "Got it," said Hiro as he left the bedroom to prepare for his punishment (for his day).


	5. When the Cicadas Cry (Part II)

_You have no control, Cass._

 _How could you let that monster harm Hiro? I wished that you could be in our place instead of us._

 _You have no control, Cass._

 _He is in pain. Help him. Are you going to stand there and see him get hurt?_

 _You have no control, Cass._

 _Just a wreck, you horrid wretch. That is why you will always be my scratching post._

 _You have no control, Cass._

 _Don't you see that my brother is crying? He is in pain. Stop that horrible, fucking psychopath._

 _You have no control, Cass._

 _You can't protect him because I won't let you protect him. He is mine, Cass!_

 _You have no control, Cass, Cass, Cass…_

"Cass, Cass, Cass," said a voice as he waved his hand in front of her, "Are you there? Is everything alright?" Aunt Cass blinked her eyes for a couple of seconds before realizing where she was. She was at a park and she was on a coffee date. And the gentleman in front of her was her date. She looked into his eyes and could see the worry on his face. "Yeah," she answered him, "Everything is fine. Thanks."

"Are you sure," he asked, "Because if you want, I could go to a vendor and ask for some water." "No, no, don't," she replied, "I am good. Thanks for your concern."

The cold, raspy autumn air matched her mood as she felt a chill around her. It was like she could not focus on anything. The same thoughts, the same recurring dream, have been consuming her. Like a running record, the same lines, the same people, were taking residence in her brain. It had consumed her and felt like she was losing her grip. So much so, she went to her therapist to up her dosage on her medication.

"So, anyway," the gentleman said, "I am glad that you called me for this date." "Um, yeah, me too," answered Aunt Cass as if she was following suit. The gentleman appeared to be middle aged. He was handsome. He was tall in stature and husky-build. His salt and peppered hair was waving in the wind like a hidden forest with gnomes that were going to come out at any moment to collect treasure.

"So, how long have you been working at the restaurant," asked the gentleman.

"For a long while," answered Aunt Cass.

"Was that something that was in the works?"

"Not really, but after my divorce, I needed something to do to fill my days."

"You were married?"

"I was for a few years, but things went south. You know how that turns out."

"All too well," said the gentleman as he scratched his chin. The sound he was making with his chin sound like two rusty pipes in their attempt to create music. It annoyed Aunt Cass, but she did her best to ignore it and smiled.

"Do you have any children," asked the gentleman.

"No, well, I had. I had a miscarriage and it was over 20 years ago," said Aunt Cass.

"Sorry to hear that."

"It is fine, really. I do have two nephews," she said before her voiced choked. Knowing that there was going to be a point in which the death of Tadashi was going to be a topic; she swallowed her lump and continued. "I had two nephews. My oldest one was named Tadashi. That was his name. He passed away a couple of years ago."

The gentleman covered his mouth with his hand. "I am sorry to hear that."

"It is okay," said Aunt Cass, "However, I have another nephew. His name is Hiro."

"Hiro. That sounds like a name to live by doesn't it?"

"Well, he can live up to that name, but sometimes I think it goes over his head," said Aunt Cass smiling.

"He is a young gentleman when I met him. What could you expect," said the gentleman, "Does he take care of you?"

"Certainly, he has always been there for me," said Aunt Cass, "He has always supported me and takes care of me. He is a wonderful boy. Although, he can be irritable, high-strung, and annoying, he is my precious nephew and I love him."

"Something tells me that your heart is set to watch over him," said the gentleman smiling.

"Yeah, it is," said Aunt Cass looking at the sky, "It is my duty. It is all of my heart to watch over him."

After awhile, Aunt Cass and the gentleman left the park to head for their vehicles. The gentleman walked her to her car. He opened the car door as Aunt Cass went inside. He closed the door and she thanked him for his chivalry.

"Would we have another opportunity to see each other again, Cass," asked the gentleman.

"We will see," she said as she winked at him, "We will see."

They waved each other goodbye and go their separate ways. As she was driving home, she gave that other opportunity a second thought. Not that she mined the gentleman and she enjoyed the evening with him. However, to be honest, she was not really interested in him. She could see him as a friend, but nothing more. The only reason she had the date was that he met her at the café and he asked her out. She was unsure, but Hiro suggested that she should do it.

* * *

'He seems like a cool guy. Plus, he is handsome' said Hiro. 'Ask him out.'

'I don't know. I am not really up for dating right now' said Aunt Cass.

'C'mon. You need to get away. Have some time for yourself'

'I know, but-'

'But nothing, auntie. You need to get away from the café sometime. Have some fun.'

'Are you saying this as an excuse to get out of your punishment?'

'I am saying this because I love you.'

She remembered how red her cheeks became. How she was overwhelmed with emotion from hearing Hiro saying that.

'Aunt Cass, you are a beautiful woman. You are stunning. Any man would go crazy over you.'

'You are just flattering this old lady, aren't you'

'No I am not. I want you to be happy. It would be nice to see you with someone.'

'You think so?'

'I know so, auntie. If you weren't my aunt, I would…'

'You would what?'

'Marry you.'

Aunt Cass was suddenly silent. Out of her nephew's mouth were the words she remembered him saying back when he was a child.

'Marry me, you would?'

'Yeah. When I was 11, don't you remember when I asked you to marry me?'

'Yeah, I did'

'And what did you tell me.'

'I told you that you were a child and I was an adult. Also, we were aunt and nephew.'

'Then I said when I get big and strong that I would propose to you.'

'You certainly did say that. I am surprised that you had remembered.'

'Nothing would stop me from forgetting me making that selfish request. I was a stupid child.' said Hiro as he was laughing at himself.

'You are not stupid, Hiro. A brat at times, but not stupid,'

'Sounds like you are the one flattering me,'

Aunt Cass lightly chuckled at the comment and then she bended on one knee facing Hiro. He was laughing. His cheeks were going red at the sight of his aunt doing her act.

'Hiro Hamada, would you do me the honor to be released from your punishment?'

Hiro then jumped and sarcastically screamed, 'Yes, yes. A thousand times yes.' He hugged her and proceeded by pecking on the cheek. But of them were laughing loudly at their ridiculous act.

* * *

While driving home, she was still snickering about her and Hiro's fake proposal at the café. It was one of the rare moments that they have shared since Tadashi's death. Since he died, a change of aura formed between the pair. Be as if Tadashi was the bridge that kept the two villages together. With him no longer around, both Hiro and Aunt Cass were separated by a river.

Aunt Cass wished, better yet, desired to have a deeper connection with Hiro. She couldn't describe herself as the mother of the year, and she was very novice about knowing children; but she did know that every child needs a guardian who can nurture, love, and protect them.

 _You can't protect him because I won't let you protect him. He is mine, Cass!_ The thought lingered around her mind again. She tried to ignore that thought by turning on some music from her CD player. Then, she heard the sound of her cell phone ringing. When she picked up the phone, she saw it was Hiro. She answered it.

"Hello," asked Aunt Cass.

"Hey, this is Hiro," said Hiro.

"Hey, sweetie," said Aunt Cass, "How are you?"

"I am good, auntie, thanks. I was calling to see since I am no longer grounded, could I go to the movies with the gang."

"OK, sure. What movie would you be watching?"

"It is a horror flick. Honey said it was good. A 'shocker of all shockers' was her comment."

"Is it an R-rated movie," Aunt Cass asked like any parent would when asking a child those kinds of questions.

"It's not, auntie, Jesus," said Hiro with a mumbling tone, "So, can I go?"

"Sure, why not. Have a great time."

"Thanks, auntie."

"No problem. Just make sure that you are home by midnight."

"Really?"

"Sounds like to me that you don't want to see the movie."

"Fine, midnight."

"And call me when you are leaving the theatre."

"Yes' ma'am."

"Talk to you later, sweetie."

"Goodbye, auntie."

Aunt Cass hanged up the phone and proceeded driving on her way home. The grayish skies overlooking San Fransokyo were blending in with the reddish and purplish hue of dusk.

 _Seems like to me Hiro is returning to his normal self_ , Aunt Cass thought to herself. Since being grounded, Hiro did everything Aunt Cass told him to do. He had come home punctually every day after school. He would phone his aunt whenever he was leaving university. When arriving home, he gave her his laptop and his cell phone. Baymax was to be put away until further notice. After finishing his homework, he would help out with the restaurant.

There have not been any further incidents since confronting Hiro a few weeks ago. His injuries were healing and the bruises were slowly fading away. With her constant eye on Hiro, there was no room for any error. What conclusion was to make of his injuries were no other than illegal bot-fighting?

After arriving home, she went upstairs to make dinner. She made enough to make sure if Hiro got hungry. After eating dinner, she got a bottle of wine and sat by her window to look over the view of San Fransokyo. It was a beautiful evening. Dusk had settled into the nightfall and the stars were brightly lighting the sky. It was kind of a rare opportunity to have a moment like this. She opened the window to allow the cool breeze enter the room. Rather it was the wind or the wine, she mellowed out as she comforted herself more in her armchair.

After dozing off for a spell, she got up and looked at her clock on the wall. It was a quarter after ten. Wanting to go to bed, she closed the window and placed her wine back into the refrigerator. But before she went to bed, she decided to take a bath.

After taking her bath, she put on her nightgown and walked into her bedroom. She sat in her chair, facing her mirror as she was wrapping her hair in a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror. Although she was approaching middle aged, she was still a beautiful woman. Aunt Cass had a slender appearance. She had beautiful fair skin that many people had mistaken her to be in her late twenties. And her frizzy brown hair sheen brightly in the light, showing its health. However, what she considered as her highlight was the perkiness of her breast. Although they were small, they were soft and supple. It was enough to get enough attention from men and even women. Hiro was no exception. She knew there have been times when the curious, naïve Hiro would gander at his aunt's assets. And with her butt, it was slightly flat, it was curvy and it complimented her. She adored how men looked at her. She just wished that she would find the right one that could appreciate her.

 _There is no rush in finding that special someone. There is always tomorrow._ Aunt Cass knew that Hiro was far from a Casanova, but he knew the right words on pleasing a woman. She questioned on if Hiro had any love interests of his own. He had mentioned in the past about the several women he had crushes on. However, most of them she would not have approved. She hated to admit, but she knew that Hiro was into dominant, domineering women. They were tomboys, with some hints of a feminine demeanor. She did not know why he was into that. It was safe to assume because it was the lack of a father figure in his life. His father passed away when he was 3; and his uncle, lets assumed that he was not always available for proper parent advice.

 _I wonder if it is too late to have a father figure in his life. The closest he ever had was his brother Tadashi_ , she thought to herself. She wished he was here. He was the one who listened to her whenever she had problems. They had both fed each other a worthy amount of advice. He was always there to support his younger brother. How she wished Tadashi was here to help her solve whatever problems Hiro was having. She slightly trembled as the wave of emotion hit her. Trying not to cry, she reached into drawer of her armoire and began writing her thoughts. Her therapist told her that writing her emotions was the best way to describe how she felt. And with the urge of stress eating upon her, she did what she could to alleviate that stress.

Sometime later, Aunt Cass found herself slump over on the table. When she came to, she saw her pen was still in her hand and her saliva absorbed on her notebook. She placed the notebook aside, allowing it to dry, and then looked at her phone. It was after two in the morning. What concern her was that she did not see anything showing that Hiro even called like he had promised.

She got up from her chair and opened the door, leading to the hallway. It was pitch black, with the exception of the small plug-in night light. She went into the hallway in search of Hiro. She looked and saw the door to Hiro's bedroom open. When she peeked in, no one was there. She did her hardest not to draw any conclusions.

"Hiro," Aunt Cass asked, "Are you home, sweetie,"

There was no answer. Thinking that she did not vocalize her voice well, she went a little louder.

"Hiro, sweetie," asked, "Are you in here." Just then she heard a bumping sound. She turned from Hiro's room and headed towards the direction of the sound—the laundry room. As she approached the laundry room, the small statured Hiro came out of there. He appeared surprised to see his aunt awake.

"Hey, auntie," said Hiro, "I didn't know you were awake."

"I should be saying the same thing," replied Aunt Cass, "Did you just get home."

"No ma'am. I came home by midnight like you told me."

"Then why didn't you call me before you left."

"I would have called, but my phone died while I was at the movies. So, I couldn't answer the phone."

"Why didn't you use one of your friends' phones?"

"I didn't want to concern them. But, trust me, I came home on time. You can even ask Baymax."

"OK, then. I will," said Aunt Cass, "Baymax, come here."

Coming from downstairs was the robotic marshmallow-like figure called Baymax. Baymax approached the pair and faced them.

"Good evening, Hiro, Cass," Baymax answered, "How can I be of service?"

"Can you please verify the time that Hiro came home on time this evening, please," Aunt Cass asked.

"Certainly, Miss Hamada," answered Baymax as he processed his info from his internal hard drive. After a few moments, the process was complete. "Cass," Baymax answered, "Hiro arrived home later this evening around 11:49 PM. If you would look at your phone, I have a photo and a timestamp confirming his arrival."

Aunt Cass went into her bedroom to retrieve her phone. Upon her return, she looked into her message and saw that Hiro was telling the truth as well as the confirmation from Baymax. Taken aback, she sighed, and looked at Hiro.

"There, Aunt Cass," said Hiro, "Now do you believe me?"

"I do and I am sorry," said Aunt Cass. She then faced Baymax. "Thank you, Baymax." "You're welcome, Cass. Are you happy with your care?" "I am, Baymax, thank you and good night." "Good night, Miss Hamada and good night, Hiro," said Baymax as he went back downstairs and the pair waved him goodbye.

"Auntie, I know I messed up in the past," said Hiro, "But, please trust me."

Aunt Cass felt guilty for placing any accusation on Hiro. "I will, Hiro and once again I am sorry." Aunt Cass placed her hand on his shoulder, which made Hiro blushed. "It's okay, auntie." He had pecked her on the cheek. "Good night," he said. "Good night, Hiro," she said, "Get some rest." "I will," he responded.

Before she headed toward her bedroom, a thought hit her. She decided to ask Hiro that thought. "What were you doing in the laundry room this late?" Hiro looked puzzled at the question for a few seconds. Then he answered, "While I was at the movie theatre, Fred accidentally spilled some chili cheese nachos on me. " She laughed at the thought of Hiro being smeared by food. _His friend, Fred, could be quite a klutz_ , she thought to herself. As she walked away, some voice told her to look once again at Hiro, and when she did, her face began to furrow.

She watched when Hiro was walking; he appeared to be limping with one of legs. "Hiro," asked Aunt Cass. "Yeah," answered Hiro with his hand on the doorknob to his room. "Is your leg okay," she asked.

Hiro then looked at his leg. "Uh, oh," he said as he slightly chuckled. "On the way coming down the stairs at the movies, I tripped. Man, am I clumsy." "Alright," she said with a worried tone, "Just be careful next time." "I will," he said with a smile on his face, "Night." He walked into his bedroom and closed the door

Aunt Cass stood in the hallway with numerous thoughts running at her head at the same time. That was too much of a coincidence for Hiro to have these sudden injuries; especially in the time span of a month. She returned to bedroom and climbed into her bed.

 _You have no control._

 _You can't protect him._

 _You can't protect him because I won't let you protect him. He is mine! He is mine! HE IS MINE!_

She whispered a prayer for those thoughts to go away. What was going recently with her life? Who or what is doing something to her. Whatever it is, it was also affecting Hiro. That moment let her know that something was in her midst and they set their eyes on them. Someone or something was trying to tear them apart. One thing was certain, a wolf has entered the rabbit's den.


	6. When the Cicadas Cry (Part III)

Aunt Cass awoke from her slumber to prepare for another day of work at the Lucky Cat Café. The word, slumber, should be taken lightly because they have been nightmares. Its repetitiousness has caused her many hours of well-deserved sleep. She hid it well from Hiro because she did not want him to know. It was more for his protection than hers. The dreams she were having recently transcended into another realm of darkness; revolving its horrid doors around her precious nephew.

In her dream, she walked into a dark room. She heard the sound of tears and agony wailing throughout the room. In attempt to block the sound, she covered her eyes. Consequently, the sounds became worse and it pierced through her ears. Suddenly, a light hovered above her. She saw mirrors, a multitude of them, surrounded all over the room. When she tried to make her way back to the door, it was gone. She was now in a room surrounded by mirrors.

In one of the mirrors, she saw Hiro. He stood quiet. She called out his name, but no answer. She tried again, but no answer. Trying to get his attention, she walked toward the mirror. When she approached, she saw how distant he was. His dark, brown pupils were nonexistent. As she tried to place her hand on the mirror to get his attention, he grabbed her hand. She tried to resist, but his grip was stronger as he pulled her into the mirror. She cried out his name to recognize that she was his aunt, but no avail. He remained emotionless as she was pulled into the mirror.

That was all she could remember. She pulled out her prescription medicine and took some pills. After she drank a glass of water, she prayed that she could keep her composure. _Stay strong, Cass. Woman up, damn it, woman up_ , she convinced herself.

Aunt Cass left her bedroom and headed for Hiro's room to wake him up for school. When she went inside, he was already gone. "Baymax," she asked for the robot's assistance. Baymax appeared into Hiro's bedroom to Aunt Cass, waiting for her orders. "Good morning, Miss Hamada. What can I do for you today?"

"When did Hiro leave for school," asked Aunt Cass. Baymax used his processing data to analyze Hiro's departure. When the process was complete, it responded, "Hiro left for university at 6:30 AM. He had tried to leave a note for you, but did not have time. He did say however that he loves you and will call you sometime today."

"Thank you, Baymax," she said calmly. "You're welcome, Miss Hamada," replied Baymax, "Are you happy with your care?" "Yes, I am. Thank you so much," she answered as Baymax was leaving the room. However, Baymax turned around and return to Aunt Cass. "Miss Hamada, if I may, it seems that you are experiencing a high level of stress. May I ask why?"

She was surprised to hear someone, especially Baymax asking about her welfare. "It is nothing of your concern, but thank you for asking." Baymax remained still. He asked, "Miss Hamada, I know that I am of service to Hiro, but I am also here for your concern and your well-being as well. Sometimes, it is best to talk with someone who knows you at a personal level. Would you to talk to me for starters?"

Aunt Cass was taken aback. Never in her life has a robot ever shown any computations of emotion in her lifetime. She took a position to sit on Hiro's bed and faced Baymax. "Okay, well, lately I have been under stress," she answered. "It appears so. Your levels show it way above average and that could dangerous for your health. Any reason in particular." The entire reason of her stress lately has been because of Hiro. Her concern for Hiro has trigger nightmares. The dreams appeared lucidly as if they were repressed memories, or worst, premonitions.

"I am just overworked. That's all," she responded. It was not a lie, but she was not telling the truth either. "Overworking is a factor for your stress. However, your stress levels for overworking have been at the average. It is not just the overworking that it is causing your stress, it is something more serious. Someone personal I may add."

Outsmarted by a computer, she thought as wondered if Baymax was more capable of knowledge than Tadashi and Hiro let on. "I know that this is not my business to intrude. But I do believe that the high levels of your stress are coming from your concerns of Hiro." Who would have known that Baymax was quite a therapist? Aunt Cass remained silent. She felt a thunderstorm was brewing in her head because her thoughts have been clouded with anguish and despair. It was until she felt that soft, gentle-ish feeling of metal around her shoulder.

"It is okay to be concerned about Hiro. For I am concern too. I may be his robot, but he is my friend," answered Baymax. The flood gates of emotions that she have for Hiro burst as she cried into the embrace of Baymax. Baymax placed its arms around Aunt Cass for comfort. "I don't know what to do," said Aunt Cass as she was sobbing. "Something is not right and I know it."

"I agree as well, Miss Hamada. My data tells me that Hiro is undergoing high levels of stress as well," he said, "However, his stress levels are higher than yours, I am afraid." Aunt Cass wiped her tears with her hand and looked at Baymax. "How so," she asked. "Well, I have noticed that Hiro has been experience physical trauma. A few nights ago, I have placed a MRI and noticed a high level of trauma in the abdomen, back, and lower posterior of his body."

"How did you figure that," asked the curious Aunt Cass. "I am a product of one of the best artificial intelligence on this side of the world, I might say," said Baymax with a slight tense of humor and confidence. Then he added, "It is also my responsibility to look out for those who I care and love. That means you, Hiro, and the feline cat, Mochi."

"Can you explain more about Hiro's trauma," asked Aunt Cass. "Certainly, Miss Hamada," Baymax placed himself in front of Aunt Cass. "Hiro Hamada began experiencing trauma around a month ago when you thought he was missing. I have, behind his back, analyzing for further trauma. Since then, I have come across six or seven different incidents in which he has experience trauma." "Do you think it is coming from illegal bot-fighting," asked Aunt Cass. "Negative," answered Baymax, "Since Tadashi's death, he had made a sworn vow to never fight in illegal matches again."

That was bedeviling to Aunt Cass when hearing that revelation. Why Hiro lied on that day when he came home passed curfew? Putting those thoughts aside, she continued to ask Baymax more questions. "Can you tell me the last time when Hiro had his last physical trauma?" "Certainly," Baymax answered when he processed his data from his hard drive. He answered, "The last time Hiro had experience trauma was at the movie theatre."

Aunt Cass's intuition was catching on. She knew from the beginning that something was wrong. If she would have spoken to Baymax earlier, then she would have known what she could do. "Do you have any idea if these traumas are self-inflicted or someone is hurting him? Could it at least be work-related?"

"Scanning," said the robot while it was processing data for her. He answered, "The traumas are not self-inflicted or work-related." After that, she heard the words no mother or aunt should have to hear. "Miss Hamada, I am afraid that someone is hurting Hiro."

 _Someone is hurting Hiro._

 _Someone is hurting Hiro._

 _Someone is hurting Hiro._

Those four little words echoed around the mind of Aunt Cass. She could not hear a thing. Baymax continued talking and all she could see was its mouth moving. Someone was hurting Hiro. Someone is putting his or her hands on her precious nephew. Hiro, was would not hurt a fly, getting harmed. The one who she made cookies with; the one who made her a robotic dog for her birthday; and the one who asked for her hand in marriage.

She felt emotionless. A numb feeling crept all over her body. She stood up from Hiro's bed and exited the bedroom heading for the place of confirmation: the laundry room. She began to tremble as she looked over the hamper where Hiro leaves his dirty clothes.

 _While I was at the movie theatre, Fred accidentally spilled some chili cheese nachos on me_.

Sweat stemmed down her to her nose from her forehead as she pulled out the clothes that Hiro balled into the hamper. When placed the clothes on top of the dryer. The world that she knew crashed and burned.

His yellow long-sleeve sweater was ripped in some areas. Its collar was stretched out of shape. There were small droplets of dried blood around the front of the sweatshirt.

 _While I was at the movie theatre, Fred accidentally spilled some chili cheese nachos on me_.

His blue jeans had several blotches that appeared to be dry patches of blood as well.

 _On the way coming down the stairs at the movies, I tripped. Man, am I clumsy._

Aunt Cass grabbed the clothes and held them tight like it was a child. "No," she said, "No!" She began to shout, "No! It can't be true. It can't be." Tears were flowing down her eyes and landing on Hiro's clothes. "No, God," she screamed through sobs, "Not Hiro, not my Hiro." She dropped to her knees and went into a fetal position, holding on to the very clothes that confirmed that Hiro was being abused.

Baymax appeared into the laundry room. He went to attempt to confront the weeping aunt, but she shrugged away from him. "Miss Hamada," said Baymax, "I am sorry for this, I…"

"Thank you, Baymax. I am satisfied with your care," said Aunt Cass while she was crying.

"Miss Hamada, if I may…," Baymax attempted to say before being interrupted by Aunt Cass. "Thank you for your care, now please go away."

"Miss Hamada, please…"

"Go away," she shouted, "Go the fuck away."

"As you wish," responded Baymax as he left her alone in the laundry room.

 _You have no control._

 _You can't protect him._

 _You can't protect him because I won't let you protect him. He is mine! He is mine! HE IS MINE!_

 _How could you let that monster harm Hiro?_

 _I wished that you could be in our place instead of us._

 _When I become big and strong, I am going to take care of you. We will see the world. It will be you, me, and Tadashi. Just wait!_

Those wretched, horrible thoughts made a blanket for Aunt Cass as she lied in fetal position in the laundry room. The only words that escaped her lips were "I can protect him. I can protect him…"


	7. A Snake Doesn't Always Hiss

Hiro stared at his phone in fear and worry. He was aware of the person who was dialing for him and he did not want to answer. He walked outside of the safe confinement of his home into the exposed realms of the cold, windy San Fransokyo morning. The phone went silent, but he knew it will be followed by a voicemail. Feeling its inevitability, he placed aside his feelings for now as he got on his bike and travelled into the city.

With school not starting for a couple of hours, he knew there was no need to rush. Normally, riding his bike to school was therapeutic. He felt one with nature ignoring the hustles and bustles of being in a vehicle. He felt the liberty of exploring whatever he could. And why not, that was always something he could find an enjoyed. Stopping at his favorite bakery to get his usual French toast; going to a bookstore to purchase a book or a magazine, or going to the arcade to challenge any adult or child to whatever game that was available. Overall, riding his bike was exciting and that was something that many people, at least in his mind, could not appreciate.

Lately, riding his bike proved to be more challenging because of his sores. He tried ignoring the pain by taking it slow. The pain coming from his abdomen felt like someone scorched him in a hot fire, followed by a cold block of ice. His leg was tender from the movie theatre, but he treated as if he had an intense workout. He did not want to think about the other injuries that were afflicted upon him, but charging it as a mistake on his end.

Hiro still felt bad about for his lying to his aunt. There were many moments that he wanted, to tell the truth to his aunt. How much he wanted to tell his aunt that he was not getting hurt because of illegal bot-fighting or accidents, but something else. His love for his aunt goes beyond anything that anyone could imagine. His aunt was a godlike creature on Earth. He adored and worshipped the ground she walked on. He knew that she was not perfect, but he appreciated every moment that she had done for him and Tadashi.

After his older brother's death, he felt that he had lost connection with his aunt. The aura between them was different. It was as if Tadashi was the bridge that kept the villages together. With him gone, the villages were separated by a river. He wanted to cross that river and go to her. He just did not know what to do. Instead, he showed his love by picking up his slack and taking care of the responsibilities to keep her going. It wasn't just for his aunt, but it was for him and to keep his brother's legacy alive. He remembered as a child when he told Tadashi, in secrecy, that he really loved his aunt and he wanted to talk care of her. His brother smiled and told him, 'When you get big and strong, propose to her, and promise her that you take care of her. No matter what, you are going to give her the world.'

He missed his brother. For in his mind, he was not big and strong. He was a weakling. Disappointment was the feeling Hiro felt. _Lying to my aunt, not living to my full expectations, and I am weak. I am being harmed and not doing anything about it. She was right. I am weak. I am pathetic. And no, I don't have control_. Those thoughts lingered through Hiro's mind as he approached an apartment complex.

Hiro locked his bike at the bike rack as he walked inside of the apartment. Although it was early in the morning, he saw a group of schoolchildren walking with their guardian as they were heading for school. He nodded at the guardian as he approached the elevator. He stepped inside of the elevator for the fifth floor. The ascension to his destination felt like forever. He had his hand in his pocket and felt like he awaiting the executioner. Then, the elevator stopped and heard the sound of 'fifth floor' coming from the speaker. He walked out of the elevator and into the hallway where he walked a few paces before stopping at a wooden door.

Sighing, he did three slight taps at the door. After a few moments, he saw a figure looking at the peephole. He heard the sound of the door unlocking and it opened. He saw a brown skinned portly man at the door. It was his friend Wasabi.

"Yo! What's up my dude," said the excited Wasabi.

"What's up Wasabi," said Hiro as he was doing his best to keep his composure.

"Don't stand there looking crazy," said Wasabi as he placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder, "Come on in."

"Thanks," said Hiro as he walked inside of Wasabi's apartment.

Wasabi's apartment was atypical of any apartment. It was more of an office than an apartment. There were multitudes of whiteboards with blueprints of projects that they were working on; or projects that he was doing alone.

"Come on and have a seat," said Wasabi as he was waving his hand towards the couch, "I am a middle of making breakfast. Do you want any?" Hiro declined his offer but he did ask for coffee. "Always coffee with you, Hiro; you need to fill your stomach instead of adding hair on your chest," replied Wasabi as he was pouring a cup of coffee for him. Ignoring the comment Wasabi made, he thankfully took the coffee and sipped it before placing it on the counter.

"What brings you here, Hiro dude," said Wasabi as he was cooking. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the office that he called his apartment. With the smell illuminating the room, Hiro was regretting on declining his offer. However, that was not the main concern. He reached into his satchel and pulled out the red SFIT sweatshirt and the blue jeans from the night that he went "missing."

"Thanks, Wasabi, for letting me borrow these from you," Hiro placed the clothes on the couch. "No problem, my dude," said Wasabi, "I hope that you did not mind using my girlfriend's jeans. I did not have any other pants for obvious reasons." With Wasabi's large stature compared to Hiro's small stature, pant sizes would not agree with each other.

"Are you sure that you don't want any of these world renowned eggs and bacon," said Wasabi as he made two plates. "For you, I will take up on your offer," replied Hiro as he retrieved a plate from him and goes to the kitchen table. As they take a seat, Wasabi said a prayer over the food and they began eating. Hiro admired and envied on how easy going Wasabi can be. It looked like life did not overwhelm him. He always told him in the past that "life is a trick and I am its magician." He liked that perspective. If only he could apply to his current crisis.

As they were eating, Wasabi spoke to Hiro. "As I was saying," after putting down his fork, "I know that this is not a social call. You know that you could have given me these clothes back at the lab."

"True, but I wanted to talk to someone that I can trust," replied Hiro.

"Trust," said Wasabi, "More than your aunt?"

"Yeah, I mean no. Not like that."

"I see," said Wasabi as he poured himself more coffee. "I was concerned about you the night you came over to see me. You were in a wreck."

"I was. Thanks for not telling my aunt."

"To be honest, I felt bad for lying."

"I know, sorry."

"Hiro, your Aunt Cass is very dear to me. It felt so weird lying. She was worried about you and the entire time, you were in front of me when she asked about your whereabouts."

"I am sorry to put you in that position. I really am. It just…" Hiro was interrupted when he heard the sound of his phone going off. The look of fear came from his eyes when seeing who it was. Wasabi looked at Hiro and could see the fear coming from his face. They both watched as Hiro's phone goes off before going silent.

"It's her again, isn't it," asked Wasabi.

Hiro was silent. His eyes were on the phone that wrapped around his hand like a precious treasure.

"Hiro," asked Wasabi. Hiro turned and placed his phone back into his pocket. That was the second call that he purposefully did not answer. Something was wrong and he knew it. He also knew that once he left the confinements of the safety of Wasabi's home; he would face danger. He could feel how close danger was and he feared that danger was waiting for him around the corner. "No, it was nothing. Telemarketer," he told Wasabi.

"Hiro, I may not be the smartest man in the world," said Wasabi sternly, "But I do know when I have a friend who is facing abuse."

"I don't what you mean," said Hiro, "These have all been accidents."

"Accidents don't lead to black eyes, bruised faces and stomachs, and limping with your leg," replied Wasabi. "That night when you came over, that scared me. I didn't think anyone was capable of wanting to hurt you."

Hiro stood silent. In his mind, he knew that Wasabi was right. Contrary to what he had said that he was not the smartest man in the world was a lie. Wasabi had a nature of catching on to things before anyone could. He believed that Wasabi may have the sixth sense. He wanted to lie to him, but he knew that it would be to no avail."

"I coined that something was wrong prior to your showing up, Hiro," said Wasabi, "Her spirit is not right. I knew something was wrong after Tadashi's funeral. The way she looked at you. It looked like her eyes were filled with anger, with hate, with rage."

"I am telling you. It is nothing, man," said Hiro defensively.

"After the 'accident' at the movie theatre, I knew that something about her was very funky," Wasabi said as he walked around the kitchen.

Hiro wondered why he was allowing her to do these things to him. What has he done to warrant these attacks? He felt that since Tadashi's death, he felt responsible for his brother's demise. Although many have told him that it was not his fault, somehow he felt that it was. However, he was not the only that felt he was to blame.

"Why to go to great lengths protecting her," asked Wasabi with a concerned look on his face. "I think that you need to tell your aunt or call the police."

"No, not that," said Hiro defensively. "No police, no telling Aunt Cass. I don't want anyone to know. I can figure this out. I, I, I, just need more time."

"Time," questioned Wasabi, "It is not okay to watch someone you care get abused."

"She is still hurt," said Hiro, "Remember she was not always like this. If I give her time, she will come along."

"And when is that," he replied, "When she is judged by twelve and you are carried by six?"

Hiro remained silent. Everything Wasabi was saying was the truth, but he still felt responsible for his brother's death. He treated the abuse he was receiving as atonement for his sins. He knew that was horrible and at his expense, but that was all he could do and will take. He did not want to involve his aunt. He loved her too much to let her get involved. It was his burden and he was going to deal with it alone. He would find a way to escape, he thought, he just has to find another method.

"She is going through a rough time," said Hiro. He was gathering his things to leave for the laboratory. "Why are you making excuses for her," questioned Wasabi. "No one under any circumstances should have a reason to hurt someone."

"I have to go, Wasabi," said Hiro as he whisked himself out of the door. He ran quickly from the door and into the elevator. He watched his friend stare at him as the elevator closed its door.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to get help, but he was more afraid of what she would do if anyone would find out. He didn't want to burden Wasabi or any more of his friends. He did not want to worry Baymax. Most of all, he did not want to burden Aunt Cass. Just thinking of beloved aunt gave him feelings that were unexplainable. He had always looked at her as a guardian, his aunt. However, as he grew up, it was something more. He wished; better yet desire a deeper and intimate relationship with her. If only she look at him as a man instead of as her nephew. He felt those thoughts to be impure and left them alone.

He looked at his watch and saw that he had an hour before class began. He walked out of the apartment complex and into the street where his last left his bike. As he approached his bike, he saw a black Mercedes slowly pulled alongside the curve. He peered over the bike and saw the Mercedes make a stop in front of him. The front passenger side window slid down and in his sight, he saw that he tried to avoid. The driver's door open and out came a short, stunningly attractive brunette, with purple streaks, walking around the car and towards Hiro.

She wore black skintight leather pants and a white midriff with her leather jacket. She was fair skinned and she appeared to be of Asian descent. She had an athletic build, with the grace of her femininity. Her toned, yet smooth stomach was shown from her midriff. Her belly button ring can be seen. Her breast and her butt were flat, but her looks could tell she makes up in other areas. She looked at Hiro with an emotionless expression as she chewed her gum.

"GoGo." It was the only word that could escape from Hiro's lips. He looked over the apartment where he left his sanctuary. His stomach churned. He began to panic. His gut feeling was right. Trouble was right around the corner waiting for him.


	8. Her Eyes Dreamed of An Oblivion

Hiro's throat suddenly went dry as the name "GoGo" escaped from his chapped lips. His sweat, dripping with fear, vacated his pores onto his skin. His perspiration could be seen all over his shirt. He looked in terror and in awe as GoGo Tomago made her exit from her vehicle and heading towards his direction. He gripped his sweaty palms on his bike as if he planned a contingency of escape. Even with a plan, it was rendered useless and any chance of escape would have been futile; GoGo was coming.

The sounds of her black leather high heels made as if she walked with a purpose. When he saw those conniving footwear, he knew that she meant business. Knowing GoGo as far he could remember, she always had that "bad girl attitude."

In the past, GoGo was always an independent thinker. She did not want anyone, especially a man, to tell her how she thinks. It wasn't until his brother, Tadashi, came into her life. Tadashi was smitten with her when they first met. He remembered his brother told him about how beautiful she was; and how her mysterious aura drew him to her. At first, he did not know what his brother saw in GoGo, but seeing his brother happy was enough to accept the tough and athletic woman.

During their relationship, everything was going fine. GoGo began to open her thick layers and expressed herself more around Tadashi. She became familiar with Tadashi and his family. Hiro still had some restraint about GoGo; there were some things that he could not conduct. Unsure it was the sixth sense, he charged it to the fact that his brother had a girlfriend and he was a bit jealous.

Around a month before his brother's death, Tadashi gathered them all at the Lucky Cat Café where he made an important announcement. Before he could speak, GoGo flashed the diamond crusted engagement ring to symbolize their plans of marriage. Everyone was happy, including Hiro. Upset that he would not spend as much time with his brother, but happy nonetheless.

Unfortunately, there were no wedding. No plans for a bachelor or a bachelorette party. No invitations to the wedding followed by a reception or even a baby shower. All of that went into flames when his precious brother died in the explosion that horrific day. Any plans thereafter were preparations for his funeral.

He could not forget how dreadful it was on the day of his brother's funeral. The clouds were blackened white like an overused chalkboard. The torrential rain dropped as if God was crying for Tadashi himself. There was not a dry eye at the funeral home. Hiro remembered clinging to his Aunt Cass so that he would not have to see his brother in that casket. To him, it had to be a game. Tadashi wasn't dead. Tadashi was playing a game and at any moment, he would pop out and say it was a prank. They all would have a good laugh and celebrated that cruel, twisted joke of his. But it did not happen. No more jokes, no more laughter, and no more smiles from him. Instead, all were substituted with tears.

After the funeral, Hiro and the gang were at the Lucky Cat Café. Aunt Cass did what she could to be a proper hostess. He remembered how Fred and Wasabi placed their arms around his shoulder for their condolences and their support. Honey Lemon held Hiro's hand and kissed it, explaining that she would look after him like a big sister would. However, GoGo looked at Hiro and stared. When he locked eyes with her, something was wrong. It was at if that restraint returned when he saw how expressionless she was. In her eyes, all he could see was darkness. There were no pupils, no retina, just a heavy shade of black. As Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi went to help Aunt Cass after hearing a sound of fallen plates coming from the kitchen; alone were the two who had the deepest connection with Tadashi.

Hiro wanted to speak, to hug, to show something that he would look after her as they both loved and cared for Tadashi. Before he pro-act, GoGo stood and approached him. She did not do anything, but stared and stood over the scared, yet curious Hiro.

She pulled out her hands and gently placed them over Hiro's cheeks. He flushed by the feeling of soft hands on him. However, her hands were cold, really cold. It felt that she was dead herself and she was a corpse walking along with the living. Hiro couldn't remember much, but her chilling words she spewed from her mouth were damning even to this very day. " **I am going to make sure that you pay for this, little brother**." A smile spread over her face; followed by her lips meeting his. Hiro stood motionless as her lips enveloped his, inviting his tongue to do a dance with hers. GoGo smiled and backed away from him. Hiro was breathless. Not only was that she stole his lips, it felt that she was trying to take his soul.

Hiro would never forget that day. For it was the day that the GoGo that they knew and loved died; and a new GoGo transcended in that tundra they called a heart.

"Where have you been hiding, my little fishy," asked GoGo in a condescending and insincere tone. She popped her gum and then spat it on to the ground. She laid her eyes on Hiro's bike as his hands are tightly gripped around the handlebars. "Planning to go somewhere, my little fishy," she asked him.

"No. ma'am," he responded, "Just waiting for you." His response was calm but very nervous. He had been cautious on how he spoke to GoGo. Like a mine in an unknown field, any word could set her off. He did his best to keep her on her good side.

"Good," she said, "I am glad." Hiro stared into her eyes. They were the eyes he became accustomed to this new GoGo—full of darkness. "Why didn't you return my calls," she questioned Hiro.

"I wanted to, but I was unavailable at the time," replied Hiro.

"That's funny," she said as she began cracking her knuckles. "I thought I told you that you would answer me no matter what, right, little fishy."

"You did," he responded fearing the worst.

"Remember that under any circumstances that everything I say it is absolute. Right, little fishy," asked GoGo.

Hiro watched her left hand, which it still wore the engagement ring his brother gave her, made a fierce impact with his face. Hiro was taken aback as the hit loosen his grip on the handlebars and onto the pavement. The impact from the concrete made a sharp pain coming from the back of his head. He looked at the now darkened sky, which was now becoming a background, as GoGo approached him. With her high heel shoes, she pressed on his chest, in particularly his sternum.

"Did I hurt you, my little fishy? Please accept my apologies," GoGo displayed a smirk on her face that revealed the insincerity of her apology. Hiro, riddled with fear, was losing his breath as she pressed harder on his sternum. "You must like me when I get pissed off, don't you," she asked with her smile remaining on her face.

"No," that was the only word that Hiro could muster. He was in panic mode. At some point, he could lose oxygen, or worst the chance that GoGo could break his sternum, and he would die. He looked at the apartment complex thinking of Wasabi. He regretfully wished he would have listened to him. He prayed that Wasabi's sixth sense could feel the pain he was currently feeling.

"Do you realize who you are fucking with, don't you," she asked, "Why did the _fuck_ I have to drive all over town looking for you? Thank Christ that I have found your bike because you would not like if I had called the third time, my little fishy."

Hiro was gasping for breath. He clutched his hand around her leather boots to get it off of him. When seeing this, she pressed harder; causing spit to come from his mouth. He was kicking and struggling. He was beyond panic mode. He felt that death was coming at any moment. For a second, he didn't mind that. No longer would he be in pain. He would not be a burden to his Aunt Cass and his friends. He could see his parents again and most of all, his brother. For a moment, he thought death would be the best option. Unfortunately, he was a Hamada. His genetics were built to withstand anything, including this ordeal.

"I am sorry," said Hiro with the words he managed to get from his throat.

"I am sorry, what," asked GoGo in a gentle tone.

"I am sorry, my mistress. I am sorry for not responding. I am sorry for being a pathetic, soft weakling. Please let go," He was straining to the point he wanted to pass out, but the pressure was alleviated when she stepped off of his chest. He began to cough as he tried to catch his breath. For a second, he wished she would have killed him.

"I accept your apology. See to it that this won't happen again," she said bluntly.

"Yes ma'am," replied Hiro.

GoGo reached into her pocket and pulled out another stick of gum. She put in her mouth and tossed the discarded wrapper at Hiro. "You are lucky that I am in a good mood today," she said as she popped her gum. "However, you disobey me and must be punished." Hiro's face of relief turned into terror because he knew what was to come. "We're taking a day off and spending the day together. Just the two of us," she said smiling as she walked back to her Mercedes. She went into the driver's seat and unlocked the passenger side door. "Get in," she said.

He whimpered as he took his last look at the apartment before walking into the Mercedes. He closed the door as the Mercedes sped into the midst of oblivion.


	9. Quiet on the Western Front

"Good morning. I have a 10 o'clock appointment with Dr. Manning. I am a little bit early." Aunt Cass faced the blonde, yet petite receptionist as she glanced to the computer in search of Aunt Cass's reservation. Seeing her therapist was becoming routine in her attempts on keeping her grip on life.

"Oh, yes ma'am," said the kind receptionist, "Miss Hamada, I do see you have a 10 o'clock. Just have a seat in the waiting area and he will be right there with you." The receptionist pointed her finger to direct Aunt Cass to the waiting area. Aunt Cass nodded at the young receptionist as she trekked toward the leather armchair.

The armchair felt comfortable to her as if the chair was a maneuver of relaxing patients before seeing their doctors. She has become acquainted with the environment of the waiting area. On a normal day, there would one to two other patients. Most of the patients she had witnessed were having issues as overcoming domestic abuse or overcoming past addictions. Aunt Cass had difficulty placing herself in any of those levels. By now, she became a topic of her own.

Today it was different. With the exception of the receptionist working on her assigned task and the sounds coming from the television with its jargons of attorney commercials or daytime talk shows, the mood felt melancholy. However in retrospect, it gave her a mixed feeling of nostalgia. When there were other people in the room, some were kind enough to tell their troubles to Aunt Cass. She assumed that she must have a trusting personality. Quite peculiar to tell someone their problems in a place where they should be telling it to their therapist; but what could she do? She was a great listener. Sitting alone, it made her miss the feeling. In the past, she used to be able to talk her problems with Tadashi. She always wanted to have the kind of relationship with Hiro. Now, as their states of mind are in peril, it was now birds of a feather.

She bit her lip as her legs began to tremble. The familiar feeling of anguish and despair blanketed the worrisome aunt. Her mind has been consumed with nothing but Hiro. He has not been the same over the past couple of weeks. Since Baymax revealed what Hiro has been hiding from her, she has been a wreck. She has not been able to focus on anything. What was worst was that the lack of focus has been reflecting upon her work? She was not getting up on time; the food was not properly prepared; and with the approach of winter, so has the influx of customers and complaints have been made on her performance. On any given day, she knew that Hiro would rescue her with her distress. However, Hiro had not made his presence.

Most days, Hiro would remain in bed. He would not get up for anything. If he was not sitting on his bed facing the window, he would lie in bed crying. Like any guardian, she went in the attempt to comfort her nephew. Whenever she did, he would flinch or screamed at her to leave him alone. No matter what she did, the results remained the same. He would not eat, saying that he was on a diet or had a bite before heading home. He went to school when it was necessary and when he returned home, he went straight to his room. There have been days when he called Aunt Cass explaining that he would come home late because of special projects. And as always, she allowed him to stay.

Where did so go wrong, she thought to herself. She should do something about who was responsible for attacking her nephew. She had thought of talking; better yet confront Hiro on who was responsible for attacking him. But none of that occurred. She would look at his door. She could hear his sniffling, his anguish, his sobbing, his pain, her remorsefulness, her regret, and her shame. She would sit against his door and cry along with him. Aunt Cass feared that her loving, kind, and energetic Hiro could become one of reclusiveness and aloofness. Any remnants of beatitude coming from Hiro could pass away.

She felt cowardice because, in her eyes, she was a coward.

Her thoughts led to her that fateful evening after the restaurant closed for the day, she decided to catch-up with her chores—washing clothes. She went to Hiro's room first. Hiro was known to leave clothes all over his room and would not clean his clothes unless she intervened. She dropped the hamper and walked inside. The smell of Hiro lingered around her nose. She slightly smiled. It was her nephew and his scent. It was a scent of maturation; a scent that Hiro was becoming a man. Quickly shifting away those thoughts, she gathered all of his dirty clothes to gather for the wash.

She turned on the light in his closet to his hamper to get the remaining clothes. Something caught her eye beside the hamper. Beneath was Hiro's boxer brief. There would've been nothing in particular about it until she notices dry white patches around the front. Unfazed about it for Hiro was a young man and young men have their urges. However, behind the boxers were dry red patches that appeared to be blood. A lump hit her throat as she remembered what Baymax told her.

 _Miss Hamada, I am afraid that someone is hurting Hiro._

Aunt Cass's knees buckled and she collapsed on the ground. Tears began flooding her visions as she screamed into the boxers. She screamed as loud as she could. Anger and guilt filled the void of her despair.

 _You have no control, Cass._

"Shut the fuck up," she screamed, "Get the hell out of my head. I do have control. I can protect him. So shut the fuck up, God damn you." She held the boxers like a newborn and wept in the closet. Suddenly, a scent filled Aunt Cass's nose. She realized that it was the scent of loving nephew. Urges began to fill her mind as she starting to become aroused by the putrid scene of his boxer brief.

 _No, this is not right. This is not right. I am his aunt_ , she thought. However, the scent triggered her desire. She felt a tightness coming from her panties. Fearing she was becoming wet, she gently placed her hands over pants where her sex was located. She unbuttoned her pants and went into her hidden valley she called a vagina. The fluid she felt with her hand confirmed her arousal. She should have let go, but she didn't. She continued tilling her hidden valley. Her face submerged on his boxers as her cries turned into panting and moaning. She continued to play with her pussy. Her nipples were becoming hard that she could feel them from her shirt. The friction that rubbed against her nipples only intensified the pleasure.

 _No, this is not right. No, I am sorry Hiro. Oh my God, my Hiro_. _My poor, hurt, precious Hiro. Auntie is here to protect you, sweetie_ , she thought as she rubbed faster with her pussy. The pants were getting thicker; she picked up the pace as she continued stirring her honey pot. The images of Hiro flashed through her mind. Out of all of these moments, why was she decided to reminisce about her nephew in that predicament?

The scent became more invigorating as she inhaled and began sucking on the white parts of his dry seed. She rubbed her nipple through her shirt, pinching it as if it was a pimple ready for pulsation. _I am pathetic. I, Cass Hamada, am getting off to my nephew. I am broken. I am weak and pathetic. I have no control_ , she thought.

"I have no control," she said to herself as her pants became louder as she stirred her fingers deeper into her pussy. Her juices flowed from her panties and through her pants. A puddle was absorbed through her jeans. "I am sorry, my Hiro. My sweet, sweet, broken Hiro," she screamed as she was close to climax.

She grabbed the boxer briefs and began rubbing it against her pussy, only intensifying her actions. "I am coming," she screamed as she placed her other hand into her pussy. The hands played an active role as they performed their final act. "I am coming, my Hiro," she screamed, "I am coming." She climaxed as her juices sprayed onto her pants and onto Hiro's boxer briefs. Pleasure spilled throughout her body as she continued to jerk her fingers until all of her juices would come out. It was over. Her pleasure ebbed and she lied on the floor in exhaustion.

She lied there as pleasure concluded its first act and then guilt began its second act. _What the hell have I done_ , she lamented. She looked at Hiro's boxer briefs as it was soaked in her essence. Feeling the cold stickiness in her panties, she buttoned her pants and placed the boxer briefs in the hamper.

That one article of clothing that night was all it took for Cass to become trapped in confusion. No longer did her medication work. No longer did her journal aid her with support. The relapse of baking a dozen of cookies to consume for one was a heart-wrenching defeat for Aunt Cass. The dam that she called her mind was breached. She sombered with disbelief she masturbated over Hiro's shame and Hiro's pain. She was ashamed, having incestuous thoughts of her nephew. She did not have control.

 _You have no control, Cass._

 _You have no control, Cass._

 _You can't protect him because I won't let you protect him._

 _You're nothing but a scratching post, you fucking bitch._

 _Help me, Aunt Cass. Save me, Aunt Cass, Cass, Cass…_

"Miss Hamada," said the receptionist as it brought Aunt Cass back from her thoughts. "The doctor is ready to see you."

"Thanks," said Aunt Cass as she stood and headed for the door of Dr. Manning's office. She walked the path to the door plenty of times, but each step felt like a chance she would hit a mine and explode.

"Welcome, Cass," said the welcoming, yet friendly voice. His name was Dr. Manning. He appeared middle-aged. He was short and stout. His hair was thinning and had hints of gray. The amount of certificates on his wall could display or showcase his experience in his expertise. The therapist sat in his chair away from Aunt Cass as she approached the seat next to the window. The window gave her a view of the bay facing away from San Fransoyko. The grayish and white clouds of the afternoon sky meshed with the black clouds. A storm was approaching. She always wondered why the weather reflected her current mood. _Maybe I should be a meteorologist_ , she thought sarcastically.

"Glad that you were able to fit me in at short notice," said Aunt Cass as she took a seat on the couch. It was similar to the leather couch in the waiting room. The light from the lamp shined above her head. Sometimes it felt like she was being interrogated instead of coming for advice.

"I am more than happy to schedule you in for anything." Dr. Manning smiled as he turned and faced the worried and eager Aunt Cass. He wiped his eye with a handkerchief. He grunted through his nose before pulling out his notebook. He pulled the pen behind his ear. Aunt Cass heard the sound of the ink pen making its sound. The pen itself was therapeutic. ASMR she thought it was called.

"What brings you in today," asked Dr. Manning.

"I just need to talk to someone right now. Everything is so fucked up at this point in time," said Aunt Cass before covering her mouth when noticing she used profanity.

"Relax, Cass, it is alright. This is your time, therefore, be able to express yourself," said Dr. Manning with the sound of approval.

"Thanks, Doc. You see everything has been out of control. I don't know where to begin," said Aunt Cass as much she could strain.

"I can tell. Is everything alright at home," asked Dr. Manning with curiosity.

"No, it has not," replied Aunt Cass, "Things have been going downhill to be completely and totally honest."

"Okay, does it involve your nephew," asked the therapist. Aunt Cass stammered for a moment. She has not told Dr. Manning what was going on with Hiro. She mentioned him, but never to an extent as a topic. She gazed at the therapist pondering on should she talk to him about Hiro's problem. There was no greater time like now to do it.

However, fear and restraint entered her mind. It felt like pressure on her brain as if something was preventing her from bringing Hiro's name to the inquisitive therapist. Instead, she gave in and kept his name from coming out of her mouth. "No, everything is fine with Hiro. What is there to worry?" _God, I am coward. A horrible, lying fucking coward_ , she thought.

"Are you still suffering from your nightmares," asked Dr. Manning.

"Yes, night after night they are the same dreams of my family," said Aunt Cass, "They blamed me for what happened."

"Do you feel you are at fault for these happenings," asked Dr. Manning.

"No, I mean yes, I mean. I don't know," said Aunt Cass.

"I feel like a puppet that has no strings," said Aunt Cass as her legs trembled, "I am doing what is being told without any say."

"In our past meetings, you told me that you have felt incompetence since your divorce from your husband. Why is that?"

"My husband was a maniac. One moment, he would treat you as God's gift to Earth; and then the next, you are the scum from the bottom of his shoe." Aunt Cass hated when discussing her husband. She knew her husband was the stimulant that created her current personality. "I have walked on eggshells with that man. Every night I feared his arrival of his drunkenness."

"You have nothing to fear, he is gone," said Dr. Manning.

"Is he," questioned Aunt Cass, "My personality: how I react, how I feel, how I eat, how I treat my nephews, and how I live was and is reflective of that man. I cannot even remember who I was before marrying that man."

"Is that why you want medication? Is that why you came to me asking for grip on life," asked Dr. Manning.

Bewildered, Aunt Cass, "Why in the hell do I come and see you for? I come because I want you to fucking cure me. I want peace; for me and for Hiro to live and be free."

"I see," said the therapist has he flipped through the notebook as if he finding some facts about Aunt Cass. "Cass, I can tell that these nightmares are results of guilt of your past. You feel that since the death of your in-laws and having the custody of your nephews, you were responsible and thus the beginning of your husband's abuse."

Aunt Cass remained silent. She never really thought about that in the sequence of events. Prior to her brother-in-law's death, her husband was in good stead with her. He was very loyal, faithful, and loving. He gave her the world and expressed his love for her at any public sighting. He was a great man, at least he used to be.

"You think that my husband blamed for his brother's death," she asked Dr. Manning. "Exactly," replied Dr. Manning as she confirmed his theory. "Your husband was overwhelmed with the death of his brother. They may, in fact, were very close. Since his brother's death, it led him to a wrath of alcohol abuse, drug abuse, and eventually physical abuse with you."

"Why me," she protested, "Why use me as a punching bag?"

"If I could make an educated guess," he said, "You were an outlet, a scapegoat per se. Drugs and alcohol played a role, but it was not enough to fill the void he called rage. I believe that he used it so much on you that eventually, you started accepting the fault yourself as well."

It was a thought that Aunt Cass could agree with. All of her life, she always accepted what was given to her. She would never play an active voice. It was easy to do it with her nephews, but they were naïve and easy to control.

"Cass, I believe that it is important to accept what done is done and move on with your life. I believe that you still hold grudges of your past," said Dr. Manning sternly.

Aunt Cass slumped on the couch. "If you forgive your past and forgive yourself, then the nightmares will pass."

"You really believe so, Doc," asked Aunt Cass.

"Yes, absolutely!" Dr. Manning stepped out of his chair and walked toward Aunt Cass's direction. "This is unprofessional and completely off the record." Dr. Manning stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts, and then he continued. "When I was 10, I saw my dad abused my mom on a regular basis. It continued until I was 17 years old." He stepped away from her and faced the window, looking at the bay. "My mother, as devoted as she was, she never gave up on my dad. I asked myself why?" He faced Aunt Cass. "Can I tell you what she told me?" Aunt Cass nodded her head. "She felt that devotion was something that she had control. She saw it through her mother and her mother saw it with her mother." Aunt Cass continued to watch. "The abuse came to end when I was 17 after I find my parents dead. It was a murder-suicide. My mother shot my dad and then herself." Aunt Cass was shocked of the therapist's revelation.

"Let me give you some real advice as Maurice instead of Dr. Manning," said Dr. Manning looking at Aunt Cass. "We can't control everything. Things will go wrong in life. We can't explain it. We can't predict it. Taking these medications from God's knows where will not help. The only way to have peace is to face fear itself." He leaned forward, assuring if she was listening. "I became a therapist because I wanted to help people like you avoid the same bullshit I went through. Cass, I know you are a smart girl and very captivating and charming young lady. To have closure is to face the past and give it the middle finger. That is how you have control. You must deal with your problems head on."

Aunt Cass walked out of the doctor's office with mixed emotions of relief and doubt. It was easy to use powerful words to motivate without having to face the action. She should not have to put the blame on what happened with her sibling-in-laws. But there were a few issues that she had yet to tell the therapist; the abuse of her nephew and the budding feelings she may have for her nephew.

She tried to protest to herself that that night in Hiro's room was a moment of weakness. She made an excuse that she had not been in a physical relationship in some time and the smell of a man was invigorating. Suddenly, images of her solo act started to come back in her mind. The moments she shared with Hiro's boxer briefs caused her to get aroused. She felt the tingling coming from her honey pot, but she fought the urge. She tried her best to suppress those thoughts. She stepped into her vehicle and made her trek toward home.

On the way home, she decided to make a detour. Wasn't ready to head home, she decided to go shopping to clear her mind. After a few hours of shopping and taking time of clearing her thoughts, it was approaching evening and she headed home.

She was a few blocks from home when she heard a cell phone rang. She saw that it was Wasabi. She answered the phone.

"Hi, Wasabi, what's going on?"

"Aunt Cass," screamed Wasabi from the receiving end, "You need to head home now. Something's wrong with Hiro."

"What's happening," she said worriedly.

"I don't know," said Wasabi, "When I came by the restaurant, I saw him lying inside. He is not responding. I called an ambulance. Please hurry, Aunt Cass. Come on, Hiro, stay with me."

The phone went dead and so did the mind of Aunt Cass.


	10. We Wake Up When the Sun Comes Down

Wasabi finished reading the newspaper of the San Fransokyo Times as he did every morning while he took a break from class. He was sitting on the wooden benches at the university's coffeehouse. A well-known hang out spot of the campus, its atmosphere welcomed more than just university students, as well as others who lived with the community. Wasabi scanned the coffeehouse, watching people sitting on their laptops while drinking coffee; reading the newspaper; preparing for their next exam; and the like. To Wasabi, this moment to himself was an oasis.

Although he was known to be very talkative, there were moments where he would like peace and solitude. He enjoyed intelligence and did not mind soaking in whatever he could. Since he was a child, his aunt would place any magazine or any book that she could find. His father was not a great reader, but encouraged the eager Wasabi to educate himself and create a legacy for their family. After sipping his caramel mocha latte, which was his favorite drink, he saw a familiar group of people entering the coffeehouse.

Grabbing his backpack, he hastily walked into their direction. "Yo! Guys, what's happening," said the excited Wasabi when he saw his friends. Honey Lemon, Fred, and Hiro all smiled when seeing the excited Wasabi in their path. "Wasabi, my man," said Fred as they high-five each other. "What's going on, Hiro, Lemon Drops?" Honey Lemon went and hugged him, followed by slapping him on his back, "For the last time," she smiled, "Stop saying that." She appeared embarrassed, but Wasabi loved how flushed she looked.

He went to Hiro and placed his arm around him. "Hey, Wasabi," said Hiro calmly. "Good, good. Did you just left class," asked Wasabi. "Yeah," said Fred as he scratched his head, "That Thermodynamics test was a killer. I thought I would bomb that test." "That's what you get when you studied at the last minute," said Honey Lemon in a sing-song. "I did study for it," exclaimed Fred. "It doesn't count when you study for it five minutes before class," said Honey Lemon.

Wasabi watched the duo laughed and then set his eyes on Hiro. Hiro was silent and appeared to be in his own world, per usual. Since that meeting at his apartment, Wasabi's concern for him grew more than ever. He felt since Hiro's departure from the apartment that day, he felt a presence that someone was asking for his assistance. He thought it was Hiro's presence. He wanted to call him, but he was interrupted when the landlord asked him for his assistance with some air conditioner issues. Hiro looked at Wasabi. Noticing that Hiro was looking, he looked away. However, he still felt that Hiro was calling out to him for help. He may not been verbalizing it, but his eyes can tell more of a tale than words could.

"Yo, guys! Do you have some time to chill before our next class," asked Fred as he looked at a spare table that they can all use. "I could spare some time, can you Lemon," asked Wasabi. "You know that I can." Honey Lemon happily said and then faced Hiro. "What about you, Hiro?" "Sure," said Hiro in a monotonously. "Great! I will buy the coffee," said Fred excitedly as he went to the counter. He turned his head and held his hands at them. "Don't worry about the cost. It is on me." "Sweet," said Wasabi, "Many thanks, my dude."

A moment later, Fred comes to the table with their specific order of drinks. They made a toast as they consumed their coffee. Fred used a spoon to eat for his latte smoothie. Honey Lemon was on her cell phone while drinking her black coffee. Wasabi was relishing in his caramel mocha latte. Hiro had decaffeinated coffee with whipped cream. He did not drink it. He stared into it as he let out a sigh.

"Is everything okay, dude," asked Fred as he looked concerned at Hiro. Hiro looked up and said, "Yeah, I am cool." "Yeah," said Honey Lemon, "I have been concerned about you for awhile." "Trust me, everything is fine," said Hiro, wanting to drop the subject.

Wasabi knew that something was wrong with Hiro. He was not his usual self. Since the night that he came to his apartment, he was watching his friend turning into another being. His thought was interrupted when he saw Honey Lemon reaching out her hand to Hiro.

"Aw," pouted Honey Lemon teasingly, "You know I don't like when little bro is like this. Would you like a hug and kiss?" Hiro kind of smile, but tried to keep his composure. "What are you, his aunt," asked Fred in an argumentative manner. "The lad is eighteen. He doesn't need no hug and kisses like a mother." He went over to Hiro and smiled. "What Hiro needs from his big brother is a monster bear hug." He reached his arms over the surprised Hiro and hugged him, causing Hiro to be slightly raised from his seat. Wasabi knew that Fred was working on his muscles, but not to that extent. As Hiro was clinging in the air, Honey Lemon went and started tickling him. The moment of sadness changed into happiness as Wasabi went and opened his shirt to blow a raspberry.

"Okay, okay," said Hiro while he was chuckling, "I give, I give. Uncle, please, uncle." Fred placed Hiro down to his seat as everyone returned to their seat. There was silence for a couple of seconds, followed by the sound of laughter. Wasabi was happy to see Hiro in that form. Hiro pointing his fingers and slapping the back of Fred was something that Hiro would have done. Those were moments that Wasabi cherished the most about his gang.

After Tadashi's death, his absence was very significant. The laboratory where they worked, it was very silent. No one would talk, no one would laugh. There was no emotion at all. He thought Hiro and the impact it had on him for losing his brother. Tadashi was a dear friend to Wasabi. They were good friends since their freshman year of college. Their relationship was solid and appreciated every moment that they had together. But something significant did change and everyone noticed: the eclosion of GoGo's scorn. Anything could have ticked off GoGo and through her, it was made apparent. On most days, she would lock herself in Tadashi's former office. He or the gang would not come to the office, fearing the worse. However, one day, GoGo walked out of that office and went to Hiro's station. Wasabi couldn't hear, but he had followed her into the office. What event occurred since that day could have triggered what was currently going on with Hiro.

Wasabi never questioned on why they did not talk to GoGo. They could have done something beyond the grievances and condolences. He should have recommended counseling; talking to people who had deceased fiancés; or something. But none of that happened. In their own way, he thought, they were still mourning. They may have considered talking to GoGo, but with her personality, they felt cowardice.

Looking back, he wished he made the connection sooner. He was unsure that she could be responsible. There has yet to be proof. His gut feeling at least recognized that GoGo was something to be careful around. He made himself a promise to follow his gut feeling and following it he shall.

Suddenly, Hiro's laughable face transitioned into a worried one. When Wasabi looked, from afar, he saw GoGo entering the coffeehouse. She appeared in her usual demeanor—a tomboy with an attitude and something to prove. He saw her make a move towards the table. He kept it to himself, but he was somewhat attractive on how confident she was whenever she walked. From time to time during sex, he would think of her, but nothing more. Physical attraction was not the only requirement for his affection.

"Well, look like the cat's meow is here," said Fred when he saw GoGo approaching the table. Wasabi watched as she peered over the group. She popped her gum and saw Hiro. A smile, better yet a smirk spread across her face. Hiro had the same nervous face upon the sight of GoGo. Wasabi's gut feeling was at work. Not yet, he told himself, need to do more investigating. GoGo caught sight of Wasabi and smiled, "Like what you see?" "I must admit," said Wasabi casually as he leaned against his seat, "You are looking fly as always. But you know my type: blonde, green, and everything in between." "Your lost, playboy," said GoGo as she scoffed through her lips. She faced Fred. "Are you going to sit there ogling me, or you are going to offer a lady a seat?" "Right away," responded Fred as he left his seat to get another chair. One thing was certain, when GoGo Tomago was around, they all knew who was in charge.

GoGo gently seated herself where Fred was sitting, beside Hiro. Hiro looked away from her and looked at his coffee. Fred returned with another seat to the table. "While I am up, do you want any coffee? My treat." GoGo smiled at the gesture. "No thanks, Freddie." She looked at Hiro. "My coffee is right here." She sensually leaned over Hiro and grabbed his coffee. They watched in awe as she sipped Hiro's drink. Wasabi stared when the cream dripped from her chin. He felt the whole coffeehouse watched as she used her tongue to maneuver the last drop into her mouth. "It's delectable." Honey Lemon was blushing; Fred's mouth was agape; Wasabi questioned his current relationship with his girlfriend, and Hiro did not do anything, but emotionlessly watched her drank his coffee.

GoGo placed her arm around Hiro as she talked to the gang. "How are classes," she asked. "Good," said Wasabi, "I have one more class and then I will meet you guys at the lab." "You can bet on it, my friend," said Fred as he asked for the barista to bring him another cup. "I have some ideas for a next project that will blow your mind," exclaimed Honey Lemon excitably. "Guaranteed, uh," asked GoGo, "Let's make sure that we have our plans ready and on time. That way we can have a little breathing before our next big thing." Hiro quickly flinched when GoGo got close to him. "Right, my little fishy," she asked Hiro. Hiro nodded his head.

"You have been very close to him," pouted Honey Lemon, "I want to be his big sister, too." "Relax, Lemon Drops," replied GoGo, "You can be his big sister. I am his big sister also. And he is my precious little brother." Hiro nodded and said, "Yeah, you are both my big sisters." Hiro's cheeks were flushing in a dark red color. "I owe it to my Tadashi that I will look after his brother," said GoGo as she rubbing behind Hiro's hair. "You are certainly doing a great job, GoGo," said Fred as he was sipping his second cup of his latte smoothie. "I do what I can. Thanks," said GoGo.

Throughout that conversation, Wasabi watched how flustered Hiro was becoming. He saw that his eyes were darting into many different directions as he was lost in thought. Then, Hiro made a grunting noise like he was short of breath. It kind of sound like he was moaning, Wasabi thought. Hiro, looking flushed, leaned on GoGo's shoulder. GoGo had a smile as if she accomplished so kind of deed.

"Are you okay, dude," asked Fred. Hiro looked at him like he was in dazed. "Yeah, I mean not really. I have to go to the restroom," said Hiro as he left the table to go to the restroom. Honey Lemon and Fred watched Hiro made his leave whereas GoGo licked her fingers. Concerned, Wasabi excused himself to go to the restroom.

Wasabi walked into the bathroom. The content of the bathroom had one urinal and one stall. He saw Hiro in the stall standing as if he was struggling to button or he was cleaning something off.

"Hiro, dude, are you okay," asked Wasabi with a concerned voice. "Yeah I am fine," replied Hiro. "Are you sure that you okay," he asked. "Terrific, okay, I am good. Don't worry about me," said Hiro. "Sure, dude. Remember, I am your friend. If there is something that you want off your chest, I am that dude." "Thanks, Wasabi. I will keep that in mind," said Hiro.

Wasabi left the restroom and return to the table. He told the group that he was heading for his next class. He bid them goodbye and he departed for his next class.

Later that afternoon, Wasabi finished his last class for the day and was heading towards the laboratory. As he walked his usual route to the lab, he couldn't shake the feeling of getting his mind off of Hiro. He felt that he should have stayed. Although it was against the advice of Hiro, he should have remained. Time after time, he had considered talking to Hiro's aunt about that night. If it would bring any consolation, some sense of relief. In a way, he looked at Hiro like a younger brother. In fact, the entire gang looked after Hiro as an older sibling. The love they gave for Tadashi was the same with Hiro. He thought of his sincerity of Hiro asking him to talk about whatever was on his mind. He thought whenever he got a chance to go to the Lucky Cat Café; he would talk to Aunt Cass.

Wasabi approached the laboratory as the afternoon was dwindling into the evening. The sounds of the loud machinery filled his ears. It was a familiar tune to the talented and gifted Wasabi. He saw Fred on the laptop, drafting plans for their current project. He continued to work towards his station where he saw Honey Lemon tinkering with some robots she had been experimenting over the last few weeks. Seeing how dedicated she was, he did not want to interrupt her.

He placed his backpack on his station, which was surrounding by blueprints, comic books, and old receipts. He placed them aside to make room for his laptop. As he set up his laptop for his project, he wanted to see if Hiro had his flash drive that he borrowed from him earlier.

He walked over to Hiro's station. He was nowhere to be seen. Through the sounds of the loud machinery, Wasabi cried to Fred, "Have you seen Hiro, dude?" "What," asked Fred as he looked at Wasabi. "Have you seen Hiro, dude," said Wasabi. "He was here about an hour ago," said Honey Lemon as she talked between the both of them. "Hiro said that he was not feeling well and GoGo said that she would take him home." "GoGo took him home," asked Wasabi scratching his head. "Sure, dude," said Fred. "She said that she wanted him to get home safely." "Ok," said Wasabi sighing.

Honey Lemon and Fred returned to their work. Wasabi, needing the flash drive from Hiro and also a welfare check, gave him a cell. When he called, it rang and then went to voicemail. Yo! This is Hiro. Sorry, I can't come to the phone. Please leave a message. Peace! After going to voicemail, he went to his messages and left him a text. He placed his phone back into his pocket. A few minutes, he heard the sound of his cell phone, depicting a message. He pulled out his phone and saw it was a message from Hiro. Hey. I am so sick right now. I am good. I will totes give you the flash drive later. Thanks for worrying about me.

The contents of the message felt rehearsed and fabricated, thought Wasabi. Hiro was known for not leaving long messages for if it was important, he would rather call. With too much on his mind, he decided to put Hiro on the backburner and resume his project.

Later that evening, Wasabi returned to his apartment. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. The project he was working on, along with his solo projects were close to the deadline; he remembered that he had to take his father to pick out a ring for his father's girlfriend tomorrow; the landlord continued to use him for other projects as a way to lessen his rent; and overall, Hiro.

He placed his keys on the ceramic plate beside the door along with his backpack. "Seems like you had a long day, sweetheart," said the kind and welcoming voice. "It was a rough day, but looking at you just made it easier," said Wasabi as he walked toward the blonde, petite girl with an embrace followed by a kiss. The girl was short in stature, but she was very beautiful. She was in early twenties. She had a white, creamy complexion; she had green eyes, and her freckles were her highlight.

Wasabi became overwhelmed with the sight of seeing her as well as the scent of his favorite dish being made. "Grilled steak smothered in mushrooms and onions with collard greens and cornbread," he said smiling as they were still embraced. "Is today my birthday, Chigusa?" "No, it is not, but I can make it special if you want me to," said Chigusa as she winked at him. She pecked him on the nose and walked by towards the kitchen. She wore his favorite apron, which made it more appealing to him.

Chigusa Uchiyama and Wasabi have been together for two years. There was a cultural and personality difference between the pair at first when they began dating, but it settled and it complemented them very well. Wasabi took off his jacket and placed it on the couch to assist Chigusa with the cooking.

"No, no," said Chigusa protesting, "You had a long day. And I want my man to relax." "I know, babe," replied Wasabi, "I want to help. You do so much. At least I can do is help you cook." She gave him a look on his face as she frowned in Japanese. "Fine, I will back away and you can have your way," said Wasabi as he spoke to her in Japanese. The gift of gab in foreign languages was one of many gifts of the educated Wasabi.

Once dinner was ready, they both say their blessings and began eating the meal. Wasabi watched Chigusa enjoyed the delicious that she made. It brought him joy to see Chigusa happy. However, his thoughts were not on the food, but on Hiro. On his way home, he called him again, but it went to voicemail. He grew very concern.

"Do you not like the food," asked Chigusa with a curious look. "No," said Wasabi as he tried to focus his attention on his lovable girlfriend. "It's delicious. It warms my heart to have something as wonderful as this." She blushed and looked away from Wasabi. "You are making me look like a blushing bride," replied Chigusa. "Someday I will, my sweetheart," said Wasabi as he applied hot sauce on his steak. "Chi," said Wasabi while using her nickname, "I have a question." "Shoot, ask away," said Chigusa as she focused on her boyfriend.

"I have a friend that has a problem," said Wasabi, "But I think he does not want people to know who has a problem." "Well, at the doctor's office, I have talked to people with different types of problems," said Chigusa, "What's up." "Well, I have a friend that might be getting beat up by someone," said Wasabi. Chigusa covered her mouth by the comment Wasabi made. "That is horrible." "Yeah, it is. I am afraid for him," said Wasabi. "I have been having a suspicion about who might be responsible, but I can't prove it. However, my biggest concern is for my friend to come out with it." "Do you know for a fact that he is being abused," asked Chigusa. "He wears clothes that are larger than him. Sometimes, he would walk with a limp. When I ask him, he comes up with an excuse." Wasabi said with a concerned tone.

"Do you think that he is afraid," asked Chigusa. "Maybe," said Wasabi, "But I think if that is the case, we should do something." He looked at Chigusa and grabbed her hand. "Is it possible to talk to the police about a restraining order or something," asked Wasabi. "We can't do anything unless your friend openly admits that he is abused. If he doesn't, then there is nothing we can do," said Chigusa. "The only thing I could think of is an intervention." An intervention could be a start. If I get in contact with his aunt, maybe she would be on board as well, Wasabi thought.

After dinner, Wasabi and Chigusa sat on the couch together as they watched television. Chigusa was laughing at the program whereas Wasabi was still thinking about Hiro. He pulled out his phone to reach out to him. It remained the same, voicemail. Looking at his watch, it was a quarter after seven in the evening. He told Chigusa that he was going to go get some food for Hiro and then he would return. He left the apartment and walked to the nearby convenient store to purchase some cans of soup and some orange juice.

Wasabi got into his vehicle and drove the ten-minute journey to Hiro's house. As he approached the café, he parked alongside the street. Wasabi felt kind of jealous to have the convenience of living in a restaurant. He stepped outside of his vehicle to go inside of the café to look for Hiro. When he walked toward the door, the door was ajar. Concerned, he slowly crept inside of the restaurant. The restaurant was usually open, but it must have been closed for some kind of reason. It was very quiet. The lights were off; the chairs were neatly placed on the table. It gave him an eerie, yet chilling feeling through his spine.

"Hiro," shouted Wasabi as he stepped inside of the restaurant. Each footstep the inquisitive Wasabi made was very prominent. Unsure with its door being ajar if Hiro or Aunt Cass was there; or worst, a suspect, Wasabi kept himself guarded, just to be safe. "Hiro, Aunt Cass, Baymax, anybody," questioned Wasabi as he walked through the center of the restaurant. Suddenly, he felt a sticky feeling on his shoe. Grabbing his cell phone, he turned the flashlight app and saw something distinct that was not included as the restaurant's décor. Shining the cell phone on the wet, sticky substance, he realized that it was blood.

His body jolted for a moment. Trying to keep his composure and not think of the worst, he flashed his cell phone of the blood as it made a trail into the kitchen. He began to tremble; his cell phone was shaking causing the light to go into different directions. If he remembered correctly, Aunt Cass kept pepper spray behind the counter. Relieved of his instinct, he grabbed the pepper spray and headed to the kitchen. He whispered a prayer that it was neither Aunt Cass nor Hiro.

With his cell phone in one hand and the pepper spray with the other, he walked into the kitchen. When he went inside, he called for Hiro again. "Hiro," said Wasabi, "It's me, dude." Why he would alert his presence, he thought to himself. There was no clue on who could be inside. Just a nervous twitch, he thought. He followed the trail from around the table and into the refrigerator shed. When he stepped inside, he saw something that made him screamed.

On the floor, inside of the refrigerator shed, was Hiro lying face down on the floor. Hiro appeared cold and he did not move. What got Wasabi's attention was the amount of blood that was coming from the back of his pants. He dropped onto his knees and went to Hiro.

"Hiro," called Wasabi. There was no response. He tried to shake him, but he did not respond. Fearing the worst, he placed his finger over Hiro's wrist. He felt a pulse. Still scared, but relieved for him to be alive, he pulled out his cell phone and called the police and the ambulance. Afterward, he called Aunt Cass to tell her to head home.

With all of his strength, he turned over Hiro and placed him on his lap. Wasabi placed his hand behind Hiro's head. He was rubbing his hair, doing what he can to keep Hiro alive. Wasabi stayed with Hiro until the arrival of the paramedics.


	11. The Colorless Hiro

Humiliation, embarrassment, and shame rolled itself into one as the young and talented genius, Hiro Hamada, confined himself in the bathroom stall of the university's coffeehouse. Never in his life had he felt he was at his lowest point. Grabbing some tissues, he applied some water from the toilet to clean his soiled boxers that were covered in his semen. He knew that GoGo was many things: psychotic, abusive, domineering, and most of all, a basket case. He didn't think she would go any further, especially in a public setting with his friends.

Earlier when GoGo made her entrance at the coffeehouse, fear and worry transcended on his face. That moment of peace he had shared with his true friends passed away after GoGo's arrival. Her eyes locked onto his as he knew that the wolf was in the rabbit's den. He kept calm, knowing that GoGo wouldn't do anything in front of them. If she would have, then her secret would have been exposed. Honestly, he kind of wished she would have done so. If that were the case, his friends would rescue him from her and report her to the police. Intelligent as she was, GoGo was always a step ahead.

He remembered when Fred asked GoGo for coffee, she responded that her coffee was right there. Anyone familiar with metaphors would have guessed that "coffee" had meant Hiro. His chest tensed as she drank his coffee. Her eyes never left his sight as she gulped down his drink. His friends were in awe of her sensual performance, but Hiro knew that it was an act. They don't know the other side of GoGo he had unfortunately witnessed. Occasion after occasion, her degree to bring affliction to Hiro was worst than before.

The coffee show of hers was an opening act; the main event was below the table. GoGo gently placed her hand between his legs. Gently, she rubbed and caressed his penis. The feeling of her hands and the friction of his jeans was slowly waking up his 'third leg.' In an attempt to move away from her, he moved as if he was trying to adjust. Angered by his action, she pinched the phallus. Hiro gritted his teeth as the pain bolted throughout his body. His eyes watered and his face spasm. Hoping no one noticed, he finally submitted to GoGo's bidding. Slowly, she shifted her hand up and down his valley until she felt the arousal of his dick. Smiling, she began gripping it faster. She made a quiet whisper only the two would understand. Enjoy the show, my little fishy. It was humiliating. He was receiving a handjob in public where people could possibly see. The nerve of GoGo, Hiro thought. However, as his mind was protesting against it, his body was agreeing.

As must he tried to resist, his body was the victor. His tenseness relaxed as he had allowed GoGo permission to continue. GoGo continued to talk with the others as she played with his dick. She would either go fast or slow; using her two fingers; or her whole hand. When she saw Hiro's pre-cum swelling in his pants, she intensified her grip. Hiro tried to keep his composure through his ordeal, but to no avail. Although it was humiliating, he tried to convince himself that it was horrible. However, the pleasure was outdoing his judgment. What bothered him was when Wasabi was looking at him. Was he suspicious, he thought to himself. He did not want anyone to know. Whatever had Hiro thought, it must have transferred to GoGo's mind because she was going faster.

Hiro groaned from his throat. His breath was shortening. Knowing that climax was approaching, he tried to take his mind away from it. It was until GoGo whispered in his ear. Come for me, my little fishy. Let me hear your cries. Come for your mistress! Hiro slightly cried out as he erupts his load inside of his jeans. Each time he spurted, she gently rubbed his dick. Once it subsided, so did the pleasure. Caught up in the afterglow, Hiro leaned on GoGo's shoulder. Well done, my pet. I am proud of you, she whispered. Thank you, mistress, he responded in a whisper. He didn't mean it. It was sweet nothings that Hiro would say to please her. He had two choices: tell her the truth and get punished or lie that it was enjoyable and avoid getting hit. He chose the latter, the lesser of two evils. As time went on, he started that learning to submit was getting easier than being attacked, depending on her mood.

As he sat on the toilet seat in the empty bathroom, he reflected upon himself. Was this apart of God's plan, he thought to himself. Was this is a test of his faith to withstand any conflict? If so, he had a strong sense of humor, he thought sarcastically. He examined himself as he contemplating on leaving the bathroom. Although this was a temporary oasis, it wouldn't be until GoGo's patience was ceased. Just then, he heard a sound of someone entering the stall.

"Hiro, dude, are you okay," said the concerned voice. Relieved, that familiar voice was none other than Wasabi. He figured that it would be him that would check on him. He pondered on would it the right opportunity to talk. "Yeah, I am fine," Hiro replied. Damn, why I can't say something, Hiro thought to himself. The opportunity was right there, why I am not taking it? "Are you sure you are okay," asked Wasabi as he approached beside the stall. "Terrific, okay, I am good. Don't worry about me," said Hiro. I am nothing but a coward, he thought. "Sure, dude," said Wasabi as he was heading for the exit. As he approached the door, he commented. "Remember, I am your friend. If there is something that you want off your chest, I am that dude." "Thanks, Wasabi,much" Hiro said, "I will keep that in mind." Hiro clenched his fist and hit himself against the knee. Upset that the opportunity to talk with away. Why I am afraid of her, he thought, has that woman, that bitch, placed so much fear on me that I can't speak?

For the moments he had before leaving of the stall, he prayed for his parents and his brother for protection over him.

Wanting to avoid many people as he could and vent his frustration, Hiro ventured from SFIT campus and headed to his usual hangout, located off the grid-a bar called Bits. This particular hangout was lesser known to the public. It gathered a crowd of those who are or formerly in the illegal bot-fighting or engaged in bot-fighting gambling. He walked inside as the familiar looked and nodded to the former fighter himself.

He went to the counter. The bartender smiled, seeing a familiar face, gave him his usual: ginger ale with ice and a carton of Marlboro's. Unbeknownst to his family and friends, Hiro was a smoker. He developed a cigarette habit when he was sixteen years old. It wasn't easy being a talented genius and there a vice easily available as an outlet. He went to the jukebox where he put in a quarter to play some music. His musical interest expanding in all genres, but in the mood he was feeling, he was in the mood for alternative rock.

Being at the bar, he could be himself. He didn't have to hide his identity. The crowd was no different than him. They were people who have nothing to lose, but nothing to gain. He sat at a corner where it had two bean bag chairs. He took a seat at one of those as he watched the crowd played pool, watch television, or smoking and drinking. He sighed and relaxed. This was one spot that he didn't have to worry about GoGo finding him.

"Well you are a sight for sore eyes," said a beautiful and heavenly voice. Hiro turned and gander at the beautiful young tanned skinned brunette in front of him. She was average height, but tall for a woman. She had stunning green eyes. Her hair extended down to her back, covering her assets. Her breast, which was her biggest highlight, stuck out like two oversized balloons. She called it a curse, but Hiro and the others would call it a blessing.

"Oh, hey Diana," said Hiro as he flicked the cigarette lighter to light his cigarette. Diana smiled and gazed at the young Hiro. She licked her lips and grabbed one of his cigarettes to smoke also. He flicked the lighter as she inhaled the cigarette. She let out a couple of puffs before joining Hiro beside where he sat.

"It's has been awhile since I have seen you," said Diana as she stared at him. "Quit the game. Wanted to do something better," exclaimed Hiro as he exhaled his smoke, puffing out a few rings. To Hiro, smoking felt it was one of the things he could control. He was at a place that he should not be and no one knows about, but it was something that belonged to him. That was the sure thing that no one can take from him. "I know you have quit," said Diana as she requested a drink from the attractive female bartender, "But it does not hurt to visit from time to time."

"Too many memories, Di," said Hiro using her nickname that she only allowed him to use. "Since my bro past, I can't do this shit anymore." "Well, I understand," said Diana, "You were a well-known figure at this place. I have enjoyed your competitions." "I believed that you have enjoyed me than the competition, Di." Hiro said as he got another cigarette.

In the past, Hiro and Diana had a relationship. They were not dating. It was a sexual relationship. Hiro was fourteen years old when he lost his virginity to the experienced nineteen year old Diana. He was inexperienced, but that was the kind of boys that Diana enjoyed. What excited Hiro was how dominant she was. She was the kind of girl who knew how to please a man. It was definitely a girl that he would have never brought to Aunt Cass.

"How's college life, college boy," asked Diana as she sipped her gin and tonic. "Same, no different," replied Hiro as he was drinking his ginger ale. "I have spent most of my time in the lab than I do attending class. I just do enough in class to make the grade." Diana pursed her lips, but continued to listen. "If I want to keep Tadashi's name alive, I have to do these research." "Do you enjoy it," asked Diana. "I do. I like it. It is not the same without my brother," said Hiro. "When he was around, things got done. I felt protected when he was with me. He made sure of it. That night when we were arrested for illegal bot-fighting, we swore to focus on our future to live a better life." "It hasn't been the same since Tadashi's death," said Diana. "No, it hasn't," said Hiro, concurring with Diana.

Hiro heard his cell phone rang. He didn't even have to guess who it was. He saw the phone and saw GoGo. He turned off his phone and put it away. He knew that he would suffer the consequences later, but for now, he was going to spend time with his old friend.

"How's Tadashi's old girl," said Diana. Hiro should have known that she would have brought her up. If she only knew that was the devil on the phone a few moments ago. "Has not been the same since he died," said Hiro. He was telling the truth, but not the whole truth. "Poor bastard," Diana exclaimed as she finished her drink. "She was a peculiar chick." "Peculiar" was the wrong word of choice, Hiro thought. "I didn't know her well. I knew that Tadashi really liked her," said Diana. "He wasn't very picky with the ladies, but he knew how to capture hearts." Hiro thought of the interaction between him and GoGo at the café after his brother's funeral.

I am going to make sure that you pay for this, little brother.

The ill-omened words rang in his head. Of course being in the bar environment, he felt safe. However, he also knew that there was so long before heading back into GoGo's oblivion. "Hiro, could I ask you a person question," asked Diana with her eyes on Hiro. Hiro could not resist those deep green eyes. It was part of the reason that made him have sex with her that one night. "Do you ever think about us," asked Diana. That was a good question, Hiro thought. Since his departure from that life, he did his best to put everything behind him, Diana included. He loved her Diana for her free spirit. He was unsure if the love was more of lust than anything. Since Diana, he had several relations with other girls, but none that were taken seriously. Honestly, the only women he had thought about beyond his lust were her, Honey Lemon, and secretly Aunt Cass.

Hiro smiled and placed his hand over Diana's hand. His touch made her eyes widened. "Diana, you are a cool girl. I have enjoyed what we have together." He averted his eyes to check he was not gathering unwanted attention. "I am sort of caught up in something right now that I don't want you to get hurt." "Is it a girl," asked Diana with a tone of disappointment. "Yes," confirmed Hiro. "I cherished what we have and I don't want to ruin that. Please understand that we can be friends if you like." Diana's disappointing face turned into a content look. "I rather have your friendship than nothing at all."

Diana and Hiro small talked for awhile before Hiro have to leave for lab. Diana gave Hiro her contact information. He placed it in his textbook and inside of his backpack for safe keeping. She pecked him on the cheek goodbye and Hiro left the unknown bar. It is good to have allies, he thought to himself.

Leaving his former oasis, Hiro returned to the SFIT campus. He didn't think that Diana was still thinking of him. During his stint as a bot-fighter, she was a groupie who clanged to any winner. However, even after he lost, she maintained a relationship with him. He didn't know the severity of it until he returned to his former life. Until he could handle things with GoGo, he would have to keep Diana in the backburner.

The winter chill began picking up as he hastily went into the laboratory. Once inside, he was welcomed by Fred and Honey Lemon. He waved at them as he went to his station. There was a big project coming up and he needed much concentration that he could get. He opened his laptop and began working on his blueprints. He was deep into the work that he didn't noticed when GoGo was behind him. Her gloved hands on his face brought his attention.

"Working hard, Hiro," questioned GoGo as a smile at him, keeping her hands on Hiro. Hiro hesitated as panic struck his brain. He had ignored GoGo's call earlier. He had tried to put his mind at ease, but it was not going to help for what was to come for the troubled Hiro. "Yeah, busy," said Hiro as he was stammering, "Doing what we can before the deadline." Hiro noticed her grip was getting tighter on his face. She remained smiling. "That would explained why you didn't answer my phone," she said, "Could you care to explain, my little fishy." Those last words she spewed were the prerequisites required for Hiro's punishment.

She leaned forward and pressed her nose behind his ear. "If you don't want to face any more embarrassment," she whispered, "we can talk about this in my office, now!" She had let go and pranced towards her self-claimed office that was of the former Tadashi. Hiro gradually stood up and made his way towards the cavern of despair. Each step toward her office felt as if he was a part of the Bataan death march. If he collapsed, he would die. Even if he made it, he would die. He made one last look of his friends and partners before entering the office.

GoGo's office was very lavish and well-furnished. She had kept it the same on how Tadashi left it. It just had a tad of a feminine touch. Everything in the office was updated and state-of-the-art. There were whiteboards on every corner of the office. An old fashioned executive desk was there. It had a few laptops and two business phones. It also included a leather couch; a water cooler; a small bar; and a refrigerator. Everything in the office was neat. Hiro credited GoGo for keeping herself professional. If she could get herself together personal, he added to his thought.

When Hiro closed the door, he was greeted by a blow to the stomach. He lost his breath and landed on his knees. He looked up as GoGo's faced turned into anger. Her eyes focused on Hiro as she cracked her knuckles in preparation for another blow. Hiro tried to crawl away from her, but she returned and punched him in the back. He groaned as he fell flat on the ground. GoGo, wearing her tennis shoes, kicked Hiro on his stomach. Before he could catch a breath, he got hit.

She walked away from him. She went to her desk and slammed the desk with both of her fist. Hiro grabbed his stomach. He felt the tenderness of his stomach rang in pain. The pain radiated throughout his body. He wanted to scream, but feared to get the other's attention.

"You must think I am a game to you," asked GoGo as she walked toward him. "No," Hiro said as he tried to defend himself, "I don't think you are playing." "Really," asked GoGo as she made another kick at Hiro in the stomach. "Arguh," cried Hiro after she hit. He screamed again when she made another kick to the stomach. Hiro was backing away from GoGo. When seeing that, she kicked him again in the stomach. That blow made him wept like a puppy. GoGo smiled at Hiro's wailing cries.

"Oh, poor baby," said GoGo with a tone of insincerity, "Is my little doggie hurt?" Hiro didn't say a word. He concentrated on his wounds before GoGo gave him a slap across his face, temporarily blinding his vision. His face hit against the leather couch. The more she hit, the weaker he was becoming. He continued to back away, but GoGo grabbed his leg and dragged him towards her.

"You can't run from me, my little fishy," she said as she placed her shoe against his neck, enabling Hiro to breath. "It seems as though you are obedient when your life is at stake, isn't it." Hiro tried to speak, but he was unable to. "Answer the fucking question, you fucking bitch," screamed GoGo, "You must like when I tried to kill you when you obey me, right." "No," he coughed.

Hiro strained as he tried to breathe, but his resistance only applied more pressure on his neck. "Get this straight, bitch," she said, using strong emphasis on the word, bitch. "You belong to me. I am your mistress. My orders are absolute. Do you understand me?" Hiro strained as he nodded her request. "Get that through your fucking head. You are my puppet, my slave, my bitch, my dog, and most of all, my toy. You are mine until I am done with you. Understand?" Hiro nodded again as she removed her shoe from his neck. He coughed loudly as he was catching his breath. He had groaned deeply because of his pains.

Suddenly, he heard of knock on the door. "Is everything okay in there," asked Fred. GoGo put her gloves over Hiro's mouth to muffle his groans. "We're good," said GoGo as she changed her tone to calm, "Hiro is not feeling well. I am going to give him a ride home." "Is he alright," asked Fred. GoGo removed her hand from Hiro and quietly said if you say a word aside from I am fine, you will get worse than this. Heeding her warning, Hiro quickly responded, "I am fine. Just feeling lightheaded."

GoGo grabbed Hiro as he struggled to walk because of her attacks. GoGo assisted him out of his office and onto the workshop. "Get better, little brother," said Honey Lemon as she waved goodbye. GoGo and Hiro left the laboratory as they went into the parking lot and into her Mercedes.

GoGo helped Hiro stepped inside of her car. She closed the passenger's side heavily before entering the driver's seat. She started the car and sped out of the campus. The entire exodus to Hiro's house was silent. She did not say a word. Her eyes focused on the road. Hiro was feeling ill. The bruises that Hiro received from GoGo were taken its toll. There was some much that a body could take. Hiro tried to keep focus on the road, but he drifted in and out of consciousness. He did not even notice that she passed his house.

"Wake up," said GoGo in a flat tone. Hiro opened his eyes. How was he asleep, he thought. He wiped his eyes and realized that he was not at home. In fact, they were nowhere near their neighborhood. He looked around and saw nothing but vegetation around them. Surrounded by trees, Hiro knew that his day with GoGo was far from finished.

The forest was very tranquil in the winter. With the absence of leaves, the trees were exposed for the entire world to see. With animals in hibernation, there was no presence with the exception of him and GoGo. In front of them was a small old wooden cabin. GoGo stepped out of the car and opened the door for Hiro. She pulled him from the vehicle and carried him, bridal style, into the cabin. She opened and stepped inside.

The cabin on the inside was warm and cozy. It had a small kitchen that had the latest appliances. There was a small couch and a bed beside each other. In front of the bed was a small wooden chest. Hiro looked in awe about the cabin, and then questioned why they were here.

"Why are we here," he said while being carried by GoGo. GoGo gazed her eyes at him and a smirk spread across her face. "I was thinking we can have some alone time together." Hiro was still puzzled. "Let me put this in a sense that you will understand. You belong to me. You are my property. You will do everything as I am pleased," she said as she placed him on the bed.

Hiro looked at her face and noticed the sincerity of her statement. It was matter-of-fact and reason thought. "GoGo," said Hiro, "Look, I know we had our differences. But you can't be serious." "Oh, I am very serious," GoGo said in a rebuttal. "You are my property, my slave, my pet, and most of all, my toy. It means your purpose is to please me. If I want you to fuck me, you will do it. If I want you to eat my pussy, you will do it. If you refuse, then I will punish you."

"GoGo, I don't know what I have done to you," said Hiro pleadingly, "But I'm sorry." GoGo stepped beside the bed and faced him. "Sorry isn't going to cut it. Like I told you that day, I am going to make sure that you pay for this, little brother."

GoGo stood up and went inside of the wooden chest in front of the bed. Inside, she pulled out a brown wig, white blouse, a blue plaid skirt, a pair of stockings, and a pair of white panties. She gently placed it onto the bed. "Strip," said GoGo in a strict tone. Hiro looked in shock as he saw what was in front of him. What kind of twisted idea was she thinking, he thought to himself. He was brought to reality when she slapped him across his face. "Strip, now," she screamed. Hiro took off his pants, his jacket, his shirt, and his boxer briefs. GoGo's eyes never left him as she appeared satisfied watching Hiro being torn down. His clothes were removed and he was naked. GoGo's eyes widened when she saw the girth of his dick.

"Not bad, my little fishy," said GoGo as she complimented his dick. Hiro was embarrassed throughout the entire ordeal. He thought the public handjob was a low. It was only the beginning. "Now I want you to put these on," said GoGo pointing at the clothes. Hiro wanted to protested, but fearing of being hit, he did what he was told.

After a few minutes, Hiro put on the clothes that she instructed him to wear. He felt the grinned from behind him that was coming from her. She took him by the hand and led him to a mirror. "Look at yourself," said GoGo as she pointed at him at the mirror, "You look like a real girl." Hiro flushed. The feeling of wearing women's panties and stockings felt funny to him. The friction was rubbing hard against his dick. He started to feel aroused, but fought the feeling away.

GoGo began taking her clothes off. She threw her cardigan and jeans to the side. She was only wearing her pink bra and lacey pink panties. Hiro admitted to himself that GoGo had a sexy body. He liked how her nipples were protruding against her bra. He liked how her pussy was smoothly lined against her panties. Having those lecherous thoughts confirmed his arousal.

"Get on your knees," commanded GoGo. Trying his best to not feel any pain, he got on his knees and faced her. "Excellent," said GoGo, "When you follow my command, it makes life simpler." He didn't answer. She pulled down her panties, exposing her pussy. It was very smooth, with small prickle of hair. Hiro looked in awe on how beautiful her pussy was. Although his mind was not enjoying it, but his body definitely was. "Lick," she commanded. She grabbed his head and began licking her pussy. Like a puppy, he was lapping her folds. Although inexperience, he could perform well. Wanting more pressure, she placed his head hard against her pussy. It was enough of a challenge for Hiro to breathe, but that didn't fazed GoGo as she getting herself off. Still grabbing his head, she continued to rub her until she had an orgasm. Clear fluid squirted all over his face. She screamed his name before dropping to her knees.

Hiro looked flustered as he was covered in GoGo's icing. Some of her juices got into his mouth. She told him to swallow and he did. It tasted funny like a combination of a salty and tangy fruit. "Getting better at this, my little fishy," she said as she rubbed through his hair. "Now I want you to get on the bed and get on your hands and knees." Without protesting, Hiro did what he was told.

GoGo went back to her chest and pulled out another instrument. When Hiro turned away, he looked in horror when he saw a large strap-on around her waist. Hiro stood on his knees and turned around. "No, no, GoGo, no, please…," said Hiro before being punched in the stomach. That particular blow caused him to nearly vomit. It was such horrendous pain that he would not wished on his worst enemy.

"Who gave you permission to move," asked GoGo angrily. "You are really testing my patience, you bitch. Shut the fuck up and stand the fuck still." Hiro didn't say a word and did what she commanded. "Yeah, yeah," she said in a sing-song voice, "Quiet and docile. I like that." In the past, he has had several sexual encounters with many women, but not in that caliber. In a few moments, GoGo was forcibly going to take his anal virginity.

GoGo drew spit from her mouth and rubbed over her plastic member. She proceeded to pull down Hiro's stockings and panties. She placed her two fingers in her mouth and put them in his anal cavity. He flinched as something foreign for the first time was entering him. With her manicured hands, she continued to massage his anus to rile him up. Hiro stood in agony knowing that his virginity was going to be snatched. However, as much he tried protesting, he started to get an erection. Surprised, he let out a moan. "I knew it, my little fishy," cried GoGo as she continued stroking in and out of his virgin cavern. "I sort of had a feeling you were into this kind of stuff." Hiro didn't say a word. GoGo continued stroking his anus with her finger until she felt it was loose enough to go.

"Are you ready for me to fuck your tight ass pussy, my little fishy," asked GoGo teasingly. Hiro remained silent, whimpering at what was to come. Not liking a response, GoGo slapped him on his butt. "Answer me, bitch. Are you ready for your ass pussy to be fucked?" "Yes, mistress," whimpered Hiro as she quickly jammed her strap-on into his anus.

The impact caused Hiro to scream. Tears started to cloud his vision. The pain was overbearing that it felt like he was fire. He slumped from the impact, but she straightened him back into proper posture for anal sex. She gripped on his hips as she proceeded to have sex with him. Slowly, she thrust her dick through his cavern. Pain was shooting through him. Suddenly, he felt something coming from his anus. He felt the warm liquid slide down on his leg.

"Sorry, my little fishy," she said while she was smiling. "I officially popped your cherry. How is the feeling of taking your first she-dick." She started to thrust faster every time Hiro whimpered or cried. By that time, Hiro just screamed. He begged to GoGo whatever he could muster to end the pain. However, his pain was only her pleasure as she continue to fuck him.

"I am gonna take you to heaven, baby," she screamed as she was still thrusting. "By the time I am finished, you will be begging for my dick to fuck your ass pussy." She moaned loudly in pleasure as Hiro moaned in pain. Eventually, Hiro saw the amount of blood splattering all over the bed. He felt his dick being tugged by GoGo as she roughly stroked him. He tried to ignore the pain. He tried to think of something to get away from his misery, but he couldn't. As much he was suffering, the pain was becoming pleasure as he started moaning loudly.

Hearing moans coming from Hiro, she intensified the pleasure. She continued fucking him and playing with his dick. "I knew you would love it, my little fishy," screamed GoGo. "Tell me that you are my little slut, Hiro." She slapped his butt. "Say it."

"I am your little slut," replied Hiro as he was feeling close to climax. GoGo slapped his butt again. "Say it, loudly, you fucking slut." "I am your little fucking slut," he screamed before ejaculating over the sheets. GoGo continued to thrust until she squirted. She shivered in pleasure as she continued stroke Hiro's dick post-ejaculation.

When their screams subsided, GoGo reached over to Hiro and claimed his lips. Her tongue, demanded his to perform the act with her, before finishing with a bite on his lower lip. She pulled out of him and lay beside him. He landed on his stomach. He could feel the contents of his blood and his semen on him. His stomach was sore. Before he lost consciousness, GoGo let out a smile and placed her finger into his mouth. "Now you are broken like me. Let's be broken together."

As he drifted into sleep, a horrible, repressed memory came to him. He was five years old. He couldn't sleep. He asked for his aunt, but there was no answer. He asked for his uncle, but there was no answer. He climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. He had strange noises and a woman crying. He heard a man make loud, profane sounds. He continued to walk towards the sound until he witnesses a startling discovery. In the restaurant, he watched his aunt bended over on the table as his uncle was raping her. Every time she cried no, he would laugh. Every time she would resist, he would hit her. Once he was finished, he concluded by making her clean his remnants. His aunt caught her eye at Hiro. He stood in horror as urine was leaking in front of his pajamas.

When he came to, he was no longer in the cabin. He felt that he was moving. When he realized it, he was back in the car with GoGo and they were entering town. GoGo continued until she reached his house. She pulled alongside of the curve. Without saying a word, he stepped out of the car. As she drove away, he struggled as he placed the keys into the restaurant entrance.

He stepped inside. Everything about him was such a mess. He still can feel something leaking from his butt. He was in pain. His vision was starting to become blurry. The world started to spin and to spin. He reached into the kitchen and then he collapsed.

Hiro couldn't remember much. He saw a figure that kind of looked like Wasabi. He saw another figure that kind of looked like Aunt Cass. That was all he could remember. The world became colorless to Hiro as he entered into an unknown dreamlike state.


	12. The Devil Dances Under the Moonlight

The sound of rain made its triumphant noise above the pavilion in the parking lot in front of the hospital. The rain and the cold, winter air performed a duet that made Wasabi shivered. Wasabi stood outside in the pavilion to get some air. Although it was cold and desolate on that San Fransokyo night, it did not compare to the feelings he had inside. He tried to keep his composure as he was talking to his girlfriend on his cell phone.

"How is he," said Chigusa on the other end of the receiver. The " _he_ " was Hiro she was referring. "We don't know much," said Wasabi. His heart weighed heavy at that particular juncture. Earlier that morning, he was exchanging laughs and grins with this man and tonight, holding him for his life. It was damning, but surreal of the series of events that led him to that moment. His father was not exaggerating when he told his childhood self, "one day you are here and the next you are gone." He gripped his cell phone to keep himself under control. The sobs coming from his throat were trying to escape, but he would not allow it. He had to be the one to stay strong; for it was Aunt Cass who was taking the role of the sorrowful.

"The doctors are running some test on him." Wasabi said as he found a seat in which he can sit. "We are not going to know much until later on. How much later? I am unsure." "I am so sorry, baby." Chigusa told her grieving boyfriend in a sympathetic voice. It brought comfort to Wasabi because he would need someone for venting when returning home. "My gut feeling was on it today. If I would have stayed and talked to him; if I would have gone to his home any sooner, then things could have been different." Wasabi told Chigusa as if he was responsible for Hiro's attack. "Wasabi, do not blame yourself," said Chigusa, "You did not know. No one expects those kinds of things to happen. Lets thank God that you were able to find him. Thank goodness that you were such a good friend to go look for him. It could have been worse. What if your friend's aunt would have found him?" Feeling better about her praise for being a good friend, but it was not enough to cushion the blow.

"Have you contacted the others? Your friends from the lab?" Chigusa said to Wasabi curiously. "Yeah, I told them," said Wasabi with confirmation. "I told them that if would be best to not come tonight. I will inform them later after we get things straighten out with Hiro." "What about you, sweetheart," asked Chigusa. "I am fine, Chi," said Wasabi.

He was far from fine. He was at a breaking point that he wanted to smash the window beside the pavilion. He whispered a prayer of patience. He had to stay strong. If it was not for himself, then it was for Aunt Cass and Hiro. "Mentally, I am asking," asked Chigusa. Although it was chilly and the wind was gathering up momentum, it played no effect as the perspiration dripped from his pores. "I am fine, Chi," said Wasabi. He was lying, but he did not want his girlfriend to know his true feelings. He was angry. Firstly, at himself for not pestering Hiro with questions, like he should have. Secondly, finding the person who was responsible for harming Hiro. Grace and mercy was the last thing on Wasabi's mind when he finds the monster for harming his dear friend.

"Is there something that I can do for you," asked Chigusa. "No, sweetheart, you are good, thanks. Just relax and get some sleep. I will be there as soon as I can." Wasabi was trying his best to maintain a positive tone. He did not want to have his girlfriend worried also. "Call me for updates, Wasabi. I love you," said Chigusa with a loving tone. "I love you too, Chi," said Wasabi reciprocating his feelings. He closed the cell phone and put it away. He inhaled loudly to allow the night sky to calm him.

Putting on his hooded SFIT sweatshirt, Wasabi ran from the pavilion into the rain as he ascended for the hospital. He walked through the double doors. The atmosphere inside was a sharp contrast from the outside. The warmth ceased any chill on his body. He watched as nurses were talking at their station. He saw doctors along with their interns talking about patients with certain ailments. The fluorescent lighting showcased many of the hospital's features as he headed for the waiting room. He made it to the waiting room that specialized for people who were in the emergency room.

It was quiet, quite unusual on the eve of a weekend. He heard the sounds of nurses laughing at their stations. He saw a couple of people in opposite ends of the ER. They could be patients or friends and family of a patient, like himself and Aunt Cass. Speaking of her, his eyes darted hers as she left the admittance station. Her faced displayed no emotion. Her stunning beautiful eyes were faded. Her hair was messy and tangled. This was the usual, upbeat Aunt Cass that he knew. This was a woman who appeared to be suffering. He stood as he watched her sat on the hard, plastic seats. She crouched towards her knees and remained there. For the first time, he saw a woman who appeared defeated.

* * *

What goes inside a person's mind when they discovered that their loved one was possibly a victim of rape? When those fateful, God forsaken words escaped the paramedic's lips into the ears of Aunt Cass, her body went limped, but Wasabi caught her fall. Earlier that evening, she watched her nephew remained unconscious as the paramedics were working on reviving him. After supplying Hiro with oxygen, they were able to receive a pulse. A stretcher arrived to carry Hiro onto the ambulance. As he was placed onto the ambulance, he was inbound to the local hospital.

Wasabi and Aunt Cass drove his vehicle and followed the ambulance to their destination. Wasabi remained quiet as he focused on getting to the hospital. Aunt Cass remained silent as the sounds of flashing lights they are following howled into the cold, desolate winter night. Wasabi maintained a good distance without having to disrupt traffic. He stayed at a moderate speed to keep him and his grieving passenger at bay.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital through the emergency room. As soon as they stopped, Wasabi pulled beside the ambulance. Aunt Cass jumped out of the vehicle to be by her precious nephew. The paramedics quickly went through the double doors. The wheels of the stretcher and the footsteps of the paramedics were all that Aunt Cass could hear. "Excuse me, ma'am. I am sorry, but you can't follow them." The receptionist stopped her with her well manicured hand. Aunt Cass's heart sunk into her chest as the stretcher disappeared from her view.

"Why?" Aunt Cass managed to say as her words were turning into sobs. Her mind was already filled with the succession of horrible outcomes, one worst than the last. "You must wait in the waiting room like everyone else." The receptionist answered Aunt Cass in a well educated manner as if what she was doing was routine.

"Are you kidding me," protested Aunt Cass as she choked between her sobs. "That is my nephew in there. He needs me. He needs me." The receptionist went around the desk and placed her hands on Aunt Cass's shoulder. "There is no more than you can do than be in the way," the receptionist said softly. "The best thing you can do is to wait in the waiting room. Your nephew is in good hands. The doctor will let you know what is going on soon, okay." The receptionist swayed her hand for Aunt Cass to follow the arrows on the wall, leading to the waiting room.

After leaving the admittance station to register for Hiro, she went have a seat until she could receive more information from the doctors about Hiro. She felt heavy as each step to the seat was dreadful. She did not know what to feel for there were so many things striking her at once. She questioned herself about being a good guardian. If she was a good guardian, then she would have done what she could to protect Hiro. Instead, she allowed that stranger to attack Hiro. She allowed her cowardice and fear precedence over what was really important: taking charge of her dear and loving nephew. But she did not. The only pertinent response she gave about the situation was in the closet when she played her incestuous game of debauchery with her nephew's undergarments. _What kind of good example am I showing Hiro, she thought to herself. What kind of guardian allowed something to come into her home and hurt her nephew? I have no control. I allowed some monster to harm Hiro. I am a scratching post. I have no control._ She crouched on her stomach on the hard, plastic seat. The smell of ammonia and bleach infiltrate her nostrils. The sounds of pagers from the PA system; and the sound of a patient walking with a heart monitor were dreadful reminders and painful reminders of two moments that created a permanent seal for her life: the day of her miscarriage and the day when her husband lost his brother and sister-in-law. Those events, she believed, set the course for where she was currently seating at this particular juncture.

"Here, you need your strength," said the familiar voice. She slowly tilted her head and saw the familiar face of Wasabi. Wasabi had a small Styrofoam cup in his hand. He gently handed it to her. She open the lid and saw that it was tomato soup—her favorite. "How did you know that I like this," asked Aunt Cass as if Wasabi knew her entire life. "Tadashi told me that when you were under stress, you would drink tomato soup to calm down," said Wasabi as he seated himself beside her. She drank from the cup, filling its warmth hitting her stomach. As if the soup as soothing her soul, she slightly felt better. She was still worried, but calm.

"What have the doctor said," asked Wasabi as he took off his sweatshirt. "They are running some tests. Last time I was told, he was sedated." Aunt Cass answered him as she took amount sip of the tomato soup. "At the house where the paramedics were putting him on the stretcher, they said something that neither parent nor guardian should ever have to hear." "I was there." That was the only word that Wasabi could say. He had never met or witnessed such a situation as that. That was the first and hopefully the last he would see any of his friends in that manner.

"The paramedics said that he suffered bruises all through his body." Aunt Cass was on the verge of the state of unrest. "They said that he suffered lacerations across his face." Wasabi saw the tears vacated from her eyes to her beautiful, but tensed face. "What made it worse." She stopped as she was sobbing. "What made it worse was when they said that there was blood loss from his anus due to rectal trauma." She turned to face Wasabi. "What kind of animal would allow such a thing on an innocent child?" She started choking with her sobs. Wasabi placed his hand on her back. "Breathe, Aunt Cass. You need to breathe." Aunt Cass followed his command as she tried to stop her crying.

Aunt Cass was trembling as the waves of emotions took her. She tried her best to manage what she was trying to say to Wasabi. "I am a failure as an aunt. I did not do anything to stop this." Wasabi tried to talk, but she placed her finger against his lip, signaling that it was not yet his time to speak. Wasabi remained quiet and listened. "The signs were there. I knew there something wrong and I did not do a damn thing. I am not perfect. I can't say that I am much of a parent. That's not how I am built. Regardless, I allowed some fucking bastard to come into our life and destroyed the only thing I have left." She looked away from Wasabi, implying that she was ashamed of her acts. "I was fearful, Wasabi. I didn't do anything because I was afraid that he took after me when I was abused by my ex-husband."

This was news to Wasabi. He would have never thought that a wonderful woman of her caliber was a punching bag of some inconsiderate coward. "Can I tell you a secret," asked Aunt Cass. Wasabi nodded his head, nodding his confirmation.

"I used to be married to a wonderful man. His name was Hakata. He was the younger brother of Akiko, Hiro's father. He and Akiko were very close brothers. They had done everything together. They have been through hell together. They came to America with their parents when they were teenagers." Wasabi looked at Aunt Cass as she continued looking away from him. "Hakata was very humble and very respectful. He loved his family dearly, especially protecting his older brother. When their parents died in that car crash, they were all they had. They put themselves through school and finished top honors. I met Hakata in college. When seeing his eyes, I feel madly in love. And it was the same with him." "What caused all of that to change," asked Wasabi inquisitively. "Hiro and Tadashi's parents died in a car crash. I was in this very hospital and in this very waiting room when notified of their deaths. The day that his brother, who he coveted as his best friend, died, the spirit of my Hakata was gone as well."

The waiting room went silent as Aunt Cass continued her story. "Hakata went crazy. He felt incapable of doing anything unless Akiko was around. After being fired from the plant, he resorted to drinking. He pissed all of our savings through gambling and drugs. My things started to become missing. The day when I lost it was after he sold my grandmother's diamond ring for $150 at a pawn shop. That was how much I was worth to him. I flipped that day and it was that very day when he hit me." Wasabi never imagined someone like her could be a target of abuse. "He abused me from sunrise to sunset. He did not care who saw. Hiro and Tadashi bared witness to it constantly. Whenever they saw their uncle hit me, I told them to close their eyes; and not to open them until I told them to." Aunt Cass took another sip of the now lukewarm tomato soup.

"A normal person should have left the moment a man put his hand on a woman. I did not. I stayed. I hope that he would change and he would return to the loving Hakata that I knew and loved. However, he did not. It got to a point where it became normal." She placed her hand gently on her cheek and sort of smiled. "I became convinced that I was the cause of his brother's death. He blamed that if I did not set Akiko with his wife, then he would be alive. He said if I did not meet him, then his brother would have been alive. He came up with different reasons to the point that I just accepted them all." Wasabi kept quiet, listening as Aunt Cass continued unraveling her story.

"Then one day, he filed for divorce. He found another woman that was younger and prettier. He said that I saw just a scratching post. I was a whiney little bitch." She brought her eyes back on Wasabi. "It was hard being the sole provider for two young boys. I had no credentials, no job, and my college degree wasn't worth shit. Once again, I was not mother of the year. The money that I borrowed from friends was something to set me up for the vendor van that would eventually turn into the Lucky Cat Café."

She finished the cup of tomato soup and placed it in the trash can. She came back to her seat. Wasabi saw a smile on her face as if she was being euphemistic. "How can I be so stupid? There is bastard attack my Hiro. And I don't do a damn thing. He and I…" Aunt Cass stammered for a moment. "He and I are just birds of feather. I am pathetic. I am weak. My conscience, my husband, my in-laws, and my Tadashi were right about me. I have no control. "

"That is not true," Wasabi protested, "If you did not have control, then you would not be here supporting him." Aunt Cass was surprised by his response. "You are none of these things. You are one of the most beautiful, charming, amazing, and adoring woman I have ever met." "Wasabi, I did not think you have thought of me like that," said Aunt Cass as she surprised. "When I call you Aunt, it is a term of endearment. You are very dear to me. Calling yourself weak, Aunt Cass? That is pathetic and damning." Aunt Cass remained quiet.

"I will tell a little about myself," said Wasabi as he was gathering his thoughts. "My father was 16 when I was born. My mother was not involved in my life. My father and my aunt raised me. My father dropped out of school to make sure I was provided. He knew at an early age I was a child prodigy. My father and my aunt worked multiple jobs because they wanted to provide me the best education there was. He was a hardworking man. He worked three jobs and still managed to come home to read bedtime stories with me. If he couldn't he would place a piece of candy by my pillows in hope I have sweet dreams. " "Wasabi, I didn't know about that, "answered Aunt Cass. "I kept it to myself. At first, I was ashamed of my upbringing. A young black man from the projects who lived in Section 8 housing, I was embarrassed. I tried to hide it, but it wasn't until I met Tadashi at my freshman year of college that changed that." Aunt Cass didn't realize how much of a connection her nephews had with Wasabi. She knew that he was acquainted with them, but not to that extent.

"Tadashi treated me like I was a brother to him. He shared stories with me on his past. Some were painful, but some were nostalgic. He let me know that your past doesn't mean it is your future. Me and him because tighter than two shoes hanging from cable lines, pardon my French." Wasabi gripped his hand around the other. Aunt Cass understood how much of an impact her nephews had on him. "Tadashi talked about you all of the time. He could never stop. He admired how much strong you were. He explained that things you have done for him and his brother were beyond description. All of it was meaningful. Tadashi was not just a friend, he was my brother. When he died, I made it my sworn duty to look after Hiro as my little brother. That would have been something Tadashi would have wanted." He stood and walked in front of Aunt Cass. His donning appearance became alluring to her. She admired how much he was trying to do to cheer her up.

"Tadashi showed me something that he always told Hiro to do at all times," said Wasabi, "That is always respect yourself; have integrity; and always keep family together." Wasabi grabbed Aunt Cass by the hand and knelled on his knees. "Saying that you are weak and pathetic is not true about you. I wished that I had someone like you as my mother. Hiro is blessed to have you. We are not perfect. You are not a scratching post. You are a woman of strength and confidence. Do not let anyone take that from you, Aunt Cass." Wasabi let go of his hands from her. He returned to his seat.

A moment later, a doctor appeared into their view. The doctor wore green scrubs and her hair was tied into a ponytail. She was average looking, but had attractive features. Her body appeared to be athletic, based on her movements. She had brown skin and looked Middle Eastern. She had an American accent, but her voice was very deep. Aunt Cass and Wasabi patiently waited to hear the current condition of their Hiro.

"Miss Hamada," said the doctor, "My name is Dr. Kapali and I will be Hiro's doctor." She was calm. Although young, she looked as she knew what she was doing. "What is going with Hiro," Aunt Cass asked the doctor with now hopeful intentions. "Hiro is doing fine. We have him sedated. He will be out for quite a while. The orderlies are putting him in a room as we speak." "Oh, thank God," said Aunt Cass with a sigh of relief. Wasabi let out a loud sigh, signifying his relief also.

"We are going to keep him overnight for observations." "Can you tell us what's going on with him," asked Aunt Cass. "Hiro suffered some severe bruising on his stomach and back. He has fractured one of his ribs. He had minor lacerations around his face and neck. Also, there was some tear from his splinter muscles. Overall, his injuries are serious, but not fatal." Already aware of the injuries that were upon Hiro, it still hurt hearing it officially from the doctor. "Hiro can go home tomorrow after we perform some further testing," said the doctor.

"Furthering testing," asked Aunt Cass. "Yes, you see," The doctor stop after looking at Wasabi. Discovering that this was a private matter, Wasabi stepped away from them and went outside. "I have a question," asked the doctor, "Is your nephew in a relationship?" "No, he is not," said Aunt Cass, "None that I know of." "The reason I ask is out of protocol. I am afraid that your nephew might be a victim of rape." Hearing that God forsaken word penetrated her mind as she listened to what the doctor was telling her. "On the stretcher, he kept muttering 'rape,' 'yes, mistress,' 'Tadashi,' and 'Aunt Cass.'" Aunt Cass realized that throughout Hiro's ordeal, he was thinking of them. She felt that Hiro was reaching out to them, asking for help. She gripped onto her purse to have what left of any grip she could get.

"We are going to have an officer talk with you guys tomorrow," said the doctor, "He or she would like to answer some questions with you guys. We are not sure, but if this is a rape, then we are going to open an investigation." "Yes, ma'am," said Aunt Cass. "Can I see him now?" "Certainly," said the doctor, "When we have his room ready, you are more than welcomed to see him." The doctor was leaving and then she turned around, "If you have any more questions, my information will be available in Hiro's room." "Thank you very much, Dr. Kapali," said Aunt Cass as she watched the doctor leave.

Sometime later, a male nurse in green scrubs came into the waiting room to ask for Aunt Cass. She and Wasabi followed the nurse into an elevator. The trio ascended a couple of stories before stopping. They stepped out of the elevator and onto the hallway where the nurse led them to Hiro's room. The nurse held the door as the duo walked inside.

The hospital room was a sharp contrast from the rest of the hospital. It appeared more of a luxurious hotel than a hospital room. There were flowers, beautiful paintings, leather chairs, and soft music emitting from the ceiling. On the wall was a plasma screen and there was a large, comfortable leather sofa that could seat two, maybe three. It had a small coffee table with a lamp and coffee maker along with complimentary coffee. There was a window that gave a view of the San Fransokyo skyline. In front of them, on the comfortable bed, was Hiro.

Hiro was sleeping as the doctor explained that he was heavily sedated. The orderlies placed a quilt over him to ensure comfort. There was an IV attached to Hiro's skin. There was a heart monitor beside him that kept with his heart rate. Both were upset to see him in that position, but relieved that he was still with them. The pair thanked the nurse and the nurse closed the door as he left the room.

Wasabi took a seat on the sofa. Aunt Cass stood over Hiro on the bed. She placed her hand gently over his forehead. His forehead was burning. She can feel the sweat coming from his pores. She took noticed of the minor scratches on his face. There were bandages covering them. Wasn't ready to see the other wounds, she stroked his hair as he was sound asleep.

"My precious Hiro," said Aunt Cass as she placed a peck on his forehead. "I am so sorry, Hiro. I am so sorry, my precious." Tears dropped from her eyes to his face. She got on her knees and grabbed his hand. She placed his hand on her face. It was slightly cold and limp. She kissed and caressed it with her lips and hands. She sat there until Wasabi came and picked her up. He guided her to the sofa where they sat quietly for a moment.

"While I was gone, I called Baymax for you to get some clothes together for you and Hiro," said Wasabi. "If you didn't mind, I had Chigusa to come over to the restaurant to get them from Baymax. She should be on her way with them. "Thank you," said Aunt Cass. She reached over and pecked him on the cheek. He flushed from the sudden kiss. "Thank you for everything. Thank you for being a good friend." "You're welcome, Aunt Cass," said Wasabi.

Chigusa later came to Hiro's room to drop off Aunt Cass and Hiro's clothes. Wasabi asked Aunt Cass to keep in touch with Hiro. She agreed. She waved Wasabi and Chigusa goodbye as they left the hospital room.

Aunt Cass ordered Italian for dinner and called an orderly to get her a pillow and blanket. After eating her dinner and taking her shower, she set up to go to bed. She put on her favorite blue silk pajamas and placed an eye mask around her face. Before she went to her temporary bed, she went and gave Hiro a goodnight kiss on the cheek. She looked at Hiro. His appearance was becoming more of a man every day. He still had his childish features, but he was becoming a man. She stroked his hair and then his forehead. She closed her eyes and placed her lips on his. She held that kiss for awhile before breaking it. She was unsure on what her feelings were for Hiro. She was not sure that if he felt the same way. It didn't matter to her. Until the day she dies, Hiro will always be precious to her.

"Goodnight, Hiro," Aunt Cass whispered in his ear before going to the sofa. She looked outside of the window and saw how bright red the moon was tonight. Even the devil dances under the moonlight, she thought to herself.

 _"Goodnight, Aunt Cass"_

She jolted from bed as if she heard Hiro making the voice. When she looked over, he was sound asleep. Aunt Cass went to sleep as she wanted tonight to fade away from her memory.


	13. Stigmata

It was in the middle of the afternoon as Wasabi was driving his BMW to San Fransokyo's sea district. Located in the southernmost part of the city, the district was notorious for its beaches, restaurants, tourist attractions, and its local color. Wasabi pulled into the parking lot of the sea district's infamous fishing pier, Pier 57. Calling it infamous was due to its popularity in the past as a gang resort. Gangs such as the Triads, the Yakuza, and the Black Panthers fought one another for the ownership of Pier 57. Although it was in the past, the everlasting presence of African Americans and Asians claimed Pier 57 as their home base.

Wasabi stepped outside of the vehicle and walked toward the fishing pier. Winter was coming to a close, but the breeze from the sea was a reminder that the cold has not left yet. Wasabi pulled his jacket tighter as he walked to the pier. He saw a group of Asian tourists walking with their guide, directing them to take pictures of certain spots. He saw another group of Africans selling their products of incense to the local crowd. It was an interesting sight to see, but Wasabi was proud of the area's local diversity.

However, that was not the reason why he was visiting the pier. He was there for business. He saw a boat parking into a slot at the end of the pier. He stood for a few moments. Outside the boat, he saw a man of Japanese descent. He was tall. He appeared to be young, but his brown hair was thinning. He was average looking but displayed a personality that can compensate. His fair skin appeared as if he was familiar to the sun. He caught sight of Wasabi and waved his hand to coming towards him.

Wasabi walked inside the boat where the man closed it behind him. He instructed him to take a seat and remain quiet until being told. Once everything was situated, the man spoke. "Wasabi, my friend, it has been a while." The man's face turned into a smile. "Jake Uchiyama, my man in arms. It has been awhile, hasn't it?" Wasabi responded with a smile before wrapping his hands with his old friend.

"Sorry about the crude entrance," said Jake. "I wanted to make sure that you were not followed." "I understand, but what makes you think that I was followed," Wasabi asked Jake, but Jake's eyes had a look of serious intent. "Just a precaution, Wasabi," he said. "I don't want to lose my job." "You won't, Jake," said Wasabi. "Trust me; I just want to know what you know."

Wasabi and Jake have had a history together. Back when they were teenagers, they were rivals at the robotics camp they attended each summer. Despite their competitive nature, they became good friends. Also, Jake is the older half-brother of Wasabi's current girlfriend, Chigusa. Jake was now a police officer for the San Fransokyo Police Department.

"Okay," sighed Jake as he adjusted himself to his seat. "From here on out, no real names of the people involved." "Gotcha," said Wasabi confirming Jake's request. "Just to be safe, let's speak in my native tongue." "Yes, lets," said Wasabi as he transitioned in speaking Japanese. "Our loser is keeping his lips sealed," Jake told Wasabi. The loser was a code name for Hiro. "With his refusal of sinking the ship and refusal for checking his pipes, the operation may become a no-go." Wasabi knew that Hiro refused to talk about that night; and his refusal of the rape kit. He remembered how hysteric Hiro was when the officer asked of wanting to use it.

"Was there anything you could find on our loser's clothes," asked Wasabi. "We did find some strands of hair," said Jake. "We have the hair being tested. Because of the severity of the case, we can't do much. However, as a friend, I know a guy that can check it out for me. But, it may take a few weeks." "That is fine," said Wasabi, "I want to do whatever it takes to keep this alive." "We are looking into it," said Jake, "Also, we are looking for DNA on his clothes were we found his blood." Both he and Wasabi cringed at the thought of that horrid sight.

"That day, all of us birds were flocked into the nest," said Wasabi. "However, there was an egg drop. Can you tell me about our broken egg?" Jake scratched his head and cracked his knuckles. Wasabi could feel the intensity from Jake's revealing leaked information of Hiro's rape investigation. He wanted to know any details that his friend, and now informant, could provide. "Our broken egg was caught crossing the toll booth heading north on the eve of our loser's demise," said Jake. "You bird of feathers told the same tale. The broken egg was flying with our loser. But here is the kicker, Ginger." Wasabi listened as Ginger was his code name. "Our broken egg said that she dropped our loser home around 12 PM. The time stamp for the toll booth was 12:30 PM." Wasabi knew that the distance between the university and Hiro's home was 20 minutes. If the person of interest would have gone to the bridge after dropping off Hiro, then it would have taken her 10 minutes.

"Was our broken egg traveling alone," asked Wasabi. "Unsure, Ginger," said Jake. "When I saw the picture, I saw a sight of the broken egg. However, I did not see no other passenger." "Damn, Mountain Man," said Wasabi told Jake using his code name. "Broken Egg claimed that the hours that were in question, she visited local farms and visited a state park," said Jake. "Even when she returned to the toll booth at 7:15 that evening, it appeared that she traveled alone." "Do you think that someone would have seen her," asked Wasabi. "You know that in the winter, the amount of crowds that go to the farms and the infrequent checks of rangers at these state parks," said Jake. "Overall, her alibi is sealed shut."

Wasabi's face frowned when knowing that there was a possibility that without Hiro's testimony, then the case could be thrown out. "Look, Ginger," said Jake while he placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know you want justice for your friend. You are being a good guy. That is what I like about you and why you had my full blessing in dating my sister." Wasabi appreciated his compliment, but it did little to suffice the pain of not helping Hiro. "Unless our loser sinks the ship, there is nothing I can do," said Jake. "Thanks, Mountain Man," replied Wasabi. "You do what you can do and I will do what I can do." "Will do," said Jake. "Once our loser leaks the missiles, then we can sink the ship."

Wasabi and Jake returned to the pier. The pair shook hands before departing. Wasabi returned to the parking lot as he saw the sun setting below the horizon. He went into his car feeling depleted and frustrated. He knew he held secrets in his past, but none that would set a deep hole in his heart.

 _You were Tadashi's woman. You were supposed to be good to him. You were supposed to be good to his little brother. This is the price of showing your love for Tadashi, you fucking bastard!_

Wasabi looked at himself into the mirror as he clenched his knuckles and hit the steering wheel of his car repeatedly. He cursed a few times before calming down. Never in his life did he felt the emotion of a person with strong disdain.

Wasabi wanted information that the police officer knew. However, what the office didn't know was that Hiro told Wasabi everything at the hospital after his refusal of the rape kit. Hiro revealed that the "broken egg" was GoGo Tomago. Wasabi always knew that it was GoGo that was responsible for Hiro's abuse and now rape.

He asked Hiro on why to go to great lengths of protecting her. Hiro gave Wasabi his cell phone and to look at his messages. When Wasabi clicked on his messages, he saw the horrid sight of a video filming Hiro's rape. Wasabi nearly vomited as he watched his friend starred in a cruel, smut film against his will. Hiro said that if he were to go to the police, she would publicly release the video as well as contacts to find him and his beloved Aunt Cass.

Wasabi could see the tension and heartache on why Hiro was choosing the horrific decision. He would rather suffer than allow his aunt to suffer. Reluctantly and begrudgingly, Wasabi accepted the vow of secrecy to Hiro's destituted altruism.

He had worked with GoGo for many years. His relationship with her couldn't be described as close, but their camaraderie of teamwork and working hard for the common goal of being Big Hero 6 was their life. He had shared many precious moments with this woman and did not have any reservations with her. He knew that GoGo had a tough-girl personality. He knew that this girl had many layers. Who would have known that behind the mask of GoGo was a haughty woman of deceit, rage, anger, and now abuser and rapist to her resume.

As he drove away, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed for Chigusa. He knew that she was a receptionist for a psychiatrist. She might have the possibility for checking the database. What I have to lose, he thought as he heard Chigusa answered. "Hey, sweetheart." "Hey, Chi," said Wasabi. "Any luck with your search," asked Chigusa knowing that he was talking with her brother. "He didn't have what I thought he would have," replied Wasabi, "But, he said that would keep me posted." "Okay, baby," said Chigusa. "Hey, Chi, I have a favor to ask you," said Wasabi. "Ask away," she said. "Are you able to go into the database at your job to find any information about a patient," asked Wasabi.

There was a moment of silence. "I sure can," replied Chigusa. "It will be difficult without the proper clearance. But fortunately for you, you are dating a hacker." "I knew you were too good to be true," said Wasabi. "I would like you to look up some info on a person." "Who is the person you are looking for," asked Chigusa. "I want you to find information on a girl named Leiko Tanaka." "Leiko Tanaka, you said," asked Chigusa. "Correct," said Wasabi. "Let me know what information you can get and call me back." "It may take some time, but I will do what I can," said Chigusa. "Thanks, babe. You are a precious to me," said Wasabi before hanging up the phone.

The long drive home as he was cruising down the coast was not as pleasant. Too many thoughts weighed on his mind. He knew GoGo was responsible, but promised to keep it a secret. However, it doesn't compare to the deeper pain as he tightly gripped the steering wheel. His thoughts were on Aunt Cass. He remembered how much she opened up to him. The thought of her made him brought tears to his eyes. He now had to add another burden to keep from Aunt Cass. _Please forgive me, Auntie,_ he whispered to himself.


	14. Pressure

Hiro's eyes were fixated upon the sight of seeing his brother's grave. The gray-stoned marble blended with the background as the sun hid behind the treacherous clouds. The clouds, boasted with a yellowish light, displayed the lightning as it was accompanied by thunder. The rain would make its descent soon as Hiro's tears serve as its precursor. He placed his knees onto the ground. He felt how soft the soil was around his brother's grave. It remained fresh as it did when they buried him on that fateful day.

His sorrow relished within him. His teary eyes aided the soil as he lied there. He knew it was a storm approaching, but it did not compare to everlasting storm within his heart. Hiro Hamada never described himself as perfect. He often compared himself to a typical man. It was obvious that he wasn't typical, but he did not want to be placed. He was labeled a child prodigy at a young age. His aunt detected it when she saw him disassembled her portable television. Although proud of his talents, she still punished the young lad.

Hiro became involved with robotics as he approached his early adolescence. He admired how much Tadashi enjoyed it. Being close to his brother, he knew if Tadashi had strong admirations, then he should as well. Unlike his brother, Hiro had no goal on anything. Everything was now. He did not have an end game. He often feared that because when something is finished, he was left an empty feeling. He had felt that way since his parents' deaths. He was young when they died, but it left an effect on him. He could now barely remember their faces. If it wasn't for their faces, then he would have ever known.

He remembered how his dad loved taking care of business. He was overwhelmed with his work. He wasn't a workaholic, but his passions for engineering goes beyond its attraction. His father worked late and always stayed out of town or overseas. What he did like was on his return, he would present him and his brother a gift. If anything, he liked the expectation of whatever gift his father would give him. His mother was different. She was a homemaker and provider for the family. In their father's absence, she was in charge. He couldn't remember a day when there wasn't a smile on his mother's face. She would sing songs, dance around the house, and she loved to cook. He was very attached to his mother, submitting to any will she desired. That guesses that could explain his feelings of having a domineering woman.

Tadashi was his best friend. Tadashi never liked to think that Hiro was his shadow. He molded him to be in his likeness of being a man, but always taught him to be his own individual. In most cases, whatever he did, Hiro was there. Tadashi was not ashamed of having his little brother with him. He said to Hiro that their relationship was often compared to that of his father and uncle. When Hiro was six years, he was attacked by bullies. Tadashi came from nowhere and attacked all of them on his own. After the melee, he checked on Hiro. He told Hiro whenever he needed him, just blow the whistle. Tadashi gave him a bronze whistle. He promised Hiro that he will always be there when he needed him. He hugged his brother that day, signifying his love for his brother.

He hugged the gravestone as it was its only evidence of Tadashi's presence. The tears dripped from his eyes onto the stone as he loudly wept for his brother. The tears from heaven joined Hiro, as well as the rain, poured onto the cemetery. He closed his eyes and began singing a song that his brother used to sing to him whenever times got rough: when their aunt was being abused by their uncle; when bill collectors would knock on their doors for overdue payments; or when Aunt Cass would become distraught and depressed. Those were the times that only Tadashi knew when it was bad. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the now rusted bronze whistle. It was silly; he thought to himself, that the toy would work. But he did not care. He put it in his mouth and began blowing. He blew as hard as he could for as long as he could. He was out of breath. He screamed it loudly so that God could hear it and tell Tadashi that his younger brother was looking for him. Getting out of breath, he stopped and continued lying down on the fresh grave soil.

He heard a sound; he tilted his head and saw a figure coming into his direction. It was a woman. Her face was covered in a silky black veil. She was wearing black Lolita clothing. She appeared very beautiful. Her legs were clad in black lace high heel boots. Her dress was long and frilly, something you would see in Japanese fashion or in Japanese anime. Her long black hair flew like a river of silk. Her black-gloved hand was holding a black rose. Her other gloved hand was behind her back. Her mysterious, ominous beauty left the curious Hiro in awe as she was coming towards him.

The rain continued as the Lolita woman stopped. Like a theatrical play, a scene was set between Hiro, the Lolita woman, and the grave that separated them from each other. She walked towards Tadashi's gravestone and gently placed the black rose on his grave. She bent on her knees as she gave the grave a kiss. Hiro was curious on who was the stranger who was performing this peculiar act with his brother. He approached closer but stopped when the Lolita woman stood and faced Hiro. She pulled out her glove from her empty hand and with her finger, instructed Hiro to come closer. When he did, she stopped. She walked toward him and gently cupped her cheek on his chin. He blushed as he saw the unknown woman doing her act. He couldn't see behind the veil. However, it did appear that she was smiling.

Suddenly, her hand led from his cheek to his mouth. She placed two fingers into his mouth, causing him to gag. She didn't stop as she thrusts her fingers into the confused Hiro. She began sniffling and then the sniffling turned into laughter. Hiro watched as the Lolita woman took the fingers from his mouth and slightly opened the veil. She began licking his saliva with delight. "It's delectable. But from my little fishy, I wouldn't expect any less."

Hiro's eyes widened by the sound of the familiar voice as the Lolita woman opened her veil to present herself as GoGo Tomago. He tried to run, but GoGo used one of her legs to trip him, causing him to fall. As he fell, he hit his head against the gravestone. Surrounded and nowhere to go, he started whimpering. Like a cat looking at her prey, GoGo's eyes were set on her meek and mousy Hiro. "You know that I love you, my little fishy. You will always be my little brother. Trust me, even if it kills you, you will be mine. Forever and ever." Out from her back with her other hand, was a large kitchen knife. Hiro saw his reflection from the knife, inciting and displaying his fear. He wanted to plead, to beg, to do something to give him any leverage of time, but he couldn't. He was unable to speak. He sat in horror as GoGo planned to take his life. "Don't worry, my little fishy. It will be quick. Just close your eyes and think of me. For I will be joining you and Tadashi in the afterlife. That way, we can forever dream." Hiro closed his eyes as GoGo thrust the knife into his stomach. Hiro's screamed as loud as he could. Suddenly, everything went dark.

Hiro screamed loudly as he woke up from that horrid nightmare. He was panting loudly; he was having a shortage of breath, and his chest felt heavy. He felt sweat throughout his body as the bed became a substitute for a sponge. It appeared that he was still in dream mode as Aunt Cass grabbed Hiro to calm him down.

"Calm down, sweetie," said Aunt Cass, "Please, baby. It was a nightmare. I got you. I got you." She began soothing him. She starting cooing and began singing a familiar song to the panicked Hiro that he began to relax. His pants were slowing down; his breathing was going back to normal, and his body was relaxing. When Hiro came to, he looked at his aunt. He could see the worry on her face. He mouthed an apology to his aunt. She wrapped her arms around Hiro to relax and go back to sleep.

* * *

No longer could she sleep, she decided to get an early start to her day. She opened the window to allow the early spring air into the room. The cool breeze entered the room without any brash. She heard the birds chirp their morning serenade. Aunt Cass went into the bathroom to groom herself. She performed his usual routine: took a quick shower; brushed her teeth; washed her face; and combed her hair. After performing her morning ritual, she stared into the mirror. She stared at herself as if something would happen from the other side. Her eyes showed exhaustion. She saw for the first time that her age was showing.

After getting dressed, she went downstairs for breakfast. The sound of the coffeemaker and the smell of oatmeal boiling on the stove made its morning tab for Aunt Cass. After getting a bowl of oatmeal and grabbing a cup of coffee, she sat at the kitchen counter. She had her laptop. She opened it and went on the internet. On her bookmarks, she saved sites that presented articles on domestic violence amongst males; phone numbers to talk with counselors; blogs that include others that went through domestic values; and victims of rape. With her mouse, she clicked on the link that had a video about a man who was a victim of rape.

On the video, it was a man who talked with a well-known talk show host about his ordeal of being "reverse raped." The man said that his girlfriend, at the time, became physically abusive towards him. When he told his family and friends, they did not believe him; explaining that women couldn't abuse men, for it was unnatural. The man continued to be abused by his girlfriend until that fateful day when he was raped and physically assaulted. The attack nearly killed. When his family and friends discovered, they ridiculed him. He was to be blamed because he allowed a woman to do that to him. That was a severe blow to him because he did not leave him any support. He became depressed and contemplated suicide. However, he met a woman, who he would eventually marry, supported him and stayed with him through his journey as he recovered.

It felt unreal for Aunt Cass. She tried to unravel her brain around the fact that her nephew was raped. Although she was uncertain if it was a man or a woman who raped her nephew, that monster took something that Hiro may never get back—a piece of mind. The day when she saw Hiro screamed when the officer displayed the rape kit was one of her worst moment as a guardian. She begged Hiro to take the test, but he refused. She argued at him to force him to take the test. The officer reminded Aunt Cass that he had a right to say no, but she didn't want to hear it. She remembered yelling at him to the point that she had a panic attack. Never in her life did she ever felt low for what she did to Hiro.

To Aunt Cass, she was now entering into a new normal. She is a guardian of a child that was a victim of rape. It was not easy for her and it was something that she has to adjust. Hiro has not been the same since that day. Every night, he began having episodic night terrors. Each night was worse than before. To alleviate any pain, her therapist prescribed medication for Hiro.

Hiro rarely left home. He began taking his graduate courses under correspondence. His participation in the big project at his laboratory was split in the hands of his gang. Wasabi was the only one of the gang who was granted permission to visit. The others were through the phone or text. Hiro told Aunt Cass he was ashamed for the others to see him in that state.

Tears began dropping into her coffee. What more could she do, she thought to herself. If Hiro had enough confidence to tell who it was, then it could be a start. However, it was easier said than done. She believed that that person had a stronger control on Hiro, especially if he feared the person more than the cops. She prayed for strength, encouragement, something that could take Hiro's pain away. She prayed that every night that she would take every burden off of Hiro to herself so that she would not have to see another day of him suffering. Those prayers were never answered.

Later that afternoon, Aunt Cass was greeted by Wasabi as he came to the restaurant to give her some groceries. "Hey auntie," said Wasabi as he carrying a bag handful of groceries, "I have everything on the list. Do these suffice?" Aunt Cass looked astonished as Wasabi got everything on the list. "Cool, I will begin setting up," said Wasabi as he put on an apron. "Do you need anything before leaving the kitchen, auntie?" Aunt Cass smiled at him and said, "I am fine, darling. Thanks." Wasabi returned the smile as he began setting preparations.

Wasabi has been a helping hand for the pair since the unfortunate incident. Every day after work, Wasabi would come to the Lucky Cat Café and help out Aunt Cass and Hiro. Some days, Wasabi would run the register or serve the customers their meals. Other days, he would be in the kitchen cooking for both the restaurant and for Aunt Cass and Hiro. When Aunt Cass needed an extra pair of hands on their busy days, his girlfriend, Chigusa, would come and assist the group. She became such an investment to the café that Aunt Cass asked her to work for her on some weekends, which Chigusa delightfully accepted.

With Wasabi and Chigusa's help managing the restaurant, it brought some relief to the stressed Aunt Cass. She thanked God for them as blessings, but she still prayed on what she could with Hiro. However, that prayer was answered that evening at the closing time at the restaurant.

Wasabi, Chigusa, and Aunt Cass were sitting in the kitchen. Chigusa was noting the expenses that were accounted for the day; Aunt Cass was looking through receipts, and Wasabi was washing the dishes. The trio looked at Hiro as he came downstairs. He quietly nodded at them as he grabbed a drink from the refrigerator and silently went back upstairs.

"It is a start," said Wasabi as he was cleaning the last dish and then placed it on the shelf. "If we give him more time, then he will come around." "Here's hoping," said Chigusa. "Yeah," said Aunt Cass as she sighed onto her seat. She looked at the two and alerted them. "Wasabi, Chigusa, thank you guys so much for helping me. You have been nothing but great support." "You are very welcome. We did not mind it all," said Chigusa as she bowed her head at Aunt Cass. "Aunt Cass, under any circumstances, we would have done this. You are family to me and I care about you," said Wasabi. Hearing those words from the pair wanted to bring tears to her eyes, but Aunt Cass thought she had shed enough.

Wasabi walked to the counter and joined the ladies. He and Chigusa looked at each other and faced Aunt Cass. "Aunt Cass," said Wasabi, "Chi and I have been thinking that you work so hard that we really appreciate your service." "Being of service is what I do. It is my job to serve and to give," said Aunt Cass as she did her hardest to stay earnest and humble. "Agreed, but it is the time that you should be able to receive your blessing in return," said Wasabi as he instructed Chigusa her cue to pull out a small box from her purse. The small box was purple and it was wrapped in a pretty yellow bow. Aunt Cass smiled and her heart sank at the sight of the surprised she was receiving.

"Aunt Cass, this is a gift from me and Chi to you," said Wasabi, "Thank you for being such a wonderful woman." Aunt Cass placed her hands on both of them before grabbing the gift. She opened the light weighted box and saw two tickets. They were train tickets to a farming village called Redwood Valley. Her chest began tightened by the sight of seeing the words Redwood Valley. That was because that was where her life began.

"Tadashi told me several times that you loved and coveted this place," said Wasabi. "We thought since you never get out much, I wanted you and Hiro to get away for a few days." "I, I don't know what to say," said Aunt Cass as she was touched by the wonderful gift. "Just get away from here and have fun," said Wasabi as if he wanted to cry. "Spend those few reconnecting with Hiro. Get refreshed, get renewed, and have some fun." "What about the restaurant," asked Aunt Cass. "Don't worry," said Chigusa, "Your niece and nephew will cover it for you in your absence."

Aunt Cass stood up and went to pair as she embraced them. "I love you so much," cried Aunt Cass. "You don't know how much this means to me." "Get your joy back, Aunt Cass," said Wasabi. "That is all that I ask of you." "When does the train leave," asked Aunt Cass. "Tomorrow," said Chigusa smiling into a grin. "So, if I were you, auntie," said Wasabi as he was looking at his watch, "I suggest you two start packing."

Aunt Cass hugged the two again before ascending upstairs. She thought about the fun opportunities she could have on her childhood adventure. She was looking forward to the trip and the quality and alone time she would have with Hiro.


	15. Catching Beetles in Strawberry Fields

The pastel colors of blue and orange establish itself as the primer for the morning sky. The sun enchanted the valley countryside with its graces for its usual routine. Shining like a pearl necklace, the sun exposed the rich, luscious vegetation of the valley; and served as the alarm clock for the inhabitants who claimed it as home. The sounds of the roaring river curvaceously etched through the valley. It was such a scenic beauty in the rural community of Redwood Valley that made the prideful Aunt Cass eager and anxious with anticipation.

The train made its glorious roar as it trudged along the railroad tracks to its arrival at the Redwood Valley Train Station. When the train stopped, it stopped at a single platform that stood beside the small building. The small building could tell a tale of itself with its Romanesque infrastructure. It somewhat contradicted the small half-timbered patio that served as the waiting area for incoming and outgoing passengers. On the front of the station displayed a sign that was rusted, but had a welcoming feeling as it welcomed visitors and locals to Redwood Valley.

Aunt Cass and Hiro walked out of the train once it made its stop. A single older gentleman who walked out of the train station caught sight of the pair and went to help them with the bags. The pair followed the man as he escorted them to the waiting room. The gentleman politely asked Aunt Cass if she would like to have a cab, she accepted. The man returned to his post to make the phone call.

Meanwhile, Aunt Cass inhaled much of the country air as she could. It was refreshing; an opportunity to return to the old days without care. It was the days before she even knew the word "city;" the days where she felt peace and solitude; and the days of when she went horseback riding, old-fashioned hayrides, and attending local carnivals; and the days of bliss before the day that forever changed her life.

Aunt Cass reached into her suitcase to pull out her sunhat. The straw hat made her accompanied the mood as she was back in her roots and it complimented the yellow silky sundress she was wearing. She once again inhaled the country air before setting her sights on Hiro.

Hiro sat beside her as he laid his hand on her shoulder. Hiro was nodding on and off in his sleep. She relished the moments in which when it looked that her darling nephew was at peace. She felt grateful that Wasabi and Chigusa had given them this opportunity to seek solace and to get away from the city. Although she now identified as a city-girl, but there are some things that she missed as a country-girl. Being here would have given an opportunity to show Hiro the life she lived before leaving for San Fransokyo.

Aunt Cass heard a loud horn blaring loudly from outside of the waiting area. The older gentleman waved at them, implying that was their taxi. Aunt Cass nudged Hiro to wake up to follow her into the taxi. The taxi, old and rusted, but with charm sat in front waiting for the pair. The taxi driver stepped out of the car. He was an older gentleman who looked he could be in his fifties. He was overweight and looked that he had back problems. Those things did not stop him as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and the early heat of the morning sun; he went to grab the luggage of Hiro and Aunt Cass.

He scratched his thinning salt and peppered hair when looking at Aunt Cass, like looking at a long lost friend. "Cassandra," said the taxi driver, "Cassandra Grey, is that you?" Aunt Cass rubbed her eyes when she realized that she knew the gentleman. "Frank," cried Aunt Cass as she came and hug the gentleman. "Oh my God," she exclaimed, "It is so wonderful to see you." "Same to you, Cassandra. You've not changed a bit," said taxi driver as he put their baggage in the trunk of his car.

"I ain't seen ya here 'round these parts in over 20 years." The taxi driver was still looking in awe of the still attractive Aunt Cass. "I know. I have been so busy with life that I did not have to time to come by and visit you all." Aunt Cass said as she was blushing. "I can tell by the way ya talk. Them damn city slickers got my poor Cassy," said the taxi driver. Aunt Cass became flushed when remembering the nickname that the locals gave her. The taxi driver caught sight of Hiro. "And whose this fine gentleman?" "This is my nephew, Hiro," said Aunt Cass as she placed both of her hands on his shoulders. "Your nephew," asked the gentleman. "That's right," said Aunt Cass with pride. "He is my nephew through marriage. I was married to his father's brother." "You were married," asked the taxi driver with his toothless grin. "I didn't think ya could git married." He looked at Hiro. "Ya see, youngin,' Cassy was the kinda girl who was a loose cannon. A tomboy ya might say. We ain't think old Cassy could get married." Hiro sort of blushed and looked at Aunt Cass, making her blush. Being reminded of her childhood was beginning to get sort of embarrassing.

The taxi driver opened the door for Hiro and Aunt Cass as they headed for the hotel that was several miles away from the train station. Aunt Cass explained to Hiro that Redwood Valley was a combination of many villages in the northern region. She told him that she was from the rural village of Potter Valley. As they were making their destination to Potter Valley, the pair saw endless rows of strawberry fields and grape vineyards. The mountainous countryside painted the background of the area as a wonderful sight. Hiro looked at the window and couldn't take his eyes off of it. Seeing the spectacle made Aunt Cass blushed as he was looking like a curious child.

The cemented roads turned into gravel as they ventured off of the highway. Aunt Cass remembered how bumpy it was before heading to her hometown. She grabbed Hiro's hand, assuring that he was in good hands. He, in turn, was rubbing hers. The taxi driver made his entrance into the village. Their main street was small and only had a few buildings. The buildings were old but had a modest type feeling. The locality of barber shops, diners, and mom and pop stores gave it an honorable display of the town. There was a local man who was carrying bags for his wife. There was an old couple who were playing chess outside. What made the town different from many rural villages was its diversity. There was a Caucasian gentleman who was cleaning shoes for an Asian gentleman. There was an African American and Middle Eastern couple walking with their children. There was a sight of a lesbian couple holding hands as the taxi driver passed through the small downtown district.

"A lot has changed since I have been gone," said Aunt Cass. "It has, but for the better," said the taxi driver. "To be honest, sometimes you git tired lookin' at the small color of paint. So why not throw some other spots." The taxi driver drove a little further before making his stop in front of the hotel. The hotel, which was more of a cabin, was very modest and very appealing. "They have done some updating and I think you would like it," said the taxi driver as he went to gather their baggage.

The cabin was raised off of the ground just far enough to keep most snakes out, but the diligent ones still managed to find a way inside. Its paneling was a tan that seemed to mimic a Brazilian model's skin, though it was considerably easier to the eyes. The roof was a lovely green, a shade that resembled shady pastures more so than the distinct green hue of a vegetarian's vomit. It featured an outdoor porch, covered by an overhanging roof that only shielded it from the rain if the wind wasn't blowing.

"It seems that my guests have arrived," said a kind and friendly voice. It was a beautiful brunette who appeared in her sixties. Her long gray hairs dropped to the ground like it was a river of silver. She was short in stature but very thin. She steadily walked as she smiled to her guests. "You must be Cass," asked the woman. "Yes, I am Cass Hamada," said Aunt Cass confirming her identity. The woman turned to Hiro. "And this delicate little flower must be Hiro." Hiro flushed and his cheeks were red by the comment. He nodded in embarrassment. The woman welcomed the pair to her hotel as she gave them the hotel key. She and the taxi driver aided the pair as they walked inside of the cabin.

The inside of the cabin was a sharp contrast from the outside's rustic façade for inside is a new age of modern conveniences with inset mood lighting, a surround sound HD TV with a choice of cable or satellite with wireless fiber optic broadband. The vaulted ceilings are bright and airy with lighted fans and air conditioning which transforms to central heating in colder times of the year. The bathroom was luxurious with a Jacuzzi and a detached shower. There were a modern refrigerator and freezer. There was a coffeemaker with complimentary coffee. The queen-sized bed appeared comfortable. Although it was a single bed, it didn't faze the excited Aunt Cass. She was very grateful on the setup that Wasabi did for them. She was humbly grateful to him.

"Your friend wanted you to enjoy yourselves," said the hotel manager as she smiled at the pair. "He also told me that you two should get plenty of rest." Aunt Cass was touched by how thought Wasabi was. "Oh yeah," said the hotel manager. "Because this is a stress-free vacation, he told me that I should have your cell phones until you come back." Surprised with the comment, Aunt Cass agreed as she gave her cell phone to the older woman. She turned to Hiro. "Where is yours, my delicate flower." Hiro reached into his pocket and realized that he did not have his cell phone. "I think I may have left it home. We were in a rush that I didn't have time to get it." "Well, that meant that it wasn't meant to be." The older hotel manager patted her hand against Hiro's cheeks as she made the exit from the room. Before she closed the door she said, "Hope you guys rest up. Good day." The pair waved at her before closing the door.

Hiro helped Aunt Cass with settling in the cabin. Its cozy atmosphere relaxed the excited Aunt Cass and timid Hiro. Hiro put his things on his side of the dresser beside the bed, and Aunt Cass did the same with her clothes; leaving her special outfits to be placed in the closet. She reached into her purse to pull out a planner on the list of things she wanted to do while she was here. She wanted to go exploring the old strawberry fields and grapes vineyards that she used to roam as a child. She wanted to visit the creek that she and her friends swam during her middle and high school years. If she could, she wanted to go wine tasting with Hiro. And then the finale, the annual country carnival followed by fireworks. These were the events that she looked forward to attending and praying that Hiro will enjoy as well.

"Aunt Cass, I am going to go check the site out," said Hiro as he walked towards the door. "Alright, sweetie, but don't go too far," said Aunt Cass as from afar as she was turning on the faucet for the shower stall. "C'mon, auntie," cried Hiro before she gave him the look that put him back in his place. "Yes, ma'am," he replied before departing for the door.

After taking her shower, Aunt Cass laid out her orange sundress and white sandals. She wanted to comfortable as possible. When Hiro returned, she told him to go shower also. He listened and stepped inside. As she went into her baggage, she pulled out her cotton red bra and panties. She didn't know why she bought sexy underwear, but just for assurance, she thought to herself. Since Hiro's rape, his distance with her started to become closer. There were moments in which she tried to control herself from making a move on her. She had debated with herself repeatedly about the impure thoughts of committing incest with her nephew. She was still fighting her urges, but she doesn't know what to do if it got worse.

Once Hiro and Aunt Cass got dressed, they left the hotel and made the trek toward the woods. "Where are we going," asked Hiro. "I wanted to show some places that I used to go as a child," said Aunt Cass as she grabbed his hand. They went through the forest before descending down a hill. Once they made it down the hill, Aunt Cass saw the sight of the fields that brought her back to her childhood.

Aunt Cass saw the sight of what were the strawberry fields. Endless rows of strawberries filled the open field as the mountain served as a background. She was filled with emotion as she walked toward the fields. She grabbed Hiro's hand as they enter her former sanctuary.

"This entire field used to belong to us," said Aunt Cass. "It did," asked Hiro. "You know, auntie. I have never asked you, but I don't know much about your childhood." Aunt Cass realized how true her nephew was. She never really brought her childhood. It wasn't that it was bad; it was something that never came to mind. When she came to the city, she put her childhood behind her in order to focus on other things.

"Well," said Aunt Cass as she faced Hiro. "We can start now." She told Hiro that the strawberry fields once belonged to her parents. She grew up on the farm with her parents and her older sister, Catherine. Her father was a farmer who harvested strawberries, grapes, and pears. Her mother would convert the strawberries into wine and sell it at the local winery. The money that they received from the wine made them very wealthy and successful. Her older sister did not care for the simple life, vying for the city living.

Aunt Cass walked further to gain more feeling of being at her childhood home. She looked around to relish about the former life she lived before things changed for her. "What caused you to leave this place, auntie," asked Hiro. "My father passed away when I started high school," said Aunt Cass. "After his death, he didn't have life insurance. So, my mother sold the rights of her wine to a distributor to pay for funeral expenses. Afterward, things were becoming more expensive so my mother sold the home and we had to leave Potter Valley."

Aunt Cass began to feel emotion. "We headed to San Fransokyo. We stayed in one room apartment. It wasn't bad. My sister was thrilled and my mother worked at a winery. So it was okay." "Did you guys ever missed living out there," asked Hiro. "Of course, we did. I thought about it every day. I used to save money with the hope of returning back to own land, where I called home," said Aunt Cass. "But things kept coming up. Suddenly, around my freshman year of college, my mother was killed in a robbery at her job. After the funeral, there was no keeping Catherine and me together. So, we went our separate ways. Last time I heard, she was living in Connecticut with her husband and three children."

Aunt Cass gently sat down on the grass, trying not to get her sundress dirty and she looked at Hiro. "Hiro, sometimes life is not easy." He remained quiet listening to her. "I had a slice of heaven right in front of my eyes and suddenly it was taken away from me." She patted her hand on the ground, alerting him to sit next to her. "Understand that don't let what happened to you change you, Hiro." She saw how tensed Hiro was becoming as if he wanted to cry. "I wanted to apologize that day when I yelled at you for not taking the rape kit. It just that it hurts to know that someone is hurting my baby, and I can't do a damn thing."

Hiro tried to talk, but she placed her finger between his lips. "In your own time, you can tell me. I won't rush you. But don't allow that person to take your peace of mind. I still want the same loving Hiro that I dearly love and dearly miss." Aunt Cass saw tears coming from his eyes, but she placed her finger against his cheeks, wiping it away. "No matter what, Hiro, I will always love for you are my precious joy to me." Hiro came forward and hugged Aunt Cass as he loudly wailed. The sounds reflected upon the trees as birds were flying. She cooed him and blowing into his ear to calm him down. Afterward, the tears subsided.

Hiro remained quiet. Aunt Cass felt his arm wrapped around her, followed by him leaning on her shoulder. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Auntie, thanks." Hiro managed to say as he leaned on her shoulder. She began stroking his shoulder. It started with gentle strokes, but the feeling was being sensual. She felt Hiro's breathing becoming shallower as he hummed against her breasts. Her nipples were becoming erect, but she didn't stop. Aunt Cass looked into Hiro's eyes. They stared for awhile before he closed his eyes, allowing Aunt Cass permission to make her move. As she about to claim his lips, she heard a shuffling noise coming from behind them.

Out of the forest was a sight of a tanned skinned brunette woman. Her beautiful long hair and green eyes stared at the pair as they watched her as well. "Hiro," said the woman as she was looking at him. Hiro looked her and discovered that it was his old friend. "Diana." Those were the words that spat out of his mouth.


	16. Sweet Dreams (Demented Nightmares)

Wasabi never thought himself as a perfect man. In his vocabulary, a perfect man is a person incapable of flaws, displayed omnipotence, and has a great ability to hold himself together. If that was the case, then why do many come to him as if he were the Messiah? He had always had that "gift" to draw people since he was a teenager. In the beginning, it was simple advice on relationships. Then, it escalated on how to handle situations like divorce, death, dramas, and the like. As if he were a priest, many people would come to him and confessed their sins. Because of his likable personality, and the refusal to say "no" to a friend in need, he would eventually become the walking confessional booth that he was today.

One afternoon, he asked his father on why he has such a gift. His father said, 'It is one of God's mysteries that made you special and He designed you with that gift for a purpose.' Wasabi replied, 'What if that gift becomes a burden and more of a curse.' His father rebuttal, 'Jesus said the same thing when he begged God repeatedly to not be the one responsible for going to the cross.' Wasabi remembered that story and he would complete as: 'No matter how much he begged, God told him to go to the cross.' He said that knowing it was the direction his father was leading him. He remembered his dad took off his glasses and waved his hand to come into his direction. Like a good son, he did. His father said, 'Everything we do comes at a price. People like yourself who have a special gift tend to feel a heavier burden. However, do not doubt that God is not there; for He is there to help you throughout the way. Every time you go through, there is always an end. The situation does not change; you become better on what you do.'

Those words of wisdom he received from his father were godlike as he thought to himself. It was not easy being Wasabi: friend, robotics engineer, leader, boyfriend, son, nephew, and spiritually, the son of God. His thoughts came to a close when he parked his BMW on the curve beside the Lucky Cat Café. He left early that morning so he would have a little time to prepare for the morning rush in peace. Spring was here and he knew that the suburbanites were making their exodus like birds returning home from its southern holiday. He opened the door and walked inside the restaurant.

Being the temporary owner of the Lucky Cat Café was interesting, but something to add to his well-accomplished resume. Aunt Cass and Hiro would be gone for a few days, given them enough time to find some solace and enough for him to find some answers about GoGo. Speaking of the latter, he kept strong eyes on the horrid wretch. It was unbelievable how coy she portrayed herself following Hiro's rape. She played the victim card very well. He scoffed at the thought of GoGo shedding her crocodile tears for her beloved little brother. If it wasn't for his faith, he added, homicidal thoughts were on his mind. However, he allowed her of her Oscar-nominated acting for now as he looked for answers from his connect, Office Jake Uchiyama.

As he turned on the ovens and got today's special prepared, he went into his cell phone and phone the officer. Since last speaking with him, Jake became promoted to detective. It meant no longer involved in Hiro's case (or lack thereof), but he did not mind leading a helping hand. After a couple dial tones, the phone answered. "Detective Jake Uchiyama speaking, how can I help you," said Jake. "Mountain Man," replied Wasabi, "We have discussions about taking cares of our nest." "Give me two shifts of snake's tail," replied Jake. After a few moments, Jake returned to his call. "Ginger, I got the orders from the direct myself." "Do we have the supplies for a loser to sink the ship?" Wasabi asked Jake with anticipation. "The dispensary is empty, Ginger," said Jake with a disappointing tone. "The strands did not match the loser. It was synthetic. With the blood, most of it belonged to our loser. There was some small detection, but not enough to make the recognition." Wasabi thought to himself that it was going to be harder arrest GoGo without having Hiro confessing.

"Sorry, Ginger. There is nothing more I can do," said Jake. "No worries, Mountain Man. You did what you can," replied Wasabi. "We will keep in touch if I can find something," said Jake. "No problem, detective!" Wasabi said with a congratulatory seal of his approval for his promotion. Jake chuckled before hanging up from his phone. Although upset about shutting down his police connect, he still has Chigusa who was currently working on find information about GoGo. Knowing with her sharp skills and expertise in hacking, it will take time to solve. Although he was patient, he was unsure on how much longer could Hiro hold. He feared that at any moment, Hiro would break.

Later that afternoon, the café was swamped with customers. There was a balloon festival at the neighborhood park, and the committee decided to use the café as their wrapping up party. The crowd was loud and boasting with pride, describing how their balloon was awesome or they should have won the prize. Thankfully, Chigusa came and assisted him with the register. Needing an extra pair of hands, he invited Honey Lemon and Fred to assist the heavy tide of customers.

"Yo! This crowd is crazy," cried Fred as he was placing their food on their tables. Honey Lemon served as a waitress as she skated through the restaurant, giving the crowd their food and as well as a show. "That is something like you, Lemon Drops," cried Fred as he looked at Honey Lemon dressed in a maid outfit, "Wanting to give the customers a show." Honey Lemon stuck her tongue out at Fred. "I don't see anyone complaining." She said as she skated in his direction, stopping at nose's length between them. "Besides, I don't why you are complaining. The entire time you couldn't take your eyes off of me." She made a flirtatious tone, causing Fred to blush. She placed each of her arms around his shoulder. Fred could feel her breasts against him, setting off an erection. "If you want a show, I'll show you a show." She locked lips with Fred as the crowd began cheering on the duo. She stopped and flashed her skirt before skating away.

"Fred, get the molasses out of your ass and help us out," screamed Chigusa before Fred returned to helping the crew. Wasabi laughed at their "live" performance. I have always had a feeling about those two being a couple, he thought as he prepared another meal for the evening customers. As the afternoon changed into the evening, the active, loud crowd became a more sophisticated type of crowd. Around that time, Honey Lemon changed into more suitable clothing and Fred was slightly disappointed. However, Wasabi saw her whispering into his ear that made Fred more excited and eager to work.

His thoughts went back to Aunt Cass and Hiro hoping that they were having fun. He thought about calling, but he promised the hotel manager that he would not call them until being notified of their return. Until then, he would be patient. He sat behind the counter beside Chigusa as they were resting between shifts before hearing the loud sound of the bell hitting the door.

The loud pane alerted the entire restaurant as the devil entered their little slice of heaven. GoGo Tomago entered the restaurant. Many customers stopped as they saw the ominous beauty made her presence in the restaurant. Her purple highlights matched the skin-tight motorcycle gear that she always donned. She approached the counter in a sensual sense, seeing every orifice of her body. Despite her hidden perverse manner, she left people in wonder with her charm.

"Woman up, bitches." It was the first thing she told the gang at the counter. Honey Lemon and Fred blushed at her sight, Chigusa looked her with indifferent, and Wasabi maintained composure and played coy. If she only knew what ill-hearted feelings he really had for her, but he prayed to keep it inside until it was necessary to get her. "What's up, GoGo," said Fred. GoGo popped her gum and went to join the gang behind the counter. She found a seat and sat down, kicking her feet against the counter. "So, what's brings you here to the restaurant," asked Chigusa in a flat moment. "Relax, Chi," replied GoGo. "You don't have to have that tone. I wanted to help out as well." She looked at Wasabi. "So, what do you want me to do?" Besides fucking yourself and die is what he wanted to say, but he remained subtle.

"Well," Wasabi said as he scanned over the restaurant, "If you want, you could help pick up plates and wash dishes." She looked at Wasabi strangely of the task he suggested to her. "Got my nails done. Don't want to mess them up. I'm sorry." GoGo sounded insincere with that comment. Her aura caused Honey Lemon to depart to the kitchen. Fred followed Honey Lemon to join her.

"As of matter of fact, it is getting late," said Chigusa as she was getting ready to leave. "See you all later. I'll see you at home, babe." Wasabi kissed Chigusa before walking her to her car. He watched her leave before coming back into the restaurant. GoGo decided to take Chigusa's place as cashier without asking Wasabi. He sighed as he came back inside and sat next to GoGo as he watched the customers.

"How's things been with Auntie and my little bro," asked GoGo as she faced him. Here the words little bro made him want to vomit. How a person who mercilessly abuse and rape a person could still call him her little bro. "They have been okay, thanks for asking," said Wasabi. "My pleasure," said GoGo as she popped her gum. He thought to himself on the consistency of her gum chewing. He was beginning to annoy him. He felt that the gum popping was a nonverbal insult and a way of belittling a person.

"Do you know where they went," asked GoGo went a serious look. Her darkened eyes were set on Wasabi as if she was trying to read him. Growing up in the hood, he thought to himself, reading people made a difference between going on with your day and being buried in the ground. "I don't know," replied Wasabi as he opened up a can of soda. "The only thing she told me that they needed time to themselves and to watch the restaurant. I don't try to get in people's business."

"I beg to differ," replied GoGo as she stroked her hair. "Please explain," said Wasabi as he surprised by her response. "It was nothing. It was that you are spending a lot of time with them." He replied, "Yeah, but so have Chi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. Where have you been since you have been keeping tabs?" "Don't get defensive," said GoGo. "I have meant nothing by it. It was just I am glad that you are looking out for him." GoGo averted her eyes from him. "I really do care about him and I love him. He was supposed to be my little brother-in-law. I have adored him since the day I have met him on my beloved Tadashi's first date with me." Wasabi questioned himself on whether does GoGo rehearsde her scenarios with people or she was an expert on being a great liar.

"I have never had any siblings and I always wanted a little brother to play." GoGo placed her hand on her cheek. "He is such a cutie and I hate seeing him like that. I want my dear Hiro back." Wasabi wished he could find the pepper spray that Aunt Cass kept behind the register. "Well, if you care about him, then shower him with your love. He needs much support," said Wasabi. "Remember, if Tadashi was here, he would have loved if you kept an eye on him." "You're right, Wasabi." GoGo came and hugged Wasabi. He hated her embrace, but couldn't deny on how much she smelled good. He has never met a person who could deeply despise and like at the same time.

GoGo manned the register whereas Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred took care of the other duties before closing time. Wasabi pulled out some money to compensate for their assistance. All of them turned it down, explaining that it was for Hiro and Aunt Cass. Wasabi walked them out before locking the restaurant for the evening.

Before leaving for the night, he remembered Hiro telling him if he could update some modifications on Baymax. With the amount of energy he had left, he didn't mind updating the marshmallow-like robot. He went upstairs and went to Hiro's room. It felt good knowing that he wasn't in there since being depressed and confining himself in that finite space. He was approaching the closet before he heard the sound of the cell phone.

He looked at Hiro's desk and saw his cell phone ringing. He must have forgotten it when he went out of town, Wasabi thought. When he saw the person dialing for him, it was GoGo. He slightly panicked, but he was curious. He wanted to know what goes on between GoGo and Hiro when it was just the two of them. He picked up the cell phone and answered it.

He remained silent. The other side of the receiver was a different story. _So, you decided to answer, my little fishy. I don't know where the fuck you are getting this boldness from, but it is pissing me off. I have left you plenty of voicemails. You must have forgotten what happens when you don't respond to my calls. Wasabi remained silent as GoGo continue ranting. I think you want me to release the video of your smut show. I don't mind. With your ass, I could make a fine penny. I can make you in a Dutch wife any man or woman would desire. Now, where the fuck are you? I don't know what games you are playing. Don't think because you are out of town I can't find you. Remember, I have connects throughout this bitch that I can have you anywhere I want. You must want your dear auntie to become my bitch as well. I have turned out several bitches in my past. She can be a decent toilet with the men I know who would pay well. Do you want that to happen to your aunt? Hello, are you there? Answer me, damn it!_

Wasabi wanted to vomit with the comments she had made upon Hiro and Aunt Cass. He felt an odd combination of anger and sadness. _You can play hide and go seek right now. But remember my little fishy. I am your sunrise and sunset. Just because you can hide in your house don't mean I can find you. Just remember that when the next time I will fuck the literal shit out of you. I will make you pregnant with our children. I am sort of turned on with the idea. I will let you go. Good night, my pet._ He heard the sound of a kiss from the receiver and the phone went dead.

In retrospect, he regretted not recording the phone call. The time of urgency came with him as he needed to find the information to get GoGo arrested. He went on his cell phone and called Chigusa. "Hey, glad that you've called," said Chigusa. "I have found some information regarding the bitch, GoGo, or Leiko Tanaka. "What can you provide, sweetheart," asked Wasabi. "Most of her information were either blacklisted or expunged from juvenile records. However, I will dive deep. It may take a little longer, but you need to be patient."

Wasabi wanted to explain to Chigusa about the likelihood of time with the phone call he had with GoGo, but Chigusa injected him. "I did find a family contact." "Really," asked Wasabi. "Anyone of importance?" "She could be," answered Chigusa. "Her name is Chizuru Tanaka. According to the database, she is GoGo's mother. Her last contact information was in Seattle, Washington." "Seattle," said Wasabi. "I have never been out there until now. Do me a favor and book me a ticket." "Already ahead of you, sweetheart," said Chigusa. "I have arranged a flight, a hotel, and a rental. The flight will leave in a couple days when Aunt Cass and Hiro return." "Chi, you are God's gift to Earth," cried Wasabi. "You really want me to propose, don't you?" "Save that for later, sweetheart. Go help our little bro." Wasabi hanged up the phone. He thought about the gifts God have given him and the talents that his father explained. He can now add an **amateur detective** to his resume.


	17. To Procure A Caterpillar

Hiro imagined his first time of losing his virginity would be special. The thoughts of candles, flower petals, champagne, and romantic music would be suitable for sex. Honestly, he had never had the thought of sex. Of course, he did what could learn as a young, naïve thirteen-year-old in his high school's PE class. He remembered watching the sacred "video" of sexual intercourse between a man and a woman. He sat in class, front row, observing every single scene. He ignored the mockery of his classmates and their talks of how "softcore" the video was. In his mind, he wanted to know. How was it when a man has sex with a woman?

He asked his aunt about it and she feigned ignorance, suggesting that he was too young. He would have asked his uncle, but he had already left the family. With no other solution, he went and asked his brother, Tadashi. Tadashi became flustered as the opportunity of "the talk" was among him. He tried being technical as possible without giving him the gory details. He remembered his brother explaining that having sex was like "a warm apple pie." Awkward simile, Hiro thought, but his relentless search for understanding sex became a dire need.

Like every teenager, he went to the internet for his exploration of his sexuality. He saw a video of two girls having sex. The sight of flesh rubbing their sweat with each other; and the pleasant, heavy sounds of moans overwhelmed the naïve Hiro. Like a sermon in church, he stood in awe under the gospel of lust. That night, he couldn't sleep. The only thought on his mind was the sounds and happy faces of those women. The indescribable feelings were blaring from his brain and eventually around his groin. It was tangling and didn't know what to do. He had thought about asking his brother about, but he was asleep.

Though it was early enough for his aunt to not be asleep, he left his bedroom in search of his aunt. Not to disturb his brother, he crept out of bed and headed for the hallway. He tiptoed in the darkness in pursuit of his aunt. When he came to her room, the door was partially open. A light made its path for Hiro to approach the room. However, he stopped when he heard a noise. A haughty noise that sounded too familiar from the video that he saw earlier that day.

He peeked into the crack door into Aunt Cass's bedroom. His eyes focused on the site that would forever change his mindset. Aunt Cass lied on her bed in all of her glory-naked. He heard the muffling sounds of her tilling her pussy. With one hand, she grabbed her breast, rubbing her areolas in circles, tugging them for pleasure. He saw how she thrust her hips with her hands in a slow, grinding motion. Never in his life had she made those sounds. That was not the Aunt Cass he knew; the one who made him sandwiches for school; the one who took him and his brother for ice cream every Sunday. At nighttime, the mask of a hardworking woman became unraveled and another woman, rather a beast, formed.

She profusely thrust his hands in her pussy, teasing her hole and teasing her clit. Hiro noticed that she was leaking fluid from her vagina. He thought that she peed herself, but the fluid was different. It looked very naughty he thought as he noticed that his penis was getting his attention. With every moan, the intensity of his penis was begging Hiro for its release from the confinement of his pants. However, his enabling of versatility was focused on his aunt.

Her eyes rolled back as she thrust harder with her hands. She licked her lips in pleasure. Hiro suddenly started feeling left out. He started to feel weird. He wished he could help her tend to her need. It had been awhile since she dated. Her main focus was to concentrate on him and Tadashi. He became more jealous of her hands, as he wanted to aid her. She began panting louder, which caused him to stare more. She covered her mouth, so she wouldn't alert her nephews. Unbeknownst to her, her nephew had a front row seat to her private act. As she approached climax, she got on her knees and used her free hand to finger her anus. Hiro's eyes widened when he saw his aunt was anointing her rosebud with her manicured fingers. She thrust and thrust without end. Finally, she climaxed. She quietly whimpered as she ebbed in the pleasure. She wasn't alone. Hiro muffled as he felt a foreign sensation coming from his penis. His penis throbbed until the feeling was subsided. He looked and saw the strange liquid coming from his pajamas. He placed his hand on it, feeling the foreign, sticky texture. So, this is semen, he thought to himself before he saw his aunt moving toward the door. He quickly ran from the door and into the bathroom, promising himself that he wouldn't tell a soul on what he had witnessed. It was something that was his and his alone. It was something that he watched her do from time to time until Tadashi's death.

The thought of his aunt was honestly the fuel that he had on his first time with Diana. There were no flowers, no sweet music, no champagne, and no romantic gestures. It was in the bathroom stall of the women's bathroom at Bits. He couldn't remember much. He knew that he thrust a lot and he constantly kissed her. Diana latched on him like a newborn. He sat on the toilet as she did all of the work. She looked very beautiful as she moaned and screamed out his name. She chewed on his ears and nibbled on his neck. He was enjoying it, but it did not compare to the night of watching his aunt. If he could compare it with music, his encounter with Diana was like rock, straightforward and chaotic with noise; but with his aunt, it was jazz. It was sweet, filled with a serenade. There was delicacy with that. It was something that he deeply desired; wanting to taste the forbidden fruit of an older woman.

For many years, he compensated his repression with multiple flings of women. He enjoyed the rough and crazy sex that he had with them, but it was not his Aunt Cass. He wanted his pleasure for her to be of love, tender, and care. He wanted to fulfill her needs, something better than his insidious uncle. However, he did not show it. He loved his aunt and wanted to keep the relationship on how it was; especially on the night after Tadashi's funeral, when she was masturbating to take the pain away. Guilt came on his mind and promised to keep his thoughts to himself, then that was easier said than done.

Now, he stood in the position of his aunt's embrace at the strawberry fields. He saw another side of his aunt that displayed her vulnerable side. A side that he knew she hid, but what was more to say. What he was doing wasn't any better. GoGo had his mind and his aunt was paying for it. He felt the same guilt that night of his brother's funeral. He wanted on many occasion to tell his aunt of his abuse and rape, but he did not want his aunt to under the hands of GoGo's wrath. He was suffering, but nowhere near as his aunt.

He felt the tender hands of his aunt stroking and caressing his shoulder. He shouldn't have resisted, but he remained. His breath became shallow and his heart was beating loudly. Was that moment the cue he had been waiting for, he thought. Was his aunt feeling the same for him? When they locked eyes with one another, he peered into her soul. Her beautiful eyes looked like an endless pool. He could swim in those eyes forever. He nudged closer, feeling the warmth of her body. He wanted to be the child being pampered by his mother. Was that the feeling he was missing, he thought to himself. As assurance, he closed his eyes, waiting for her cue. If she kissed him, he thought, and then her feelings were mutual.

Unfortunately, that chance was interrupted by the sight of a familiar ally who stood in front of them in the woods. The last place he would see an old friend, he saw Diana standing against a tree. She wore a white sundress with a blue stripe around her hip. Her fair skin appeared more tanned in the light. Her hair, flowing like a river of wheat, flew against the wind. Her image was like a knight who came to rescue her princess from the evil king, with him playing the role of the princess and his aunt being the evil king. Her eyes darted at both of them. She walked forward and approached slowly at them.

"Fancy seeing you around here," said Diana. Aunt Cass looked at Hiro when she realized that he knew her. "I am surprised to say myself," said Hiro as he got from Aunt Cass's embrace to hug Diana. Diana hugged Hiro tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Hiro turned to Aunt Cass to introduce Diana to her.

"Aunt Cass, this is my old friend, Diana," said Hiro as he smiled. "Nice to meet finally meet you, Aunt Cass. Hiro told me so much about you," said Diana as she reached out a hand to Aunt Cass. "Charmed." The only word Aunt Cass said as she shook Diana's hand.

"What are you doing here," asked Diana as she looked at the farm behind them. "My aunt was showing me her old stomping grounds," said Hiro. "Yeah," said Aunt Cass with a bearable tone. "My parents used to own these parts here." "Really," said Diana as she approached further into the field. "My parents own this property now." Aunt Cass stood bewildered as she was sitting on the now property of this stranger.

"My grandparents used to own it, but they have moved on," said Diana as she took a bite of a strawberry. "My parents took over the farm. I don't live there anymore. But I visit from time to time." "That makes sense," said Hiro as he was surprised. "Listen, if you guys don't mind, would you like to visit? My parents love company." Hiro looked at Aunt Cass for confirmation. "Sure, wouldn't mind seeing my old home." "Great," said Diana with a smile. She grabbed Hiro and walked the path towards her family home. Hiro turned around as Aunt Cass followed. He saw a look of agitation and disappointment. I hope I didn't do anything to mess the moment we had, Hiro thought to himself as they were approaching Diana's home and Aunt Cass's former sanctuary.


	18. Killing Him Softly (With Her Song)

Sitting alone in the wilderness at the night's peak is where Hiro could be found. He took another smoke from his cancer stick and exhaled into the night sky. The ring of smoke blended in, lingering and attractive the flying creatures of the night. Sitting outside, filling the cool breeze of spring's air brought relief to Hiro. It gave him an opportunity to think. Thinking has been latest subject in his brain.

He gently put his soft, fragile hands on his stomach. The bandages needed changing, he thought to himself as he felt the tenderness of his sores. He massaged the area, trying to alleviate any further pain. He did not want to think of what had happened to his butt. He euphemistically looked at the moment as a new perspective on life. It has been a few weeks since his fateful encounter with GoGo. The scenes of their moment never left his brain. Like a motion picture, it replayed itself throughout his brain. It reminded him of her deviated cruelty, her anger, her laughter, and overall, her questionable sanity.

For many nights, he lied in bed hardly getting any sleep. He feared that if he would shut his eyes, GoGo would appear and finished the job. The dream at Tadashi's gravesite became an episodic nightmare each night for the exhausted Hiro. Stuck in the confinement of his room, that finite space became of the box of Hiro's shame and nightmares.

The friends that he cherished he hasn't seen in a while. Embarrassed and ashamed of what happened to him, he shut them away. Honey Lemon had left him a multitude of text messages, he hasn't read them. Fred would leave Snapchat of hilarious videos of people doing unfortunate stunts; he did not look at them. The cell phone itself became a talisman of hopelessness. Now, it has been nothing but text after text of GoGo inciting her rage and her hatred into his spirit. No matter how much he refused, he complied with every need. If it weren't for the threat of releasing his smut video, he would have reported everything to the police. He had that opportunity with the rape kit, but he did not take that chance.

Did GoGo have that much control of his life, he thought. Not a day went by without the thought of her entering his name, or her name coming from his lips. He did not have interaction with her physically since that fateful day. But, she made up in the mental and spiritual realm.

He cracked his neck and looked to the sky. The moon illuminated its essence onto the ground. He found it interesting that it would shine on him. He thought The Milky Way Galaxy and the Earth Presents: A Moon Production called Hiro's Woes, starring Hiro Hamada as the tragic character, Hiro. He felt pain, inside and out. What have ever happened to the young and happy-go-lucky kid that he used to know, he thought to himself. Prior to Tadashi's death, he had a wonderful life. He had his family and his friends. He had the liberty to have the childhood that he felt he was deserved. And all of that went away after his brother's died. How badly he wanted to curse God for allowing GoGo to fill the treacherous void of despair onto him. He had lost weight, his youthful appearance is fading, and his outlook on life was beginning to become opaque.

On his journey for a silver lining, he thanked God that Wasabi and Aunt Cass continued to support him nonetheless. How badly he wanted to embrace the man that his taking over and helping Aunt Cass on his behalf. Wasabi did not have to do it, but he knew that was the kind of guy he was. He knew it on the first night of GoGo's abuse. Before the night he ended up at Wasabi's, GoGo would force herself upon him sexually. That day in the lab when she invited him to come inside of her office, she forced herself upon him and she raped him. How could he not forget the constant thrusting of his penis into her vagina, the smell of alcohol on her breath, and the sounds of a beast in a woman's form bestowing upon Hiro. When the deed was done, she always took a kiss. It was his second kiss he had since the diner. It tasted of whiskey; or what he liked to call it happiness laced with cyanide.

Afterwards, everything began escalating. The laboratory was no longer a location of their unsolicited rendezvous, he had encounters at her apartment; in her car; and sometimes in public facilitates. GoGo had a high and Hiro was her drug. The very night that GoGo started to hit was when he did not want to have sex with her. He felt sore from the last time that they had sex. She was happy and he did not care. He took a stand, but GoGo forced him back down as he was greeted with a slap to the face. She forced herself on him and finished the deed. Afraid of telling his aunt, he went to Wasabi's home.

Wasabi has been the priest for Hiro's confession of sins. He felt bad, but he had no one else to turn. His aunt is doesn't know about GoGo's responsibility, but it was only a matter of time before she was going to find out. He had made constant excuses for GoGo with the hopes that she would change. But she has not, and things were not going to get better.

He reached into his pocket to get another smoke. He heard a sound ruffling from behind him. On his guard, he picked up a branch. Preparing for his attack, out came of the bush was Diana. In her hand, she had a flashlight and in her other hand, a 6-pack of beer. "Fancy seeing you here, college boy," said Diana as she came and pecked Hiro on the cheek. Hiro tossed the stick and sat on the ground. "Couldn't sleep; wanted to get some air and some time to think."

Diana fixed her eyes on Hiro as she sat against the tree beside him. "This would be a great time to do it especially when there is no one around." "You are preaching to the choir, sister." Hiro gave Diana a lighter to light her cigarette. She inhaled a couple of puffs before reaching to get herself a beer. She had offered Hiro one, but he declined. Hiro never liked the taste of beer. He did not like alcohol at all. His abstinence stemmed from his past declinations with his uncle. The piles of alcohol cluttered into a mountain of disgust as he laid in it. His aunt would always clean up after him. He remembered when he was four, and his uncle tossed an untouched can of beer against his face, making him cry. Upset of hearing Hiro's tears, he grabbed and spanked him with a belt. Since then, Hiro's abhorring of beer became absolute.

"Why are you out here," asked Hiro, looking away from Diana. "I am always out there nightly," Diana told Hiro and smiled as she drank her beer. "I take much of the open air I can before I have to go back to the city." "Yeah, I understand," said Hiro, "It must be nice to get away sometimes. From the lights, from the people, from your woes." "Woes," questioned Diana. "You are using a strong word, my amigo." "What not," said Hiro. "We all have them. Rather if you want to 'fess to them or not. Someone, somewhere in this world as them and it sucks." "Yeah, we do. But we don't have to be such a negative Nancy. We do what we can, I guess," said Diana.

"Hey, look, I am sorry," said Hiro while he was looking at Diana. He focused on her green eyes. Her eyes were always stunning to him. "I got a lot on my mind. I didn't mind to put you in the mix." Diana put her hands on his shoulder. "You're fine. That's what you are out of town for, to vent." "Yeah, you can say that," said Hiro. "Is it about that girl," asked Diana. He did not say a word. He did not swallow anything. Diana always knew how to strike a chord. She meant well, but that is how she was.

"You can say that," said Hiro. "Is she the whiney kind of girl or the cheating kind of bitch," asked Diana. "Neither, but either of those would have been better." Hiro sort of laughed at his own comment. Diana's face sort of frowned when she walked closer to Hiro. She looked at his face, noticing fading wounds. She went to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Is she that type," she asked. He did not say a word. Honestly, it was the first time he had any other type of emotion other than fear. Hiro's eyes became blurred as the wave of tears came from his face. All of his pent up emotion spilled in front of Diana as she continued holding him; never letting him go. She held onto him until he calmed down.

Once he stopped crying, Diana took Hiro by the hand and followed her to the creek where they met earlier. The creek was more beautiful at night than it did in the day. The sound of the rushing water made a symphony with the frogs, crickets, and the other insects of the night. The bridge where it connects between the creeks was where Hiro and Diana were. Diana took another drink of beer. Hiro continued looking at the moon. After the scene he had with Diana, he did not want any more vice.

"How long has she been doing it to you," asked Diana. "For, for awhile," answered Hiro. "At first, she was sexually aggressive, but it changed. She became a whole different person." "That's fucked up," replied Diana.

"I wanted to leave for a while, but I am afraid," said Hiro. "Afraid of what," asked Diana. "Afraid of what she would do to me, to my aunt, or worse, to herself." "Is she that insane," asked Diana. Hiro could give her an encyclopedia of GoGo's problems, but the book itself would only be presented as a thesis. He did not want to further with her, but he would provide with information that he will give her.

"Let's just say she started one way and then turned into another." Hiro sighed from that. He grabbed another cigarette to pacify his nerves. "She was never perfect. She had a bad girl attitude. But in the past, she was a good girl. She treated her friends well. She opened up to us and she was cool. However, things changed. I don't know. It made me question if I changed her or was it really her?"

"Don't ever blame yourself. It's no excuse for someone to put their hands on a person." Diana protested to Hiro. Diana was an advocate for domestic abuse. In her past, she was abused by a former boyfriend. "Remember the night when my ex came and hit me," asked Diana. "Of course, I do," replied Hiro. When Hiro was 14 and was still involved with illegal bot-fighting, he witnessed a man becoming aggressive on Diana. When he saw the man punched Diana, he intervened. "Did you remember what you did," asked Diana. "Yeah, I saw the dude and I punched him in his face. I also told him that he had no right putting his hands on a woman." Hiro told her with pride in his heart. That was the first time he had fought. He had never fought before then, but his instincts took over and defended a woman's honor. "No one in my life, especially a man, had stood up for me," Diana smiled when thinking about that memory.

"Hiro, there was always something about you that I liked," said Diana. "You had that spark, something that people in that realm of us wouldn't understand." Hiro listened while she continued talking. "I had admired you on your talents. I liked the fact that you were yourself and to be honest, adorably dorky. You were different from all of the guys that I have "dated." You stuck out and I think I know why." "What do you think it is, Di," asked Hiro. "You are special. I have always known that. I felt bad taking away your virginity. I wished that I would have told you to save it for someone special." Hiro was astounded by her comment.

"Look at me. I am 23 years old. I have no skills. I have a high school diploma and I spend my time being a groupie for people who don't give a fuck about me. I have desires that I want to go to school and make something of myself. I loved you for your intellect. I wished I could have you the right way." Diana said to Hiro, showing some revelation about her. "Coming back to Bits excited me. I knew that God answered my prayer on seeing you again. I didn't even care if we dated. I wanted to see you. I want your support, your friendship, just something for you to stay in my life. "Di." That was the only word he could say as she continued to talking. "In a way, you opened my eyes. Like being around you, there is hope. I am not just a groupie. There is more to Diana Natasha Inoue." She stopped, blushing on how much she had spoken to Hiro. "Look at me, acting all flustered. I think I am boring you. Sorry if I wasted your time."

Hiro placed his hand on his shoulder. "You didn't, Di. Thank you for being here with me."

Diana and Hiro talked and went silent for a while; taken away by the sounds of the rushing waters and the breeze that resigned any pain in their hearts. They walked back into the path facing the cabin. Hiro stopped in front of his cabin before saying goodbye to Diana.

"This won't be the last time that we meet, promise," asked Diana. "It won't, Di. We will be in touch," answered Hiro. They hugged each other before going their separate ways. As he walked toward the cabin, Diana got his attention. "There was something I wanted to say," said Diana. "What is it," replied Hiro. "You and your aunt look good together." Diana said to Hiro while smiling and then winking at him. She waved and she disappeared into the night.

Hiro walked inside of the cabin. It was quiet. He saw the clock on the wall showing that it was nearly four in the morning. He approached the bed and saw that his aunt was sleeping. She slept above the bed, wearing a revealing nightgown. He got another blanket from the closet and covered his aunt. He put his hands in her hair. He did a waving pattern before kissing her forehead.

He doesn't know if the feelings he has for his aunt is based out of love or what. It was true that he cherished her and wanted to protect her. He took off his shoes and sat on the bed. His aunt lay motionless on the bed.

He looked at his aunt and began speaking. "If you could hear me, Aunt Cass, there is something that I wanted to tell you. You have been an amazing aunt. Thank you for being there for me and Tadashi. Your child-rearing has not been in vain. You have gone to great lengths for me. You have been with us through the good, the bad, and overall the ugly. Not a precious woman like you should suffer the pain I have afflicted on you. You were not warrant of these doings. I was being a coward for not facing my fear. It is true. I am being abused and I was raped. I was abused and raped by a woman that you know. She has been involved in our family the entire time. I was afraid because of things she could have done to you." He sighed before talking again.

"When I was 5 years old, I saw Uncle Hakata coming in the restaurant drunk. I wonder why he was doing there. You told me and Tadashi to go to bed. That night, I could not sleep. I went downstairs to look for you and in horror, I saw what I saw. I saw a beautiful in agony getting handled by a man who didn't have any remorse for you. He treated you like the scum of the earth. Every day since I asked myself on what did you put up with what you did? I now realized why you did it. You have hoped that he would change. But he didn't. He went on and on until one day he was gone. That is exactly how I feel about her. I hope that she could change, but she is not. She is getting worse and now, she wants to put you in this. That is why I am suffering, for you. I love you, Aunt Cass. I refused to have the wretched, horrid bitch to lay a dirty paw on my aunt." Tears began flowing down his eyes.

"You don't deserve what you go through. Many nights I wanted to kill myself to end your suffering. I have betrayed you and Wasabi. I should have been honest in the first place. When we come back home from vacation, there is something I have to show you. We are going to go to the police. I am tired of this and I want this to end."

Hiro finished the conversation and slept beside his aunt. He whispered goodnight as he, himself, joined her in their slumber.


	19. Tokyo Sweetheart

"Would you like anything to drink, sir?" Wasabi opened his eyes and saw the friendly eyes of the flight stewardess. Her eyes displayed that she had a passion for a job as she did her customary deed of offering him, as a passenger, a beverage. "Oh, yes ma'am," replied Wasabi, "I would like to have a diet coke, please." The stewardess gave him his drink with a napkin. He thanked her, including an additional compliment of her mannerisms. As she walked away to tend to another passenger, he quickly drank his soda, feeling the cool sensation hitting the pit of his stomach. This was not his first time on an airplane, but it always made him nervous. No matter how lavish the furnishings were or how coordinately skilled the pilots were, an airplane would be never more than a metal tube. He gave a sign of the cross for a safe landing upon arrival.

He sat comfortably in his seat thinking about his plan of action. Chizuru Tanaka was expecting his arrival and they would meet at the Kubota Garden Park in Seattle's neighborhood of Rainer Beach. As compensation, she wanted payment, which Wasabi could manage. In his possession, he had the files that Chigusa had on GoGo; a briefcase with his laptop; an iPad for entertainment purpose; and a notebook that was Tadashi's journal. He found the journal the day of the unfortunate phone call with GoGo. He didn't really have a chance to read it. And with his airsickness, he would have to read it at the hotel.

He wanted to wait another day before Aunt Cass and Hiro would arrive. Chigusa insisted that he needed to go while he could before GoGo would escalate and afflict further pain. He didn't want to leave Chigusa alone, but she insisted that she could run the café in his absence. He trusted her, knowing that the restaurant would be fine in her care. It made him think about the time in how he and Chigusa met.

He had met her at a Japanese restaurant. Her parents owned the restaurant and she served as his waitress. Novice to her job, her skills were slightly short of perfections, but he complimented her on her efforts nevertheless. What brought them together was when she tripped and a hot pot of soup landed on him. As an apology, she tried to pay for the meal, but instead, he compensated on asking her out on a date. Those dates turn into the relationship that he had today.

He smiled as he looked at his iPad on Japanese-style weddings. Chigusa told him on numerous occasions that she wanted that kind of wedding in her parents' hometown of Miyazaki Prefecture in Japan. Unbeknownst to her, he had been in contact with her parents to have their blessing for proposing to their daughter. Delighted, they were surprised that he didn't ask sooner. He had planned sometime in the future to propose to Chigusa for her hand in marriage. Until then, he had to keep it in reserved until GoGo is under control.

He looked at his window to see the beautiful view of the evening sky. The clouds lie as numerous pebbles on the beach, small and heaped in chaotic ways. Above is a drifting mist, thin, oddly transparent, like a half-erased footprint in the sand. The fragments of clouds, as if painted by an artistic hand, delicate inflections of the brush spreading orange over red.

He had arrived at the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport at nightfall. The airport looked more like a shopping mall than anything Wasabi had expected. The tiles under foot gleamed white and everywhere were people milling around. There were two glass elevators leading to a lower floor which had the appearance of a food mall. And in the middle of several large open areas were blue fabric covered seats. The air was cool and only the faint aroma coming down from the food area gave it any scent. Some stairs lead up to a viewing deck where eager children watched the airplanes take off and land. There were mounted telescopes for them to look through and the back wall was one large window. Behind the telescopes was a scale model of the airport with the runways marked on it.

Wasabi took an elevator and made his descent toward baggage claim. There were plasma screens of arrival and departure times on the wall of the airport. People were lined up at the check-in desk with suitcases and baggage. There was a sculpture of a whale with water cascading from its mouth and flowing down its tail flukes. In the background, soft classical music played. In the arrivals lounge, there was a curious mixture of bored and excited people. Becoming tired and weary from the flight, he grabbed his luggage and headed toward the rental car area.

After getting his rental car, he drove from the airport and onto his destination, Rainer Beach. Beyond the horizon, the moon illuminated the shimmering haze of the city. In the far distance, the silhouette of the skyline pierced through the warm glow like a jagged mountain ridge. Millions of lights caused the dense mass of skyscrapers glitter. People were needle points and cars were blood cells flowing through the veins of the city. Despite the time, the hustle and bustle never came to a halt. The city's residents were off for a movie or to chill out in a smoky jazz bar downtown. If weren't for business, he would have loved to further explore the lovely emerald city.

As the evening was approaching into midnight, he made to Seattle's diverse and historic Rainer Beach. With spare time, he entered a Starbucks in search of his favorite caramel mocha latte drink. He approached the counter, kindly asking the barista the specifics on he wanted his drink. It was without question how the barista back home made it in his favor. He kindly apologized to the barista, but his smile alerted Wasabi that he was not the first finicky customer he had experienced.

He allowed the sounds of smooth jazz and the laughter of the crowds take him away as he drank. The taste was a bit sugary for his pleasure but delectable enough to suffice his taste buds. Conveniently, that particular Starbucks had his San Fransokyo Times newspaper. He wrapped his mind on the latest news happening in his hometown. After reading, he opened his briefcase and pulled the files that Chigusa gave him. Inside contained the information of Leiko Tanaka, otherwise known as GoGo Tomago.

He peered on a file that contained her psychiatric history. It did not contain much because those files were based on her juvenile history as a criminal. Surprised by that revelation, he asked Chigusa beforehand to dig deeper. She said it would take longer, but will remain relentless until she found Pandora's Box. He saw a file where she was treated for having a split personality disorder a couple of years ago. She attended a few sessions but discontinued. Tracking a timeline between her sessions, he placed it around the time where she and Tadashi began dating.

Tadashi mentioned to Wasabi that he met GoGo Tomago at a youth shelter while volunteering with the inner city youth basketball team. Feeling some kind of connection, Tadashi took GoGo in and worked with her. In time, she began changing and he helped her with her general equivalency diploma. He helped her enrolled into college and that was how GoGo became part of the team. Wasabi pondered about for awhile before asking the barista for another drink.

While he drank his second latte, he had files of her criminal record. It didn't show much, displaying that she did time with the juvenile detention of King County and had previous arrests back in her native Japan. Without knowing what really happened, he hoped that Chigusa and GoGo's mother could connect the dots.

That night, he arrived at his hotel. Located off of the grid, he wanted somewhere that no one would find the amateur detective. The air of the hotel lobby was thickening in the smog of cigarettes. The receptionist smelled of stale perfume and the tables of the lobby were decorated with ashtrays instead of flowers. The receptionist had a blank stare while she gave him to key to the motel. In retrospect, he had sworn that the receptionist might have been a man. He cast away from his memory and he went inside of the corrugated hotel room.

The hotel room was in no contrast of the lobby. This was no "chocolate on the pillow" hotel. The air was thick and stale. Wasabi felt that he had lost his breath. Surprisingly, the bed was comfortable and the sheets were fresh. He thanked Chigusa for requesting those for him. Speaking of her name, he got on the phone to talk to her.

"Hello," answered Chigusa. "Hey, sweetheart, I made it. Sorry that I didn't call when I arrived," said Wasabi in an apologetic tone. "It is alright," she replied, "I am glad to hear your voice and that you made it okay." "Many thanks, my dear," said Wasabi as he was unpacking.

"I spoke to GoGo's mother on the phone earlier this evening," said Chigusa, "She is still willing to meet you at the Kubota Garden Park on the conditions that we pay her." Wasabi was reminded of their deal with GoGo's mother. "That is fine. Money is not an issue for me," said Wasabi, "The only thing I want from her is answers." Chigusa went silent for a moment before answering. "I am still looking more information. I have hacked into the database of the Tokyo Metropolis Police. I can be in deep shit, so I need to garner what I can get before erasing the evidence." "Right, once we have everything with Tokyo and Seattle, then we have what we need to at least put her under investigation," said Wasabi. "If only it could have been easier with Hiro telling the truth," cried Chigusa. "Don't put the blame game on him, sweetheart. If you were in his position, heaven forbid, you wouldn't know what to do," said Wasabi.

Wasabi hanged up the phone and stared at the window as if something was going to happen. He went over GoGo's files a little more before putting them away. He pulled Tadashi's journal from his luggage. Opening the diary of his late friend, he peeked into Tadashi's mind. His journal was a binder made of leather. The notebook paper was of high quality displaying Tadashi's thought. In it, it showed nothing different than any other person. He talked about his past, explaining deep intimate moments that he shared with his family. He wrote about his hopes and his dreams, one of which coming true to be involved in robotics. There were parts that made Wasabi happy, angry, and sad. He tried to overcome his mixed wave of emotions as he read the autobiography of Tadashi's life.

One part that caught his attention was with his father. He wrote that his father would go for days at a time, even when he had time off from work. Being nosy, Tadashi sneaked outside and spied on his father talking on a cell phone. It was the sound of a woman. Tadashi noted the times of when his father would speak to the woman. It coincided with his business trips. He wanted to tell his mother, but he afraid that something bad could happen. He just left it a secret and wrote in his diary. This family knows how to keep secrets, he thought as he scanned further in the journal. Another part that caught his eye was when he first met GoGo. One day, he was coaching the basketball team and he saw her sitting on the bench watching him. She stared the entire time until he went to her. She introduced herself and complimented his ability to work with children. Their conversation led to other things that would eventually bring GoGo onto the Big Hero Squad.

Wasabi remembered his first introduction with GoGo. She had the same darkness in her eyes that she had on the day of her former lover's funeral. Was the time before or after Tadashi the real GoGo, he thought. He closed the notebook and put those thoughts aside for later as he went to sleep.

He woke the next morning without incident. He could hardly sleep. He slept off and on through the night. He blamed it on jet lag as he went into the shower. He ate breakfast at the local diner next door and made his ascent to the Kubota Garden Park. Wasabi has traveled the country but has yet to travel overseas, particularly Japan. He sort of hoped that the garden would give him an authentic experience before taking his girlfriend there. He had even thought of taking the entire gang after the ordeal was over; the opportunity to get some rest and relaxation.

Misty rain was the forecast with the cloudy skies as he arrived at the mini-Japanese garden. The scene was if a piece of Japan was put into the park. The entrance enchanted Wasabi as he saw a large red torii, inviting him to come inside. The lushness of green was vibrant throughout the park. The smell of the Japanese maple lingered inside of his nose. The scenery felt like if God painted such a lovely beauty of the park.

He saw an employee there. Speaking in Japanese, he asked the gentleman where he could find the terrace. Surprised and amazed, the gentleman told him in Japanese where he could find it. He greeted and bow to the gentleman before making his destination. He made it to the terrace. He sat on the bench and looked at his cell phone. It was approaching ten. Mrs. Tanaka told him that she would arrive at that time. Promptly on schedule, he saw an older woman peeking from the bamboo cove.

She was in her late sixties. Her salt and peppered hair were wrapped in a ponytail. Her wrinkles displayed her age, her history, and her woes. She looked average, but could tell she was very pretty back in her prime. Her grayish weary eyes set upon the sight of Wasabi. She slowly walked into his direction. Being a gentleman, he took her by the hand and assisted her to the garden. She had a seat. She was very quiet like she was gathering her thoughts. She had a faint fragrance of natural oil. Her hands rested on her lap. Wanting to break the silence, Wasabi spoke.

"Hi, Mrs. Tanaka," said Wasabi. "My name is Wasabi. You have spoken to Chigusa on the phone. Glad you can meet me." The woman remained silent. She looked into his eyes. Her eyes looked very similar to her daughters. It looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, he thought. "When you called me about wondering about Leiko, I was very surprised," said Mrs. Tanaka. "I haven't seen or spoken to that girl in nearly seven years." The tone had no sense of sympathy. It felt like she was relieved of her problem and now it had returned. "Before we continue," said the feeble Mrs. Tanaka, "Do you have the money?" Wasabi reached into his wallet and gave her the money she requested. She put the money into her purse.

"I have a question," asked Mrs. Tanaka, "Are you a cop." Astounded by her question, he gently said, "No ma'am, I am not. Just looking into some information for a friend." She scoffed at his remark. "Join the club. You are many of people who want to have a piece of my daughter." She wrapped her hands around each other. "Ever since she could breathe she has been nothing but trouble. She has been a thorn in my side since her bastard of a father did not want to raise her. He gave me some money for compensation because he was a married man. After the son of a dick left, it has been hell since."

She looked away and then scanned Wasabi. "What kind of questions do you want from me?" "I wanted to know her background. What was she like? How do you end up in the States?" Wasabi felt like a novice interviewer giving basic questions to a tough crowd. Regardless of how nervous he was, he maintained his composure. "Leiko was born in Tokyo, Japan. I was the only one who has been raising her. Since she could talk, she knew how to get into all types of trouble." She scoffed once again. Wasabi could sense that relishing in the past was not pleasant for her. He didn't care. He wanted answers, no matter how she felt. "The first time she got expelled from school was when she was in the fifth grade. She and another girl argue over a boy they had a crush on. When she couldn't have her way, she punched the girl in the nose. Afterward, she stabbed her in the head with a pencil. The girl's family wanted to sue me and the school. The school settled out of court and she was kicked out of school."

"Since then, she has been kicked out to every school she attended. We have to move from city to city. I have lived in Tokyo, Yokohama, and Fukuoka; villages in the Kansai region, Mie Prefecture, and Gunma Prefecture. Each area, she grew into more trouble. She became beyond my control. When I want to discipline her, she would fight me. We fought. I won some, she won some." Wasabi was shocked by the revelation. This was a different side of GoGo that he didn't know existed.

"What made her more troubling was that when she started junior high, she became infatuated with younger boys. No matter where we went, parents would bombard my home; telling me stories that their child would come home crying, saying that Leiko touched them in a special place. I asked Leiko and she told me that it was not true. She either laughs it off or fights me." Wasabi remained quiet. His mind has yet to accept the details that were being provided.

"In high school, she joined a motorcycle gang. I believe she may have been a part of the yakuza. Around that time, I had hardly seen her. She rarely went to school. She only contacted me when she needed bail to get out of jail. Being a good mother, I bailed her out. She promised me that it wouldn't happen again. Those words were routines after the numerous arrests on her record." Wasabi saw how she began trembling. He tried consoling her, but she shrugged him off.

"I don't need your sympathy. I am doing a service to tell you about Leiko and you can go on and leave me be. I wished that I would have aborted her if I would have known the hell she gave me." "How do you end up in the States?" Wasabi used the only question he made the conclusion so he could leave her. "I received a knock on my door one night. There were two Yankees in sunglasses. God, were they ugly. The smug they had on their face. How greasy their hair was. Such a disgrace to the Japanese! Anyway, they told me that me and GoGo have less than 24 hours to leave the country, or else they will return and kill us. Fearing for our lives, I used whatever savings I had and left the same night. We spent the night in hiding before we left for the States."

"What made you guys go to Seattle," asked Wasabi. "I had a family friend in Seattle. He let me stay with us until we got back on our feet. I never gave that wretch a moment's rest for destroying the life that I had back home. I can't speak the language, this country confuses me, and being in hiding was no way to live." She scoffed again. "Being exiled from home was not enough for Leiko. Things got worse. The first day of her enrollment in the American school, she assaulted her teacher. She was immediately expelled. The next week, she was expelled from another school for having sex with a young boy in the bathroom. And then three months later, she was arrested for robbery and sexual assault of a teenage boy. I couldn't handle it. I threw her out and told her to never come back. I have not heard the name of Leiko Tanaka until I received the phone call from your girlfriend."

Wasabi's mind was overwhelming with the information that he received. The GoGo that he knew was a sharp contrast from what her mother's telling and misfortune to have witnessed. "Once again, why do you need to know these things? Has she ever changed," asked Mrs. Tanaka. "It is for a friend. We are very concerned for her daughter's well-being," answered Wasabi."Bullshit," replied Mrs. Tanaka. "Do yourself a favor and cut your loss. Leiko has and always will be a screw-up. She should have been a stain on the hotel floor that day."

Wasabi's stomach churned hearing those words. That comment drew him back to the day when his mother negated herself on any responsibility of him. 'I don't want to take care of that boy,' she told his father. 'I have a life to live and I don't have time to be a mother to a kid who was going to be a screw-up. Just like his daddy.' He closed his eyes, whispering a prayer for that thought to pass. As he left the terrace and returned to his car, he had second thoughts about GoGo.

Instead of feeling rage and deceit, he felt sorry for her. Her upbringing was too similar to his. He was fortunate that his father and his aunt raised him to his full potential. She did not have that support. GoGo's mother was selfish and cared about her well-being more than her daughter's. Wasabi speculated on there was a possibility on why GoGo may be what she is now. The patterns were making sense. Hiro was not her first victim. The older she got, the more it escalated in her crimes.

He returned to the hotel to gather his things. He had what he needed for this trip. He returned to his vehicle and headed for the airport. It was still early in the afternoon. He knew that have time to make it to San Fransokyo by the end of the day. At the airport, he phoned Chigusa, but he didn't get an answer. The probability of her being busy, he paid it no mind as he went to the departure booth at the airport.

That evening, he arrived at San Fransokyo. Exhausted and excited to be home, he made his descent into the parking lot terminal. He put his items into his BMW and headed for home. Not in a rush to head home, he took the scenic route down the coast. The sounds of the ocean and the feeling of the wind relaxed Wasabi. He tried getting in contact with Chigusa, he still didn't get an answer. He became a little worried. Chigusa would normally answer the phone, especially his. If she was unavailable, she would leave a text.

A moment later, he received a text. He opened it and it was from an unknown. He opened the text. What he read made him pull over to the shoulder of the highway.

 _You should have never got involved with this, Ginger. Now you and your dear Chigusa will pay the price._

 _~Broken Egg._

Another text came afterward and it showed a picture of Chigusa. She was blindfolded and her mouth was muffled. Her nose was bleeding and it looked broken. Anger rose from Wasabi as he put his vehicle into overdrive as he was coming to his apartment.

This can't be true. This has to be a fucking lie. How did she know? How did GoGo know about the investigation? No, no, no, Chigusa. Please God, don't let Chigusa be dead. Please God, not my girl. Not my baby, please.

He gripped the steering wheel as he sped through the highway. He was cursing at himself, at drivers around him, at GoGo, and at Hiro. Many thoughts ran through his mind like a rushing waterfall. He tried to maintain composure, but it was too late. The reality set in as he approached his apartment which was surrounded by ambulances and the police.


	20. Kanojo no Itami (Her Pain)

The word that could describe the scene occurring in the normally quiet and tranquil apartment complex in the heart of San Fransokyo's Art District was pandemonium. Onlookers gathered around as they witnessed the wailing sounds of the police, the paramedics, and the firefighters taking their position at the apartment complex. The paramedics pulled out a stretcher from the ambulance to go inside of the building. There were policemen that were surveying the area for evidence or for witnesses. The firefighters were there as a precaution. They assisted with the paramedics and the police on anything that was needed.

The flashing lights of blue and red were only in Wasabi's field of vision as he parked his vehicle to the nearest curve. The beautiful, cool spring San Fransokyo evening was a blur to the worried, anguished Wasabi as he ran toward his apartment block. Although a portly man, he ran with all of his might before being netted by a police officer. "Let me in," screamed Wasabi as he struggled with passing through the police officer. "Sir, this is a crime scene," alerted the police officer, "I am afraid that I can't let you in." "You don't understand," pleaded Wasabi as he tried controlling his sobs. "I live here and I am afraid that my girlfriend is there." He tried to pass through again, but the officer held a tight grip on Wasabi. The police officer requested assistance to get Wasabi under control.

As much strength he could garner, he tried to get past both of the officers, but unfortunately, the officer had practice on dealing with situations with grieving people. It was until the landlord of the apartment complex caught sight of Wasabi. "Officers," screamed the middle-aged landlord. "This is Wasabi. He lives here. I am the one who called on his girlfriend." Hearing the last four words only made Wasabi more unbearable. The landlord walked toward Wasabi as the officer continued having a grip on him. The look in his landlord's eyes was telling him that the news was not good.

"Tell me this isn't true. Tell me what's going on," protested Wasabi as his sobs were approaching. He started to feel heavy and with the force of the police controlling him, things were feeling unbearable. "There was an incident," said the landlord. "One of the tenants called me to check it out. I went to your apartment." He couldn't finish. The landlord struggled with the next few words. "We found your girlfriend badly beaten. She was unconscious. I am so sorry." Wasabi began screaming. His yelling caught the attention of many onlookers from the apartment and within the vicinity. "We have notified her parents. We also notified Cass Hamada as well as an emergency contact. They are on their way to San Fransokyo General."

Just as the landlord finished talking, the paramedics came out of the entrance with the stretcher. On it was his precious and loving darling Chigusa. Her eyes were swollen shut, badly beaten from her attack. Her face was concaved, knowing that her jaw was broken. Her clothes were tattered and he saw other wounds on her body. That was enough momentum to rush through the police officers and toward Chigusa. "Chigusa," he cried. His calling was in vain. One of the paramedics stopped him. "Excuse me, sir, you can't be here." "That is my girlfriend," Wasabi screamed. The landlord followed behind Wasabi. "Excuse me, sir. I am the landlord. I called you guys. This man is Wasabi. He and Chigusa lived together. I believe that he needs to be with her." The other paramedic looked at Wasabi's pleading eyes. "Okay, get in." Wasabi boarded the ambulance with them and they darted into the evening toward the hospital.

The ambulance gave Wasabi a nauseated feeling. It smelled of sulfur and chemicals. He sat on the cushioned seat beside Chigusa, holding her limped hand. He felt that the life was draining out of her before a pair of strong hands pulled him away from her. The paramedics opened the drawer and pulled out a needle as they attach it to an IV. They place it in the vein of her arm. The other paramedic put an oxygen mask on her as they were checking on her heart rate.

The flashing red lights that parted crowds of cars as a knife that cleaved cleanly through melted butter, its mere presence signifying the misfortune of another, the sight that caused people to pray regardless of religion. The screeching tires and the keening wail of the siren, madly barreling through the streets in the hopes of saving one more life as the screeching echoes throughout the neighborhood.

The sounds of the paramedics talking and the wailing howls of the sirens disappeared from Wasabi's ears. Everything was turning black and white. This was not supposed to happen, he thought. He should not be in the position of watching his girlfriend taking her last breaths in the ambulance. He closed his eyes and thought about the good times before this moment. He was sitting at the university coffeehouse. He was having fun with his friends and hanging out with the lab. Some days, the group would hang out at the Lucky Cat Café. It was him, Chigusa, Honey Lemon, Fred, GoGo, Tadashi, and Hiro.

His chest was tightening. He gripped to the seat as they continued working on Chigusa. She was the love of his love. She was the vein of his existence, his better half, his best friend, his confidant, and the one he planned to propose. He reached into his sweatshirt and pulled out a box. In the box was a ring. It was silver plated and had the insignia of a fox, her favorite animal. The diamond was coated in purple, her favorite color. It was the engagement ring he displayed to her parents and her siblings. Once everything was straightened with GoGo, he would propose to Chigusa as a celebratory surprise.

The fear of losing his Chigusa was on the verge of the inevitable. He heard the upbeat of pacing sounds of the heart monitor, signaling that Chigusa was dying. The paramedics did more aid to get back Chigusa. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want his final time of the hearing and seeing Chigusa by a sound of the single death hum.


	21. Kare no Itami (His Pain)

Aunt Cass arrived at San Fransokyo General as the moon made its appearance on the cool, spring night. She steadily paced herself when she was approaching the emergency room. It brought her chills to relive the painful reminders of her experiences. Those painful memories made her detest hospitals. To her, it wasn't a place of healing and aiding, but a putrid house of horror, nightmares, and melancholy. It wasn't long ago when Wasabi accompanied her here. Now it was her turn to be strong for the worrisome Wasabi.

She made her way to through the double doors as she found Wasabi sitting in the same position she was sitting a few months prior. His head was tilted to the ground. Any energy he had faded away. When she caught sight of Wasabi, his face showed her another side of him. Regardless of circumstances, he maintained his composure and his strength. She knew that within he was hurt, but there was a woman in there that exposed the vulnerable side of Wasabi. It made a great assurance that any human, including the strong-willed Wasabi, was fallible.

Aunt Cass sat beside him on the worn, plastic chair. She gently placed her soft hands around his shoulders. She caressed his back, displaying and acknowledged that she was feeling his pain. For the first time, the pair can empathize about seeing their loved one in pain. "I am so sorry, sweetheart," said Aunt Cass. It was hard to muster those words from her lips. What Hiro suffered had to be no contest on what happened to Chigusa.

Wasabi coughed. He covered his hands as he tried to talk. His voice was a bit hoarse, showing that he lost it during his crying and wailing. "She was an innocent party," cried Wasabi, "She did nothing to deserve what she happened to her." "I know," said Aunt Cass, feeling the déjà vu, but in a different position. "The doctors are performing surgery on her as we spoke," said Wasabi, "Her parents and her sister, Caroline are waiting outside of the O.R. Only family is allowed there." "Don't take it personally. They are only making precaution," said Aunt Cass.

"It's not their fault," said Wasabi, "I am upset that I couldn't be there to stop it." He gripped on his sweatshirt, trying to keep control of his emotions. "You can't blame yourself on this, Wasabi. No one can predict these kinds of things," said Aunt Cass. "Chigusa was a good woman. The love of my life and those bastards took that away from me. Those fucking punks." Aunt Cass, surprised by the vulgarity of Wasabi's language, continued to caress his back. She understood as she once was in his position.

"The police told me earlier that a witness said that he heard a loud bang from my door. Nothing but loud noises and screaming, he said. It lasted a few minutes before seeing three dickless pieces of shit leaving the building," said Wasabi. "The witness contacted my landlord and he found Chigusa." He wiped the tears with his sweatshirt. "I heard the paramedics saying she had a broken jaw. They said she may have some broken ribs." The next few words Wasabi said made Aunt Cass's heart sank. "There might be a possibility that she was sexually assaulted. Someone put my hands on my precious Chigusa, my women." He slumped as the thought relished in his brain as he began sobbing. "My woman, Aunt Cass. My sweet, sweet Chigusa." He yelled, "I am sorry, baby. I am sorry." The commotion stirred some looks from other people, but Aunt Cass calmed him down.

"I know this is on a whim," said Wasabi, "Did you have any contact with Chigusa today?" "I have," replied Aunt Cass, "When we came back yesterday, she was hard at work. Today, she wanted to help us, saying that we still need to rest, Hiro and me." "Where is Hiro," asked Wasabi using a flat tone. "He is on his way with Honey Lemon and Fred," replied Aunt Cass, "I came as soon as I could." "What else happened," asked Wasabi, alerting her to return to the subject.

"That afternoon, we had a slow crowd, so I told Chigusa she could take a break. She hung out at the restaurant with Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Fred. However, something happened after I went into the kitchen," said Aunt Cass, "I didn't know what went down until I heard the sound of Chigusa cursing. I walked out and I saw her with blood around her fist. Suddenly, GoGo busted inside the restaurant. I saw her with a bloodied face." Wasabi stared at Aunt Cass but listened. "When I saw, something must have happened with Chigusa and GoGo. Chigusa told GoGo to leave Hiro alone and stay the hell away from the café. The next thing she said scared the hell out of me. Really, it was her eyes. They were dark and empty. It was like hatred and rage were there. She pointed at Hiro, Chigusa, and me saying that we will all pay. She left the restaurant and quickly sped away in her car."

Aunt Cass saw Wasabi's expression as if she was not telling him anything new. "Wasabi, what is going on," she asked, "I am out of the loop and I don't know what to do? Why did she threaten me?" Wasabi looked and kind of smiled at Aunt Cass. "That is something that your nephew could better explain." "Hiro," said Aunt Cass surprisingly, "What role is he playing?"

Wasabi stood up and faced Aunt Cass. "Pay attention to your surroundings. The answer is right in front of you. Look at the ones who are there for you and the ones who are against you. I will say this. Someone in our circle isn't who you think he or she is. Once you figure it out, your answer is there." Aunt Cass was confused, unsure what Wasabi was trying to convey. "I am saying that there is a person in our circle that doesn't need to be there. Once you figure it out, then everything will make sense." Aunt Cass pondered about Wasabi's thought. She started thinking about who was there throughout Hiro's ordeal. She knew Honey Lemon and Fred was always present. Then, she thought about GoGo. GoGo rarely made any appearances with Hiro until she saw her making threats with them earlier that day.

"Are you telling me that GoGo may have something to do with what happened with my nephew," asked Aunt Cass. "That is something that only Hiro could answer." Suddenly, Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Fred made their presence in the waiting room. Honey Lemon came and hugged Wasabi, citing her apologies. Fred patted him on his back acknowledging his support. Hiro stood there. He couldn't look at Wasabi in the eye.

Aunt Cass saw how pale Hiro was. She started to think that everything that has been going on has something to do with her nephew. Before she could talk to Hiro, the doctor came in their view.

He was an older gentleman in his late forties. He wore green scrubs and sported a red bandana. He was very calm, as he was very experienced in handling a crisis. His body appeared to be athletic, based on his movements. He had tan skin and appeared to be Greek or Lebanese. He had an accent but spoke proper English. He looked at the group as they awaited his orders.

"Hello," said the doctor, "My name is Dr. Tohme and I am Chigusa's doctor. Is there a Wasabi present?" Wasabi stood and said, "I am Wasabi. How's Chigusa?" The doctor closed his eyes as it appeared he was displaying bad news. "Chigusa is out of surgery and she is stable, for now," said the doctor, "We had almost lost her, but she pulled through." Wasabi exhaled with stress and exhaustion. He was not happy with the result, but glad that Chigusa was still with him. "She has a broken jaw and her left eye socket is broken. Her sternum is fractured, her right arm is broken, and her left leg is badly damaged. There is a possibility of amputation."

All of them placed their hands around Wasabi with the exception of Hiro. His face was drained as the doctor detailed Chigusa's injuries.

"There is something I would like to discuss in private and not around them," said the doctor. "No," said Wasabi in a serious tone. That was something that all of the gang was surprised to hear. "This is my family. They have a right to know what happened to her. She is our family." "Okay," replied the doctor, "She was also sexually assaulted in the attack. Her parents granted us permission to perform a rape kit on her." Aunt Cass watched Hiro sat down as he put his on his face.

"Nevertheless, we will do what we can to support her and your baby," said the doctor. "What baby," asked Wasabi surprisingly. The doctor raised his eyebrow as he brought revelation to Wasabi. "During surgery, we performed an X-ray and one of our nurses saw a blurry image around her stomach. We did a scan and realized that she is seven weeks pregnant. Like I said we are doing what we can to save her and the baby."

The doctor left the group, leaving Wasabi and the others a confused feeling. Wasabi took a seat, processing what was going on. Aunt Cass couldn't believe what the doctor had told them. If this was a different occasion, then everyone would be excited. Instead, she was praying for Chigusa and the baby's recovery.

"Hey," said Honey Lemon, "At least we know everything will be fine." "True," replied Fred, "Let's thank God that no one is dead."

A sound of cries filled the hospital hallway as the gang saw a couple running out of the O.R. Aunt Cass caught sight as they were screaming a name of someone named Jake. Wasabi turned and ran toward the panicked couple. He tried to reach them, but they made their exit out of the emergency room. He turned and saw another person. It was a young teenage girl that looked like Chigusa. It was Chigusa's younger sister, Caroline. "What happened," he told the frightened and distraught young girl, "What happened to Jake." "Jake is dead," cried the distraught girl before following her parents.

He turned around and looked at the television. The nurse turned the volume of the breaking news that was occurring on the television. He saw police and ambulance at a home. It was wrapped in crime scene tape. He saw the caption on the news stating: Police officer found dead in his home. He walked to the flat screen listening to the news.

 _This is Marisa Oh for Channel 5 News. Police need your help tonight to find the persons responsible for murdering one of their own. Just 45 minutes ago, gunshots were heard coming from this Northern San Fransokyo suburban home behind me. Police say that when they reported on the scene, they found 25-year-old Detective Jake Uchiyama dead inside of the home. Jake Uchiyama was recently promoted to a detective earlier this year. A witness told police that they saw three assailants fleeing the home shortly after the homicide. One is a Hispanic male; the other was a Caucasian male; and an Asian female. They fled in a Chevy Caprice. They were unable to get the plate, but they said it was a burgundy color and had tinted windows. He leaves behind his father, his stepmother, his sisters, his wife, and his son. If anyone has any information connecting the murder of Detective Jake Uchiyama, please contact the San Fransokyo Police Department.  
_  
Aunt Cass couldn't pretend to imagine what Wasabi was feeling. On the same day, his girlfriend was attacked and his girlfriend's brother was murdered. Wasabi turned and walked back to the group. He had his sights on Hiro. She looked as Hiro remained quiet the entire time. Her eyes widened as Wasabi wrapped his fist aiming at Hiro. Instead of aiming at Hiro, he aimed for the window. The impact caused the appearances of cracks. He screamed out profane words and rushed out of the hospital. Honey Lemon and Fred ran after him. Aunt Cass was going to follow but stopped after Hiro took a seat. She watched how Hiro's eyes were fading away. Her thought returned to earlier that day with GoGo and Chigusa. Then she remembered the comment that Wasabi said. The connections were starting to form. However, this day of hell was only the beginning.


	22. Tadashi no Itami (Tadashi's Pain)

Wasabi gripped the steering wheel as he was driving into oblivion. The needle on his speedometer represented his increase of speed and the threshold he was feeling. Wasabi has been through moments. He was raised by a single parent; he was the first of his family to graduate college; and overcoming the adversities of being a young black male. He never looked for trouble. He had always did what he thought was right. He had a good job; finishing graduate school; and making provisions for his girlfriend. He never had enemies, or so he thought.

As he sped through the highway, he cursed at God for the first time in his life. He blamed him for the actions that took place earlier that evening. He thought if Hiro would have never shown up to his apartment that fateful night, then those things would have never happened. He thought of Hiro as a coward. Hiro allowed a woman to place fear into his life. Hiro allowed some bitch, he thought, to destroy the very thing he cherished most, Chigusa. He started blaming Tadashi for ever introducing himself to him. He cursed God once again to ever have the misfortune to meet the Hamada Brothers. It was because of them that left his now pregnant Chigusa in a coma and her brother dead.

He started slowing down and pulled over to the shoulder of the road. He commenced in hitting the steering wheel. The sounds of erratic honking and clinking of the window played a soundtrack of Wasabi's rage. He was sobbing. His vision was blinded with tears. He cried for Chigusa and he cried for Jake. He was asking them to forgive him for putting involve in this charade.

After a half hour, his erratic behavior was simmering. He turned the car around and returned to the city. As he was driving, he knew why GoGo was after him. Somehow, she knew that she was under investigation. He started rationalizing on how she found out her code name. He was being discreet. He spoke in areas that he wouldn't suspect anyone would have known what he was talking about. He tried to find what made him slip. Then, the thought was on the day when GoGo showed up at the restaurant. When he escorted Chigusa to her car, he left his cell phone on the counter. That was the only possible way she could have found out, Wasabi concluded.

If she knew that she was being investigated, then she also knew that he and Chigusa were looking into information about her background. It was reason-thought, he said to himself. He speculated that GoGo knew and waited for the opportunity to arrive after he left for Seattle. As smart as she is, she could have speculated that Chigusa was also looking at whatever information she could find about her past. Chigusa was a message to Wasabi that if he cherished his life, then he needed to stay out of her affairs. I could have and I should have. Hiro can be fed to the dogs for all that I care. But now, you hurt my Chigusa and killed Jake. Now, it is not about Hiro. This is now you and me, you fucking fuck.

As nightfall was transcending into the early part of the morning, he arrived at his apartment. The morning greeting of the birds paid Wasabi any compliment as he entered inside. As he was inside of the elevator, his hands were trembling with fear. He gripped on his backpack, trying to get himself a grip. The elevator door opened for his floor. The quiet hallway was interrupted by the sounds of his footprints as he headed for his apartment.

He saw the police scene tape decorated on his door. He exhaled as he unlocked his door to enter Chigusa's personal hell. As he entered, he didn't need a light to see the damaged of his apartment. As the faint light of morning peered into his window, it was a horrid sight. His couch was turned over; his chalkboards were on the floor in various positions; his kitchen table that was hand crafted by his father was badly damaged; and the sight of his kitchen was beyond obscene.

When he approached his bedroom, he saw blood scattered around the floor and their bed. Those monsters forced Chigusa to perform acts that she would never forget. He closed the door as he sat on the floor against his bedroom door. GoGo had won. She managed to destroy everything that was dear to him. With everything gone, there was no proof that GoGo implemented the attacks of Hiro. He could have convinced GoGo's mother of testifying. However, he looked into her record and it turned out that she had a history of perjury to the courts on defending her daughter, rendering her useless. GoGo made sure that she was not going to get into trouble; even if it meant taking him with her. Well, mission accomplished, he thought.

He went back into the living room and gathered what he could of Chigusa's work of GoGo's profile. There was nothing present, but blank file folders. She and her goons took everything that belonged to her. He grabbed a chair and had a seat. He pulled out Tadashi's notebook. Just holding the notebook was enough to enrage Wasabi as he threw it against the wall. As it bounced, confetti of papers scattered throughout the apartment. At this point, he didn't care. He charged it as an insult to injury. Suddenly, Wasabi made a discovery.

The flash drive fell from Tadashi's journal and stood in an upright position It was placed inside the pocket of his binder. He questioned on what was it doing inside. Letting curiosity take the best of him, he straighten the table back in his right position. He reached for his laptop and put it on the table. Once it was turned on, he plugged the flash drive. He clicked on the link and saw the folder titled Tadashi. He clicked on it and saw a document titled Final Testament along with picture link. He clicked on Final Testament and read the words that left Wasabi breathless.

This single journal entry was postmarked in the morning. It was also the same day of Tadashi's untimely demise.

 _In the beginning, when I first laid my eyes on GoGo, there was something very alluring about her. Her ominous appeal drew me closer to her. We crossed paths at the youth center. I was coaching. She sat in the bleachers glaring at me. She watched my every move. No longer could I hold my temperament, I approached her. Her purple streaks hid behind her eyes. I saw how delicate her lips were as she talked. I heard nothing; nothing except my heartbeat. On day one, she took my heart. In the end, she took me for a ride._

 _I put my faith, my trust, my heart, my life, and most of all, my soul onto this ominous beauty. She gave me such an unquenchable thirst. I opened myself to her. In return, she did the same. Her smile was like a spectrum of rainbows shining through precious glass. She made me feel like a kid again. It felt like the old days of roaming the playground with my mom, my dad, and my little brother._

 _I introduced her to my squad. Cautious with her at first, they accepted her with open arms. I helped her get her life back. I put her in school. She completed her high school equivalency exam and I enrolled her in college. I let her move in with me, provided her with money, and offered her a job to work with us at SFIT. I am very careful when allowing someone to enter my inner circle. My friends and my family—they are my everything._

 _My Aunt Cass was thrilled when she saw me with GoGo. She was happy and ecstatic about having a girlfriend. Hiro was also thrilled, happy that I have someone to share my life. I could tell he was a bit jealous. No need to worry, my little brother was the first priority to everything in my life. She was my first. It is a secret that I have and will keep until the end of days. I was popular, I talked a big game, and I went out with several girls. However, I have not found anyone who I could vibe with. Before then, I was celibate. It was because of my father. He thought that I didn't know, but I did. It did not have to take a genius to discover that my dad was having an affair._

 _I suspected it after hearing him on the telephone talking with his mistress. I knew it was the same woman by her tone of voice and his change of language. At home, we spoke English and Japanese. However, with the woman, there was a certain tone. The dialect and the mannerism of how he spoke to her, like a lover. He had that smile and that expression of passion of talking with his mistress. He never conveyed that emotion to my mom. Poor woman, I knew her naiveté would take the best of her. She kissed the same man that tasted forbidden fruit. Because of that, I refused to become my father. I worked very hard to become a man who was faithful to a woman that I desired._

 _GoGo was that desire. She was my first of many things. She was my first kiss, my first time, and my first love. I rode on Cloud 9 when I tasted her love, her lips, her stomach, her thighs, her breast, and her hidden valley. The passion was hot as we made love in our apartment. I was excited and so was she. I couldn't contain the excitement in my pants, but GoGo politely accommodated when she tasted my middle man._

 _Her insatiable appetite left me in a complicated position of confusion and lust. Her tongue displayed her hunger as she continued sucking on me, then a new feeling as she messaged my butt. Her soft, delicate fingers made her way into my cavern. She showed me something that I have never felt before. She smiled when she saw my surprised expression. She didn't stop there. She left my penis hanging, throbbing for more of her lips. She licked my pre-cum and claimed my lips once more. I tasted my own fluid and it was nasty. It had a very salty taste. She instructed me to swallow. Refusing to say no to my GoGo, I swallowed my clear bead. What happen next would leave me bedazzled in the passion._

 _She used her canyon to ride against me. She wouldn't stop. My eyes, my mouth, my thrusting, were giving her a multitude of messages to tell her to let me in. She didn't listen. Her hands glided through my nipples, rubbing and pinching it. I was sensitive, only intensifying the pleasure downstairs. Her love fluids were connecting with my fluids. We were emitting our lubricants to our lust and to our passion. My hips were getting tired of the thrusting. My mind flooded like a swimming pool, causing my actions to become a blank. I was losing my mind. She didn't stop. She rubbed and rubbed. When I alerted her that I was coming, she would stop; leaving me in the mode of frustration. Once my climax subsided, she would return. She did that repetitively until I gave in. I felt defeated and that was when she put my member inside of her hidden temple._

 _Her folds enveloped my member as we became one. With her hands gliding on my legs, she rubbed herself and grinded herself onto me as we were going to work. Her moans turned into a language of love. She was in a trance. She thrust deeper until I entered the deepest void a man could go, her nest. I felt the sensation; it told me to let her take control. I was hypnotized and I let my body go. I closed my eyes as she took me away. She grabbed my hands to put it on her chest. They were soft like marshmallows. They were plushy. It took me to a memory when I had a plush toy that I got from my mom before she died. Seeing the sight of her breast made me yearn for my mother as I suckled it. I placed my teeth around her nipple, with the hope of receiving her milk. I saw GoGo bit her lip and sticking her tongue in pleasure as she licked my ears. She stuck her tongue in my ear, exciting my middle man._

 _Through the ordeal, we never talked. Just the change of positions and the sounds of our pleasures became our source of communication. I lost track of time. Has it been minutes, hours, days? I heard from friends that sex was quick. It is safe to say that these friends didn't know what making love actually did. My thought halted when she cried, 'I'm cumming.' She wrapped her legs around me. I felt a shear pain coming from back with her claws digging into me. It turned into pleasure as I spurted all that I had as I made a deposit inside of her sacred bank. Wrapped like a spider, I was her prey as she didn't let me go. I spurted until the throbbing stopped. When we were finished, she released me. She had a smile of delight. I took her by her cheek and we kissed before falling onto each other and entered our slumber. I gave her a precious gift—my virginity. It was well-received._

 _Time went by and I took our relationship seriously. I told her things that I never told my aunt or my brother. I was an open book to her and she exposed herself to me. We knew each other left and right. It was not long when the talks of marital bliss entered our mind. Before I popped the question, I confided in Hiro that I was in her love with her. I told him that I wanted to marry her. Hiro was happy, but he had his reservations. He told me that he liked that I was happy, but there was something about GoGo that he couldn't fully trust. I believed that he was jealous. Before she entered my life, it was me and him. We had each other and he thought that someone entering our circle would make him a third wheel. He should have known that was not going to happen. He needed to trust me, understand I wanted to be happy. Also, it would be a matter of time before he would get married. I laughed to myself when he told me about Aunt Cass. In my opinion, it will be weird. But, he has my total support. Aunt Cass is related to us through marriage. So, it's technically not incest. She divorced from our uncle years ago, and we have not seen him since. She doesn't have any other relatives, so I think it would not be a problem. I told him that he should make her happy as possible. Truth aside, I rather him have her than Diana._

 _In front of my friends and family, I told them of our upcoming engagement. Nothing brought me great joy for turning GoGo into Leiko Hamada. We would get married, have children, see the world, and live happily ever after, or so I thought. Not too long after our engagement, things started to change. I was seeing a different side of GoGo. When we were in public, she was her usual self. However, in private, she was a different human being. She became possessive, running tabs on where I was. I couldn't stay out of her sight. She called me on the constant and texted me limitlessly._

 _One day, Hiro confided in me that GoGo was giving him strange looks. I assumed that she was trying to adjust to Hiro. He told me that look in her eye was something of a predator. Once again, I thought he was jealous. However, I was seeing evidence that made me question it. During sex, she became more dominant. She wanted to try new things, stuff that I was very uncomfortable with. Some evenings, she would come home late. When I asked, she would make excuses or shrug me away. It was like the GoGo I knew before and the GoGo I know now are two different people. It made sense the day when she screamed my brother's name during sex. I was mad, asking her on why she screamed out Hiro. An accident she said, saying that she thought about Hiro. He is a child. He is sixteen. Why would she think of my little brother (especially in that way)?_

 _It became clear as day when I was sorting out our closet. I was clearing stuff and putting things away until I saw a crack from the cupboard. It didn't think anything of it until I smelled an unfamiliar fragrance emitting itself into the closet. I grabbed the flashlight from the shelf and stepped inside of the cupboard. I turned on the lights. Inside was a sight that would haunt me for the rest of my days. The wall was covered by images of my brother. There were even pictures of my brother naked. Next to the pictures were magazines of teenage boys, performing either gay sex or with older women. I saw unmarked tapes, so I assumed the worst. I saw other pictures of younger teenage boys having sex with older women. It was basically child pornography. I gagged and wanted to vomit at the scene of what I have witnessed. What made it worse than my stomach was the depletion of my heart. As I look further, I saw pictures of my dear GoGo with other boys. It was images of them kissing each other or having sex._

 _The evidence was in front of me. I started thinking of all of the times she wanted to become acquainted with my little brother. They way she looked and acted around him. It started to make sense. Hiro was right._

 _I didn't confront her. I refused to give her the satisfaction of the filth I had my misfortune to discover. For a moment, I let her think that we were still having the wedding. She wanted to play double life. Well, two can play that game._

 _Last month, I visited a university in Boston where they were known for their robotics program. With the promise of providing me with a sign-in bonus for my apartment and utilities, as well as a stipend; I am transferring to their program instead. SFIT already know that I have withdrawn from their school. I just don't have the heart to tell my friends of my departure. The only one I have told was Hiro. I also have told him that I wanted to cut it off with GoGo. I never told him any specifics. He thought I have made the right decision. I didn't tell my Aunt Cass yet, wanting to explain it to her later._

 _Tonight, we are having a gathering at the university, welcoming Hiro to SFIT. It will be there where I am going to make a speech following my brother's acceptance. I have decided that I am renouncing my engagement with GoGo in front of everyone, displaying the pictures of her shame. I pray to God for forgiveness. I am going to expose her for who she really is—a liar, a thief, a pedophile, and a heartbreaker. I gave her my everything. She meant so much to me. I am crying as I am finishing this journal. Let this be a testament that no one should ever mess with a person who was a loving and meaningful gentleman. What I hate right now is that as much as I want to hate her, I still love her._

 _I will never forget her gentle smile. I will never forget the way her purple streaks covered her beautiful, gorgeous eyes. I will never forget the love that we shared on our first night and the many nights after that. It made have been a mask, but that was the GoGo I will never forget. GoGo Tomago, Leiko Tanaka, let this be a lesson that you may never forget. May God have mercy on your soul._

After reading the journal entry, he saw another link to pictures that Tadashi provided. Wasabi's mouth went agape as he saw images of GoGo's engagement in sex with teenage boys. Her seductive eyes lush in the pleasure of her ugly sin. There were numerous of images of her sexual encounters with boys that appeared middle school to high school aged.

If his death wouldn't happen, then GoGo's secret would have been released to the world. He has gripped his grief as he read his friend's deepest imitate thoughts of GoGo. Tadashi was a man of wonder, of valor, of strength, and of wisdom. He was a man beyond his years. It amazed Wasabi on how much could Tadashi maintained his composure. He never gave it any thought of Tadashi's internal suffering.

Suddenly, guilt and grief fell upon Wasabi. Like a ton a bricks collapsed onto him, his felt heavy for Hiro. He regretted the things that he has said to him. He did not mean it, but with his pregnant girlfriend in the hospital and the murder of Jake, there was so much that Wasabi could take. He was feeling like a flooded levee on the verge of breaching and breaching did occurred. He sat back on his chair on the verge of tears.

He asked God on why was he the one responsible for being a priest. He did not ask for that position, he did not want that invitation. He would give anything to relieve himself of that position. He came from his chair and went on his knees. Tears left his eyes onto the floor. He gripped on his teeth as the lump of sorrow releasing itself from the confinements of his throat. He wept. He was crying for Chigusa, he was crying for Jake, he was crying for Hiro and Aunt Cass, and overall he was crying for himself.

"God, my God." Wasabi said loudly as he remained on his knees. "I can't do this anymore. You take the wheel; for you are the one that can handle burdens, not me. Save me from this." As he was praying, he suddenly felt peace in his heart. The words of wisdom from his father entered his mind. It is one of God's mysteries that made you special and He designed you with that gift for a we do comes at a price. People like yourself who have a special gift tend to feel a heavier burden. However, do not doubt that God is not there; for He is there to help you throughout the way. Every time you go through, there is always an end. The situation does not change; you become better on what you do. He started to feel better. He stood up and went to the couch. He sat and looked at the destruction of his apartment. In his mind, he focused on what he was analyzing.

His apartment was ransacked and destroyed, but items can be replaced. He now knew that his purpose was to help people. He was given this position to assist those in need. He was a helpful person. He figured that out when he befriended Tadashi. Tadashi once told him that he felt that Wasabi's purpose in life was to be helpful for those who were afraid to be vocal. The ordeal he has experience was a lesson on his faith. His sincerity of caring for others allowed him to seek justice for the voiceless. He did, and it came at a price. Those words of his father rein true. He made up his mind; his friends will have their justice.

He jumped when he heard the sound of his cell phone ringing. It was an unknown number. Despite fearing it may be GoGo, he answered. "Hello, may I speak with Wasabi," asked the kind and friendly voice. "This is he speaking," replied Wasabi. "This is Dr. Tohme of San Fransokyo General. We have spoken with you earlier." "Yes, sir," said Wasabi with a tone of concern, "What is the reason for calling, may I ask."

"First, I wanted to report that Chigusa is in stable condition," said the doctor, "She is still in a coma, but I believe that she and the baby will make a full recovery. It will be slow, but sure enough, she will be okay." Hearing those words brought relief to the discouraged Wasabi. "Secondly, when looking in her clothes, I found a piece of paper with your name on it." "Really," asked Wasabi. "Yes, sir, if you would like, may I read it to you," asked the doctor. Peculiar with the doctor making that request, but he allowed it. "On the note it says, _the African prince fell in love with the Japanese princess on the fifth day. On the seventh day, they wed. There was peace among the two nations as they united as one_. It is very poetic and romantic, if you ask me." "She had the kink about her," replied Wasabi. "It seems like you have a good girlfriend. Cherish her, friend. I pray that once she heals, you will make you happy," said the doctor with hopefulness in his voice. "Thank you for your kind words," said Wasabi before hanging up.

He pondered about the sing-song that Chigusa had left him. He replayed the riddle over and over until he had a headache. As the sun approached the horizon, it shined through the window of his apartment. He was tired, since he hasn't slept since being in Seattle. He went through the destruction of the kitchen to reach for the coffeemaker. However, it was damaged. "Damn, I should have got a backup," said Wasabi. Suddenly, the word backup started drilling in his head. The riddle was making sense. He thought about the only place where blacks and Asians share a commonality of culture. He grabbed his backpack and hurriedly left his apartment. He went into his BMW and headed to the place of two nations becoming one—Pier 57.

In less than an hour, he arrived at Pier 57. It would be a few hours before the opening of businesses, giving him enough time for discretion. The sounds of seagulls and ducks accompanied his soundtrack as he made his trek to the slot that was Jake's boat. Ensuring for his protection, he pulled out a pocket knife. He disliked violence and never had a desire to own a gun; it was a precautionary measure. At this point, he needed to suspect the unsuspected. When the coast was clear, he stepped inside of the boat.

Closing the door, he needed to see where Chigusa would hide any of her backup files. After scanning the boat, he saw a small table in the middle. It wasn't there when he had his first encounter with Jake; it must have been something of Chigusa's doing. He approached the table and saw a small box. He opened the box and saw a flash drive, attached with a note.

 _Wasabi, just in case if something happens, everything you need is inside of this flash drive. Hold on to it with care._

 _~Love, Your Chigusa_

He looked at the ceiling, thanking God for having an angel that he was looking forward to calling his wife. He had a seat and pulled out his laptop. He placed the flash drive inside of the laptop. As it was loading, he saw a link. He clicked on the link and saw a multitude of folders about GoGo. Its categories included: Police records with Tokyo, Fukuoka, Yokohama, and other cities of Japan; police records with Seattle Police Department; psychiatric records from Japan and the United States; and links listed as other that may provide further information about GoGo.

Fearing if GoGo may appear, he left the boat and returned to the pier. He left the area and drove for an hour north where he stopped at a rest stop. It was a rest stop familiar to those who ventured its national park. He remembered visiting when he was in robotics camp.

He walked inside of the visitor's center. He talked to the ranger, asking if they have a waiting area. The ranger confirmed it and followed him to the area. Having a seat, he placed his laptop on the table and began unraveling Pandora's Box: the life of Leiko Tanaka, also known as GoGo Tomago.

* * *

 **Hey, readers. I hope you are enjoying the series so far. Unfortunately, the next chapter I have planned to release failed to met this sites' expectation. So, if you want to read the next chapter, then go on AO3 to search for that chapter. So, the next chapter will be Chapter 24. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	23. Bokura no Itami (Our Pain)

The moment of regret blanketed Wasabi as he hurriedly cruised into the smoggy infested San Fransokyo night. The stars were dimming in the distance and so was his time in finding Hiro. Earlier that evening as he returned to the city, he received the text that sequenced the chain of events that he and the gang are forcefully participating. Regret brimmed into his mind like an overflowed bathtub. There was only one other occasion where he felt that solemn feeling. It occurred when he was sixteen years old.

It was an ordinary day at his home when he received a letter from the postmaster. The purple rectangular envelope, postmarked from Germany was the first and only letter that he had received from his mother. He saw the letter and dropped into the trash can like it was a bad habit. Why give out the time after so long to reconnect with his son, he thought. If it were up to him, he would have rather her been dead. It wasn't long when he received his wish. About a few months later, he and many of his relatives were in attendance of his mother's funeral in Germany. He displayed no emotion and how could he? He had only seen her face once and that when he was still a child. He saw the peaceful look of his mother as he stood over her casket. If the crowd could see the disgust Wasabi had for his mother. He would never give his mother the satisfaction of grieving.

He felt that way for many years. His distrust of separation anxiety made him who he was today. The incident with Hiro the previous evening made engaged in the mode of distrust. It like a hair trigger function was released and he was enraged. The reason was determined later when he find the letter, sitting in the glove compartment of his car. He never questioned on why it was there. It had a purpose and he opened it. Inside, it displayed the grief and regret of a mother's love. She knew that Wasabi would not have opened the letter in time before her demise. She was stricken with cancer and her life was coming to a close. She wanted to letter to be a goodbye letter as she wished that she could have been a better mother to Wasabi. She told how proud she was of his accomplishments and how she kept up with every detail from newspaper clippings to magazines. She said that no matter what, she will always love him, for a person will never quit on a loved one

Tears ran down his eyes and the tears continued to stream as he and Aunt Cass were fervently searching for Hiro. He kept in contact with Honey Lemon and Fred via cell phone. Honey Lemon was going to scour through the southern sea district; Fred would venture through the community of SFIT, and Aunt Cass and Wasabi would venture through the Art District. Those were the spots that Hiro usually frequented.

There was silence in the car; only the sound of the vehicle making its track into the night. Aunt Cass leaned her face against the window. The sounds of sniffling filled the air as he saw the tears shedding against the window. The thoughts of regret were steadily approaching and his stomach felt heavy. If he had known that what he was done would have sufficed Hiro to commit suicide, then he would have done something else.

"What's the word on Hiro," asked Wasabi as he was talking to Fred. "Nothing on this part," replied Fred while he was in his vehicle. "I have talked to several people on campus. None have seen or heard from Hiro in awhile." Wasabi remembered that Hiro spent his hellish silence confided in his room for a few months. No way would he have been on campus, especially after starring in his own humiliation. "Keep me posted, okay," asked Wasabi. "Gotcha, dude," replied the confirming Fred as he hung out.

Wasabi continued to drive for a few minutes as he ventured through the downtown district. It was at its peaking hour and the threshold of the crowd was filling the busy street. "Move damn it," said Wasabi as he honked in traffic, alerting the partygoers to move out of his way. Once he passed through, he continued driving. Every now and again, he glanced into Aunt Cass's direction. Her eyes were glassy, displaying the feeling of exhaustion of mind, body, and soul. The many times he had to witness her suffering and it was all of her expense. He should have told Aunt Cass sooner. The guilt knowing that he held Hiro's secret made him feel depleted as the disgraced priest. He was no better of a sinner than anyone at this point.

If he would have told Aunt Cass about GoGo earlier, then things would have never happened. GoGo would have been arrested, sent to jail, and maybe rehabilitated. Chigusa would not be in the hospital in a coma with their child. Jake would not have been a victim of a homicide. Then, his final thought was on Hiro. Hiro would have had a piece of mind knowing that GoGo had a justice.

It occurred that GoGo had played all of them as fools. They were the idiots of her horrific, insidious play. Unfortunately, they were the unwilling participants. Wasabi and Chigusa were as much as guilty as GoGo. They should have stopped her but they didn't. The cat was present but stood beside for Hiro to be the prey. His stomach churned and his eyes were watering. He silently whispered forgiveness to Hiro for the continuation of his abuse. He wanted to make it up to him. He prayed that it was not too late.

He looked at the clock on his watch. It was approaching midnight. Upon the discovery of the suicide note, it had been only a 20 to 25 minutes. With him traveling on his bike, he knew he should not be far. No one should have to go through what he saw when Aunt Cass came screaming from out of the restaurant, begging for him to find Hiro. Words couldn't find come out, but he knew that she was screaming of hatred. Who was it; he would have to find out once they find Hiro.

He glanced at Aunt Cass once more and for the first time; she had the look of a thousand yard stare. There were no emotions coming in or out of her. She looked at the window and not once turned. GoGo had finally succeeded in her cause, to find their breaking point. As he approached the local neighborhood park, he saw something on the ground next to a bench. He put the vehicle in a complete stop. He walked out of the vehicle and noticed the familiar black and green patterns of a mountain bike. It had belonged to Hiro. Wasabi knew that he was close.

He walked back to the passenger side of the door and opened it. Aunt Cass stared at him like he was an unfamiliar stranger. He looked into her eyes and patted her hand against her face. "I saw his bike," alerted Wasabi. "He is close." "His" and "bike" were enough to return Aunt Cass to her usual demeanor. She got herself together and they both ran into the night.

Wasabi ran into the bathrooms. He screamed out his name, but it was silence. Aunt Cass ran through the empty tennis courts and screamed her beloved nephew's name, but it was silent. Throughout the area, the sounds of Wasabi and Aunt Cass screaming Hiro's name into the night's air. The echoes alerted the birds of the night and they fluttered away. They were still no sounds of Hiro.

Wasabi was relentless. He refused to give up. He knew that somewhere Hiro was in this park. He turned to Aunt Cass and saw something on the ground. Aunt Cass walked to it and it was a plush toy. "This is the plush toy that his mother gave Tadashi before she died," she cried. She held the toy like a treasure. It finally confirmed that Hiro was somewhere in this park.

"Think, Cass," said Wasabi dropping the honorifics for the first time. "What significance is this place to Hiro?" "This was the final place where his family was one. The next day, they lost their parents in the accident." She scratched her head, and then finally realized something. "I know where he is," said Aunt Cass.

The pair ran rampant as they approached the playground. They continued to scream his name. They wouldn't stop until they find Hiro. Wasabi walked above the head, approaching the monkey bars and saw the sight he hoped he didn't have to see. He watched as Hiro was struggling in the air as he was attempting suicide with his makeshift noose. He was dangling, as he was grasping for air. He was kicking hard in his gothic Lolita dress. It was dark, but could tell that his face was in agony. It wasn't long until his demise was approaching.

"Hiro, shit, no." Aunt Cass heard Wasabi screaming from the distance. She ran into the direction of his sound as she watched in horror as she saw her nephew dangling from the monkey bars.

Wasabi gripped his arms around Hiro's hips and try to adjust him. The first attempt failed, making the makeshift loose tighter. At his second attempt, he placed his shoulders around Hiro's legs to get some leverage. It worked, but the sounds of gurgling commenced. "Help me, Aunt Cass," said Wasabi as he panicked to keep his posture. Although he had his grip on Hiro, Hiro was determined to end his life; even if it was in front of Wasabi and Aunt Cass.

Aunt Cass climbed the monkey bars and went into the position of the makeshift noose. She tried to get it off, but the way it wrapped made it difficult. "I can't get it," cried Aunt Cass. "C'mon, we have to do something," said Wasabi. "I refuse to see him die." Aunt Cass tried another approach, but to no avail. Wasabi could feel the life going from Hiro's body. "Stay with me, damn it," cried Wasabi. Wasabi has seen many horrible things in life: the desertion of his mother; the hardship of being poor; Tadashi's death; Hiro's abuse; and Chigusa's attack. He was not going to have Hiro's suicide added to it.

Suddenly, he remembered the pocket knife that he had in his back pocket. "Aunt Cass, go to my back pocket and get my pocket knife. Hurry, now." Without hesitation, Aunt Cass jumped from the monkey bars to retrieve the pocket knife. She returned and pulled the knife. "Start cutting," cried Wasabi. She started cutting, but it was barely making contact. Wasabi began panicking as he felt Hiro's hand turning cold. "Hurry, please," screamed Wasabi. "Save Hiro, hurry!" She gripped the knife and start cutting. Suddenly, the knife was making its cut and after a moment, the cut went through and Hiro fell to the ground.

He exhaled loudly into the night's air. He pulled the noose from his neck and was coughing loudly. Then, he began vomiting out yellowish and reddish contents from his mouth. He went on his knees and saw Wasabi and Aunt Cass in his direction. Wasabi stood as Hiro ran to Wasabi, wanting to fight him. Wasabi got him into a grip and began hugging him.

"Why didn't you let me die," screamed Hiro as Wasabi hugged him, never letting him go. "Why didn't you let me die," screamed Hiro again. Wasabi was silent. He continued to hug Hiro hard and released the floodgates of tears that were holding him back.

"Why didn't you let me die," screamed Hiro. "I'm sorry, man," replied Wasabi. 'I'm sorry, man." "Why didn't you let me die," screamed Hiro over and over again. Aunt Cass stood in the horror of the almost death of her beloved nephew. Hiro repeated the words until he couldn't anymore. After a while, he drifted into sleep.

Wasabi grabbed him in bridal position. He and Aunt Cass walked Hiro back to the vehicle. The trip back into the city was silent. Wasabi kept his eyes focused on the road as he stopped at a 24-hour shopping/retail store. He went and found clothes that were suitable for Hiro. Afterward, he returned to the car, handing them to Aunt Cass. "You're not going back home tonight." That was the only words he said to Aunt Cass as they drove to the place where he knew too well—his father's home.

It was a very modern and modest style home. It was single story and was situated on a hill in the northern part of the city. It was in a gated community in the boondocks, therefore there will be no reason for anyone to find him here.

Wasabi parked his vehicle in the driveway and turned off the car. He turned and looked at Aunt Cass. "From this point on, I would like for you to stay low until everything cools off." Aunt Cass remained silent. He knew that she had been through a hell of an ordeal. "My father and his fiancée are going to take care of you guys for awhile until everything blows over. I have one more thing and then it is finished." Aunt Cass remained silent. She stepped out of the car. She woke up Hiro and he followed her to the entrance of the house. Wasabi watched from afar as he saw an older, African American gentleman waving at him, confirming for him to leave.

Wasabi left the temporary sanctuary for Hiro and Aunt Cass and returned to the city. He had talked with Honey Lemon and Fred about finding Hiro. He had also warned them about staying away from GoGo. He suggested that the pair should lay low until everything was over.

Wasabi had all of the evidence that he needed for GoGo's arrest. After reading her information, he saved a backup file and hid it in a bush at the national park. In the event that something would happen, he left a code word for Honey Lemon to retrieve. Once she gets Lemon Drops, she would retrieve the files and head straight for the police. Wasabi got back on the highway as he headed for the police station.

He never was a fan of hip hop music, especially gangster rap. He went into his phone and into his playlist. He felt that he was on a mission as he played 2Pac's "Hail Mary." He pulled the windows to feel the warm night air and turned the volume of the CD player.

"I ain't no killa, but don't push me. Revenge is like the sweetest joy…," Those were the words that Wasabi recited as he disappeared into the night.


	24. Malice

I remembered my English teacher in high school told me that "one should be careful when fighting monsters without becoming a monster yourself." Those words relished within me as it served as fuel when I attacked him with a blunt instrument that its intention was to punch holes for papers. I never was born an angel. Yet again, I was never a devil. I don't see black nor don't I see white. It is just a shade of gray for me. I felt too advanced for such entry level of working under "feared" entities. I wanted to work alone. I wanted a position of omnipotence that feared man and beast. I wanted the capability to freelance for the messiah but pursue the work of the devil. It could be vice versa, but I couldn't care. I wanted the taste of lust. I wanted to abide myself in sin. As I saw the blunt object damped in the blood of my injured teacher pitter-pattered on the floor, I tasted what I wanted: control.

My story began where it should have ended. I was conceived in a "lovely" hotel in the atrium of Tokyo's Central District. You know the location of gyaru, cheap hookers, pimps, and the cesspit of hopelessness and despair where the other destitute of society called home? Yeah, it was in one of those formidable domiciles. My mother, poor bastard, was a multi-divorcee who had nothing to prove, but the prowess of her womanhood. What she couldn't do in regular work, she used the power of her body as her profession. Guinness couldn't keep up with her. In the multitude of divorces, separations, prenuptials and alimonies, and the wrecked homes that she deemed responsibility without any qualms or malice. Anyway, back to the point, it was that seedy hotel where she made another tally with a businessman. He was your typical fresh-off-the-boat Japanese businessman, returning to his home country on business looking for company. You would've thought that once she was done with him, she would have moved on and found another sucker. She didn't. That pale drink of water had spent multiple occasions with my mother. He paid for her apartment, purchased her a vehicle, and gave her a private phone for their rendezvous.

I have never met the man, but according to my mother, once reminding me in a drunken stupor and beating me with a belt, she said that he was the best man any woman could ask for. The old bitch thought she was in a love with a man who had obviously couldn't give a damn. He had to be married. What they did was private. I couldn't imagine what she was going through as she thought that that was going to be the man of her dreams. Like all good things, they came to an end. In a café, she broke the announcement that would make any man fled, she was pregnant. And of course, he asked about protection and the tirade of her on the pill. Her obtuse smile I pictured thought that the man would take responsibility and leave his family in America and stay in Japan with the wretch.

Like a thief in the night, he fled from the café where she stood alone; while a crowd of onlookers smirked at the charade. My mother should have known that there wasn't going to be a happy ending, especially for a prostitute. As a consolation, better yet a penance, she saw a brown envelope in her mailbox. In it, the contents were 2 million yen in 10,000 yen notes and a yellow piece of paper noting: **have an abortion or raise the child. Your choice.** Of course, she chose the latter or else I wouldn't be alive to tell you the tale couldn't I?

On a hot and muggy Tokyo evening, my mother gave birth to me in the middle of a gangway. How wonderful to begin your existence in the piss and feces infested alleyway. It happened during a prostitution deal gone wrong. Could you believe it? My dear mother was selling herself while pregnant. I know that you wouldn't find that kind of advice from any parenting magazines.

From the moment I entered this world, my life was entangled in chaos, despair, degradation, and most of all, hate. She did the bare minimum that needed for motherhood. If she was there, she fed me and changed me, and left me in the crib from times on end. The amount of diaper rashes I had from being left all night while she partied or fucked a complete stranger. She had no family or family who wouldn't claim her. It was me and her. On some nights, she begrudgingly took me to some of her conquests. I was three at the time. There were many businessmen at the hotel expecting and waiting anxiously on her show. She put me in the bathroom and told me to not leave until she told me to. Like any child, I yearned for my mother. When I walked out, I witnessed the first of many things that were in the plan in the makings of GoGo. I saw bald, middle-aged men taking turns entering my mother. She was around their age, but she had young features. Don't ask why I am inputting this now, but I saw them giving my mom a "gray and muddied shower." The moment was engrained in my head for the rest of my days.

Starting grade school, she stopped prostituting and turned into an amateur porn actress. I will be very cautious for the lack of the word, actress. She starred in her own works and released it via the black market. Her sleazy boyfriend/pimp was responsible for marketing the tapes. Every day without end, all I heard from my bedroom was the sound of men taking turns with my mother. If it wasn't with other men, it was her boyfriend. On rare occasions, she had her fun with women. That went on for a few years until she had her accident.

She had a car accident when I was six years old. It was the same old blue Saab that her former lover gave her. As a child, I was precocious and impressionable. I wanted to do things that pleased my mom. All I wanted from her was her affection. We were on the highway and I asked her could we go to the store to buy a toy. She told me no. I asked again and she screamed no. Mad and upset, I screamed and yelled until she slapped me across the face. The slap caused her to lose her grip and she ran off the road. The car landed on the embankment. She was seriously injured and I barely had a scratch, physically that was. That was the first time I ever got slapped by my mother. It was also the beginning of the torture coming from mommy dearest.

The accident left her injured and unable to work. Her amateur porn days were over. Her boyfriend took all of her savings and fled town. The Saab was a wreck and inoperable. The only thing she had was a phonebook of hospital bills and me, all of which she put the blame. She called me the succubus. I get people to look at me with good looks and then take everything away from them. She said I should have been a stain in the hotel room. I cried as I ran out of the hospital. I wished that I was a stain on the floor also.

After the accident, we left Tokyo and moved to Yokohama. I was excited because we were closer to the sea and going to a new school. After recovering, my mother found a job working as food packing employee for a frozen food company. It was part time work, but better than being a street walker. We stayed in a small studio apartment. I didn't like how it smelled. It reminded me of a wet dog smell. It didn't matter because I was happy to be far away from Tokyo. I hated that city. I had hoped that all of this would change my mom, or so I thought.

She worked in the night, unable for me to see her. I stayed home alone. I stay home alone for many days. Television became my mother and it taught me how to raise myself. I got myself up for school; washed my own clothes; and cooked my own food. To think that a seven year old could do it. I had no choice. We were on welfare and received checks. A portion of my allowance went on taking care of me. The neighbors watched me make my trek to the grocery store weekly on getting items. Instead of pitying me, they laughed at me and my mother. Because we were poor, we were subjected to the abuse of the upper class. One of the many disadvantages of being Japanese, it showed itself when I was at school. They picked on me. They talked about how much I smelled or how I looked. They used to throw milk cartons at me or they would call me rotten eggs. The word, rotten eggs, became an insignia I despised. They continued to call me that name until that day in the fifth grade.

I had a crush on this boy. His name was Yukihiro Kanaye. I thought he was one of the most attractive boys I have ever met. At an age I couldn't understand my hormones, but I knew what gender I was interested in. He was in the third grade. I was two years his senior. I was shy and I wanted to make sure that he paid attention. During gym, I would watch him and stare. I hope that he noticed me. I loved his smile, his laugh. He was just adorable. I didn't know that my simple crush was developing into an attraction, or rather an obsession.

One afternoon, I received a letter from my cubby at school. In a small pink envelope that smelled of strawberries, it was a letter from my love. He told me that he wanted to meet me behind the school shed after school the next day. I was excited and was anticipating his meeting. The night before, I ran to my mother as she got off work to tell her the good news. However, she greeted me with a smack across my face and to get away from her. I ran as I felt the sting of her slap and the hot tears from my face. I went into the bathroom. I saw a red mark with an open wound. I got a washcloth and wiped the mark, but the cut was present. Scared that Kanaye-kun would find out, I applied makeup on it.

The next afternoon, I waited behind the shed as instructed on my Kanaye-kun. A half hour passed and there was no Kanaye-kun. Suddenly, from behind came two of my classmates. Their names were Kanae Misato and Melissa Noroguchi. These bitches were the vain of my existence. The duo gave me hell and there was never a moment's rest. The pair confronted me for actually taking part of their penalty game. They knew that a sucker would fall for that letter. I remembered Misato-san, the leader, said that I was a pervert for crushing on a younger boy. Her sidekick Noroguchi-san agreed as she chuckled and pushed me to the ground. Misato-san joined Noroguchi-san as they kicked me. They called me poor and pathetic. They called me rotten eggs over and over. Suddenly, I felt a switch hit me. I thought about the times that my mother hit me; the times where I felt nothing but loneliness; and the harassment I faced at school daily. The sunny sky turned dark that day when I saw my youthfulness fade away and entered the feeling of hate. It filled my veins and suddenly a new being was formed.

As I was being hit, I saw a loose brick by the bush. With all of my might, I grabbed the brick. I took Noroguchi-san by the leg and tripped her. I went on top of her with my brick in my hand. Her eyes protested no, but I smiled as I beat her several times against the head with the brick. I didn't stop until I saw blood splattered around my hands. I didn't stop there. Misato-san stood in horror. I saw a puddle of urine around the scared Misato-san. It matter not as I gave her the same medicine. Once I was finished, I dropped the brick. I stood there as I realized what I have done. I felt power. I had control. Earlier they were picking on me and now they were begging for their lives. I walked away from the scene and around the corner, I saw my beloved Kanaye-kun. He was trembling and I knew that he saw what I have done. But I didn't want to hurt him. I loved him and I wanted to shower him with my love. I took him with my bloodied hands and we went inside of the shed. I told him that we were going to play a game. It was there where I tasted womanhood for the first time.

It wasn't long until my mother got word of what happened. That evening, I was taken in handcuffs and headed for the police station. I was interrogated by police officers, but I didn't hear much. Kanae Misato suffered a broken jaw and went blind in one eye. Melissa Noroguchi suffered partial brain damage. She lost hearing in one ear. They feared that her brain damage was permanent. That news didn't bother me as much when I found out my beloved's parents were there as well. My beloved told his parents of our private game we shared. I wasn't mad at him. He didn't know better. Still, I was fingerprinted and spent several days in juvenile hall.

If the newspaper ever tells you that I was expelled from school because I stabbed a girl with a pencil over a boy, don't believe it. That was why I was grateful for being a juvenile. They believe that our brain processes are at work and we don't know better. We should get rehabilitation for redemption in order to have a better life. Yeah right, poor fools. If I were in America, I would be doing numbers, if you catch my drift. The parents settled out of court and I was expelled from school. I walked out of that classroom into school after school in prefectures after prefectures until I was fourteen years old.

I dropped Leiko Tanaka and became the moniker of my childhood days, GoGo Tomago. The tomago in my name is the Japanese corruption of the word, egg. I appreciate Kanae and Melissa for their induction. I wondered how they are. After their meeting with Mr. Brick, I can believe that they have changed for the better, or for the worse. I don't care. They could hang themselves from the Tokyo Dome for all it was worth.

My mother and I settled in the city of Utsunomiya in the Kanto region of Tochigi Prefecture. I have lost count on how many schools that I have attended and how many towns I have lived. Whatever place I go, I raised hell. I, no longer, wanted to be told nothing. I became the youthful rebel that my mother even feared. No longer did she lay a hand on me. At moment's notice, it was I that went from prey to predator. She found a job selling fried pan dumplings at a local vendor in the mall. It was full time and it kept her busy. I was supposed to be in school. I attended, but I spent more days in detention or homebound for suspension.

At home, I turned my room into my office. It became a headquarters. I enlisted a few of my goons that I met in my neighborhood to assist me in my affairs. A diverse group of men and women they were. It was mostly Japanese, but included Korean, black, and Indian members. I didn't discriminate against race for it was the power in numbers. We started with illegal gambling. My goons would hassle the local pachinko venue for the slice of the action. If they refused, they received a blunt facelift. When that wasn't enough of a hustle, we got involved with petty theft. You know, stealing motorcycles, bicycles, snatching purses and stealing wallets. We made one policy about theft—no credit cards. I didn't want any reason for a paper trail. One of my goons, Torrance, became my sidekick. Before moving to Japan, he was well-known for hustling back in his native Chicago. I liked him because he had a business mindset. I never had him once do any dirty work. And at 17, he knew the game like he was going on 30. He talked with many delinquents of the prefecture's high schools and made deals with them. He made their business like a credit union. He also established the tribute policy to give us a piece after they put in work.

He was really special to me because he was the one that put me on with the Shikei-otaku, a bosozoku set of the Yakuza. When we formed an alliance with them, business was booming. We kept our operations at my home. My mom didn't ask questions and if she did, I laughed at her for thinking she was going crazy or I hit her senseless. I didn't feel sorry for the bitch. I am just giving her just desserts. Weekly, I earned over 20 million yen. I was making more money than anybody in the neighborhood. I gave my portion to the crew, to the Shikei-otaku, and to the Yakuza. All parties were pleased with our operation. You have to understand that a fourteen year old girl running a business and having an associate that was African American was a rarity. Like all things, it was nothing surprising that I caught attention from the law.

My first official arrest as a criminal occurred when I was 15 years old. I, Torrance, and some other goons were caught trying to steal motorcycle parts. We were arrested and processed. They wanted to deport Torrance, but because his family became Japanese citizens and of his age, he was let off with a warning. My other goons were released. However, I was a different story. My track record from my old days was catching up with me. I spent three weeks in prison. After giving my mommy dearest a sob story on my second chance for redemption, she got bail money and I came home. I used that line over numerous times after multiple arrests.

Later in the year, my work caught the attention of the leader of my city's local Yakuza set. He was a charismatic kind of guy and somewhat egotistical. His name was Nao Watanabe. He was 26 years old at the time, and one of the youngest leaders of the Yakuza. He appreciated me for not folding on my crew. He rewarded me by introducing me to the world of the Yakuza.

I left the grunt work to Torrance and began to enter the adult's game. Nao showed me great leadership as he took me under his wing. He knew that I had great potential on becoming a notorious gang leader. I dropped out of school and began putting in work. I won't get too in-depth, but it did involve robberies of local businesses, arson, grand theft auto, grand larceny, and ironically, establishing a black market of selling illegal uncensored pornography.

I left my mother's corrugated shack and moved into a condo in the city. I became my own woman. Trust me; I shared the wealth with Torrance and my crew. I asked Nao could I allow Torrance into the set. He couldn't fully join because he wasn't Japanese, but Nao was grateful on how calculated Torrance's techniques were. We were making money. I went from having one condo to several condos. I owned several vehicles. I had bank accounts and even sent some overseas in America if the worst case could occur. Every night, we would go to bars and rent the places. We were constantly drunk and singing karaoke until the sunrise. While my crew had the women, there were guys on me as well. To be honest, they were not my type. What I was interested in was a secret that no one should know, not even Torrance.

On my free days, I would frequent the playground of middle schools. I wouldn't say or do anything. I would watch. Out of the blue, I came across a boy who reminded me of Kanaye-kun. His name was Hiroe Nagase. He was in his second year of middle school and he was plain smitten with me. He never had a woman like me and I assured that it was something that he would ever forget. He became my boyfriend. I did love him, or at least I thought I did. I cared about him dearly, but I wasn't the kind of girl that could settle for one. On some, rather many, I had small rendezvous with other boys. They were kids from the neighborhood who were curious in older girls like myself. I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was 15 years old, so they couldn't label me as a pedophile. Anyway, I gave them the taste of womanhood. It was enjoyable.

One day, Hiroe found out and he wanted to end it with me. I asked for forgiveness and told him that what we have was special. The other boys were sex, but what we have was love. He wasn't having it and he left. To him, he ended the relationship. To me, it wasn't over. I loved Hiroe and he was mine. To ensure that, I told my crew that if any girls were to talk with Hiroe, they were to be made an example out of. And don't worry, nothing bad happened. However, the girls who came across my wrath either left school, left the prefecture or becoming acquainted with our local therapist.

Everything was gone fine. On my 16th birthday, my crew gave me the biggest birthday party of my life. It took place at a nightclub in Tokyo, my old stomping grounds. It was beautiful and many were in attendance. I wanted to cry when I saw my name, written in gold letters, lighting the stage. I have made to the top, to the level of upper echelon. We celebrated and toasted. The days of eating instant noodles, dried artichoke, and miso soups were dead. The days of eating steak, shrimp, lobster, and drinking wine every day became a normal routine. We were hungry and we put in work.

The days following my sixteenth birthday were the numbered days of our immortality. Two weeks later, my associate and best friend, Torrance went missing. We search for several days until he was found beheaded off the Tohoku Expressway. According to his autopsy, he was beaten and tortured. His head was found a few days later in front of his parent's home. It was in a box, wrapped in a pretty pink bow. Then some of my crew members were arrested or murdered. I did not know what was going on and I became fearful of my life. Not taking any chances, I fled to my mother's house.

If you guys made it this long enough to read this, then I guess you are curious on why things went south. My weakness became my downfall. It was about my beloved Hiroe Nagase. I made it loud and clear that he was mine and I wasn't going to do anything to change it. One evening, before the beginning of my downfall, the child came to my house and confronted me. He was angered that I wouldn't let him have any romance in his life. I have explained to him that he belonged to me. He was my property. I didn't care about the amount of guys I have been with, but he have to understand that he was mine. I tried to soothe him with a kiss, but he didn't want it. He told me to get away from him and he wanted to leave, but I grab his hand. I had it in a firm grip. I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to scare him. My anger didn't receive that. Once I regain my conscience, my hands were tightly gripped around Hiroe's neck and the life was taking out of him.

I dropped to the floor. I killed a man that I actually loved. I cried and screamed for him to wake up, but to no avail. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his face was turning blue. Crying and praying for his forgiveness, asking the gods for him to wake up. I wanted to start over again. I was making promises that I would be loyal to him only. But my prayers weren't answered. In a panic, I contacted Torrance about what happened. He came to my aid and told me that we have to rid the body. He had some drugs and injected him into his system, making the police think it was a drug overdose. We carried the body into his car. We drove for an hour as we left the city. The entire ride, I sniffled and stroked his hair. I was giving him soft, feathery kisses. I hope that he would wake up, but he didn't. He just got colder and stiffer. Later, Torrance found a suitable forest where we can dump the body. He placed gently against the tree. I placed my final kiss on his lips and we left.

I soon discovered that Hiroe Nagase was the son of Hirofumi Nagase, a politician who had ties with the Yakuza. Also, Hiroe was the nephew of my mentor, Nao Watanabe. I couldn't tell you how they discovered, but the aftermath could explain it all.

I stood in my old bedroom in fear wondering when they were coming for me. The power I lusted and controlled was fading away. For the first time, I was feeling weak. All of this pent up energy was fading away. Then I heard the dreadful knocks on the door. I knew by the way the door was knocking, they were gang members. I peaked from my window and saw two men. They were my friends, my colleagues. I hoped that there were not the executioners of my final act. However, they did not do anything. They told my mom that I have 24 hours to leave Japan, or else they would kill me. One of the guys gave me a gang sign as I saw from the window. The sign meant that I am no longer part of the Yakuza. If I didn't leave Japan that night, I am a dead girl.

In less than 24 hours, we were on a plane heading to America with the clothes on our back. My mom gave me a stare that she hasn't done to me since that car accident. I couldn't give a damn on what she thought me. She should grateful that we were going somewhere instead of being six feet under. My mother had a family friend leaving in Seattle. Secretly, I have visited America on multiple occasions. I have been to New Orleans, Los Angeles, New York City, Houston, and Honolulu—frequent Yakuza turfs to discuss business. I have never been to Seattle, so this was going to be new to me.

After a month, we settled in Seattle's Rainer Beach. My mom chose the area because it reminded her of home. She was able to find a job as a Japanese-speaking operator at a telephone company. As for me, I had to return to school. It was per request of my mother. She told me to keep appearances and I owe her for the pain I put her through. I like Seattle, but it was too slow for me. Everything was weak. The alcohol, the drugs, everything. I knew that most of the product we received came from America, but the potency of the vices here was bullshit.

On the first day of attending high school, I was already in the pissed off mood. I was 16 years old taking ninth grade class. Because I dropped out of school, the school placed me where I was left off. I was embarrassed. When I was in my Freshman English class, the teacher had the nerve to be disrespectful. I gave him a lesson that he would never forget. I was arrested and spent a few days in juvenile hall. I have never done time with juvenile hall in America and it was quite different. On the first night, there was this board who wanted me to be her bitch. I made her have a date with the bottom of my bunk and gave her a California Sunshine with my foot. Because it was self-defense or at least that was what she said, I was released the following day.

The next week, I was put into a new school. The principal received a sob story from me about my home life and my transition into this new country that she placed me in right grade, the eleventh grade. The school was fine. The teachers didn't bother me and neither did the student. It was safe to assume that some were getting my reputation from the last school and from juvenile hall. I liked the school, but I got expelled there as well. There was this cute kid in my Algebra 2 class. Let's just say that we were trading more than math equations in the girl's bathroom.

After the second incident, I was sent to an alternative school. That school was bullshit also. It was supposed to be therapeutic. Then why in the hell was it a never-ending hell of fighting. I think Americans are using these conventional terms very loosely or euphemistically. I was sent to a therapist. I don't remember much, but they said that I suffered from a split personality disorder. They even mentioned that I was a sexual deviant. That was nonsense. I am just showering them with love. If that is the standard of deviancy, then the DSM-IV can go fuck itself.

However, I didn't last long there either. I didn't do anything at school. I was arrested for robbery. I held a corner store at knifepoint, demanding money. I was bored and needed something to do. I wanted money and the power that I earned during my days in Japan. This quaint and quiet life was not for GoGo Tomago. I was arrested and spent three months in jail. About a month into the sentence, I was sentenced to an additional six months. A parent came to police about their middle school child coming home crying from one of our private games. It was hard to find boys who were cool with our games.

After spending eight months in jail, I was finally released. When I returned home, my mother welcomed me with an eviction notice. I was no longer welcomed in her home. I left Seattle and began another era of hitchhiking and finding my place in the world.

I hitchhiked through Washington State. I spent time with wanderers, truck drivers, and even a hippie commune. For a few months, I traveled to Oregon, Nevada, Idaho, Montana, and eventually I made to San Fransokyo. Broke and nowhere to go, I ended at a Youth hostel. It was more a group home, but I wanted something to make it feel better. One night, I looked into the sky and thought about my future. I remembered how I was crying about my current predicament. I went from rags to riches to rags. I had it all. I was making money, putting in work, and enjoying the good life. Now, I have been imprisoned, homeless, and lying on a thin bed. I knew right then, that I was at my bottom.

A few months later, when I was eighteen years old, I was relaxing on the bleachers in the gymnasium. It was my perfect time to go hunting for a boy who I can shower with my love. However, there was a gentleman who was in my way. He was very handsome. He was my age, a first honestly. He gave him some glares, giving him hints that he should come into my direction. After several attempts, it worked. I kept it cool as he came my way. My heart was fluttering for the first time in awhile when the name Tadashi escaped from his lips.

I smiled as I hid my eyes behind my purple streaks. I can tell he was naïve by the way he approached me. He was in college and he was beginning his sophomore year in the fall. He had a nice smile and his teeth were the whitest it could be. He was different from the boy I used to fancy. He sat down with me and he wanted to know my reason for being here. I did something that I have never done. I told him the truth. Well, sparing the gory details of my Yakuza past and my affairs with boys.

Tadashi Hamada became a part of my life. Every day after practice, he would spend time with me. Surprisingly, he never flirted with me or made any advances with me. All he wanted to do was talk. So, we would talk for hours. Sometimes it would be small chit-chat and then we would discuss our personal matters. We kept going until he offered me something that I couldn't refuse; a place to live.

I moved in with Tadashi into his apartment. It was very small, but cozy. He slept on the couch while I slept on his bed. I was enamored by the softness of his bed and how it smelled. It smelled of a man, someone who knew where he is going. Once he felt comfortable, he introduced me to his friends at the laboratory at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. They were hesitant, but they took me in.

In a matter of months, I completed my general equivalency exam and enrolled into college. With my expertise in my former life, I enrolled in engineering. The crew would laugh to see GoGo Tomago in college and enjoy it. I went to rehab and went to therapy. Tadashi gave me money and allowed me to stay in his house. It was a fresh start. The move I spent time with him, the more I became in love with him. However, this kind of love was different. All of the love I had before then was lust. However, Tadashi was something special. The only thing that he wanted from me was my devotion. I granted him that wish on our first date.

In time, I met his Aunt Cass. She was a beautiful middle-aged woman. With her beauty, you couldn't tell that she had two nearly grown nephews. I thought that it was great that she worked at a café. It sounded very humble. Then, he introduced me to another family member. This person would become the man who once again reopens my thirst of lust, power, and control. The adorable bundle of joy was Tadashi's younger brother, Hiro. Hiro hid behind his Aunt Cass. At 15 years old, he was shy and adorably dorky. I came and approached him with a smile. I winked at him to show that he had nothing to fear. I smiled at him and that kind of made an icebreaker.

Hiro was enrolled in community college. A high school graduate at 13 years old, he could have gone to SFIT. However, he was through rebellion and wasn't ready for college. As a deal, his aunt told him that he must enroll in school. And community college he attended. I saw his eyes and they were very beautiful. Reminded me of Kanaye-kun several years in the past, he actually looks like him. Old things were returning and my instincts were feeling them.

Throughout time, I became adjusted to the Hamada family. I have spent many nights with them. I, sometimes, helped Aunt Cass with cooking. I would play with her cat, Mochi. On some nights, I would help Hiro with his homework. We have spent many nights alone in his room. The intent was to help him out with his schoolwork, but I had other desires that were not in the school curriculum. But, I fought my urges. I was in love with Tadashi. Why would I betray the man I love with cheating? That wasn't right.

My relationship with Tadashi was becoming a serious relationship. We sealed the deal after we made love for the first time. It was a spectacular evening. Everything was perfect and he was perfect. When he told me that I was his first, I covered in kisses, reminding him that it was an honor to give me. I would make sure I would cherish it. Throughout time, he became an open book and in return, I did the same. We laughed, we cried, we angered, and we loved. Everything was smooth.

One evening, Tadashi took me back to the youth hostel while my life was reborn. The gym was closed, but he made a table reserved for two. We sat together while he made a meal that was out of love. We danced and serenade. Tadashi had a way with women, and it was made apparent when he gave me a precious gift any woman would go mad. I trembled in excitement as he got down on one knee to propose marriage. I was on Cloud 9. Nothing bought me great joy becoming Leiko Tanaka.

The next day, we went to the café to make our announcement. We invited all of our friends and his family to tell them the good nights. Before he could speak, I presented the ring of our love that made Aunt Cass and Honey Lemon bedazzled in excitement. While the gentlemen were congratulating their comrade, Hiro sat there alone. He looked like a lost puppy. My eyes were on him once again. Thoughts enter my mind, telling me to do something horrible to him. It was lust again and I was starving. I felt like a succubus, insatiable lust and Hiro was the target. Once again, I did my best to suppress my urges. I was in love with Tadashi I kept telling myself.

As time went on, the urges were calling my name. I averted my eyes when a sight of a beautiful young boy was in my direction. Eventually, all of these boys were looking like Hiro. I thought I could suppress my urge by going to a ladies' bar. But it didn't work. I went to a gay strip club, but that didn't work. At night, I was up; the urge of a young boy was creeping on me like a veil. I looked at Tadashi and I shed a tear. I whispered my apology. As much as I love him, his love was not enough for my succubus appetite. When I saw Hiro, I knew then and there that **I wanted that boy.**

When I studied with him, I made subtle hints. I would rub against him or rub his back affectionately. His eyes lit like a Christmas tree. He knew that I was coming on to him. But that was the farthest that I went. One afternoon, I went to the youth hostel and ask a couple of boys if they were looking for some fun. I won't be descriptive, but the hotel saw me more than I did Tadashi. Once again, I loved him and I wanted to marry him. But there were certain urges that Tadashi couldn't do to satisfy me. I asked for forgiveness, but I wanted more.

I enjoy the lust and the passion of the beautiful young boys, but it wasn't enough. They were stand-ins for my main dish, Hiro Hamada. Some nights, I spied on him. I took pictures of him in his home while he exposed himself to the moon. I won't tell secrets of how I did it from the second floor, but I did it. I followed him when he went on illegal bot-fighting. I couldn't believe that he would lie to my precious Tadashi, his brother. However, he wasn't there for bot fighting. My eyes turned into anger when I saw that he was meeting with another girl. I gripped tightly around my cell phone, having to witness with some harlot skank wanting to take away my Hiro. I followed him on other nights and I saw that he was seeing multiple girls. Hiro wasn't as innocent as he made himself out to be. It only made this succubus hungrier.

At the end of the day, I put all of my precious treasures in the cupboard. It was my secret spot in which I can be myself. No one, including Tadashi, would ever know what I do behind the scenes. He must not know about the shrine I made for his brother or the amount of pictures and videos I keep as my treasures.

However, a little time before Tadashi's death, something was in the air. Tadashi didn't look at me in the same way. His smiling face faded away upon me seeing him. We stopped having sex. We eventually stopped sleeping together. He started to barely come home. He would say that he was busy at the office or he didn't want to disturb me in my sleep. I knew all of those were lies. I was getting a suspension that he knows about my secrets. I didn't want to jump to conclusions. I wasn't doing anything wrong. I loved him. I loved Tadashi and I was going to get married to Tadashi. I am Mrs. Tadashi Hamada, rather or not he wanted to happen.

His death hit me like an impact of a car crash. We were all there to witness the final moments of Tadashi before the explosion on that fateful day. I went straight home and began ravishing the apartment. I went rampant and screamed out the name of my love as the dust settled. I sat on the apartment floor and began sulking. However, another thought hit my mind—Hiro. I went into the cupboard and went to my shrine. I went to the pasted walls of my beloved Hiro's pictures. In the center was the family portrait of Hiro. I kissed it and I licked it. My hidden valley was moistened by the impact. With a pair of one of his stolen boxer shorts, I masturbated to Hiro. While I was still whimpering for Tadashi, I was moaning and laughing for Hiro. I can love both. I can be Tadashi's husband and I could be Hiro's mistress. We can all be happy.

My mind told me to torture and rape Hiro until he becomes my pet. I wanted Hiro to be my pet. I wanted to love him, to shower him, to abuse him, to rape him, to protect him, and to control him. Following the funeral, I screamed on the inside when I finally kissed Hiro. I tasted his lips that I stole from him. He tasted of orange soda. The first day of training Hiro to become my pet was sealed with a kiss. **I am going to make sure that you pay for this, little brother.** Now, you know why I targeted Hiro. I wanted him from day one. His existence alone was enough for my love.

As you make your conclusions, you might think to yourself that I am a bad person. You may be right. At this point, I don't care. I wasn't born with a silver spoon, but on a pissy, God-forsaken alley in the middle of Tokyo. My mother wasn't there to kiss my boo-boo's. She greeted with her hands and her fist. No one taught me love. I learned through the hands of pornography or watching my mother. I never had a father and I raised myself. Take a walk in my shoes before you place any judgment toward me.

Anyway, this is the end of my thoughts. I am about to climax inside of my Hiro. If girls could impregnate men, that would be very exciting. Glad you guys could read the mind of GoGo Tomago. Take care and goodbye! Kisses!


	25. Mountains May Depart

He got out of the parking lot and walked toward the café. Wasabi wanted to be somewhere discreet without being disturbed. On his way to the city, he received a phone call from an unknown source. The receiver didn't say much but alerted him to meet him at a café that was within the county limits of San Fransokyo County. He wasn't scared or alarmed with the change of plans. In fact, he intended it to occur. What was he about to do could be one of the biggest profile cases in San Fransokyo's history?

The chime of the bell alerted his entrance at the café. It was a typical last-call-before-leaving-town diner. The smell of fried eggs and sausages loomed through the air. There was a sight of truck drivers drinking their coffee as they prepared for their nightly or early morning run. The waitress who greeted Wasabi as she held her pad to take his order looked like the kind who knew the trick of the trade of the restaurant business. She was older. She had gray hair with a hint of blonde. Her eyes were her highlight. It was a deep shade of a green like a deep, enchanted pool. She politely asked him of his order. He asked for two coffees. He wanted his black and for his visitor, with cream and two sugars. He quietly thanked her as she walked to get his order.

Wasabi exhaled the stale air with this café. The cliché sound of country music filled his current emotion of somber. He rubbed his eyes as it displayed his exhaustion. It has been such an ordeal for the traveling priest, as he came to terms of his pseudonym. It was the job that came with being a good friend. He appreciated his father of the warning of consequences of taking that kind of responsibility. It led to Hiro's suicide attempt, Chigusa in the hospital, and the death of his friend, Detective Jake Uchiyama. Sometimes, he wished that he would have gone straight to GoGo's house and ended it. What did he have to lose? The few in his circle were aware of it, but never went to the source. He concluded that she was a very powerful individual. And after looking at her past, it made plenty of sense.

The sound of the bell interrupted his train of thought upon seeing the sight of an attractive, beautiful older woman as she caught her eyes at Wasabi. She dressed professionally as she was wearing her black, striped two-piece business suit. She had long brown hair and an aura of mystery and respect. Her skin was beautiful and displayed a creamy tanned complexion. She was of Asian descent. She nodded her head at Wasabi as she made her seat in front of him. Beside her seat was a leather briefcase, hinting that she was involved in serious business. She pursued her lips trying to say something, but it appeared to change her mind. The waitress returned to the table with their cups of coffee. They both silently nodded to the waitress as a thank you and in return the waitress nodded back.

The strong smell hit Wasabi's nostril, bringing him to alert. He watched his guests ingest her coffee. She closed her eyes, savoring its favor before placing it down. She opened her purse and pulled out a pack of Marlboro Light cigarettes. Once she retrieved a lighter, she lit it and inhaled a couple of puffs before placing it on the saucer with her coffee. She gently smiled at Wasabi as she broke the silence.

"I have a question for you, Wasabi." She asked inquisitively. Wasabi was too familiar with her style. She always asked a question as she greeted anyone. "Why to go to great lengths of saving your friend?" Without a second, he responded, "Why did Jesus die for our sins, knowing he was facing eminent danger? It is because that there are people who are assigned and there are people who are designed." The woman made a slight grin before drinking her coffee. "Just because I am good at lasers and robotics doesn't mean I was designed for it. It doesn't take much of a genius to read a manual and learn from it." "True, I can understand where you come from, my dear." She took another puff of the cigarette. On her shirt, the slight presence of an ID displaying FBI was there.

"Tell me again, Wasabi." The woman asked again with a slight glare. "Do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into? No background of being a detective, you have evidence that could put you and everyone you care for in danger." Wasabi responded. "I have made that decision a long time ago. That was before Hiro, before Chigusa, and before your husband, Michiko."

The woman in front of Wasabi was Michiko Uchiyama. She was the widow of his former friend, Detective Jake Uchiyama. Her name wasn't presented on the news because of her position of being a federal agent. She worked for the FBI for a couple years. She knew Wasabi since they were in high school. It was because of Wasabi that she was introduced to her husband, Jake. The trio has been associates for quite a while.

"Sorry for your loss, by the way," said Wasabi as he sipped his now lukewarm coffee. He saw that she was taking deep breaths. When working in that kind of business, one must learn to separate their professional and their personal lives. "Thanks. I do, Wasabi, really." She pulled out another cigarette as she ingested the smoke. "How is the kid," he asked. "He is with the in-laws. I told them to leave town for a few days until things blow over." She looked at him again. "How is Chigusa?" "She is doing okay. She is still in a coma but in stable condition. Thank you for putting security, just to be safe." "Don't mention it," she replied as her smoke lingered around the table. "Anything for you, Chigusa, and my future niece or nephew. Congratulations by the way. Sorry to say under these circumstances."

There was silence for the moment before Wasabi pulled out his laptop from his briefcase. He pulled out the flash drive of GoGo's information and Tadashi's journal. He slid off the items in front of Michiko. "This is everything that you are going to need. I don't have to have my laptop back. All of it is just memories of something that I want to leave behind." She didn't respond but put all of the information in her briefcase.

"How are they," she asked as she is referring to Honey Lemon and Fred. "They are well. Thanks," said Wasabi. "Honey Lemon asks about you from time to time and Fred misses having your fun adventures with them." She chuckled. "We had some good times those days didn't we?" "Yeah, we did." Wasabi sat and reminisced about the better days with his crew of the Big Hero 6. Jake and Michiko were never members, but they often visit. Most of them added insight on becoming better at their craft. What Michiko took from it was the use and cache of weaponry and machinery to be used for the FBI. The gang didn't mind. Whatever they could for their common goal: to help people.

"So, what's the end game," asked Wasabi. The waitress asked the pair for another cup of coffee. Both accepted her offer. When she left, Michiko replied. "Once we leave, I will be escorted to the main branch of SFPD. I will have to get an approval of a warrant from a judge. Once I have that, we can go to GoGo's residence and we take her down." "How do you know if she'll be there," asked Wasabi. She slightly chuckled. "She is. We have some plainclothes officers surveying the neighborhood. As we speak, she is at home." Wasabi was relieved, but was still worried. "Once we get her arrested, then it is all over, so to speak," said Michiko.

"Is it," asked Wasabi. "Granted we have her arrested, but it is the aftermath that we suffer the most." Michiko swallowed nothing. She exactly knows where Wasabi was coming from. "Last night, my friend tried to kill himself because he could no longer withstand her abuse. Chigusa was beaten and rape because of my snooping. Your beloved husband, my dear friend Jake is dead. I don't even want to begin what Aunt Cass is thinking. I won't even be sure if she wants to talk to me again once this is ever." "What about you," asked Michiko. "What about me," he replied. "How do you feel throughout this ordeal? How can go on from this," she asked.

The only moment when Wasabi heard that was when he was in the hospital talking with Chigusa. Truthfully, he was mentally, physically, and spiritually exhausted. In the pursuit of GoGo, he had barely received any sleep. He had lost weight and started to question his faith. "Don't let this be a burden to you, Wasabi," said Michiko. "Understand that once this is done, this is not going to save the world. There are people who are ten times as potent and deadly than GoGo." Wasabi swallowed nothing, but he was telling the truth.

"I have been in this game for many years, Wasabi. I have seen families slaughtered. I have seen so many bodies. I have seen mothers, fathers, husbands, wives, and children dead. Children are the worst. I still can't get their face out of my head. Every night I look at my son and wondered could I see him dead or the other way around. It becomes scary, but that is something I have to accept as part of life." She placed her elbows and used her hands to lean her chin. She still looked at Wasabi as she shifted her mode to personal from professionalism.

"From the beginning, I wondered why you didn't get yourself involved in this business. You are very skilled," Michiko said.

Before Wasabi became part of SFIT and a member of Big Hero 6, there was a time in which he wanted to become a cop. In robotics camp during his junior high school days, he befriended a teammate named Amy Garcia. It was convenient when learning that they lived in the same neighborhood. Once robotics camp was over, they remained friends.

Their friendship bloomed into a close relationship as they began high school. Wasabi had a crush on Amy, but unfortunately, it was unrequited. Nonetheless, they were the best of friends. One evening, they sat on the roof of his house when he heard the sound of gunshots. Being a common theme in their neighborhood, they were to the scene.

Upon reaching the sight, Amy ran when seeing that it was her older brother that was killed in a drive-by. The incident left Amy scarred. Seeing what happened to his best friend, he decided that he would combine his love of detective skills and robotics to become a cop. Although it was a dream and embarrassed to tell people, he kept it to himself.

During their sophomore year of high school, the line between Amy and Wasabi began to divide when she decided to join the neighborhood gang. Also, she began dating a high school senior. He was also the leader of the local gang. Wasabi tried to keep tabs on Amy, but to no avail. It wasn't until one day that Amy came to his home, telling him that she was beaten by her boyfriend. Amy made several excuses about her boyfriend. Eventually, the connection between Amy and Wasabi stopped. Also, she stopped coming to school and joined the gang full time.

One evening, Wasabi saw Amy get in trouble at a mall, but he lied to the officer, saying it was a prank and he paid for it. That evening, the pair spent time together. It was like reliving old moments. Suddenly, her abusive boyfriend and some gang members confronted the pair. Wasabi tried to stick up for himself but was beaten. She begged her boyfriend to stop, but nothing happened. That was the last time he saw Amy alive.

A few weeks later, Amy was found dead in a gangway. It was not too far from her family home. She was savagely beaten, rape, and suffered a gunshot wound to the head. At the funeral, Wasabi kissed her on the lips, displaying his affection for his former friend. That evening, Wasabi took his father's gun from the bedroom and went to look for the boy.

That night, Wasabi found the boy. He asked him why for killing the girl. He said that she was trash that needed disposal. Angered, he reached for the gun, but his father grabbed him, unable to get it. The other gang members were pulling out weapons, but Wasabi's father told him to stop and go home.

Amy's boyfriend was arrested and went to jail. A few months later, he was killed. When hearing news of it, it wasn't any resolution for it wasn't going to bring Amy back. That was part of the reason why he abandoned his career in law enforcement. The fear of losing loved ones or seeing others losing loved ones, it was damning to him.

"Thinking about Amy, aren't you," asked Michiko. She was reading his mind. "Amy was a good spirit. A challenging kind of girl, she loved experiences. We were glad that we were able to know her in robotics camp. However, do not let the blame on yourself. We all have to take responsibility. She knew what she was doing when she joined the gang. We all grew up in the same hood, but we made our choices." "It still doesn't bring any justice for losing our loved ones," he responded.

"It doesn't make it easy, but we have to move on," said Michiko. "I am hurt to know that the love of my life is dead and he will have the moments of love and passion for me; and the ability to see his son grow up." A hint of a tear was coming from her eye. However, she exhaled, tying not to cry. "I expected this when joining this line of work. If it wasn't GoGo, then it would have been someone else. Your friend was unlucky and we are all paying for it. But trust me, if it wasn't Hiro, then who else?" Wasabi looked at her as he continued listening to what she was saying. "My goal tonight is to take the evidence and give Jake, Hiro, and all of the victims of GoGo justice. Once this is over, we can sleep, but for a night. The next day, I will receive a phone call and it will be someone else. Of course, I will forever miss my Jake, but we both knew what risk we were taking once we were married."

Wasabi wanted to pay for their coffee, but the waitress told him that it was on her. He thanked the waitress as he gave her a $40 tip. He and Michiko exited the café. The sky was showing a pastel of blue and orange as the morning was emerging. Michiko went to her car and faced Wasabi. "When this is done, I will text you." He nodded his head. Michiko came and hugged Wasabi. The hug lasted for a couple of minutes, followed by the sniffling of tears coming from the both of them.

Michiko stepped inside of the car. She handed Wasabi a business card. "You have a great gift, Wasabi. If you ever change your mind, call me." He smiled as he closed the door. He watched as she drove away into the horizon. Wasabi stepped into his car and drove away from the café.

A few hours later, Wasabi was sitting in his vehicle at a rest station outside of town when he received a text. He pulled out his phone and it was an unknown, but he knew it was from Michiko.

It's done.

~ M

Like a tremendous burden lifted off of him, he began crying and shouting from his vehicle. He was thanking God for knowing that the trials and tribulations of GoGo Tomago were over. He received a notice from a news app showing breaking news of GoGo's arrest. From his cell phone, he saw the live news.

Good afternoon, this is Marisa Oh reporting for Channel 5 News. I am standing outside of Leiko Tanaka's apartment where she was arrested in what could be one of the biggest profile cases in San Fransokyo's history.

Earlier this afternoon, police arrested 25-year-old Leiko Tanaka as well as two unnamed suspects from her Downtown San Fransokyo apartment. Police obtained a search warrant when they had found evidence linking her to the murder of Detective Jake Uchiyama and the attempted murder of Chigusa Uchiyama.

When searching her home, they have found unmarked videos, magazines, and pictures engaging in sexual acts with underage boys. Her laptop and her computer were confiscated as evidence. Also, her police retrieved her cell phone that displayed a graphic video of a sexual assault. We have learned that the video was posted on various porn sites as well as the SFIT database.

At the time of her arrest, Leiko Tanaka worked for the robotics laboratory at the SFIT campus. The president of SFIT commented that Leiko Tanaka is no longer an employee or a student for the university.

The police said that the laboratory where Leiko worked is now under investigation.

Unrelated to this crime, the Interpol has indicted Leiko Tanaka on a murder charge that happened a few years ago in Japan. Utsunomiya Police Department speculated that she was involved in the murder of Hiroe Nagase. 15-year-old Hiroe Nagase was found dead in a forest about an hour away from his Utsunomiya home in Tochigi Prefecture. The victim was strangled and there was a detection of drugs, possibility intentional. Police believed that she once had ties with the Japanese gang called the Yakuza.

She is now been suspected of two unrelated murders of teenage boys in the city of Boise, Idaho and Carson City, Nevada.

She was booked into San Fransokyo County Women's Correctional Center where her bond has been posted for $10 million dollars.

A trial date has yet to be announced, but if convicted, she would be charged with capital murder, aggravated murder, attempted second-degree murder, aggravated sexual assault, video voyeurism, and possession of child pornography.

The chief of police has told that this is one of the biggest cases he had witnessed, especially coming from a woman, in his 24 years of working on the force. Please stay with Channel 5 News for updated coverage of Leiko Tanaka. This is Marisa Oh, reporting live from Downtown. Channel 5 News.


	26. Our Summer Sky

Wasabi stared at the ceiling as there was a television program showing a documentary of lions and zebras in the Sahara desert. Watching nature documentaries were not his cup of tea, but he gazed at it from time to time. He realized that this was the first time in which he able the ability to sit and rest. He fixed his feet against the table as he lied on the couch he claimed as his temporary bed at the hospital. Since Chigusa's hospitalization, Wasabi made the room his home until his girlfriend's recovery.

He sort of chuckled as he exhaled any tension in the cold room. He was relieved that the journey to give GoGo justice was finally over. He picked up the can of soda, allowing the carbonation to soothe his soul. It wasn't his caramel mocha latte, but it will do.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came a nurse, dressed in blue scrubs, with a woman in a wheelchair. The woman had a smile on her face as she saw the familiar stranger. "Excuse me, sir," she asked, "I believe that you are in the wrong room. I was looking for this handsome black prince who happens to be my boyfriend." Wasabi showed a smirk, something that he hasn't done in a long while. "My apologies, my lady. I must be in the wrong room. I was looking for the exquisite and dashing Japanese princess who also happens to be my girlfriend." The blonde girl displayed another grin as she rolled herself toward him. "If you are looking for the Japanese princess and I am looking for the African prince, then that must mean…" Wasabi leaned forward and kiss Chigusa on the lips. The kiss was second, but it felt a lifetime. The nurse smiled and left the room to give the loving couple their time alone.

"How was your therapy," asked Wasabi as he helped her get back to her bed. Chigusa was still feeling tension, so she alerted him to be careful. He gently placed her on the bed. He asked that if she needed anything, but she politely declined. "It was fine. It won't be long until they removed the last brace in my mouth. Damn, it can hurt. The good news is that in a few days, I can leave and go to rehab."

"Great, that is awesome," replied Wasabi with a smile. It has been a few weeks since GoGo's arrest. Since then, Chigusa was steadily recovering. She was receiving therapy for her injuries and as well for her psychological needs. Her therapist told her that she would suffer from night terrors, but aside from that, she was going to recover. It was another attribute that was an admiration for Wasabi.

"The nurse also said that our baby is doing fine, but I should take it easy on the sugar," Chigusa said as she pouted her lips at Wasabi. "I recommend doing whatever the doctor tells you. It's for our baby's sake," said Wasabi. "I can't believe that we are going to be parents. This excites me," said Chigusa before facing Wasabi. "Are you excited?"

He took her by the hand and smile. "Of course, nothing brings me great joy than being the father of a child who will receive love and warmth along with his dear and special mother." Chigusa blushed by his response. "You make cry sometimes with your words, dear." "What can I say, Chi," said Wasabi as he put both of his hands on his hips. "I am Superstud for a reason." She laughed. "Let's just start with Superdad for now."

After a while, they relaxed and watched one of their favorite movies, Gone with the Wind. While Chigusa was tuned in with the program, he was thinking. The thought of what Michiko told him never left his mind.

You have a great gift, Wasabi. From the beginning, I wondered why you didn't get yourself in this business. You are very skilled.

It made his reflect upon his thoughts for the future. All of his life, he knew that he had a versatility of talents, but never once did someone ever contested his future (no one except Tadashi). In their sophomore year of college, Wasabi and Tadashi, along with Honey Lemon, Fred, and GoGo went to a conference in Los Angeles on cyber technology. While there, there was a police kiosk that was recruiting officers in the division of cyber technology. Wasabi had thoughts, but the thought of losing Amy was in his mind and compelled him to do it. Tadashi could tell that he wanted interest and heavily encouraged him. It was in consideration until Tadashi's death.

In the midst of his journey, he ended in the position of being pursuant of helping people. Rather if he was imposing or not, it was something that he was naturally capable. He looked at Chigusa and he thought about their future. Since the incident, he had a stronger yearning of marriage and providing a safe, promising future for her and their child. Since the arrest of GoGo, it made his desires to join law enforcement more desirable. He exhaled and talk to Chigusa.

He turned off the television, getting Chigusa her attention. "What's wrong, baby," she asked. He exhaled his breath, gathering his thoughts. "Chigusa, since that day you were attacked, many things have been on my mind. I began to question myself as a person. My entire life, I was giving a gift of being multitalented. I am educated, smart, gifted, and have the ability to reach people through words." Chigusa remained silent.

"Suddenly, out of the blue, things changed. Or I have changed. I think about you, Amy, Hiro, Tadashi, Jake, and many other people when it came to helping you all in need. I became fearful. Something bad happens and I blame myself. It feels like a curse sometimes." Wasabi began to sob. He tried to fight it, but it didn't work. "Seeing you in that stretcher made me curse God for the first time. I thought I was helping people ending up hurting people. Your brother is dead because of me. Hiro almost killed himself because of me. I am afraid that Aunt Cass doesn't want to speak to me again. I feel horrible."

He faced Chigusa and grabbed her by the hand. She blushed by his gentle touch. "Chi, I never want to hurt you again. I promise to be weary of helping people. I don't ever want to go through what happened again." She placed her hands on his face, stroking his cheek. He nudged by the feeling of her smooth hands. "Wasabi, you're a sweet man. I love you for that. You have a light that shines and that is something to be very proud and honored. You worried too much." Wasabi was taken aback by the last few words.

"It is one of God's mysteries that made you special and He designed you with that gift for a purpose. Everything we do comes at a price. People like yourself who have a special gift tend to feel a heavier burden. However, do not doubt that God is not there; for He is there to help you throughout the way. Every time you go through, there is always an end. The situation does not change; you become better on what you do." Wasabi stood in awe as Chigusa quoted the exact words that his father would have said.

"I listened to you, Wasabi because you are my man. I stand for you as you stand for me. You were and are not a burden. What happened to me was a part of the game. You weren't alone. I stood up for him too. Don't think you have to be alone with this. In the bible, it states that when two or more are together, God is in the mist. Understand, Wasabi that as much as you want to help, don't fight alone. There were many that were helping you for Hiro. Sure, many suffered the consequences, but it was not in vain."

Wasabi sat against his seat as he felt repentant of what Chigusa had told him. It was true. He wasn't being a burden for what he did. He was doing an act that anyone else in his position would have done. And that was being a good friend.

"Also, I know what you were thinking, and I think it is a great idea," said Chigusa smiling. It was one of the many things that made Wasabi excited about being with a wonderful woman like her. "How did you know," asked Wasabi. "Understand that there will be times in which I visited my brother and my sister-in-law and your name would have eventually been the subject piece," Chigusa said with a hint of pride. "It's in your blood and I want you to do it. You can love robotics and be involved with law enforcement. Plus, after us doing research on finding the bitch, I knew it was in you."

"With you in your computer hacking, you are better than me," said Wasabi. "Don't give me too much credit. Like you said, it doesn't take much of a genius to read a manual. Honestly, I want to get involved in the cooking business. After covering for Aunt Cass, I felt that I have finally found my calling." Wasabi had a smirk on his face and smiled. "Is it so?" Wasabi said as he was speaking Japanese. "It is okay for me to an FBI investigator and for you to be a chef of your own restaurant?" She responded in Japanese. "A small speck of dust will become a mountain." "I love you, Chi," he said. "I love you, too, Wasabi," said Chigusa.

The pair shared a kiss. Wasabi stroked her cheek and began caressing her neck. He was careful not to hit sore spots. Meanwhile, Chigusa gave Wasabi feather kisses on his neck. She began sucking his neck, giving him a slight moan. "You better be glad that we're at the hospital," she said as she licked her lips. "Or else this Kitsune was going to attack this bear." She had a seductive purr following the comment.

A moment later, a nurse came in for Chigusa's dinner. The dish was covered in a hard brown top. It also included her diet soda and fruit cocktail. The nurse bowed at the pair before leaving the room. "I have to step in the restroom," said Wasabi, "Do you need help opening it before I go?" She motioned him with a no before he left for the bathroom.

She positioned herself up on the bed as she partook of her dinner. She removed the hard top and saw her meal: spaghetti and meatballs with broccoli. It wasn't her favorite, but she was not allowed to eat outside food, so it will suffice. She grabbed her fork to eat her food until she felt something rough inside. With her finger, she pulled out the hard object. Upon discovering, her hands began to tremble. Her heart was beating loudly that it was making vibrations on the bed. Tears were swelling up from her eyes. In her hand was a silver plated ring with a purple diamond. It was her engagement ring.

Chigusa was shaking with fear and excitement. A wave of emotions was hitting her at once with the lovely sight. She turned to see if Wasabi was still in the bathroom. "Chigusa." She turned to the other and saw that he was kneeling beside her on one knee.

"Wasabi," Those were the only words she could manage to say. "Oh my God, baby. No, this is, this…" Wasabi interjected her. "This is the moment in which I ask of you to spend the rest of my life with me. Chigusa Uchiyama, you have the top of the pyramid in which I call my heart. Through the thick and thin, you have been with me. The good, the bad, and the ugly." He started swell with emotions. "Thank you for supporting me and thank you for being my friend. I love you and wouldn't put anyone else above you. I thank God that he made his time out of his busy schedule for you to pour that hot soup on me. That was the biggest blessing of my life."

Chigusa was shaking as he took the ring and cleaned it. "Chigusa, would you do me the honors of being my wife?" "Yes," It was the only word that escaped from her lips as she reached her arms around him. They kiss each other throughout their crying and sobbing.

"Promise me one thing, my prince," asked Chigusa.

"Anything," replied Wasabi.

"Just be you. And don't change," answered Chigusa.


	27. Lost

Daybreak made its presence as Hiro sat atop of his roof from the Lucky Cat Cafe. He sat in silence as he watched the sun makes its daily performance for the sleepers and the early risers. The sun breached itself into the horizon, painting the scenic beauty of its collaboration with the blue and orange sky. The mountains served as a backdrop. He sat in awe because for the first time, he witnessed such a picturesque sight that he no longer took for granted.

He closed his eyes to inhaled the faint smell of french toast and pancakes. He knew inside that his aunt was preparing for the day at the restaurant. Summer began and there will be its usual crowd of locals, tourists, and suburbanites making their venture to the restaurant to get their fill of Aunt Cass's delicious cuisine.

The Lucky Cat Cafe has been recently been in the headlines as the spot where the infamous Leiko Tanaka, or the press nicknamed her, _The Fatale Succubus_ , often frequented. The media, particular the news and the magazines gave it never-ending coverage. It attracted visitors for all walks of life. For a while, the restaurant was busy around the clock. Aunt Cass and Hiro didn't get a moment's rest because people were excited to visit a place where the Fatale Succubus visited. Aunt Cass was happy for the amount of funds she was receiving, but upset with the name of her restaurant becoming disenfranchised because of the romanization of GoGo.

Speaking of her name, Hiro finally had the courage to go to the police to confess her crimes. He remembered the anguish feeling of telling in detail to the officers of the heinous crimes that GoGo afflicted on him. They took notes, they were recording him, and even had the media to document every detail. The humiliation was sinking in deeper than being with GoGo. At least with the latter, it was done in private. However, with it now in the open, the shame felt worse.

The news plastered his face throughout the town, and it spread to the nation. He was the man who survived the fatal attraction of the Fatale Succubus. It irritated him. He received phone calls every day, day and night, wanting an interview. He received calls from NBC, CBS, ABC, public cable access, and even NHK from Japan wanted to hear him speak his side of the story. Not wanting to relive the shame since his testimony at the police station, he politely decline and even hired a lawyer.

If the media didn't calm the tension, then social media would exacerbate it. There were endless comments of sympathy for Hiro and there were negative comments. Most of the negative comments were misogynistic and sexist like: "You let a bitch rape you? Are you a bitch or a fucking homo?; "You should be ashamed for allowing a girl to control you."; "You asked for this shit."; or "I would have killed myself to save that embarrassment."

Hiro wasn't fazed with the hecklers. Words became impenetrable as it did not compare to the scars that were left at him and overall his aunt. His aunt suffered through it all. In order to cope, she returned to stress eating and increase her dosage of medication. She became more of a robot as she went through the emotion. She confined herself in the bedroom when the day was done. The sign of her living was the sniffling and shouts of her tears and anger.

He couldn't blame her. Everyday, there were news reports and articles of GoGo. The press couldn't stop talking about her crimes. It was if the crime were more of trophies for her accomplishments. Hiro did his best to keep composure, but the more they glorify her, the deeper the depression was for Aunt Cass.

GoGo's preliminary trial was approaching and he had to testify. According to the news report, if GoGo was proven guilty, then there was the possibility of the death penalty or mandatory life imprisonment. The police in Japan and Interpol have argued over with the FBI and San Fransokyo Police on claiming responsibility for serving GoGo's punishment. Japan wanted the death penalty and they wanted to be the one to have their hand on her. The FBI were trying to establish that the measures of her crimes were more United States-based. Regardless of what decision, it was unanimous that GoGo was getting the attention she finally garnered; and that made Hiro sick to his stomach.

He left the roof and entered his bedroom. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs. He took a slight glance of his aunt as he exited out of the restaurant. He grabbed his bike and ventured through his neighborhood. Everything became obtuse to him. Things he would look at were now becoming more perspective. Like, he saw how the barber would sit in front of his shop and pick at his own hair; or how children were treating their parents as they were walking. Many of those things opened his eyes. He started to understand that choices were making the consequences. Every action he made, there was a consequence.

He reflected that thought as he parked his bike to enter the bakery that served his favorite french toast. He nodded at the baker who gave the similar grin he always did. Instead of making it to go, he preferred to stay. He took a seat and politely asked for the usual with a pitcher of orange and a cup of coffee. He also asked could he smoke, which the baker allowed.

As he served his food, he took it in to savor each bite. He took a swig of the orange juice and noticed that it was freshly made because it had no taste of preservatives. He took a smoke and felt the burn of his fingers and how the smoke was burning his throat. He coughed, feeling the horrid taste of the cigarette. He rubbed out the cancer stick on his saucer and resume to his meal.

Overhead, he heard the television replaying GoGo on the news. It was getting tiring, but he became numb. The played the usual banter of her background of growing up in her native Japan. They interviewed her mother, who gave an Oscar-nominated speech about how her daughter was detrimental and she did her best to be a great mother. They discussed the victims and they also included him in the charade. He watched his own interview from the interrogation room. For the first time, he wanted to slap himself for even conducting the interview.

The baker saw Hiro's facial expression and turned off the television. 'If I were you, just ignore it. The media would do whatever to glorify negativity these days. It's all about ratings," the baker said as he shaking his head. Hiro silently concur as he asked for his second helping. "In time young man," said the baker as he placed the second plate on his table, "All wounds will heal. Life goes on and like everything else, it will pass."

Time, healing, wounds. Those three words almost made Hiro curse from his lips, but he caught himself. What did the old man knew about that, he thought. Did the old man ever been raped and humiliated? Did he ever have to do things that would make the most sadist of porn stars cringe? Did he ever known the feeling of a leather belt around the neck, getting tighter and suffocating, being miserable until the very end? He would never understand how much of his being was taking away from him, he thought. GoGo may have been arrested and confined in a prison, but she didn't have to worry about the aftermath that she left in her havoc.

He thanked the old man, giving him a tip, and walked out in the oblivion he now called normalcy. As the morning, transitioned into the afternoon, traffic became heavier as he carefully made his way through the neighborhood. He had no destination, he just wanted to get away. The distance between him and his aunt was much further than ever. They haven't spoken or acknowledged each other since the arrest. The only thing that was close to an acknowledgement was when in passing, they nodded.

If there were any hope or even a remnant of potential romance, it was gone. It was like a vacuum that sucked her soul as she heard every detail that Hiro gave the police. Her eyes were fading lighter and lighter. He remembered at one part, she walked out and left, she could no longer heard the words that were spewing from his mouth.

His thoughts was interrupted upon the sight of seeing Wasabi's apartment block; or at least where he had used to live. He hasn't spoken to Wasabi since he rescued him from his suicide attempt. He had felt guilty. Afraid that Wasabi wouldn't forgive him of his act, he distanced himself from him. He felt terrible, blaming himself for what he did to him, to Chigusa, and to her brother. He looked up to the apartment, though in false hope, that Wasabi would peek from the window. But he didn't. According to Fred, he and Chigusa moved out a few weeks ago. They couldn't handle the public scrutiny as well. He last heard that he and Chigusa left the city to live in the suburbs. Fred mentioned it, but he couldn't remember where. He didn't want to know. If Wasabi told Hiro to disappear, then that would make him even.

A shred a slight tear. Even he wanted to cry, he could no longer shed. His emotions were becoming more of a desert. The feelings in his heart were more stagnant than ever. He return to reality as he departed the place of his former friend.

He had tried to contact Diana, but according to her father, she had entered rehab. He later found out that Diana tried to overdose on pain medication after hearing the news of her past catching up with her. He learned from her father that she was diagnosed with AIDS. Hiro's heart became heavy, weeping internally upon hearing the news that his friend was suffering an ailment that would forever scarred her. He asked could he contact her. He recommend that he shouldn't and that it should be a family matter. He hanged up the phone and another bridge was destroyed.

He stopped at a bus stop that was not too far from his home. He took a seat and waited for the bus to arrive. He sat on the hard wooden bench, thinking about how much emotions were on this seat. This seat could tell a tale of people's journey through life. It was safe to say that he was now a part of the roster. He heard the sound of the bus from behind him. He safely adjusted his bike to the harness and boarded the bus. The bus almost empty, with the exception of a couple of people. Not wanting to be seen, he went to the back of the bus. He sat against the window as the bus departed to the neighborhood for parts unknown.

It wasn't part unknown, he lied to himself. He knew where he was going. He was going to a place he hasn't been in awhile. He was going to see a visitor who he felt he had lost connection. He decided that he was going to see his brother. The bus made it last stop at the memorial park. He got off and grabbed his bike. He went back on and rode his way through the cemetery.

As he rode, each gravestone told the end of the journey of the departed. It could have been his time as well if Wasabi didn't intervene. However, he felt grateful that he didn't die. He touched his neck, feeling the now permanent scar that he can now add to his life's journey. He thought and silently congratulated the departed for making the great escape of leaving Earth. As he approached the hill, he saw three familiar stones. They were black and etched under the traditional Japanese markings. This place was the final destination of his mother, his father, and his brother, Tadashi.

He touched each stone, giving it the affection of his former loved ones. He kissed each stone, displaying that he still loved his family. He sat in the center as he was the only one to represent the Hamada name. He looked to sky as it was clear. It was a big contrast in his mind as it was cloudy with the chance of precipitation.

"Hey mom, dad, and Tadashi." He spoke to the graves as they were people. At one point, they were people. He needed something to signify their existence. "How is heaven? I hope that it is a great place to be. I think it's much better than being here alone without you guys." The stones didn't say a word. He continued. "I think about guys all of the time. I hope that you all are proud of me. Hey mom, remember when I was 2 when I wanted to play horsie with our dog, Shiro? You laughed so much that you almost peed yourself." He looked at his father's grave. "Hey, dad. Remember how much I wanted to get that Power Rangers toy. You know, the one that was exclusively sold in Dubai. I remembered you told me if I was on my best behavior, then I would get it. To be honest, I was happy with the toy, but the biggest joy was when you came home. Sometimes, I didn't want your gifts. All I wanted was your time to be with me." He looked at his brother's grave. "Hey, big bro. How's it going with you. I know we don't talk much as we used to, but I hoped that it is all good. Thanks for the good times we have spent together. Remember when we were kids when I got caught trying to steal batteries for my invention at the mall. That smoke and mirrors thing to distract the guard saved me. You scolded me and hit me, but I was thankful. It let me know how much I meant to you."

He looked at the grave once more. "Honestly, Tadashi, it has been terrible since you have left. My life has been in deep chaos. I wished you were here to save me. I missed how much we had together. You were my best friend, and you were together through thick and thin. I have failed as a little brother and as a protector for Aunt Cass. I love her so much, man. Not just as a nephew, but as a man. A man is supposed to protect his woman. A man must show strength and chivalry to impress his damsel. I displayed nothing." He leaned against the stone as if he was waiting for an answer.

"Answer me, somebody. One of you please, I don't want to be alone," he cried and pleaded. "My Aunt Cass doesn't love me. Wasabi and Chigusa hate me. I don't think Honey Lemon and Fred want to be friends with me either anymore. I feel so alone and I need you. I need my parents." He looked at the graves, expecting a response. "Please, one of you. Just talk to me, play with me, love me, laugh with me, something. I feel so lost in this world. GoGo took everything from me. My peace of mind is gone. I have tried to kill myself. I have been depressed. Please, God, show me some sign that you are up there." He looked at the sky as clouds began to form. "If you are the omnipotent, then show me your existence. If you are merciful, why GoGo? Why allow such a beast to inflict pain on me? I am tired and forgive me for being hateful, but it's hard to live in a world where it's so lonely. I am sorry, God. I am sorry for not telling the truth. I am sorry for making this worse. I am sorry for everything for the sake of everything. I hate the feeling. I miss my family. I want to go back where it used to be."

The rain began to precipitate from the horizon. It camouflage to wave of tears of the weeping Hiro. Any emotion that pented up within was released. He cried over his aunt, his family, his friends, and overall, himself. He felt that if he would have told earlier, then none of this would have happened. The tears were non-stop as he hugged each of his family's grave. He held on, hoping he could feel warmth. Hoping it would display some kind of affection, but it didn't. He held on and cry until he couldn't do it anymore.

As he lied against the graves, he saw a presence from the horizon. Fearing it might be deja vu from his nightmare, he guarded himself and stood just in case he had to make an exit. The rain sort of blinded his vision, but once he saw the frizzy brown hair and fair skin, he knew it was no one but his aunt. The scene was picturesque as the grave stood in the center of Aunt Cass and Hiro.

The pair stared at each other. The rain made them sopping wet. They were silent for quite a while. Aunt Cass nudged forward, but Hiro took aback. She kept walking forward, narrowing the distance between each other. She approached him and placed her soft hand on his cheek, caressing him. Hiro felt heavy as he was in awe of her gentle touch. She placed her other hand with on head. He felt the touch coming from his prickly hair. She pressed his head into her bosom.

Nothing happened. They stood there silently. He smelled the gentle fragrance of sweet cherry blossoms. He felt her lip touching his forehead, kissing him gently. Neither of them cried because they both were sorrowful. GoGo put them through a roller coaster ride that they would never forget.

"You're not alone," whispered Aunt Cass as she broke the silence. "I love you, Hiro. I always have and always will." He looked into her eyes as he saw a gentle glow around her face. He felt his heart to become warmer. It was something that he haven't felt for a while. "You're not alone, Hiro," she said. She took Hiro by the chin and gave him a feathery kiss on his forehead. She didn't stop there. She continued to kiss each of his cheek, his nose, and then finally his lips. She pressed her lips against his. He didn't resist. He enveloped himself around her as they embrace. The rain continued to pour on the aunt and nephew.

After they broke the kiss, they hugged each other again before kissing each other for the second time. "I love you too, Aunt Cass," Hiro responded. "Let's go home, sweetheart," she answered. Hiro took her by the hand and they exited the graveyard. She took his bike and put it into the car. As they were driving home, he silently thanked God. His family was listening and they faithfully responded.


	28. Found

The sound of the shower turned off as Hiro exited it from the bathtub. He went to the sink to began his grooming. He looked in the mirror as he brushed his teeth and washed his face. Seeing that he had time to spare, he shaved and trimmed part of his beard. His intention was on growing a goatee, a sign of his upcoming adulthood. Since the unfortunate night, he decided to keep his head shaved, for minor maintenance. He did desired to have it like his former brother.

He went into the bedroom and pulled out his buttoned t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He pulled out his Timberland shoes, a personal favorite of his. He picked out his cologne and sprayed it throughout his body. He looked in the mirror and smiled to himself. This was the first in a while that he felt like a new man. He went to the dresser and looked at the photo frame of his family. He reminisced as they took that picture the day they visited Sea World when he was a child. It brought a tear in his eye as he kissed the picture frame. He gently returned it to the dresser and left the bedroom.

He was welcomed by the smell of coffee as he entered the kitchen. It was Sunday, so the cafe wouldn't be opened until later. He look for any sign of Aunt Cass, but she wasn't there. As he poured himself a cup, he saw the note on the refrigerator.

 _Hi sweetheart,_

 _I am going out shopping. Getting things ready for you know. See you soon!_

 _Aunt Cass_

 _XOXO_

He kissed the letter as it smelled of her cherry blossom fragrance. What Aunt Cass was doing was preparing for their first date together as a couple. Since that day at the cemetery, the pair professed their love for each other. It wasn't such an event that would be found in movies or comic books, it was very subtle and very forthcoming. On their first night as a couple, they slept together. They hugged and they cuddled. They kissed a few times, but nothing further. They both felt like newlyweds. In a way, it was their first encounter in this forbidden relationship.

Hiro made it in his mind that he wanted their first time to be special. So, they would go on a date. It came in perfect time-Hiro's 19th Birthday. On his birthday, they will have a candlelight dinner at a hotel in Downtown San Fransokyo. While there, they would go dancing. And finally, they would consummate their love at evening's end. He was excited and was looking forward for their night.

Until then, he had to do some unfinished business. He wanted to make peace and amends with his loved ones. He made a checklist for his mission. He didn't want to exclude anybody of importance. Here was the reason for it. A few days ago, he received a phone call from the director of cybertechnology at the University of Massachusetts Amherst. The director told him that he was interested in him after attending one of the seminars that Hiro did for his thermodynamics class. He asked Hiro if he was interested in teaching robotics at the university. He told him in his acceptance to the university, he would receive his own laboratory to work his projects; a private office; and a stipend to establish himself in the area. Without a second to spare, he accepted the position.

When notifying Aunt Cass with the great news, she was happy and joyous as this was an opportunity for a new beginning. They would leave San Fransokyo and move to the east coast. They could live as husband and wife and no one would have a clue of their lineage. Just the thought made Aunt Cass wanted to leave now. She told Hiro that she could open a new restaurant out there. She smirked as she told him that she was interested in New England cuisine. They sealed the deal with a kiss as they prepare for the venture of their new life.

After drinking his coffee, he departed from the house and went to the alley where he had his vehicle. Hiro rarely drove his car, citing that he wanted to conserve his natural resources. He stepped into his Volkswagen Golf and made his way into the city.

He put on his GPS to his first destination-in search of Diana. Although her father wouldn't give him the address, but some dear friends at Bits owed him a couple of favors. In no time, they gave him the coordinates of the rehab where Diana was staying. It was a two hour drive to Sacramento. Just to make sure that he prepared for this trip, he went to the convenient store the day before and purchased treats for himself as well as Diana's favorite treats. He turned on the radio in search of college rock. Once finding the station of his choice, he cruised as he went to look for Diana.

While leaving the city and onto the city limits, it was nothing but open road and mountains that made the scene as he traveled down the highway. Driving gave Hiro time to think. And thinking was something that lately he had not try to do. He thought on what he was going to say to Diana. According to one of her friends back at Bits, she knew that she may had it, but was in denial. It wasn't until a recent checkup after she told the doctor she was coughing up blood. She knew it was too good to be true. Whatever the case, he wanted to make sure that she was okay. Also, he wanted to make amends with her.

He arrived to the outskirts of Sacramento. According to the GPS, the rehab wasn't too far as he exited from the highway. He had never been further north into the state, so this was a new experience. He wished he had time to savor the pristine green of the north, but he wanted to see Diana as soon as he can.

He entered the long driveway that swerved through forests and creek. After driving for 10 minutes, he finally made it to the rehabilitation center. Located deep within the forest behind a creek, it was large white stoned building. It appeared to be more of a mansion than a rehab center. It was two-stories and extended as long as the White House. From the distance, he saw a golf course, a tennis court, and a small beach. Hiro thought that this place was more of a spa than a rehab.

He parked in car in the parking lot and made his ascent on the stairs that led him into the open foyer. It matched the outside in white marble. The furniture and the decor were all in white. It sort of freaked out Hiro on how much white it was. But, he charged it to the fact that it was representation of living a clean and serene life.

"How can I help you, sir?" He was greeted by a stern, but friendly voice. A huge contrast, but he ignored it as he turned around to see a older woman in a white lab coat and a white dress. Her ID recognized her as a nurse. She had the look of being experience in this profession for quite a while. She held on to the notepad like it was her livelihood and any moment of detachment from it would be sheer consequences.

"Oh, yes, ma'am." Hiro hesitated, but cleared his throat. "I am here to see a visitor." He looked at her with a smile, displaying his sign of being a friendly visitor. "Do you have any kinship with this visitor," asked the nurse as she took a position by the counter. "No, ma'am," he responded, keeping his sight on the nurse. "She is a good friend of nice."

The nurse relieved the tension from her shoulder and took a seat in front of the computer. "May you tell me her name," asked the nurse. "Her name is Diana Inoue." The nurse typed into the computer in search of Diana. "Yes, we do have a Diana Inoue. However, she is in therapy right now. If you would like to wait at the seat over there, i will get back with you."

He nodded his thanks to the nurse and took a seat beside the large glass aquarium. He looked at the amounts of indigenous fish and the exotic fish of the sea. He envied them as they goal is to swim and eat. It was simple and not too complex. He watched a couple of people, assuming that they were patients, by they wore their scrubs. It was interesting on how the males were wearing blue and the females were wearing pink. Those neutrality of gender norms took him back to the days of Home Economics class in middle school.

After waiting a half an hour, he heard the sound of the nurses getting his attention. "Excuse me, sir," said the nurse, "Diana is out of therapy and is expecting you. She is in Room 4. If you go down the hall and go downstairs, she would be the first door on your right."

"Thank you," said Hiro as he walked into the direction. However, he was stopped by security and he was forbidden to bring any of the treasures he wanted to give her. The man told him he could get upon his return. After being inspected, more like being frisked, he was allowed entry. After going down the stairs, he made it to his destination.

He was quite hesitant. He tried to find words, but he couldn't. He wanted to express his sympathy and his grief. He wanted to find something to dull her pain. Over time, he realized the connection of his relationship with Diana. Although it started sexually, a spiritual bond formed over time. He remembered the nights in which they more than anything. He took for granted as she spilled many things about her life. Many of it he would rather not explain, but he comforted her as much as possible. He often thought that they both used sex as a ploy to avoid their problems. He used it as an excuse to overcome pain of not having parents or repressed the feelings for his aunt. Aside from that, he doesn't know any further.

He stood at the door and made a loud tap. He heard something from the other side and it was opened. A girl stood in front of him. She appeared older and possibly of Latina descent. Her brown hair waved around her shoulders and her brown eyes reflected her personality; cautious but warming. "Yo! Diana! I think your friend is here." She waved her hand to point in Diana's direction. On the bed, there was his friend Diana. She look older from the last time he saw her. Her hair was cut short to her shoulder and it was wrapped in pigtails. He was appreciative that her green eyes were still stunning. Her smile extended from ear to ear to see the sight of her beloved friend.

Without saying a word, they approached each other for a warm embrace. She didn't want to let go. She clinged to Hiro until he told her about cutting off his circulation. She grabbed Hiro's shoulders and set him on her bed. The room itself look more like a college dorm. It had its standard twin beds. There was a sink in the middle with its mirror. It had two individual closets on each side of the sink. The window overlooked the view of the golf course. If he didn't know better, he thought that Diana was taking a vacation than receiving therapy.

"Hiro, I don't know what to say. I am so glad to see you," said Diana as she still wrapped her shoulder around Hiro. "Think nothing of it," replied Hiro. "I had some good friends from the watering hole to give the whereabouts. Father dearest wouldn't give it to me."

"I'm so sorry," she said as she leaned against the bedpost. "My father can be a pain in the ass. I was planning to kill myself. I got lost in the moment." Hiro didn't like how casual she made it out. It wasn't long that he almost had a meeting with the Lord himself. For her sake, he overlooked it. "If you are sick, then why you are in rehab?" She pondered on his thought and answered. "My dad wanted to be safe so i wouldn't fuck up again. Plus, it is only phase one of my treatment."

She watched her roommate stood in the center, as if she wanted an introduction to Hiro. "Oh, yeah, Hiro. This is Mallory, Mallory Cruz." He extended her hand out to Diana's roommate. "It is nice to meet you, Mallory. I am Hiro, Hiro Hamada." She shook his hand and smiled. He sort of blushed at the moment before Diana brought him back to reality. "Save it, lover boy," she responded. "What made you come and see me?"

"I missed you. When your father told me what happened, I was upset. I wanted to hear from you, and that's why I am here."

"I am sorry. I didn't want to worry you. With this and plus your issue with you know what, I didn't want to further any worry on you."

'You know what' she was mentioning was GoGo. He knew that Diana would have eventually connected the pieces together from the news release. He put aside for now as he wanted to spend quality time with Diana.

"It's an amazing place, Hiro," said Diana excitedly, "It has the amenities of a country club. Of course, we have curfew. Aside from that, it's all good." "You're making me kind of jealous," responded Hiro as he chuckled. Mallory remained quiet as she sat on the floor listening to the pair. He really didn't want Mallory to be there, but he wasn't going to be rude about it. He reached into his secret compartment of his pants and gave Diana a gift wrapped in purple plastic.

"What is it," she asked.

"Open it and see," replied Hiro.

Diana grabbed the gift, unwrapping the plastic and out came a silver necklace. It had a lock and a heart. She was touched by the gift.

"It isn't much, Diana. But I wanted something to symbolize our friendship. You mean a lot to me. I am sorry if i hurted you in any kind of way," said Hiro apologetically.

Mallory helped Diana put on the necklace and was excited to wear Hiro's gift. He heard an intercom come from the office for Mallory to assist. Mallory bid them goodbye and left. Hiro was relieved of getting rid of the third wheel.

"Sorry, she gets kind of clingy. Especially with handsome men," Diana said apologetically. "It's okay," replied Hiro. "Honestly, I sensed a lesbian vibe from her." Diana placed her hands against her mouth laughing. "Well, you are close. She is bisexual. I think she is crushing on me. I think she wanted a threesome between us. I sort of fancy girls, but I really prefer men like you." She pecked him on the cheek.

After a while, they small talked and caught up on what was going on with them. She told him that she has been keeping up with GoGo's trial. She was seeing a doctor on getting her medication and treatment of AIDS. It relieved Hiro when knowing that there were great medicine to help out Diana. She explained that it would be years before knowing what was to come with it. Until then, she was seeking treatment.

"After I am done with rehab, I am going to another facility in Minnesota," explained Diana as she reach for a cigarette. She offered him one, but she decline. "Turning down a cigarette," she said, "That's a first." "Yeah, quit smoking around a week ago," he said. "I am no longer appealed to the smoke."

"I understand," said Diana as she puffed smoke at Hiro, teasing him. "In Minnesota, this other rehab would help me on my sex addiction." Hiro was not surprised about hearing that. Diana had multiple sex partners, including Hiro. He imagined that Diana played it safe. Guess not, he thought as he chewed his gum.

"After getting treatment, I plan of leaving San Fransokyo. I want to head north to Seattle or Portland. I want to make a change. Go back to school, settle down, and find a real relationship," said Diana make a proclamation of her future.

"One thing at a time, Di," said Hiro. "I am glad that you mentioned about leaving because there is something I wanted to tell you. Also, you will be the first to know."

Diana listened to Hiro explaining his plans on leaving San Fransokyo for Massachusetts as soon as he graduated from SFIT.

"I don't blame you, Hiro," she said as she smoked another cigarette. She sort of avert from him, like a look of disappointment. "With what you have been through and looking for a change. I understand. Plus, you have always been a smart lad, college boy."

Hiro sort of chuckled at the comment. However, he saw how Diana's face had a serious look.

"Hiro, can I you something," asked Diana. She nudged closer.

"Sure," he said.

"I know this is a long shot, but you have been the only boy I had a deep connection with," she said. "I felt more than just love when we had sex. It felt that you were speaking to me in the language of love. I don't know. I could be fooling myself. I have always been a sucker for love."

Hiro remained quiet. He had always felt for Diana at a spiritual level, but not at a romantic level. He does have deep feelings for her, but not intimately.

"At the creek that night, you know how badly I wanted to kiss you. How badly I wanted you to kiss me?" She placed her hands on her lap. The room became more silent.

"I envy your aunt for having the love on you. I saw you too in that position that afternoon. I was a bit jealous. So much so, I purposefully crashed it. I wished I could be in her position."

"Can I tell you something, Di," he asked her. "Anything," she responded.

"You and Aunt Cass have been the only women I have long desired in my life. If I could take both of you, I would, but it wouldn't be fair with the other. My love for you is at a spiritual connect. I look at as my best friend. No one could have this connection, but us. Anytime you need me, I will be there. I don't want to lose your friendship in anyway. I love you. Believe that!" Hiro finished the conversation as he reveled on what he said. He noticed that he had never felt that assertive before. Especially with Diana.

"In another lifetime, I hope I can be yours. Or I could be the reincarnation of Aunt Cass," she responded.

"Close your eyes," said Hiro. Diana did as she was instructed. He wrapped his arms around her and put his lips with hers. She was surprised on how dominant he was. He enveloped his tongue with hers as she joined him. The warmth was within them as he pushed her against the bedpost. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes before it subsided.

"Comparison is the thief of joy, Di," said Diana. "Always stay Diana. Someday, you will find a boy that could give you the love and respect like me. Find someone in my caliber or better."

"Thank you, Hiro. Sorry if I was being selfish," she said.

"You weren't. Consider it as a going away gift," he responded.

The pair talked for a while longer until the security guard alerted Hiro that visiting hours were ending. He and Diana left the room as she followed him to the front door of the rehab center.

As he walked out, Diana stopped him. "Promise me something," she asked him. "What," he responded. She reached into her pocket and handed him a locket that contained a childhood picture of herself. "Hold on to this. My grandmother gave it to me. Return it to me when I graduate from college. Don't let this be the last time we see each other. Promise me, Hiro, promise me."

He took the locket from her and put it in his pocket. "It's a promise!" The pair hugged for the final time before departing their separate ways. As he left the rehab center, he felt a sense of maturation developing within him. He felt good for taking care of business that was in his control. He felt bad for kissing Diana behind his aunt's back. He didn't look at it as cheating. It was a parting gift for a dear friend.

He crossed the first thing on his list. His second item of affairs was waiting for him as he returned home. He pulled out his cell phone to reach for Fred. He was going to need the address for the new residence of Wasabi and Chigusa.


	29. Umi no Misaki

Hiro froze with his hands on the steering wheel. The drops of sweat emitted from his pores. He had thoughts about what words could he produce to the couple he was meeting. _Listen, I am sorry that my cowardice caused you mayhem; Forgive me for hurting you and Chigusa; or I want another shot of being your friend. Another shot of being your little brother_. Hiro played the numerous scenarios as he parked outside of the gated community that was nestled in the valley of San Fransokyo's western suburbs.

In the weeks since GoGo's arrest, Wasabi withdrew from the university after completing his portion of their project for their lab. According to Honey Lemon, Wasabi enlisted with the San Fransokyo Police Department's training academy. He was going to become a cop. The thoughts of Wasabi being a police officer was something that didn't surprise Hiro. Capable, witty, and intelligent, Wasabi could be the President of the United States.

He would have stay longer in the vehicle, but he heard the sound of a horn blaring from behind him. He entered the gate into a beautiful scenery of sheer beauty. The houses were situated within the cove of the valley. The bay was walking distance from their homes. The houses expanded from cottages to mansions. The neighborhood had their own private police. It had a golf course, a country club, and a community center. It even had a small farmer's market. What Hiro saw was the fruition of Wasabi's hard work.

He drove past through a couple of streets before turning in the cul-de-sac. Wasabi's house was situated in the middle, a cottage nestled between two mansions. He pulled into the driveway and turn off his vehicle. He sat inside for a moment to strategize his plan of action. He had a list of apologies, atonements, anything to reestablish connections with Wasabi and his future wife, Chigusa.

Suddenly, he heard a tap from the passenger side window. He looked as he saw the petite, now pregnant blonde with a smile on her face. He saw that she was wearing an apron. Realizing that it was evening, she was making dinner. He rolled down the window to let his old acquaintance inside.

"Hi, Hiro," Chigusa said as she kept her smile. "It has been been quite a while. How are you?" That was strange for a greeting that didn't include a proverbial use of epithets and verbal abuse, he thought. None of that happened as she reached into his vehicle for a hug. After she hugged him, she stepped inside of his car.

"I have missed you so much." Chigusa rubbed his cheek and cupped her soft hands on his face. He felt the cool sensation from her gentle, smooth hands. He was awaiting the moment when she would strangle him, but nothing happened. She then rubbed his now shaven head. "Your hair is so different. You look more mature and handsome."

"Thanks, Chigusa," said Hiro as he blushed from her compliment. He was thankful, but worried. He became bewildered as he wondered what kind of weapon was she hiding in her apron; or was there a setup to distract him so Wasabi or someone else could kill him.

"Let's not waste time, Hiro," said Chigusa. "Come on in. Wasabi won't be home for another hour or so. Until then, make yourself at home. We can have time to catch up and talk. Oh, I'm also making dinner. So, you might as well be comfortable because you are staying."

He stepped out of the car and followed Chigusa into her and Wasabi's new home. Once inside, he saw the contrast from the outside of the cottage. The inside was modeled as a traditional Japanese house. There was an area where one must take off their shoes before going further into the house. The living room included the traditional shoji doors. It had a low level couch, a kotatsu, an alcove, and tatami mats. The corn mats were scattered throughout the living room. From the distance, he saw the backyard and saw a mini-pond that included koi fish jumping in the air.

"Your home is very traditional," said Hiro. "Thanks, it was Wasabi's idea. He wanted something to remind me of home." "How long have you been in the States," he asked. "I've been here since I was 10, but often I missed being out there. I love it here as well, but there is something in the air that doesn't match my days back home." Chigusa smiled as she rubbed her belly. "He does a lot for a you and your culture, especially for him not being Japanese. Not that there is anything wrong with that," said Hiro. "Well, Hiro. One can love a culture regardless of background. Wasabi enjoyed it before meeting me. His neighborhood consisted of blacks, Asians, and Hispanics. He knew about it and embraced the culture. It makes me happy that he wants to do something to please me. He knew that I missed being back there so he did what he could to accommodate."

It made him think about his Japanese heritage. He knew he was Asian, but always identified himself as an American. He had interaction with his Japanese counterparts and he didn't fit in. He knew he was on the outside of their circle. He had never left the country and all of his life was spent in San Fransokyo. The only connection he had of Japan was through his father. His father was an immigrant, an issei; and his mother was a second-generation Japanese American, or a nisei. Not knowing much of his Japanese heritage made him had a small lump in his throat.

"How far along are you," asked Hiro about her pregnancy. "I'm at my first, going on second trimester," said Chigusa. "Do you know if it is a girl or a boy," he asked. "Unsure, but if it is a girl, we are going to name it Fuyuko, meaning winter child. If it is a boy, then we will name it either Hajime or Jake." Hearing Chigusa saying her deceased brother's name gave him a knot in his stomach.

"Let's have a seat, shall we," said Chigusa as they went to the living room. Hiro sat on the couch as she went into the kitchen. On her return, she had a tray that had a pot of tea with two cups; and a plate of melon bread with rice crackers. She gently placed it on the table and sat beside him.

"It's oolong tea, a family recipe," said Chigusa with pride as she passed him a cup. He quickly hesitated, which went without notice from Chigusa. "You can relax a notch. There isn't any poison. You are safe hero, Hiro. Enjoy and soothe your worries with this tea."

Hiro put his lips against his cup to sip the tea. The tea was interesting, he thought. The tea had an acquired taste, but it wasn't rejectable. "Interesting, Chigusa. Thank you," said Hiro as he took another sip.

There was a moment of a comfortable silence between the pair. They partook the oolong tea and chewed on rice crackers and melon bread. Hiro enjoyed both snacks. It was a type of snack he could invest himself to eat on another occasion. Chigusa took another cup of the tea. Hiro admired how beautiful she was and how strong of a woman she was. Beside him was a woman who had suffered a great deal of pain greater than what he had been through. On the same day, she was brutally attacked and raped that left her severely injured and left her in a coma; and then later on learned that her brother was murdered. Despite the ordeal she had been through, her head is upheld in confidence and courage. That was the kind of woman he hoped would touch some light to the world. For a moment, he became very envious of Wasabi.

She took another bite of the rice cracker before placing her teacup down. "Hiro, I want to let you know that none of that was your fault. What happened to me, to Jake, was not your fault." His eyes widened upon hearing her words. "We aren't angry with you. We don't hate you. In fact, Wasabi and I think the opposite. We have been worried about you. We wanted to call you, to let you know that we're thinking of you, but we wanted to have your space. When getting your phone call, I was very happy to know that you wanted to see us. I know that Wasabi is looking forward to seeing you too."

Hiro wanted to speak, but was swell with emotions of remorse. He learned that the couple wasn't mad at him. They cared about him. He was starting to feel lightheaded. Chigusa's cheeks flushed when seeing Hiro kind of dazed. She was concerned.

"Are you okay, Hiro," she asked.

"I'm fine," said Hiro as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I just can't believe that you guys really forgive me."

"What's to forgive," she said. "You haven't done anything wrong. What I and Wasabi did was a duty that any friend would have done to protect each other."

"How could you forgive me, Chi," said Hiro. "You should hate me. I killed your brother. I am responsible for your sexual assault and brutal attack. I injure you, left you in a coma, and almost killed your baby. You should be beating me up to a bloody pulp."

Chigusa took another cup of tea. She closed her eyes to focus. She fixated her eyes on the fireplace as the crackling of the sound from the fire was noticeable. "You did nothing. GoGo did that. She hurt you. She killed my brother. I was there when she attacked me. She personally beat me up until I lost consciousness. Her goons were the ones who took turns having their way with me. I just thanked God that I wasn't awake to suffer that part. Worst of all, she almost killed you when you attempted suicide. I cried after Wasabi told me what you did. It hurted to know that one person could be capable of doing such horrific attacks. If a woman could smile the entire time while punching and kicking me, that person has no soul. So, no, you did nothing to inflict that. I am your big sister. I was and am to forever look out for you."

"You," said Hiro as he stammered. "You should hate me."

"I don't and I won't," said Chigusa. She stroked her hair, exposing her crystal clear green eyes. "You know what, there is something you could do for me." She took Hiro's hand and put it against his shirt, where his heart was located. "I want you to forgive yourself."

Hiro's heart pounded fast when hearing those words coming from her mouth.

"Your heart is heavy with burden. You put on so much on your own. We can't control what happened in the past. What's done is done. What we can do is to take care of our present for what we do now is our future." Her hands never let go of Hiro's hand.

"You are too hard on yourself. You saw what happened to you when handling it alone. It got worse. Don't feel you are at fault. Amazing how much threshold of pain a human can handle. However, God knows our limits before breaking. Understand that when it gets too heavy, give us the torch. You are not alone."

You are not alone. You are not alone. You are not alone. You are not alone.

Those four words ranged in his ears as it did the moment he shared with his aunt at the cemetery. He released his hand from her and began speaking as the emotions releasing from the dam he called his mouth.

"I was full of shame. Embarrassed that it happened. She took every single fiber of my being. She took my virginity, my sanity, my manhood, everything. I was afraid to tell. How can you tell someone that you are being abused by a woman. Not only abused, raped. I also feared that she wouldn't only go for me, she would go for Aunt Cass as well. She was my main person of concern."

He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. "When I wrapped that belt around my neck, it was the first time in a long time I had control. She no longer would hurt me or no one else. As I awaiting death, you, Wasabi, Aunt Cass, GoGo, people who made impacts with my life. Consequently, GoGo couldn't give a damn of the results. She tortured for the sake of torture. I was a dead man from day one. She instilled that fear and I believed it. I abide to her will. I was her little fishy and she was my mistress. The fucked-up parlor games we played. I wouldn't wished that on my worst enemy or Callaghan. I understood that if I was dead, then she would find another victim for her deadly games. I never felt so miserable for having an affair with such evil."

"Hiro," Chigusa interjected, "Evil and misery adore each other's company. What I want you to understand that no one should have control over you. Love is unconditional. It is precious. It is something that is given with time and affection. As I got to know you, I saw a jewel coming from you as this adorable little flower. I realized that I love you. I love you, Aunt Cass. I love the entire gang. You are all very special to me." She then turned his eyes and faced Hiro.

"The next time you see your aunt, give her the love and the affection she deserves," said Chigusa. "If you thought you had suffered, then become a parent and step onto her shoes. Know what it feels to have the pain and guilt to know some beast is attacking your child, but can't do a thing to stop it."

Hiro burst into tears. It wasn't tears of sorrow or regret, but the tears to understand that there was love from her. She was right with his aunt. He couldn't begin to think how much tears she shed for him. Aunt Cass was his beloved and his lover. He loved her and wanted to do whatever he can to protect her. He understood that having control meant protecting his loved ones and vice versa.

Chigusa handed him a handkerchief to dry his tears. His tears subsided and started to feel better. He was feeling relief. It was a feeling he hasn't felt for quite a long, long time.

"GoGo is gone and she can no longer hurt us. She will have to suffer her sins. Yes, she left an aftermath, but that is something we can prove that we are better than her," said Chigusa. "This is a new era as well as a new beginning. Let's take up the moments to celebrate and create new memories. We have a second chance at life. Why not take advantage?"

The sound of the door unlocking interrupted their moment. The pair looked as Wasabi stepped inside of the house. He took off his shoes and enter the living room. He was wearing his police uniform. The look on his face could tell he had a long day, but was grateful to be home. Hiro saw that Wasabi had lost weight. He was gaining muscles. His hair was gone, just remnants of the prickled hair. Wasabi dropped his briefcase by the alcove and smiled at the pair.

"What's going on, Hiro dude," said Wasabi using his trademark greeting and his usual smirk.

"I'm great, Wasabi," said Hiro. "Terrific!"

"I like the hair. Trying to be like your big brother," asked Wasabi as he pounded knuckles with Hiro. Hiro sort of chuckled at his often offbeat comments.

"You're not planning to leave anytime soon, huh," asked Wasabi.

"No, I am not," said Hiro.

"Good, because I know you wouldn't walk out on Chigusa's World Famous Grilled Steak with smothered mushrooms and onions. She made collard greens and cornbread. It's some good eating," said Wasabi. "So, you might as well go into the kitchen and grab you a plate. Plus, it gives me time to catch up and spend time with my little bro."

Hiro smiled as he followed Wasabi into the kitchen where Chigusa was making their dinner. She handed him the plate of the delicious looking meal. The meal was delicious, but not as much as the feeling as the sins were absolved. Now, he can concentrate on the future. He knew that he will have control.


	30. Sweet Blue Flowers (In September)

He was awaken by the pressing of soft, wet feathery kisses. It felt wonderful as each kiss gave him a feeling of warmth, love, and affection. He relaxed and cooed as the kiss continued from the back of his neck. He felt the sensations of arms wrapping around him. Like a snake, he was delighted on being her prey. He snuggled closer to be surrounded by this gentle love.

He turned around as he saw his Aunt Cass continued to kiss his forehead. Her arms wrapped around him, he kept his eyes close to have her warm and tender kisses. The sensation got him aroused, but he put his will into overdrive as he postponed any consummation until their special night, which was going to be later that evening.

"Happy Birthday, my precious," she whispered as she wrapped his lips around his. Their mouths enveloped each other and they savour every moment to make it last.

Since talking with Chigusa, Hiro became more affectionate with his aunt. That evening after talking with Chigusa and Wasabi, he came home and made Aunt Cass dinner. Upon her return, he made a trail of roses leading into the kitchen. When entering, he sat at the table, which was layered with their dinner and candles. The scent of lavender with the combination of Beef Wellington filled the warm. The warm serenade of soft rock filled the air waves of the kitchen. He knew she was fan of soft rock and it would help the mood after a hard-working day for her.

Words weren't necessary as she hugged and kissed him. She skipped dinner and wanted desert, but Hiro forced her to wait. He wanted his birthday evening to be special. She pouted, but understood his intentions. They talked over dinner and wine. Afterwards, the pair danced throughout the kitchen. Aunt Cass enjoyed ballroom dancing and Hiro had recently joined her class to be understand his aunt.

Along with that, he was more helpful and resourceful. He spent time going on the internet on How-to videos on fixing appliances and minor alterations. With his versatility of being a genius, he put it to use. In the evenings, he was there to message his aunt. When she wanted a bath, he prepared it using her favorite scented soaps and favorite scented candles. Some days, he gave her breakfast in bed. So much so, there were bocquet of her favorite blue daffodils on the kitchen table.

The Lucky Cat Cafe became more livier. With the scrutiny of the press behind them, the reputation and the prestige of the establishment was restored as a family-friendly and college hangout spot. Chigusa was recently hired as a chef-in-training. Aunt Cass wanted her to learn the ropes before making the decision for her to takeover the restaurant after she departed. She recommended her to take college courses on business so that she learn the basics of running a successful business.

The gang including Wasabi make their ventures to the restaurant. The atmosphere was returning how it used to be without the saying the name of GoGo.

According to Wasabi, Hiro learned that GoGo pleaded not guilty of all charges, stating reason of insanity due to psychological issues and having a rough childhood. Although she had bail available to her, no one has yet to post it on her. What kind of cyanic would be humble enough to release a sick puppy like that back into the world, Hiro thought. He was present with the lawyers when being notified that he will have to testify as he was one of few who was alive and personal testament to her acts. Initially, he feared the thought of seeing GoGo from the stand. Now, he wasn't afraid. Aside from the evil glares, all she could do was watch as her dirty laundry become exposed to everyone. What happens in the dark will eventually come into the light, Hiro thought. Once he testify, he can leave San Fransokyo and look forward to future.

He already established plans for his arrival to Massachusetts. He and Aunt Cass have talked with realtors to have a home. Although they loved living in a restaurant, but he was ready to settle down in a place where he and his beloved could call home. Aunt Cass wanted to look for space so that she could open a New England-based Lucky Cat Cafe. Now enrolled on an online community college, she hoped that she could start a franchise. Unbeknownst to Aunt Cass, he has been looking at different shops in pursuit of an engagement ring. He decided that once he left San Fransokyo, he wanted the past behind him. And that meant the drop of "aunt" and "nephew." His intention is to turn Cass into his wife.

"Is your mind in dreamland, birthday boy," asked Aunt Cass as she nibbled on his neck, excited the eager Hiro. "Guilty, but it was of you," responded Hiro as he got on top of her. He pressed his lips against her as they continued their make out session. She was wearing her green nightgown, his favorite. He kissed her on her chin and went down to her collar bone, releasing a moan from Aunt Cass. He massaged the area with feathery kisses that made Aunt Cass cringed with pleasure. Her toes were curving, grabbing the sheets from their bed. It has been recent that Hiro was becoming more assertive, which she didn't mind.

Aunt Cass, with her free hand, wrapped around his neck, rubbing the spot that was sensitive and sensual for Hiro. His eyes widened on sight as a smile spread from her. With her other hand, she reached into his pajamas to awake his "third leg."

"Aunt Cass," Hiro tried to muster from his lips. She silenced him with another kiss. Her turn to be assertive, she grab Hiro and turned him over to his side of the bed. Her hand never letting go of his penis. She massaged it until it was fully erect.

"Aunt Cass," he said.

"Shh, let this old lady have some fun," said Aunt Cass.

She took his shirt off, exposing his body. She licked her lips as she made gentle licks around his nipples. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he grunted out sounds. He tried to use his hand to massage her butt. He grabbed his hands around it and pressed hard. It felt soft, giving him more desire to taste her ripe fruit.

"No, sir," she cooed. "This is your birthday, and I am catering to you. Let me have some fun with my love." She kissed him on his stomach, giving him 19 pecks, which was the many years Hiro has lived. It has been a rough year for the both of them. Within the year, both suffered ordeals that left many people hurt. It was a blessing to know that Hiro was alive to see his 19th birthday.

Hiro lied motionless as he felt his aunt pulled down his red SFIT sweatpants along with his boxers. She pulled them down until it hit his feet. He saw as her eyes gazed at his dick in full erection. The sight of his precum leaking from his dick excited her. In her mind, she had plans for it.

"Aunt Cass, what about tonight," he protested. "I thought we were going to-" She pressed her finger on his lips, telling him to be quiet. She opened her mouth and welcomed his throbbing member into her mouth. Hiro felt the intensity of heat coming from her mouth on his dick. She licked his dick from the shaft to the phallus. He wanted to move, but she slapped his chest teasingly.

She shifted her fingers up and down his dick making it sensitive as she played with his balls in her mouth. Being double-teamed by extremities and her lips made Hiro approached climax as sooner as he could think. As he was on the verge to climax, she tightly wrapped her fingers around his dick, delaying the climax.

"Not yet, my love," she said teasingly. "My sweet, sweet puppy is going to give you lots and lots of loving." She nuzzled her nose on his ball, exciting his dick to full attention.

She grabbed as much of her titties as she could as she wanted to sandwich it with his dick. She grabbed her titties and rubbed it against his dick, which began licking precum again. The clear liquid made a river down her breast, making it a source of lubrication as she played with his dick.

Hiro's leg was kicking in pleasure as this was the first time that he had ever received a tit fuck, or Fred would have called it, paizuri. "Does it feel good," she asked him while continuing to massage his dick. "Yes, it does," said Hiro as his mind was going into different directions at once.

"Here's more," said Aunt Cass, "Watch this." She drew her tongue from her mouth and started flickering it with his hole. She made circles around the phallus. She giggled while performing the wonderful, but sinful act.

Hiro was caught in the biggest rapture of love to ever occur in his life. He stood in disbelief as his aunt was sucking and playing with his dick with her tits. Meanwhile, she was massaging his balls with her free hand. He never experienced that kind of pleasure in his life and that included Diana and unfortunately, GoGo.

"I am starting to feel funny, Aunt Cass," mustered Hiro. His breaths were becoming deeper, exciting Aunt Cass as she intensified the pleasure. "I don't know what to do. I don't know, Aunt Cass. Oh my God. Oh my God. Aunt Cass, I am coming," yelled Hiro as he released all of his sperm into her mouth. Like a loaded weapon, he emptied out a full clip of sperm into her mouth. With each spurt, she tightly wrapped her lips. She used her hand to get the pressure points of his dick. Once they were finished, she opened her mouth to show that she swallowed all of his contents.

Aunt Cass let out a naughty sigh as she had a devilish grin across my face. "What you have witnessed is the living testament of a pro at work. This was a preview, my beloved." She reached on top of him and gave him a deep kiss. He tangled his tongue with her, exchanging whatever contents they had. He tasted his leftover semen. It was very salty, but he didn't care.

She got out of bed and stepped into the bathroom. Hiro stood and wanted to join, but she stopped him at the door. "Sorry, Hiro, you have your own bathroom and I am about late for work. Plus, you have to get ready for school."

Hiro remembered that although he was in a relationship with her, she would always played the role of the guardian. As he left, she grabbed from his arm and pulled him into a kiss again. She wrapped both of her arms as they share each other's love.

"You have to realize when I am serious or not, Hiro," she said teasingly. "Come inside with me. I am in a mood for some pleasure downstairs myself."

"It's never easy with you, Aunt Cass," said Hiro as he smiled.

"And back at you," said Aunt Cass as she grabbed Hiro in the bathroom and closed the door.

That afternoon, Hiro left home and made his way to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He decided to take his car because he wanted to punctual with his dinner plans tonight. Excited for tonight, he played some R&B music to set the mood for his first official date with Cass.

He made into in the parking lot of the aviation department. He stepped outside of the car and took in the remaining summer air. September has arrived and summer was coming to a close. It was evident when seeing the trees turning red and brown. He felt on occasion the cold, crisp air. Around that time of year, he took the long way to get to his laboratory to see the foliage and the university around him.

The university was filled with excitement as the dawn of another school year arrived. He saw how sororities and fraternities were seeking new recruitments. He saw the multiple tents of people advertising their club or students seeking a major to pursue. The sound of college rock blaring through the quad of the university.

It made him think that many years when he was a freshman at the university. At that time, he didn't seek out those kinds of activities. His only focus was on robotics. If there was a regret, he would've at least gave a club a chance. This was his final semester of college. In December, he would be graduating and starting his new life. He had mixed feelings of excitement and sadness. He was happy that he was giving the opportunity to become a professor and have his own laboratory. But, he is sad because he will be leaving behind some true friends that he took for granted.

He had yet told anyone of his plans after graduation. He, along with Fred and Honey Lemon, were excited as graduation loomed around the corner. His thought disappeared as he walked inside of the laboratory. Since GoGo's arrest, all students were required to wear ID. He presented his ID to the scanner and walked inside.

As he walked inside, he was bombarded by confetti and balloons. The sounds of twirlers filled the air with bedazzlement and excitement. "Happy Birthday, Hiro," said Honey Lemon and Fred in unison as they began singing the Happy Birthday song.

Hiro looked at the banner above the room saying Happy Birthday Hiro written in gold spray. Fred said that they had a robot attempt to perform a birthday dance for Hiro, but it malfunctioned. Hiro smiled and hugged both of his friends. "Thank you, you two," said Hiro. "Your presence is enough to make my day. Thank you so much."

"No problem, little bro," said Honey Lemon as she hit him on his back.

"You're welcome, dude," said Fred as he gave him a high-five.

He walked to his station, which was surrounded by gifts from his professors and his friends. He moved them aside as he prepared to finish his portion of the project. The project has been top secret for quite a while. He and his gang were in beta stage with it. He was excited to know that it was almost complete.

"The blueprints are being created. Once you are finish with your set, Hiro, then we are complete," said Fred as he attempted to open one of Hiro's gifts.

"Yes, sir," said Hiro as he smacked Fred with his hand. "Our plan to create a robot detection system for earthquakes in various faults through the state will become the innovation technology will envy."

"It took us awhile, but it's almost over," said Honey Lemon.

"Finally," said Fred. "We present it, turn it in, and graduate. After that, clear skies and future."

"So, right, Fredzilla," replied Honey Lemon with a laugh. "We will have more free time to hang out and chill more. We can go to work and then hang out at the Lucky Cat with Hiro and Aunt Cass. Wasabi and Chigusa can hang. It will be awesome."

"Yeah, awesome," said Hiro with a hint of sadness. He knew it was only a matter of time before telling them his news. He looked at them as they began flirting with each other. He enjoyed every moment he had with the pair. If GoGo didn't inflict her abuse, he wished he would've spend more time with the duo.

Hiro continued working on his project until he completed his blueprints. The only left to do was to put it in a thesis, plan a powerpoint, and that will complete their project.

Hiro cracked his knuckles and stretch his hands in the air as he sighed that the blueprints were finished. Seeing that his friends were exhausted, he asked if they wanted to grab a bite to eat. It was 5 in the evening. He knew he had a few hours before having his reservations with the restaurant at 9.

The trio were in the dining hall of the university. The plethora of restaurants catered to people of ethnicity, diet, and lifestyle. In the mood for Polish, he got some sour cucumber soup and bigos, or hunter's stew. Honey Lemon and Fred shared a plate of barbecue ribs smothered in pineapple sauce from the Vietnamese shop. They found a table, next to the window where they could the fountain shining brightly as it splashed water, and took a seat.

"I would like to make a toast to Hiro Hamada," said Fred raising his bottle of soda. "Have a happy birthday and enjoy life, my friend."

"Cheers," said Hiro as he clinked his drink with the others.

"Any plans for tonight," said Honey Lemon with a suspicious smirk. "Any girl, perhaps."

"No, girl, unfortunately," said Hiro. But, I do have a date with a beautiful older woman, he thought.

"I am going to spend a quiet evening at home with Aunt Cass."

"Really? C'mon Hiro, let's throw a party or something," screamed Fred.

"Babe," said Honey Lemon to Fred. "It's his birthday, his choice. I don't blame him to have a slow evening. Especially since GoGo-" She stopped there.

None of them have mentioned since her arrest. When knowing it was GoGo doing the deeds on Hiro and the others, Honey Lemon went ill and spent three days at home sick. She was in disbelief that her "best" friend and partner would do such a thing. Fred took it the hardest. He took a leave of absence for a month because he didn't want to be in the same lab that succubus did her dirty work. However, neither of them couldn't hate her. They were more disappointed than anything.

"It's okay. I think it's time to put it out in the open," said Hiro. "I, no longer, will give her the power of holding any bondage over me. I admit it, she abused and she raped me. I can't change what happened in the past, but I change my future."

"Agreeable, Hiro," said Honey Lemon. "I try my hardest to not bring her up. It is a damn shame that I have spent time with this person. I have hung out, ate, had intimate girl moments with her. Suddenly, she was actually wearing a mask. I want to be mad, but it still hurts."

"I can't say much without opening feelings and saying things I don't want to regret," said Fred as he placed both knees on the table. "It made me question on how should I judge people. I thought I knew GoGo as a tough acting, but playable girl. In the end, she played us."

"Can't say what is true about her or not," said Hiro as he took a drink of his soda. "She was a damaged soul before she entered our lives. If anyone I feel bad for is Tadashi. Tadashi lived, slept, ate in the same quarters with her. How unfortunate he didn't read between the lines. That was his nature. He seeked the best out of people. One day, he told me that he wanted to call off the engagement."

"What," said the duo.

"He did. He never explained specifics," said Hiro as it made him question on what did Tadashi see. "Differences with the divide, he said. I can't forget the pain in his eyes. He grasped his shirt tightly as he did his best to suck up the tears. He was in pain. It was his first love, guys. GoGo was his first everything and she took it away. Love can be a bitch sometime, but fuck it. One thing is for certain, I look forward to testifying to GoGo. I am going to give myself the satisfaction of laying down what she did. I want her to taste the pain of justice once she receives that guilty verdict. I prayed that she wouldn't hurt another human being again."

"Here, here," said Honey Lemon. "On t.v., they say that she was pleading not guilty."

"With reason of insanity," said Fred concluding Honey Lemon's statement.

"If you knew guys knew what insanity was on what she did," said Hiro. He finished the rest of meal. The trio left the dining hall and decided to go their separate ways.

"We need to hang out again. Let's make plans of going out of town," said Hiro.

"We will, once we get some time," said Fred.

They waved each other goodbye before going their separate ways. As the sun was sinking into the horizon, he knew he had to get home in time to go for his dinner date.

He pulled out his phone and saw that he had a missed call. It was from Wasabi. He dialed his number and called him. What he got from the other side made his heart skip a beat.

"Hiro, we have a problem," said Wasabi.

"What do you mean," asked Hiro.

"Hiro, she is out," said Wasabi.

Those three words made his stomach churned. Sweat poured throughout his body and he felt the sweat around his palms as he tightly gripped on the cell phone.

"How," said Hiro as he stammered on the phone.

"Her bitch of a mother paid her bail. She was released two hours ago," said Wasabi.

"Where did she get the money," screamed Hiro as he was panting in fear.

"No clue," said Wasabi. "Her mother flew from Seattle this morning and bonded her out of jail. She did receive a restraining order to stay away from us. But, we know too damn better that that is not going to happen. Don't panic, Aunt Cass is here with us. We tried to reach you, but we couldn't. You need to be on your way here, now."

"Oh my God," said Hiro. "I'm on my way."

Hiro hurriedly ran to the car. He scrambled to find the keys as he managed to get inside of his vehicle. He couldn't believe that GoGo Tomago, Leiko Tanaka, the Fatale Succubus was walking the streets of San Fransokyo. The familiar feeling of danger loomed as he knew that she was somewhere nearby. He pushed the pedal as much as he could to make his way toward Wasabi's house.

The sun was setting and the orange and red sky transcended into night. The stars shined brightly in the sun as the moon accompanied it. Fearing if GoGo may use main highway, he configured his GPS to find an alternative route. He drove to another highway in a forest that was considered a national park. There wasn't many routes leading to Wasabi's house. He just prayed that GoGo wouldn't find him.

He was careful not to drive too fast as the highway was thin, narrow, and curvaceous. He maintained a good grip on the steering wheel as he concentrated on the road. From the behind, he saw another vehicle. At first, he thought nothing of it. However, the vehicle would drive fast approaching him, then slow down. Knowing that highway had a passing zone, the driver could have passed him, but the driver didn't.

After a few minutes, the vehicle was coming closer to Hiro. He couldn't recognize the make of the car. It was too dark for him to see. The highway didn't have any lights so the moon was his only source of lighting. He tried to glare his eyes to see who could be behind him, but he saw a person with sunglasses and a white bandana. Suddenly, the car turned its light off.

Hiro's speedometer increased as he knew that danger was behind him. Then, he heard the sound of gunshots. He ducked his head as low as possible. He heard the sound of glass crackled and then shattered with the hail of bullets. The vehicle behind him fired at least 6 shots at Hiro's vehicle. He tried to reach his cell phone, but felt the hotness of another bullet hitting his hand.

He dropped the cell phone as he felt the pain of a bullet hitting his hand. He heard bone of his hand shattered. His hand was broken, which made it difficult to drive. He tried to manage, but he heard the vehicle making a final shot at his back passenger tire. The blowout caused him to lose control of his vehicle. He fishtailed a few times before crashing into the embankment of the ditch. Hiro felt the impact of the airbags hitting his face. The car made a complete stop at a tree.

The sound of the horn was blaring loudly as Hiro tried to maintain consciousness. He knew there was no time to think. It didn't have to take a genius to know that GoGo Tomago was in his presence.

He stepped outside of the car. He looked above the ditch the sight of something unreal. The car's headlight shine brightly among the figure. In the flesh was GoGo Tomago. She wore her usual skin tight black leather pants. She had her black leather jacket with her white midriff. Her hair was longer and instead of purple highlights, they were red highlights. She look more of an athlete. Her body was well toned and she appeared more sexier than before.

GoGo looked at Hiro with her usual smirk on her face. She exposed all of her teeth. She popped her gum while toting her gun in her hand. When she spoke, Hiro's face turned ghostly white.

"I am so happy to see you again, my little fishy. I dearly did miss you. Did you miss me," asked GoGo.

Hiro backed against the tree as he conspired to find an exit strategy. He knew that he was not going to give GoGo a chance of attacking him.

"Well, my pet, we have a lot of catching up to do," she said giggling. "Why don't we get started now. Well, you are my little brother."

Hiro grabbed a rock and tossed it at her as a distraction. He ran into the forest. He had her shoot the gun, but fortunately, she missed. He ran into the unfamiliar forest. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he didn't want to get under her grasp.

"Playing hard to get?" He heard her yell from the distance. "I can play that game, Hiro. This is going to be so much fun!"

Hiro ran as far as he could, but he could still hear the sounds of GoGo making her direction in his path. If was as if she was familiar with these woods. "Hiro, I've come to play," said GoGo in a cruel, twisted sing-song.

"Hiro, I've come to play," she said repeatedly and repeatedly as he ran and stopped at a creek. He tried to get his cell phone, but it wasn't there. He left it in the car. Not knowing what to do, he swam across the cold creek to reach the other side.

He was cold and wet. Also, it made his clothes heavier. Suddenly, within inches of his sight, he saw a quick flash hit a tree. The impact already implied Hiro that it was a bullet. She was close.

"Where are you, my little fishy. I've missed your dearly. I want to shower you with lots and lots and lots of love. Oh, I can't wait. I've prayed for this day when we can be together again. I look forward to finding you, my little fishy."

Hearing GoGo's voice gave him the motivation to run further. He could still hear her from the distance. A thought of Aunt Cass came to his mind and brought him to tears. It was his special day and he was spending it running from danger. He put aside for now. He was going to do his best to hide from GoGo and he was going to live his life with Aunt Cass.

He found a ravine where he could hide for a moment. He was breathing heavily. Then, he heard a sound of dirt hitting him. He covered his breath. He knew that GoGo was above him.

"Hiro, I've come to play," she said again in that sing-song.

Hiro held his breath as long as he could before she went away. Once he had the chance, he ran. He made some ground through the forest. It wasn't until he fell in a ditch. He hit the ground head first and felt a great sensation of pain coming from his leg. He tried to move it, but the pain made him screamed. He was injured and he knew that it was broken. He was immobile. Matters got worse he heard the voice getting closer.

"I've found you, my little fishy," said GoGo as she managed to find Hiro in the ditch. She patiently walked down the ditch until she was in front of Hiro. "Good thing we have plenty of time to catch up again, my pet," said GoGo as she popped her gum.

Hiro was taken aback as he tried to move, but he couldn't. His immobility only excited her. She squatted next to him as she popped her gum. Hiro knew it was over. Once again, he was in the wrath of GoGo.

"I'm really glad no one is around for me to see this, then it would have been naughty, my little fishy," said GoGo as she put a bullet into the chamber of the gun.

She stood up and faced Hiro with the gun in her hand.

"GoGo, please, don't do this," protested Hiro.

"Nope," uttered GoGo.

She pulled the trigger and aimed at Hiro. This time, she made sure she didn't miss. The sound of the gunshot made its triumphant sound before disappearing into the night.


	31. Before I Let Go

_Last night, I woke up in the midst of sweat, anguish, and stress. I screamed into the night sky with my hands swinging as if I were to grab something. I grasped nothing, but air. I was in my bedroom. I was in my bed. I was trembling in fear, shivering because of the horrid nightmare that consumed me. Chigusa grabbed me around the waist to comfort me, trying her hardest to soothe me, knowing in her position it is difficult because of her pregnancy._

 _I went out of bed and looked at the window. From my view, the stars were shining brightly in the San Fransokyo sky. I closed my eyes to exhale any tensions, any worries I have placed on Chigusa. I turned around to see the same anguish in her eyes. She knew that she had witnessed the same occurring site that has been going on for a few nights. She reached out her arms, like a mother would, telling me to come back to bed. I went into her arms, smelling her wonderful fragrance. I went into her bosom as I was met with her wet, soft, tender kisses. Each kiss telling me that everything was going to be alright. Everything was going to be fine. However, in my mind and in my heart, I knew it wasn't._

 _After these nightmares, I would step outside to get some air. Not wanting to bother Chigusa, I tell her to go back to bed. Most of the time, she didn't. She would go into the kitchen and make a cup of her oolong tea. However, tonight, she substituted for milk tea. Milk tea, a savory taste I learned to like hit my lips as I drank each and every drop. I return the cup, always asking for more. I wanted nothing but this precious time with my Chigusa. What I am trying to say is that I am afraid that my time with her and the people I love could be coming to a close._

 _It felt like a premonition. It was so lucid. All of my senses were at work in this dream of mine. I didn't know where I was or where I started, it was in a jungle. It was green and luscious with vegetation. From the outside, it was very beautiful. There were a variety of flowers, indigenous and foreign to the environment. With the former, I wouldn't know, but it felt like I was familiar with the environment._

 _I saw a muddied footpath in the jungle. The soil was red like it was made out of blood. The smell of iron hit my nose like someone had open a spoil lunch stored in a hot car for some time. Excuse me when I make offbeat similes. As you can see, composition wasn't my forte in school. It was a miracle that I was able to pass that class with high marks. Enough with the humor and back with the story, I saw a man dressed in army fatigue. He was an older gentleman. His eyes were grey, but clouded as if he were blind. His hair was a silvery tint, but it looked like barbed wire. His skin was a rust like color. It sort of matched the bloody footpath._

 _When I approach him, he never speaks, but has a smile as wide as the ocean on his face. The checkered patterns of his yellow, off-white missing teeth, telling me to follow the path into the oblivion. That is where I will meet my fate. A normal guy would have done the exact opposite and got the hell out of dodge. However, I didn't. Sometime told me if I were to turn around, then danger would have been immediately eminent. I shrugged my shoulder and walked the path into my fate._

 _The trail itself wasn't dangerous. It was just somber. Wouldn't describe it as a peaceful march, but just very somber. The more forward I go, the vegetation of the luscious jungle transcended into a paradigm of despair and deceit. The vegetation didn't look right. It was very macabre, sort of speak, if I am using the word correctly. It just looked robbed and whatever remained was poisoned. Then, I heard the sound of crow edging along the dried, rotten trees. They cawed into the now red and gray sky. You would think that I was living in a post-apocalyptic world. Reminding you, I am not good at metaphors and similes, I barely got by in composition class, just bear with me._

 _Just as the crows were staring dead at me, I saw buzzards circling around what was left of the sun. It was eerie and scary. One side of the sun was dark and ominous. Looked like a hollow pit of a peach. The other side was its usual sight. It was very beautiful like it should have been. I wanted to cry. I don't know why? I just wanted to cry. Every step I take, the air is getting thicker. More pressure is building up from my chest. However, if I were to shy away and turn around, then I am already dead. I just keep going._

 _The muddied, bloody footpath makes a swift curve up a hill. I felt that the soil was getting thicker and more difficult to walk, but I continued because something telling me that there on that hill, I will find what I needed to see._

 _A storm brew into the atmosphere, into the abyss that was called a jungle. The triumphant clouds of red emitting yellowish lightning with a combination of red and white. Like a light show, it made itself known through the area. The thunder was impactive like a sonic boom. Loud and boisterous it was. I know that I have a tough personality and courageous, but deep down it frightened the hell out of me._

 _I made my up the hill without difficulty and came across a small village. The village was deserted. The dilapidated wear and tear and the amount of damage could tell me that this village was abandoned, so I thought._

 _I heard a sound. It was quick and suddenly silent. Then, I heard it again. It sounded like a whip. Keeping my composure, I followed the sound of the whipping noise. I went through a couple of houses before seeing a pavilion in the middle of a wheat field. As tall as it was, I couldn't see what was going on. However, with that sound, I decided to follow. Once again, if I were to turn around, then I am already dead._

 _Each texture of the field felt prickly and it hurt. That was the crazy part. I felt pain in my dream. It was damning, but I continued. I shrugged as much as I ventured through the un-enchanted forest._

 _After a while, I went through it and saw the pavilion. It was stoned blocked and the roof was tented in metal. It had tables and bleachers. How strange for a place to have a gathering in the middle of a village. In the center, I saw a flat stage made of wood. In the center, it displayed a sign._ _ **Those who fail to learn from their past are condemned to repeat it.**_ _I scratched my chin on that thought. Why have a sign there at a village if it is going to be a gathering spot? Then, I felt a chill ran through my spine. I sensed before entering it. I heard the whipping sound again. I was getting close._

 _I exited the pavilion and saw another building in the wheat fields. One building had a sign that displayed itself as a nursery. The other building behind appeared to look like a medical center. I made my venture towards the medical center. I went inside and saw that it was empty. I did see two empty straw beds. It was safe to say that patients were once there. I wanted to leave, but I heard the whipping sound. I marched forward and I saw a closed door. I hesitated, trying to remain calm. I got this far so I might as well finish the course. I placed my hand on the knob. A river of sweat went from forehead to my arm as opened the door. I pushed as hard as I might and made my way inside. It was a thin room, like a water closet. I saw a chair and the origin of the whipping sound. It was a tape recorder. As loud as it was, I was impressed with the amount of decibels that this tape recorder could produce. I shut off the tape recorder and it went silent._

 _Suddenly, the door behind me closed. I tried to open it, but to no avail. I looked in an angle and saw a small trap door below the chair. It was small, but enough of a size for an average sized person to fit inside. The latch to the trapdoor was shining in gold. As I pulled the latch, it was very loud. I saw a ladder and went down it._

 _As I made it to the bottom, I saw a thin hallway that looked like catacombs. It had a mildew scent and the area was very damp. The sounds of water dripping made it very eerie. I saw a light and I went to the light. As I made it to the light, I quickly ducked behind the wall. I wrapped my hand around my mouth, to keep myself from screaming. I saw something that left me very breathless._

 _I saw GoGo Tomago in the center of the room. She was wearing a red leotard. Within the room, I saw the dead bodies of Hiro and Aunt Cass. Their bodies were mutilated and thrown into the pit where the rats and the birds split their share of their rotten loot. GoGo had no emotion, her eyes were dark. Dark as it was the day of Tadashi's funeral. I cried on the inside because I felt I have failed to protect Hiro. I had failed to protect Aunt Cass. One evening, I prayed on my knees to God that I will protect them at all times, but it had fallen on deaf ears._

 _I wanted to vomit as the birds and rats were picking at whatever particle of body was edible. They were slaughtered and I did nothing to save them. GoGo walked over to the body and spat in disgust. Angered, I jump from the behind and headed straight for the torturous bitch, but she put out her hand to stop me. She didn't say a word, but she had a devilish smile. All of her teeth exposing her love of this and my hands were wrapped in hatred of this foul woman. She averted her eyes, telling me to look with her. When I saw what she was pointing at, I dropped to her knees._

 _It was my precious Chigusa. She was hanging from the ceiling behind a crucifix. However, the crucifix was inverted. It didn't take much to realize that she was dead. Her beautiful eyes were cloudied and her smile was no more. Her neck was slashed, blood dripping down her naked body. Her wrist was slashed. What made it worse was when I saw her pregnant stomach was open. It was nothing there. I turned around and she looked at me, shaking her head to look in her direction. I saw my child, our child became a sacrifice. Our baby was dead. I went to my knees trying to wake up our child. But it is useless, our child was dead._

 _I released a scream that was so loud that God himself would have noticed from the heavens. I lost it. This bitch took everything from me and she had no remorse. She took precious people that didn't even deserve it. Never in my life I had wish death on a person and that included Callaghan. I had developed a deep hatred for GoGo. I wanted her dead._

" _There, you know how it feels to hate, don't you?" GoGo said it as she came from behind me with a hand on my shoulder. She had a firm grasp, displaying satisfaction of her deed. "Let it resonate, Wasabi. Feel how I feel. Taste what I taste. Let the darkness filled the veins of your hatred for me. It turns me around that I am starting to become wet."_

 _She placed her other hand around neck, trying to massage me, or trying to arouse me. I slapped her arm from me and screamed. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid bitch? How can you let yourself do these things? If you hate life, then end it with yourself. These people did nothing to deserve it!"_

 _She looked at me and just smiled. "Oh, no, Wasabi. They did deserve it. For you see, they put themselves in a position in which they wanted to play hero. Get it, hero? I just love using double entendres. They and you, included, should have let me the hell alone and tended to my business."_

" _Your business, torturing and fucking with people? You are evil, pure evil!" I screamed at her._

" _Evil," she said. "Do you think I believe that god and satan complex? There is no god or the devil. There is me. I am a woman of omnipotence. I am the lord of host in this world. Hiro was going to be savior. My second coming. He was going to be my princess and we were going to create our own heaven. But, you and your fucking friends decided to ruin it for me. So they have to pay the price." She looked at Hiro in the pit. "Pity, I really wanted Hiro to sit next to me on the throne, but no matter. I have something to relieve this."_

 _Out from her breast was a still beating heart. She smiled as she kissed it. "You see, I have plans to create a new world order, Wasabi. That's where you child comes in. I used your child as a sacrifice so that put Hiro's heart in there. Hiro will be reborn and he will abide under to what I will say. Of course, I will teach him how to love and how to pleasure me. I mean, he is going to my princess, and we will need children for our new world order." She giggled. I thought she was absolutely insane._

" _You see, Wasabi. I wish you can stay and join, but you are my enemy. Sad. You would have made a great jester." She winced a bit with thought of Wasabi being a vile servant. "Anyway, I think that it is time for you to go." She pulled out a stake and ran towards him._

" _Not on my luck, bitch," I cried as I ducked from her and pushed her against the ground. Out of a whim, I grabbed my child and ran further into the catacombs. Her eyes became evil as the moment I took her sacrifice. "Come back," she screamed. I was running. I didn't know where I was going or where the path would lead me, but I did know that I refused to let this woman having any more pleasure. If she took my loves away, then I will do the same._

 _My tears were hot as if drip in the wind. I held my former newborn like it was my precious treasure. I silently apologized for bringing it life into a chasm of world that was inhabited by GoGo. Immediately, I saw another light in the hallway that led me to a sewer._

 _The water was murky. The contents of what was inside were unknown. Without a choice or a moment to lose, I swam into the murky water. It felt like clay on my feet. The water was warm. I felt very uncomfortable. From behind I heard screaming in a demonic voice that made my heart skipped. "Give it back you bastard," the demon screamed. She let out an astounding roar that spread throughout the sewer. She jumped in and started to pursue what belonged to her._

 _I managed to find another passageway that put in a corner. The corner was a dead end. With no place to go I held on to the baby as I awaited my fate. I heard grunts and loud footsteps coming in the horizon. I labored my breath, but my heartbeat compensated my fear as it was beating loudly. In the shadow, I saw a shape of a demon that was in human form. GoGo came with her angry eyes and her teeth gnawed in grunts. Her fists were tightly wrapped that her hands were bleeding._

" _You have nowhere else to turn, Wasabi," she said. "It is over. I have won. Once this is done, I will start my new world order and claim my throne as the prince with Hiro as my princess. I will make sure that your death will be an endless torture of hell beyond hells. I just hope your God is merciful enough to claim you for you suffer under the hands of this god." After her rants, she ended with a girlish giggle. "I can't wait!"_

" _No, GoGo, for you see I have the upper hand," I said. Honestly, I didn't know what I was thinking, but I wasn't ready to die. "You need this baby and you need this heart." Her eyes widened upon realizing that she didn't have her heart; one of the two items to complete her sacrifice. "If you would have quit being caught up with yourself, you would have realized that I snuck it away."_

 _Behind me, I saw a small narrow hole. I didn't know what was in the hole, but I didn't care. My eyes and my smile came into GoGo's peripheral. I have planned my end. "Pity," I said, "It's damn shame to see that I won't see your suffer after I do this. This is for my Chigusa, Aunt Cass, and for Hiro. May their deaths not be in vain." I screamed as I threw her items into the hole. She screamed in terror to know that her new world order was for not._

 _I stood there and smile. It was very haughty, but I couldn't give a damn. I laughed until I felt a blunt force in my stomach. I looked down and saw her hand going through it. I felt the sheer pain as I was being disemboweled. Blood was coming from my mouth. She didn't say a word. She pulled out a knife and just stab me._

 _I fell to the floor and I look at her. By then, her pupils were gone and all I could see was pure black. With her boots, I felt the pressure on my neck. Then, I tried to grab her as I felt my neck being snapped._

 _Thinking about my dream, I tried to understand its intended purpose. Every night when I awake in terror, I always put my hands on Chigusa. I put my head on my unborn baby, feeling its heartbeat. I prayed to God to protect my wife and child. I rather their lives to flourish in happiness than my own. Chigusa returned with my second cup of milk tea and she always put her gentle hands on my shoulder. It soothed to me to know she was alive. I felt my hands around her wrist to get a heartbeat. She was alive and that is what mattered._

 _I have experienced the dream for quite a while and I have concluded that my time is approaching to an end. I brought me back to what my father have told me in the past about my purpose. The patterns started to make sense. It had began with Amy. The endless relentless search of protecting from harm. After her death, I promised her grandmother and her aunt that her death won't be in vain. I looked after them and took care of them until the day I left out of the hood that was my home. I think about them from time to time, wondering to themselves have I made my promise to help others. I did, you two, I did._

 _Then began the era of Tadashi and Hiro. The two brothers that set the path to my destiny of my fate. Tadashi had looked out for me and always kept me close. He didn't wanted people to know, and I didn't want to know. At first, I couldn't believe what he had told me, but being a friend, I have promised to keep my solemn vow of promises. He told me in strict confidence that he knew that his uncle didn't leave town. Let me say this, he didn't leave town alive. He cried in ache as he told the tale of what happened to his uncle._

 _At the hospital, I have played coy with Aunt Cass when learning that her husband was abusive. I knew from the beginning with Tadashi. He had told me countless stories. However, back to the point. He said he saw his brother leaving the room. Wanting him not to disturb his uncle and his aunt, he followed Hiro downstairs. He saw Hiro stood there surrounded in his own urine. Tadashi saw his aunt bend over on the table being forced to have sex with their uncle. His uncle was drunk and looking at Aunt Cass like she was a cheap prostitute. Once he was finished, he saw Hiro and just went belligerent. He called him a crybaby and a pussy and that real men don't do that. He took Hiro by the throat and tossed him across the table. Tadashi panicked and went into the kitchen cabinet where he knew his aunt kept a gun. He had never used it until now. He ran back as his uncle pounced on his brother with a belt. The sound of laughter, crying, and agony filled the air until it was silenced by the power of the gun._

 _His uncle stopped hitting Hiro. His uncle turned around and Tadashi saw the bullet exited out of his neck from his back. He staggered toward Tadashi before collapsing on the ground. He was dead within seconds. Aunt Cass ran to Tadashi and took the gun. She then took Hiro and Tadashi and hugged them both. Tadashi said that Aunt Cass told them to go to bed and to not leave until she came in in the morning. As instructed, they followed suit._

 _Holding secrets can be more than a man can bear, but I am the traveling priest. From that moment, the Hamadas were apart of me. I have been involved in their lives longer before the entrance of GoGo._

 _I procrastinated too long in my profession in robotics. From the beginning, I knew my assignment was to help people. You can't hide what's inside. My fate was established and now it is sealed._

 _That morning of Hiro's birthday, it was just a pleasant morning. Chigusa and I had a gift made for Hiro and we were going to give to him the next day because I had to be at police training all day. At work, I was getting ready for target practice until my superior called me to come into her office._

 _I hastily ran to the office. When she closed the door, she wasn't alone. Inside, there were two other uniformed officers. Both of them were from the FBI. I knew one of them as Michiko Uchiyama. Because of our relationship, I kept everything professional with her._

" _Wasabi," said my superior officer, "This is Agent Morris and I know that you are familiar with Agent Uchiyama." I nodded my head at the both. "Yes ma'am," I responded. "What pleasure do you two have coming here today?"_

" _We have a situation that may concern you and your family," said Agent Morris. I tensed a bit. A moment of my sixth sense returned to me. I gripped tightly around the chair as I pondered on what news the duo were going to deliver._

" _Leiko Tanaka," said Michiko, "She is being released from jail on bail as we speak."_

 _If the chair wasn't there, I would have collapsed in disbelief. My mouth went dry and my nerves were getting worse. I tried my hardest to keep my composure upon hearing the news. "Come again. You are telling me that Leiko Tanaka is being released on bail?"_

" _Yes, sir," responded Agent Morris very curtly._

" _Chizuru Tanaka, her mother, came from Seattle this morning and had the money available to pay for her bail," said the superior officer as she presented Wasabi with files._

" _That's impossible," I said with disbelief. "How could Ms. Tanaka obtained such funds."_

" _Unsure," said Michiko, "But we do know that we must be vigilant because of her crimes, she is a very dangerous woman."_

" _We did place a restraining order for her to stay away from you, Chigusa, and our witness, Hiro," said Agent Morris._

 _Hiro, I thought. He wouldn't believe that danger was only moments away from scouring the streets of San Fransokyo._

" _She surrendered her passport and she can not leave the city limits," said Michiko. "Aside from that, there is nothing we can do until the trial."_

 _The trial was going to be for a few weeks and Hiro was our main witness. Of course, there was Chigusa, but the events leading her to losing conscious may inadmissible because of circumstances. I walked out of that room and straight into the locker room. I lost my mind as the nightmare was coming alive and the dream proved evident that my time was closer. Now I know how Jesus felt when he was in the garden asking God to not be the one to die._

 _Asking my superior for an early leave, I called Chigusa to alert her and that there will be an escort watching the house. I have her alert Aunt Cass and tell her that the police were coming to get her as well. The two would be well protected at my house. GoGo doesn't have a clue that we have moved, but we had security just in case. The only person I needed to find was Hiro._

 _No one knew where Hiro was. I have reached every single contact, but no answer. I asked Aunt Cass where he could be, but she didn't know. Her only guest that he was at the university. I tried to go to the university, but traffic was heavy in the afternoon, and I became frustrated. After a while, I finally got a call back from Hiro with this news of GoGo. I told him that he needed to be at my house as soon as possible. That was the last time that I heard from him. I have called him around 7:30 that evening. It was near 2:30 in the morning when I received the phone I honestly knew that I was going to get. They found Hiro's car in an embankment off of the national park highway. I knew about the route. It was a scenic route, but rarely used at the time of year. I have guessed that he wanted to avoid the main highways, he would take that route. Knowing for GoGo, it was exactly the trap she would have carefully planned._

 _I told Chigusa to stay with Aunt Cass as I ventured to the site alone. I didn't want to think of the worst, but I did. I definitely did when I was welcomed with the sight of red and blue flashing in the night sky of the forest. The police, highway patrol, firefighters, and paramedics blockade the narrow highway. I parked my car as I approached the scene. I was stopped by a highway patrolman, but Agent Morris allowed me clearance._

 _I exhaled loudly as I became calm because I am now getting used to this. Is it because of the profession or my honest feelings? He walked with me to the damaged Volkswagen Golf. The car was riddled with bullets. I stood in disbelief that GoGo took those sort of methods. That dream or premonition hit me again, she was just plain evil._

" _Did you find anything," I asked Agent Morris._

" _We were able to find a cell phone," responded Agent Morris. His cut and dry personality pissed me off. To him, it may be just a case, but this was my little brother in danger._

" _We had dogs searching through the woods and they turned up nothing," said Agent Morris. "Also, we saw two sets of tires. One facing the embankment and the other leading away."_

" _Do you guess that Hiro could be with her or worse," I asked hoping more of the former._

" _Whatever it may be, he is in her grasp," he said. "We will take this cell phone and see what kind of clues that would lead to his whereabouts."_

" _Do that and please let me know," I asked._

 _Agent Morris nodded his head and walked away from me. I touched the car as it was hot from the damaged engine. I saw the shattered glass and wanted to cry for him. I would hate to know that his birthday was going to turn out like this. I felt the bullet holes around the vehicle. My hate for GoGo grew more and more as I badly I wanted to catch this bitch. I now cursed the mother for allowing such a succubus to be breach into our world. It wasn't long until I got my wish._

 _As the morning came, I sight in the police station waiting on Michiko. She told me to stay put until she gave me further instruction. I sat in her temporary office thinking on how could I find Hiro or at least triangulate GoGo's whereabouts. I was thinking all of the evidence I have collected throughout my search. My brain came up with nothing._

 _The sound of the door interrupting my thoughts as Michiko closed the door. She was silent. Suddenly, she screamed and started throwing items throughout the room. In the confetti of paper scattered, I saw that this case was seriously impacting not only me, but her as well._

 _I wanted to comfort her, but she pulled her hand back, telling me to give a second. She sat on the chair and spoke something that would make anybody cringed. "We found Chizuru Tanaka dead in GoGo's residence. She was stabbed over a dozen of times. Her throat was nearly severed. She was found in the bathroom." She pressed her fingers together, trying revel on the thought. "You give birth to a child. You give her hell. You felt sorry for her. Now, you are dead."_

" _Did she do it," I asked her with such obviousity._

" _No need for proof," she said. "It is evident on whatever she is doing, it is being calculated. Never in my years have I felt such hatred for this bitch."_

 _I couldn't agree more with her. We all share the fruit of rage for she inflict upon us._

 _She covered her face as she was thinking on what should she do. "I am out of ideas, Wasabi. We are searching everywhere and no one has a single clue. We had her right there. What kind of judge allows her to have bond in the first place? Our justice is screwed. It is fucking screwed." She threw a lamp against the wall. "Fuck!"_

 _She pulled out a cigarette from her desk and began smoking as a way to calm herself. I was thinking of something to think what could be done._

" _Sometimes, I ask myself on why I get involved with this kind of business. It was better when I was incognito," said Michiko._

 _That last word gave me thought in my head. Something about made me open a door. It gave me a trump card. I have to get Hiro's phone._

" _Michiko," I said._

" _What is it," said Michiko._

" _I think we are overthinking this. I don't know, but something is right there in front of us, and I feel it. We need to get Hiro's cell phone," I said._

 _Within an hour, Agent Morris returned with the cell phone. He handed it to me and started scanning throughout his messages. I know Hiro, without a doubt, never likes deleting messages. That was just his nature. I was scanning on the day that he went missing and was raped. It was the day I remember him being missing from the lab and I sent him a text. His response was off._

 _ **Hey. I am so sick right now. I am good. I will totes give you the flash drive later. Thanks for worrying about me.**_

 _It didn't make sense because I thought he was sick, but I remember thinking that the message was rehearsed and fabricated. I presented my finds to them._

" _What significance is this," asked Agent Morris._

" _Well," I said, "That day, GoGo took him home because he was sick. I needed a flash drive from him and he gave me this text. Well, he told me and the officers that he didn't go home. He went to a cabin."_

" _Okay," responded Michiko with a look of curiosity._

" _A couple of things came to mind. Hiro remembered going somewhere passing the Golden Gate bridge and heading north. Another thing, the text should give us a triangulation of where Hiro could be."_

" _I like where this is going," said Agent Morris._

" _We need to triangulate the location of that text from the cell tower. When the text was made, GoGo was in the cabin with Hiro. Hiro didn't write the text, but GoGo did. We get the coordinates and we can find GoGo."_

" _And what's makes you think why she won't go somewhere else," asked Michiko._

" _She is trapped. We already have an all point bulletin around the city. There is so far she could go. I believe that it was coincidence that Hiro chose that highway. That is what I think," I said._

" _Just a minute," responded Michiko. "GoGo may have followed Hiro from the university. If he would have chosen the main highway to your house, then it meant…" "It meant that she would have to get him there, but take big risk of getting caught or worse, end up killing all of us at my house. That highway has some significance because she is hiding somewhere in that forest. Once we get the location, we have GoGo."_

" _So, you're saying that Hiro was caught by GoGo because she was familiar with the area," asked Agent Morris._

" _Makes sense, doesn't it," I replied._

" _Agent Morris," said Michiko. "Contact the lab and call the cell phone company. Once we the coordinates, make police checks and searches all within the vicinity. Get SWAT together as well. We are ending this tonight."_

 _Agent Morris followed instruction and quickly left the room. Michiko sat in the chair. I can tell she was impressed on my witty thinking about this._

" _Wasabi, I am very impressed," replied Michiko._

" _Honestly, it is sixth sense," I said. "It is nothing but God himself because this woman took something from all of us. I am ready to end this."_

" _There is something I have to do with you before pursuing this," said Michiko. She reached into her pocket and it was a FBI badge. "Wasabi, I am deputizing you as an officer for this mission. Do you swear to uphold the position of being a dutiful, dedicated officer, so help you God?"_

" _I do," I said as she gave me the badge. We both left as we exit the police station. I went inside of her vehicle as we awaiting orders to go into the battle zone-my final battle._

 _I reflected upon everything in my life. I think I can be at peace with it. I thanked God for the precious moments that I have shared with my friends and family._

 _I want Chigusa and our child, Aunt Cass, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Fred, Michiko, and many others to live a long and happy life. I am becoming like Jesus. I am ready, God. I am ready to sacrifice myself for the sake of saving my family and from anybody else from being further affected by GoGo._

 _Leiko Tanaka, GoGo Tomago, the Fatale Succubus, it is game time for you. Game over, bitch!_


	32. His and Her Circumstances

_My name is Cass Hamada. No, that is not right. Why continue to have the last name of a man who couldn't give a damn about me. Why be a part of something if it was meaningless. My real name is Cassandra Grey. I think my last name serves more of a purpose as it perpetuates any animosity or pestilence in my life, figuratively of course. Throughout my life, I have tried my best to be the good girl. I would do whatever was right to please the common man. I listened to my parents, honoring them in every will; I respected my older sister; I showed love for my elders; and I did what was necessary for the common good. However, it's all a lie. In high school, I began questioning that ideology after my father died. I remember how desolate the church was that day. The air was stale as the cigarette I am smoking. It has been awhile since I have smoked, but what great occasion to tell you guys about my tale. You see, I was not always the perfect angel. Even a hardworking woman like myself indulged into promiscuity in the past. I was young. I was different. It was in the past. However, some things can be returned and with a vengeance. I think it was no accident on how the chip have fell. Karma doesn't have to affect the current generation. It curse could become the progeny of others. I am terribly afraid that my beloved Hiro and my loving Tadashi had to pay for it, and with my expense. I am sorry, my dear boys. To those who are reading, let me tell you the tale of my life. These are my confessions; my sins. The gray skies of my life._

 _Returning to the day of my father's funeral. The old, dilapidated church in the valley served as the final resting place for my father. I can count with my hands on how many people attended the funeral of their bereaved loved one. My father was a loving man to me. He treated with love and with respect, any woman who be grateful to be under his care. However, there is always two sides of the coin. What I saw from my father was a mask. To him, I was daddy's little girl. However to the rest of the town, and including my mother and my sister, he was mean as a snake and very, very surly._

 _I learned as I grew older that my father was a swindler. He gambled with his fellow comrades on a consistent basis. However, he could never play fair. Living in the country, there wasn't really much to gamble on. But, with the abundance of land, cattle, vegetation, and the like, someone would find a way. When there were people who contested his flawless victories, he would pulled out his trusty revolver nicknamed "Cutting Pete." He preferred to do business with Cutting Pete and many of his neighbors refused to interact any business with it. According to my mother, he carried, better yet coveted the revolver like it was his mistress. He carried it throughout town and established a reputation that left many residents in fear. Along with his swindling, he was also a drunk. My mother told me that he would spend countless hours at the only bar in town until final call. Some nights, he would stay over until the bar reopened. Other nights, he would find another local woman and have a rendezvous whenever their husbands were out-of-town working with oil or farming further north. Or on the occasion, take it out on my mother and my sister._

 _As the child, how come I did not see it from the beginning. I was in denial with the stories that were bombarded at me as I cried on my father's casket. I was the only one releasing tears in the dry riverbed. For the rest displayed no emotion, just appreciative to have the conclusion of the poor bastard that they knew._

 _When entering my tenth grade of high school, I was in a new town. I was in a new culture, a new existence, and overall, the beginning of my new life. My mother, my sister, and I lived in a small apartment that overlooked a sausage factory on the industrial part of town. I can remember smelling the disgusting scent of pork and death. For a while, I couldn't stand the taste of meat. It was sickening, but not as much as the relationship that occurred with my sister and me. My older sister Catherine and I's relationship was rocky from the start. I think she was jealous of the night-and-day relationship that shared with our father. I couldn't blame her. At that time I couldn't understand the repercussions that happened with her. If I had known what was behind the scenes. But she wasn't hearing it. She became distant and separated herself from me and our mother._

 _Being a country girl, I had a hard time fitting in. I was enrolled in a performing arts school in the inner city of San Fransokyo. It wasn't as bad, but being one of the few white girls in a mostly African American and Latino school was new to me. It didn't mattered, but I did receive some hell. Most of the time, I was ostracized for being white or being from the country. I was scared and I was frightened. There were many days in which the girls would chase me all the way home from the bus stop. The amount of pressure came across my brain filled to the brim until the day I stuck up for myself and fought one of the girls. Afterwards, I was accepted into their group. Eventually, I started to fit in. However, it was also the beginning of another transition._

 _Not too long after I graduated from high school and began my freshman year of college, my mother was killed. She was murdered in the place where she loved the most-the winery. It was reported that the robbers were looking for the owner, but discovered her. To keep her quiet, they tied her up and repeat beat her until she lost consciousness. She died because of her injuries. With the death of my mother, Catherine had no reason of being apart of my family. I remembered the day when she packed all of her items in her truck and departed for parts unknown. She didn't say a word. She didn't smile nor got angry. She was emotionless. She left out of San Fransokyo and out of my life. I was alone in a city where I didn't want to be. With my parents dead and my sister gone, I felt hopeless._

 _It all changed one day when I met the love of my life. I couldn't forget how we meet at the pavilion on our campus at the University of San Fransokyo. He was walking from the cafeteria with his brother. He had that smile that was very appealing. His eyes were very charming as it sparkled with the sun. They were a icy color of blue, which was very rare and very alluring. When I approached him, he was very shy. If was as if he wasn't used to being approached by a girl. It made me excited with pure joy. I introduced myself to him as Cass. He told me that his name was Hakata Hamada. I loved his first name, as it reminded me of a summer festival my Japanese professor was talking about in one of his lectures. I took him by the hand as a greeting. It was firm and rough, just like I like it. It reminded me of my father's hands. In a way, I was searching for someone to be like my father. Despite what many called him out to be, I still wanted to remember him as the good man who served a special place in my heart._

 _After some time, we became very acquainted with each other. We waited for each other after we got out of classes. We spent time with each other at our dorms. We would go to the park together. We would go to the movies. It was very old-fashioned. But he told me that was the way his parents did back when they were alive. That was something we also shared: the loss of losing parents that were very loving and dearing. Although his parents were killed in a car crash, at least I had some time between the pair before their demise. Eventually, I introduced his brother, Akiko, to one of my roommates, Megumi. Megumi was a very beautiful girl, but she was very naive. I thought that Akiko was suitable for he appeared naive as well. Eventually, they became a couple way before Hakata and me became an item. We had double dates and we had such a great time. We were a special bond. We were family. We made a pact one day, in blood, that nothing could sever us from our relationship. Damn, were we wrong._

 _I trembled at this part of the story. It is because I am very shameful for what I have done. I painfully regret the actions that I have done. I felt that if I have never done it, then maybe Hiro would've suffered the fate he is currently in. Regardless, these are my confessions. These sins of mine are admissible and for the sake of my Hiro, it is my time to talk._

 _It was around a year since I married Hakata. I was fresh out of college. Wanting to be the breadwinner, he wanted me to be the housewife. He said that a beautiful girl like myself should not have to work. He was good to me and I loved it. He always came home each evening with flowers from work. Even when he was tired, he would massage me and make sweet love to me. Every time he made with me, it was precious. However, something in my mind felt that it was too perfect. It was like a voice came into my head. It was very faint, but it grew and grew and grew. It told me that my life would eventually go into shambles. I would be no different than my father. I would eventually wear a veil to cover up my sins. I would not have any control of my life because I am a Grey and being a Grey meant corruption and deceit. Granted, since my father's death, it hasn't been the same with my family. I did my best to deny the allegations that my mother and my sister told me. As much I wanted to believe, I didn't. I didn't. Trust me, I think I didn't. I don't know._

 _Things changed after my husband got promoted to a vice president position at his job at the plant. The days of coming home with flowers, love, and passion were gone for it was filled with overtime and paperwork. If he did come home, he would eventually go to sleep. I know he was trying hard to be successful. It was in his nature, but I reluctantly wish that he tended to my needs. Any free time he did, he spent catching up with sleep or making network connections with his buddies at the bars throughout the city._

 _One evening, he promised me to meet up at our favorite restaurant for my birthday. So much so, we pinky swore. Although humorous, I was very serious. I just wanted some time with my man. I sat there for many hours at the restaurant looking like a fool. I have tried calling his number, but to no avail. By the time he finally arrived, the candle was on its last hem and so was me. My eyes were blurred by the vision of tears and soon turned into anger, followed by a slap across his face. I continued to hit him and hit him until I couldn't anymore. He didn't do anything, but held me. He simply apologized and left the restaurant. I may have been with this man, but I was still lonely._

 _One afternoon, I went over to Megumi's house for advice. My former roommate married my husband's brother, Akiko. However, when I arrived, she wasn't home. It was Akiko. He welcomed me in and gave me tea to wait until Megumi returned. It was very warming to feel some kind of emotion from a man. He asked about me and how things were going. I lied to him about how I was feeling, but he could tell that I was lying through my teeth. He stared with the look that he always had when felt people were lying. Overcome with grief, I cried to him about Hakata and our marriage. I was upset that he wasn't treating me like I wanted to be treated. Akiko didn't say a word. He hugged and caressed me. It was very warm. I felt good to be a cofine embraced of a man. His aroma was turning me on. I was starting to feel tempted, but held myself back. This was my brother-in-law and my best friend's husband. Why would I betrayed the man I loved and the dear friend I cherished the most. I thanked him for listening and left. It should've ended at that. But it didn't. As much as I loved Hakata. I need someone to show me some support. In the end, I gave in to temptation._

 _A few weeks later, I invited Akiko to my house while my husband was out of town. I greeted him like I greeted my husband. It was filled with warm, feathery kisses. He tried to resist, but I got the best of him. He tried to grab me, but I took the upper hand with his dick, massaging it until he had no choice, but to calm down. I gave him much pleasure right there on the doorstep of my house. After committing the adulterous sin, he cried. He cited that he betrayed his brother and his wife. I calmed him down saying that there was no love in it, just satisfying my needs. I explained that it was okay to take care of another person for pleasure, I told him. He actually took the cake as I went for a second helping of the other Hamada brother. As I made lust to him, the thoughts in my mind were congratulating me; thanking me for doing the dirty deeds like my father. I didn't care. I wanted comfort and Akiko was there to serve it to me._

 _The affair should have ended there, but it didn't. Any chance we got, we had sex. To us, it was not love. We were both filling each other's needs. I convinced him that Megumi wasn't giving him the love that he needed. He told me that their relationship had been a little rocky since Tadashi was born. Megumi was spending time with baby Tadashi and took the role of being a mother instead of being a lover. Once he was convinced, I told him that we would make lust until our loved ones come back into their senses. We had passionate sex throughout each other's home. We had sex in our cars, in hotels, and once in a bathroom at a public park. It was exciting, something I haven't felt in awhile with Hakata. Granted, I felt guilty for what I did. I was violating the vows of marriage and betraying my Hakata. However, my mind told me that he should have chosen me over his work. After a while, I couldn't agree more with that._

 _Then one day, I felt my life as I knew it came to an end when I noticed I was late on my period. Concerned, I went to a pharmacy to take a pregnancy test. When I saw the two lines on it, I went into a state of peril when realizing that I was pregnant with my husband's brother's baby. I panicked as I sat on the toilet belittling myself for making the dumb mistake. I would've played itself, but I wanted the warm feeling as it gushed inside of me. Forgive me for my talk, but women can be perverted as well. I spent a few days in depression as I pondered on what should I tell Akiko. Should I tell him that he was going to be a father or should I come up with a lie or say nothing at all. I chose the latter. I spent several weeks in denial knowing there was a gift of life growing in my stomach. It made me sick as I let lust come into my life and fucked up the very relationship that I had with my Hakata. Speaking of which, he finally started spending more time with me, nurturing me with love and care. I was happy, but it pissed me off that he now wanted to play the role of husband._

 _One day, he came home with a smile on his face. Then, I saw he had all of the materials for pregnancy. He knew that I was expecting a child. He said that he found the test in the trash can a few weeks earlier, but didn't say anything. At first, he was nervous about being a father, but after talking with his brother, he decided to play an active role. As he got on his knees and rubbed my belly, making noises for the baby; I wished I was dead._

 _That night, I called Akiko. I was angry that he was going to let Hakata believe that he was the father of a child that wasn't his. We haven't have sex in awhile. And if we did, he was impotent. Akiko said to me that it will have to work because if Megumi or Hakata were to find out, then both of our marriages would be destroyed. He even added that since they were siblings, no one could tell the difference. I hang up the phone on his face. The nerve of that bastard to make such as a decision. The voice within my head resumed and laughed at me. It taunted me to actually make a plunge into the sin I have committed. I sat there and cried and apologize to God, Megumi, and Hakata for the mistake._

 _After some time, I gave in to the game. Hakata was in pure joy for being a father and Megumi was excited about being an aunt. She talked nonstop about my baby and Tadashi being the best of cousins. Also, it was around the time that she became pregnant with Hiro. I watched as I stood in disbelief that Akiko impregnated me and Megumi around the same time. He had a smile like he was proud to be a father to Megumi whereas I sat alone. I felt like a complete jackass. In the end, I ended where I began: alone and lonely._

 _It drove me into a deep depression. I lied in bed for many hours on end. I wouldn't sleep and I wouldn't eat. I knew that I was endangering my baby, but I didn't care. If we could both die, then it will nothing but happiness. Guilt consumed me as I regret what I did to Hakata. I still blamed him. If he would've spend time with me, then I wouldn't have done what I have done with Akiko. My depression became so deep that when I went to the doctor, the doctor painfully told me that the baby had miscarried and I required surgery to remove it. For a brief second, I felt relief. During surgery, something went wrong and the doctors had no other choice, but to give me an emergency hysterectomy. My sin forever caused me any other chances to have another child. Did I ever felt so stupid, but I looked at it as another opportunity to get things right with Hakata. With Akiko and I made a vow of silence, neither of our spouses will never know. However except for one, karma._

 _Megumi and Akiko's fate was sealed that day when their vehicle hit a patch of black ice and into oncoming traffic. It was unfortunate that the 18-wheeler couldn't stop its vehicle in time. I was in the hospital when hearing the news of Akiko and Megumi's death. I couldn't forget the look on my husband's face as his face went colorless. He was drained and hit the floor screaming in agony. He yelled out his brother's name repeatedly until his voice became raspy and then silence. He lied on the floor until I have to pick him up. He flenched from me. He had anger in his eyes. It was like I was the one responsible for their demise. It wasn't true, I told myself. It was karma, I said to myself. However, karma was the mask I was wearing. He reminded me of it every single day with the amount of beatings he gave me._

 _He would beat me senseless. If dinner wasn't ready, he would hit me. If I did something wrong, he would hit me. Often, he would hit me for no reason. He started to belittle me. He would embarrass me, no matter where we go. As a solution for pain, I began to stress eat. I was too much of a coward to use drugs and alcohol as a crutch. I resorted to eating as a comfort. It took notice upon Hakata as he made fun me for it. He called me a 'fat ass,' 'pig,' and all kinds of names to take a deeper void of low self-respect. After some time, I started accepting it. It was my fault. If I didn't cheat with Akiko, then Akiko would still be alive. I wish I can turn the hands of time, but it will be on blind faith. Hakata continued to attack me until the day when he threw me and the boys out of the house._

 _When I picked up the boys from school and returned them home, I was greeted with a teeth-rattling slap across the face. The boys watched in horror as he beat me until there was blood leaking from the orifices of my skin. However, he wasn't alone. He had another woman. A much younger woman. She smiled and pointed at my anguish. He concluded by dragging me by the hair and threw me on the driveway. His mistress came and threw all of my clothes on the driveway. Tadashi hugged Hiro, covering him from seeing the scene as he continued to beat me. Then I saw in horror as the girl grabbed both of my boys to make them watch the attack. He kept going until I lost consciousness. When I came to, I was in the car. Tadashi was asleep in the backseat. Hiro was in the front seat next to me, applying a towel to heal my wounds. For a young child, it was damning that he had to witness such as scene. He kept murmuring to himself a song I told him to sing whenever he saw what happened. I cried as he continued to take care of me. I was sorrowful for my sins were catching up to me. I paid a heavy price for what I have done. From that point, I told God that I was going to redeem myself. I was going to correct my wrongs and it began by raising my two dear precious nephews._

 _Without a stable job, I had to resort to temporary jobs to get back on my feet. Too prideful to tell my friends and having no family, the boys and I spent many nights at homeless shelters and our vehicle. Regardless of where we were, we made the best out of the situation. On the nights I stayed at the homeless shelter, I took part by participating in the kitchen. Cooking was a hobby of mine at the time, but who would have known it was something I was good at. My recipes became a hit at the homeless shelter and the director took me as an employee for the kitchen. It gave me and the boys a place to stay and for once, stability. Some time later, I was able to obtain funds to open a small business using a vendor van. We work very hard, the boys and me. Hiro made drawings to advertise the restaurant, but Tadashi tinkered with old cooking equipment to make it work. In time, we strived to work hard and the Lucky Cat Cafe was born from that vendor truck._

 _With the success of the business, the director told me about a empty restaurant that included a residence on the second floor. He invested in me to open the restaurant and began the business. I was grateful to have my life back and to redeem myself. However, the past returned to haunt one fateful evening as he entered my restaurant and it was Hakata._

 _He came inside of the restaurant in a drunken stupor. I tried my hardest to maintain composure to keep him sane before calling the police. However, as I reached for the phone, I came and attack me. It felt like a replay of my past as he beat me continuously. However, I fought back. I reached for the pepper spray and tried to attack him, but he had the upper hand. He held me down as he raped me. I cried in agony to relive the events that occurred in my previous life. Then it hit me, I was still paying for my punishment. It was for the lust I shared with Akiko. It was the pregnancy. I was starting to understand that I think he knew about our affair and he was making sure I was paying for it. As I wallow in my own sorrow, Hakata's pain ended by the power of a gun. I saw my Tadashi holding the gun, gripping it in fear. He was crying as he did what he had to do to protect his aunt. I took the gun away from him and hugged both Hiro and Tadashi. I told them to go to their room and to not leave until I returned. I won't say in detail on what I did, but I placed him somewhere that no one would like to be found._

 _Ever since then, the voices have been more haunting than before. It wouldn't stop. I had nightmares about it. I started to see the faces of my former loved ones. They are taunting me, calling me a traitor, an adulterer, and a sinner. They keep saying that I had no control._

 _ **No control, no control, no control, no control.**_

 _As I am sitting here outside of the veranda at the home of Chigusa and Wasabi. As the sun set below the horizon and the reddish glow of the autumn moon made it ascent into the night, it made it loud and clear that evil was at work. Somewhere, GoGo has her grasp on my Hiro._

 _When hearing the news of her release, it was very damning. How in the hell would someone release such a beast, a wretch, a fucking demon back into the world. Did the judge had no recollection of the crimes the cunt did? Worst of all, she murdered her mother in cold blood just less than a few hours after her release. If she was capable of doing the deeds without remorse, then what makes them think that she would have eventually come after Hiro._

 _Hiro, my dear Hiro, the love of my life is being tortured right now on his special day. It was supposed to be our special day. It was marked to be a new beginning for the both of us. I yearned more for my Hiro now then I did back at the time I discovered him watching me masturbate in my bedroom._

 _I knew that night that he watched my show from my bedroom as I played with myself. It excited me to know that there was somebody who was curious about me. He stood in disbelief, but I could tell he was in pleasure. Something inside of me came to as I wanted him to watch. I intensified the pleasure as he watched my climax. I muttered his name from my lips. As I went to get him, he ran away. From that point, I began developing feelings for Hiro._

 _However, I feared that it was the lust talking. Therefore, I suppressed my desires. I allowed him to watch me perform my act on every occasion. Sometimes, I would wear special lingerie for him as relished in this incestous sin. It continued until the day of Tadashi's death._

 _That evening following Tadashi's funeral, I lied in my bedroom awake. I couldn't sleep knowing that one of my nephews was dead. I cried to know that he was not a list of dear relatives in the departed. Then, there was a knock on the door. Hiro came in. He was wearing Tadashi's pajamas. I guessed that he wanted something that was a reminder of his departed brother. I could remember the night like it was yesterday._

 _Hiro asked if he could sleep with me because he didn't want to be alone. I didn't either, and I let him into my bed. He nuzzled against me. I kissed him on the forehead and told him to get some rest. However, still in grief, he cried as I comfort him until he fell asleep. As he slept, I still couldn't sleep for the yearning of lust returned as Hiro slept next to my bed. I haven't felt that way since Akiko. I lied as I look at the sun of my former lover. He really looked like his father. I stroked his hair and I kissed him again on the forehead. Then, on his nose, and then on his lips._

 _I stopped, fearing that he would wake up. But he didn't. I kept going. I continued to taste his lips as he lied in slumber. I felt bad for taking advantage of him, but I wanted to taste the love of my Hiro. I didn't look at him as Akiko. Hiro was different. I have always felt something for him even before then. Now, lust took over as I continued to kiss him. Ensuring he was asleep, I placed my hand around his penis, causing him to become aroused. My breath became labored as I stroked him in his sleep. I started licking around his ears and his neck. He didn't make a sound or a move. I continued to love him until he climaxed in his pants. I bit him on the lip for a final kiss and then realized the sinful act that had occurred._

 _I ran into the bathroom and began vomiting. I vomited until I couldn't no longer. I looked at myself in the mirror as I questioned myself on who am I?_

 _ **Who am I? Who am I? Who am I?**_

 _Who am I? Am I no different than GoGo? I used my body to show dominance when my mind told me that I didn't have control with myself. Did I used it as a sense of a defense mechanism? I don't know anymore. I wished that my mother and my sister could have talked more about my father. Or I wish I could have told them the thoughts that occurred in my mind. I often think I have an illness when it comes to sin. I wouldn't be surprised if GoGo was feeling the same way as me._

 _However, it is no excuse for my placing your hands on my Hiro. Hiro is mine. When I use the word "mine," I use it in a sense to say that he is loved unconditionally. He doesn't need to be attacked because of your damned problems. Hiro and I are birds of a feather. It is through this hell that we are brought closer together._

 _I am not perfect. I never said I was. I made mistakes. I asked God for forgiveness. I am doing what I can to have control. I am going to get it back. On my phone, I texted Baymax for the coordinates of Hiro's whereabouts. It was unable to give an exact location, but the vicinity of where he could be. Wasabi is doing his job and I respect that. However, this is my nephew, the love of my life. This is my rescue mission._

 _GoGo Tomago, you wanted a challenge to play the game? Well, you have fucked with the right one. I don't know what to expect, but at this point, I don't care. Hiro, my love, I am coming for you. Your aunt is going to protect you._


	33. The Real Folk Blues (Part I)

There were silence. It was pure and utter silence. It was the kind of silence that it took a vacuum to consume any source of sound. It was a deep, horrid feeling that make a person feel empty inside. He felt the sheer pain that was inflicting him at that moment in time. He couldn't see. He couldn't move. He couldn't hear. Any source of direction upon his sense became a liability. Hiro didn't know where he was or where he was going. He was unsure if he was still alive. If he were dead, then why the nothing of silence. For a moment, it made him questioned the existence of God. He tried to recollect his thoughts. However, he couldn't. His brain felt like someone or something apply pressure to his brain, unable to pick up a thought. His mind was consumed with a blockade of woes and it was making fear of what was to come if he was still alive.

Suddenly, he began to gain feeling. He tried to focus his eyes, but something was blocking his view. However, he was feeling again, and it was something of a start. The first thing he thought about doing was wiggling his toes, but it was no good. Something was wrapped about it very tightly. So, he concluded that some kind of rope must be in the way. Then, he tried using his fingers. With much strength he could muster, he tried wiggling his fingers. Success he thought as he was able to garner strength from his fingers. It was a numb and tingling feeling. It was if he could have been out for some time. Regardless, he need to know where he was. With his left palm, he began to touch the ground. It felt very rough, he thought. It was like the ground was consisted of asphalt. However, he was still moving. So, he figured that he was being dragged. That could make sense as he felt the force of his feet being wrapped by something, or rather yet someone.

Thoughts began resurfacing in his mind. He tried to picture the events before the current moment. _I remember waking up and spending a lovely moment with Aunt Cass. Afterwards, I went to the lab where my friends surprised me for my birthday. Then, I worked on my project and hanged with Honey Lemon and Fred. As I went home to prepare for my birthday date, I received a phone call from Wasabi about…._ A chord was struck as he uttered out the name from his hoarse lips. _GoGo_. _GoGo, he told me. He told me that GoGo was out. I tried to go to his house, but I was followed. Oh my God, I was followed. It was her. She shot at me. She shot me. She crashed my car. She followed me. She chase me down the woods. SHE SAID HER SCARY CHANTS. SHE GOT ME. OH MY GOD, SHE GOT ME. SHE GOT ME. SHE REALLY FUCKING GOT ME. I REMEMBER THE SMILE SHE GAVE ME BEFORE_ …. The pain from his leg soared like an egg in contact with the sun on concrete. He cringed his eyes upon the feeling of a bullet made its residence inside of his leg. He didn't know what worse: getting shot or knowing that he was once again in the cusp of GoGo Tomago.

He felt pressure coming from his chest. The fear of GoGo returned as he knew that he was in danger. And there was nothing he could about it. He was tied up and he was being dragged into parts unknown. What possibilities could even happen now? Could she bring him to his grave? Was she going to kill him at a different location? Or was she going to consume him with the parlor games that took every fiber of his being and pushed him to attempt suicide again? All of those chances scared him. However, there wasn't any time for fear, he thought. He needed to come up with a plan of action on how could he survive this moment.

His thought was interrupted when he heard the sound of a car making its alarm. Hiro knew that GoGo was at a vehicle. He then felt the cold, soft hands of GoGo around him as she grabbed his waist and threw him inside of the vehicle. He couldn't see, but he could assume that he had to be in the trunk of the car. The ground was very flat. He was in a fetal position. What was weird, he thought, throughout this ordeal, GoGo hasn't said a word. In the past, she made smirky comments of her accomplishments, but not this time. Something was different this time with GoGo. She was not herself. Whatever it was, he was now the supporting central character in her treacherous monologue.

Through the bumps of hitting against the door and on the side of the windows, he did his best to remain still. He didn't want to give any evidence of alerting GoGo of his being awake or alive. His matter at hand was to find a way from escaping her grasp. _If I escape from GoGo, I would use whatever force for her to leave me alone. I am not going to suffer any further from this pain._ Pain, he thought. He forget that he was shot. Not only in the leg, but in his hand as well. He forget that before he crashed, GoGo shot him while driving. Not only that, before GoGo found him, he fell into a ditch, possibly breaking his leg. Still unable to move parts of his body, he tried to use his left hand to touch his leg. He shifted through his belly to adjust his body. Each stroke was a mind-gutting pain. Nevertheless, he gritted his teeth and bit his lips, fighting the pain. Once he was able to reach the leg, liquid was seeping from his leg. That had to be the bullet wound, he concluded. What he wanted to know rather or not the leg was broken. He kept forward with his finger, which made his leg sensitive to the touch. He kept going until he was able to reach his ankle. He felt sore, but nothing broken. Just to be sure, he reach for the other leg, and it was the same-nothing.

A sigh of relief came from his chapped lips. He was relieved that his leg wasn't broken, but that was not something to celebrate until he could get out of this mess. Until then, he had no other alternative, but to play chicken.

As he traveled to parts unknown, his mind was consumed with many things. He thought about how worried Honey Lemon and Fred must have been; knowing that he was once again in the hands of danger.

He thought of Chigusa; a woman, rather an angel, who took a stand against GoGo and suffered the consequences. At her expenses, she was beaten and raped. She almost lost her baby. And to add insult to injury, her brother was murdered by GoGo's hands. Knowing that the fatale succubus was roaming the earth again, she had to be feeling heated.

Then he thought about Wasabi. Wasabi was the individual that supported him since day one. His neverending search on solving his rape without actually having to confess himself. He admired him on how bold and how kempt he was with his secrets. He knew that Wasabi had a lot to digest with it, but he was thankful that Wasabi was relentless in giving GoGo her justice. So knowing for him, he was out searching for him.

Most of all, he thought about Aunt Cass. Cass, the guardian of his upbringing, the woman of inner strength, and now the love of his life. He tried to hold back the tears as he pondered on the sweet and tender kisses he received from his aunt. Each were like a precious gift from the Lord. How heavenly pleasant and sweet the love he always received from her. He remembered their love confession and their promise of a pinky swear to love one another and to protect one another. He would no longer keep any secrets from her. He went down on his knees that evening and told his aunt that he would continue to love her, to protect her, and to honor her. His intentions of being a man and a provider were a sure fact that evening. He prayed that the loving vow wouldn't be his last.

And finally, his mind was on the end game with GoGo. What plans would she have of him after taking him where she needed to go? Would she finished the job and then find another victim? Has the pain she inflicted upon the others enough for her? What kind of demented woman would do such a thing? Those thoughts of questions could be endless, but her entitled nickname was starting to make sense. In the past, whenever they would have sex, she would often mentioned the names of certain individuals. He remember on one occasion, as she was performed anal sex on him, she called out the name of boy named Hiroe and another boy named Kanaye. He didn't think of the full specifics as the pain of being rape was more of importance then those individuals, but something about those people were an impact in her past.

Another thought consumed him about GoGo. While they lied in bed, she often screamed out her mother's name. Often, she would blame her for the way she was. She would often say she could have been a better person if her mother didn't messed with her life. Or she would beg for her mother's affection. Sometimes, the woes of a mother's scorn became the fuel for his reoccurrence of his sexual abuse. Hiroe, Kanaye, and her mother played a connection on GoGo's upbringing, he thought. The connections that these people made did something to her. What they did, he doesn't know, but it was a strategy he had conspired for just in case. What was more alarming and damning was that not even once did she ever mention his brother's name.

After a while, the vehicle came to a stop. Pretending to be asleep, unconscious, or dead, he awaited patiently and quietly for the unknown. The door opened and out of nowhere, he felt the grip of GoGo grabbing Hiro and slumping him over her shoulder. He dangled as he was going to parts unknown. He could smell GoGo's sweat as he continued to go along her. It was foul, unlike her scent of sweet blue flowers. GoGo may have been a tomboy and acted more of a tough girl, but she was still a girl. He remembered in happier times with the gang that she wanted Tadashi to treat her like a woman. In private, she acted very girlish with him. It was safe to say he thought that GoGo was a woman of many masks. Which GoGo did he meet on the day he met her at the cafe; after the funeral; at her office; at Wasabi's apartment building; at the cabin; on the internet; in the alleyway. He concluded that no matter what conclusion he made, there was one word for GoGo: _unstable._

The crackling on the wooden door made Hiro return to his thoughts as he also alerted with the musty confines of wherever he could be. The air was thick and it felt heavy. It felt like depression lived there. It had a smell of mildew, infuriating his nostrils. It was interesting he thought as the senses become stronger after losing others. Suddenly, he felt the feeling of the hard thump on the floor. He quietly shrieked as he landed on his injured leg. He fought the pain, trying his hardest to not signal anything to GoGo. He felt GoGo touching his ankle and began unwrapping the rope from around his ankle, freeing the tension from it. He heard the rope made a slight thump beside him. He did heard the unzipping of something from behind. He heard footsteps going back and forth from one direction to the next. She did return and he felt her face touching near his. He wanted to panicked, but he fought it. Instead, he kept his eyes closed and played coy as possible as he could.

GoGo used her cold hands to take off his shoes. Hiro felt the cool sensation of his feet after being exposed to the elements. But she didn't stop there. Without saying a word, she continued taking off his socks. She took his pants, his shirt, his jacket, his undershirt, and finally, his trousers. He was once again in the naked exposure of GoGo. However, she didn't do anything to his body. He heard something else coming from beside him. She grabbed both of Hiro's feet, which he felt pain from his injured leg, and felt the feeling of stockings stopping to his knees. He felt the sensation of soft panties wrapping around his waist. She lifted Hiro and turned him over as she did her hardest to put another form of clothing on him. Throughout the grunts and the swearing, she managed to put on the particular clothing. It took no genius, he thought, he realized that he was now in the predicament as he was at the cabin. Hiro was once again, a girl, in GoGo's dreamland.

"My princess, my beautiful princess," said GoGo as she spoke for the first time. "Look at you and how beautiful you are, my dear."

Hiro wanted cringed, but he felt the pressure of something against his lips. It was sharp as she rubbed it on both of his lips.

"There, you are complete, my Hiro," said GoGo as finished applying something on Hiro.

"I waited for this day, my little fishy" smiled GoGo as she was laughing in delight. "I want you to understand my darling that I love you. I really do. I know what you are thinking. Why did I do what I did to hurt you? It is because I love you. I wanted to keep you in place. I needed to do whatever I could to keep you under my grasp. You are mine, Hiro."

Hiro felt GoGo grabbing his waist and put him somewhere on a plush surface. He then felt a soft feeling behind his head. He concluded that the feeling had to be a bed and he was on top of a pillow.

"You have been on my mind throughout each time the cell clinks away my freedom," she explained. "I prayed each and every night to the moon and the stars of my release. They have listened. They have heard my cries. I am free. And now I can return to you, my little fishy." Hiro felt the soft sensation of her hands rubbing against his hands. He cringed as she circled around the bullet entry that she caused during their brief car chase.

"Oh no," she gasped, "Did I do that to you?" Hiro guessed that she was looking at the wound from his hand. "No, no, no," she said as she kissed his hand. He felt the tingling sensation of her lips coiling around his wound. Each soft kiss reminded him on how badly he wanted to escape the pain, but he still had to configure a plan for his escape.

"I am so sorry, my little fishy. Please forgive me," she said with a sincere tone, which was a first for GoGo with her past history of insincerity and sarcasm. "Pain, pain, fly away. Pain, pain, fly away," she said in a sing-song as she continued to kiss his wound. Hiro was wondering if this was the same GoGo that used to terrorize him without a moment's rest. He questioned on what kind of therapy has she gone through since her imprisonment. Whatever it was, it was beginning to creep him out.

"I want tonight to be special," said GoGo as she rubbed against his stomach in circles. "Oh, I wish you can wake up. I am sorry that I shot you in the leg. Please accept my apology. I just." She stammered for a moment as if she was beginning to cry. "I just didn't want you to leave me like everybody else. All of my life, so many of my loved ones always abandon me."

Hiro felt the raw emotion coming from GoGo's mouth. It was damning, yet alluring to see another side of GoGo. GoGo was your typical tough girl with a mean demeanor. She was the girl that ruin people's lives and behind the murders of plenty. However, she was being a different being. Unsure, Hiro decided to use it as an advantage. At any moment, he strategically plan his action on how to get on her good side.

"First it was my dear Kanaye-kun. I didn't mean to touch him in such a way. I was curious. I was in love. I took something from him that he would never get back. He took something from me that I could never get back. I loved him. He loved me. What he did. What I did. It was a wonderful experience for the both of us." She rubbed his stomach as she applied pressure to it.

"Then, it was my dear Hiroe. When I first saw him it was true love. But he had to understand that I couldn't just have one boy. If he would have understand, then it would have worked. He was number one. I made sweet love to him on many occasions. However, he wanted me to himself. I thought he was very selfish. GoGo is for everyone. GoGo is whoever wants their love to be showered." Hiro couldn't see her, but he could imagine the roller coaster of her tone as he reluctantly listened to her story of her past.

"I am sorry, Hiroe. I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted you to stop talking. I wanted to feel your lips. I wanted your touch. Never in my life did I wanted you dead. I cried and I cried until I saw the whiteness in your eyes. You were dead and weren't coming back. I dream about you each night. I run after you. I could never catch you. I run and I run, but I can't catch you. You just keep running and running and running and running."

Suddenly, Hiro felt a presence around his face. He knew that GoGo was in close contact with him. He did his best to not show any sign of his consciousness.

"Then came you, my little fishy. Could I explain why you are my little fishy," said GoGo as she placed her thumb into his mouth. "You remind me on a fish I caught when I was back in Japan. I was 8 years old. It was at a carnival. My mother forbade me to go, but I went anyway. It was loud, it was exciting. The noises of people gathering to such an event. I could hear it all over my house. The laughter, the excitement, and overall, children to play with. When my mother went to work, I snuck out to attend the festival. With my allowance money I have saved, I went and you know what, I had fun."

"I ate cotton candy, candied apples, sukiyaki, squid balls, melon bread, and my favorite, chocolate covered bananas. I felt like I was going to puke, but it was one of the best days I could remember about my childhood. With the leftover pocket money I had, I used it in a contest. I placed my bet in a drawing, and guess what, I won! I won! Never in my life had I won anything. I remember the old guy gave me a little fish. Wrapped in a plastic bag of water, the fish became my little friend. I named him Kanagawa, as in the god apple river. I loved my little fishy. He was shy and very friendly. I kept him safe from my mother so she wouldn't find out. I fed him and took care of him. He was my friend. He was my only friend. On my worst days as I cried from school from the abuse of my teachers and classmates. On the worst days when I got slapped by my mother or one of her boyfriends for being in the way. Kanagawa was there and I treated him with much love."

Suddenly, the tone of her voice shifted as she told more of the story. "One day after school, I returned home early to feed Kanagawa. I went inside of my room and he was gone. I looked everywhere as I tried to find my little fishy. What I didn't noticed was that I smelled the familiar smell of fish grilling from the skillet. Fearing for the worse, I went to the kitchen where I saw my mother preparing dinner. I gasped as I saw the familiar goldfish being skinned by the nasty, encrusted hands of my fucking mother. Kanagawa was my dinner and she smiled as she placed seasoning and soy sauce on my deceased friend. Do you want to know what she did next, my little fishy? She forced me to eat my friend. I had to eat Kanagawa like it was sashimi. After that, she beat me for lying to her about going to the festival."

Hiro felt her hand tighten around his arm. He could feel the intensity of her pain and her anguish about telling her troubled past. "That bitch. That fucking cunt of a mother. She laughed. She laughed and laughed as she reveled in taking pleasure of killing my only friend. But I am the one with the last laugh. I made it a reminder as she beg for her life. She cried and she got on her knees to pray to her white man god for absolvation of her sins. She said she was sorry. That was the first time that she ever apologized to me in her life. She apologized, my little fishy, for being a failure as a provider, a mother, and overall, a friend. It was too bad that the tip of my kitchen knife didn't receive the message. I did it, my little fishy. I stab her. I wanted to hurt her. I didn't stop. I stabbed her as hard as I could for as long as I could. Through her gags and bubblings of her shouts, they eventually stopped. But, my brain didn't register it until it was done. By the time I dropped the knife, it was over. The deed was done. I killed her. I killed the wretched, sickening whore I called my mother. I was a service to anyone who had suffered upon her, including my father."

GoGo sort of sniffled, but he heard a small crackling of laughter from her voice. "My father, my dear old father, my little fishy. If he knew how fortunate he was for leaving such a train wreck. Did you know each day, I actually prayed that he would return. I couldn't give a fuck what he was. Anything to escape the unbearable pain of the torture that he gave me."

"But, he wasn't there. He was too busy being a father of his own. Taking care of his wife and his two sons, Hiro and Tadashi."

Hearing those words coming from her mouth made his stomach churned. Hiro couldn't believe the words that emitted from her lips. He wanted to say something. It had to be a mistake, he thought. GoGo had to be lying, he thought. His father was a hardworking man and a loving father and husband to the entire family. No way would his father would commit such a deed.

"Prison can make a person really think, my little fishy. Besides the workouts, the appointed therapies, and the occasional fun-in-the-shower, I spent time in the library. Throughout that time, I went on the net to look at my birth certificate. I didn't know why I decided until then to look at my certificate, but it happened. When I look upon the name of my father, it was registered under an individual named Akiko Hamada. I cringed for a moment. In fact, I gagged. It had to be a coincidence, There is no way that Akiko Hamada is the same man that fathered my fiance and my little fishy. I asked the prison nurse could I have a DNA test. Through some strings, I managed to get the results. Akiko Hamada is the father of my Tadashi and my little fishy. I am not going to lie, I actually smiled."

In contrast to GoGo's feeling, Hiro's world was turning upside down. He was in denial that his father was having extramarital affairs. He was a very good, faithful man to his mother. He loved his children. _He loved his wife. He loved his wife. He loved his wife._ His thoughts returned to realization that if he and GoGo shared the same father, then it meant that he and GoGo are actually related.

"My little fishy, I became overjoyed. This is fate! It was no accident that we ended up together. It is shocking to know that I have been having sex with my Tadashi and my little fishy for we are half-siblings. But, that is the point. We are fucked up. We are broken. Now, I can accept the fact that I am in love with my half-brother. Hiro, my little fishy, isn't this exciting? We can enter a state a lust that no one has done before and I am planning to complete the lust, my little fishy."

The plan to distract GoGo was aborted, rather became a blur upon learning that his rapist was his half-sister. Suddenly, he felt both palms of GoGo as she grabbed his face.

"Wake up, my little fishy," she said with a grin.

Hiro opened his eyes and saw her smile from ear to ear as all of her teeth being exposed, including the missing tooth from the fight she had with Chigusa. She was wearing a tuxedo as she was a groom. When he saw his clothes, it was a white wedding gown. He saw there was lipstick on his lips. He saw the makeup on his face. GoGo completed the set by applying a black wig on his head. He saw the surrounding as he realized that he was in the same cabin that his rape occurred earlier.

"Lay your life with me, my little fishy, as we go deeper and deeper into our beautiful sin," she said.

Hiro tried to speak, but was caught by her lips as she enveloped herself around his lips. She gripped on his face tightly as she kissed him. He tried to resist, but he forced himself to gave him as she tasted all of what he could offer to her. Saliva trailed on both ends as the kiss was finished.

"I missed those lips of yours, my little fishy," said GoGo, "But, I will make sure that you will never taste another."

That tone she made brought some fear to the confused Hiro. GoGo quickly turned away and pulled out a small box from her purse. On the box, it looked like a case of fertility pills. His eyes widened as she opened a couple of pills and swallowed them without hesitation.

"Relax," she said, "Just extra insurance for the best is yet to come. And by the way, Happy Birthday, my little fishy."

Then, she went into song as she sang the Happy Birthday song to Hiro. Hiro's mind began to go into a blur as she laughed and sang to him with such great joy. Hiro took whatever he could muster before he fainted back into the silence.

For a quick second, he wish that GoGo shot him where it counted.


	34. The Real Folk Blues (Part II)

His mind became hollow like the wound that was seeping yellowish fluid from his leg. The blood and the plasma created a grotesque piece of work from his white, silk stockings. Anything, if not everything he had learned about his family was fallen apart in the matter of moments. He looked in denial as he watched GoGo ingested more of the fertility pills for their "final act." Her smile, spreading on her face, was a key definition of an insane basket case at work. Hiro gnashed with his teeth, spitting all that he could as he was faltered in hatric. Still in disbelief that this arrogant, maniacal temptress; this fatale succubus shared the bloodline of a Hamada.

"Liar," Hiro screamed at GoGo. GoGo continued to smile as she looked pleased in Hiro's reaction. "You are fucking liar, you sick bitch," he screamed at her. "My father wouldn't do such a thing. He was a saint. He was an angel. A person of validity and fidelity. He wouldn't do such a thing. Not to me, not to Tadashi, and most of all, not to my mother."

GoGo put her finger to his lip, rubbing it affectionately. The softness of her finger contrasted the feeling he was currently in: rage. "Oh, my poor little fishy," she retorted. "That is why I fell for naive boys like you." Hiro's face flattened. His angry expression turned into a confused look upon hearing the comment. "Every child like you thinks that their father is perfect. He takes care of you; takes you out to a baseball game; going to church; and spending quality time with your family." GoGo had a tone of sarcasm and insincerity. It was like venom with every word and every syllable she spat from her lips.

"He tucks you in at night; he reads you a bedtime story; and kisses you goodnight. But, my little fishy, when he goes to bed at night, he makes sweet, sweet love to your precious mother," said GoGo with a seductive grin.

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this mess," shouted Hiro.

"Oh, why not, Hiro," asked GoGo. "She was the one who was responsible for the well-being with your family. Well, I mean our family. I am a Hamada," she chuckled. "Anyway before I was rudely interrupted, your dear old father comes into his bedroom. He kisses your mother goodnight. However, it is not enough. He kisses her the back of her neck. She moans as he caresses her breast. She is getting all wet. He put his hot pipe down her cavern and pumps it enough before releasing his hot load on her face, while thinking of another woman." She placed her finger on her lip in a questionable manner. "Could have been my mother? Could it have been another woman? Guess you will never know, my little fishy. It's damn shame though that I couldn't meet him. We would have had an awkward funny reunion."

"How dare you, you damned woman. How dare you put my mother in such a vile way. What's the matter with you, you son of a bitch," said Hiro as he slammed his hands, but something obstruct him from doing it. He looked and saw the golden brass of handcuffs wrapped around his wrist. He wriggled his feet and felt the familiar objects around him. He bewildered as he was caught in her grasp. Any plans of escape was now futile.

"Sweetie, sweetie, my little fishy. Please don't do that. You will hurt yourself," said GoGo in a motherly tone. "You see, I wanted to make sure that you won't have any plans to escape. So, I made one itsy teeny change for you know, just in case." Hiro frowned. His eyes began to water. How could a succubus like GoGo said those horrible lies about his father, he thought. There had to be no way that GoGo is his sister. He tried an approach to get some information from GoGo.

"You are fucking bluffing, aren't you," asked Hiro, "That my father is your father."

"What was that sweetie," she responded while swimming in a grimace grin.

"You are doing this to fuck with me. There was no way that my father is your father. You are just saying those thing to rile with me. Just because you had a fucked up childhood doesn't me I have to suffer for it. I wasn't that did that-" Hiro felt a fierce slap coming across his face. The slap temporarily blinded his vision. The ringing in his ear implied that GoGo was very angry with what he just said.

"Don't you dare ever bring up my childhood again, Hiro. Do you fucking understand me?" GoGo had her hands wrapped his throat. It was such a grip that Hiro was struggling for air. "You're doing it again, aren't you, my little fishy? You must love to get on my bad side for saying cruel words. That must be it. That has to be it. You get off to it, don't you. I bet you hang yourself to get off to my abuse. Just like the time when you tried to hang yourself."

Hiro winced his eyes while GoGo continued her fierce grip around his neck. It was difficult, but he managed to have some pathway of oxygen. GoGo's eyes were no longer existent, but just a shade of black. It didn't take much a genius to discover that darkness once again was looming around GoGo.

"I was there that night at the park. I watched from afar. You were wearing that sexy dress I got for you while shopping at that boutique downtown. You looked beautiful. An enchanted suicidal mistress escaping into the night. It looked magical."

Hiro swallowed nothing, but he did felt a lump from his throat as she released her hands from around it. The visions of that night and his suicide attempt reopened the wounds he thought he had closed. He had tried his against to forget that night, as he was trying to find relief from GoGo's suffering. However, once again, she managed to forcefully open the wound that released nothing but pain of a horrific memory.

"No, you weren't. No, you didn't. That can't be, that can't be," said Hiro as he stammered with his words. His mind was caving in with the intensity of pandemonium that was in his mind.

"I was there. You pulled that belt at the monkey bars, you wrapped it gently around your delicate neck, and went into your deathly bliss. I cried with tears of joy. I even got off to it before your cum guzzling slut of an aunt and that fool Wasabi came and intervene. I didn't have time to climax." GoGo scoffed while Hiro looked away.

"Call me an angel. Or call me the devil. No matter the entity, I am all around you, my little fishy," said GoGo as she stroke his false hair. "I wished you would have done the deed. For it would have been great to know that I have finally broken you. And don't you worry, I would have joined you eventually after tying loose ends. Get it? Loose ends? I am such a comedian!"

Hiro became angry by the comment. He strained once more, but was unable to move.

"If those bastards weren't there, I would have-." GoGo attempt to say before Hiro spat in her face. The spit landed on her lips. She didn't flinched. Instead, she licked her lips around the spit and swallowed it like it was a delicious meal. "Very delectable, I wouldn't expect any less," she responded.

"Don't ever call my Aunt Cass a cum guzzling whore, GoGo," he replied. "She is nothing but Godlike compared to you. She is an angel in my life. The very reason why I am still alive."

"She is a fucking whore, Hiro. She has always been a fucking whore," replied GoGo. "She can play the sweet motherly game all that she want, but she is more of a wretch than me. At least, I own my shit, my little fishy."

"Liar," he screamed. Tears began to fill his eyes. Angry that GoGo would ever mention those things about his aunt in such a way. He struggled as he tried to fight GoGo. He knew his efforts were futile, but he wanted some kind of resolution of the mind torture he was currently in.

"Let me tell you the story, and let this story be the proof. During my short stint in jail. I had nothing but time on my hands. During these court-appointed therapies, I came across an interesting therapist who took a particular interest in me. She told me that she felt that God assigned me to her. Everyday, she took out the time to help me and to change my lifestyle into a positive direction. Being bored and having nothing better to do, I took out my time to listen to her."

GoGo sat herself next to Hiro and pulled out a box from her pocket. It was purple and made of silk. "I am putting this out for now. You will know about it later, my little fishy," she said. Hiro remained quiet, but his expression of frustration and anger was displayed on his face.

"Back to the story. She worked on me on finding positive energy for my future. She told me about writing about my feelings; helping others through volunteering in prison; and giving myself to a higher power. I played the game because I felt sorry for the therapist. I could tell she was a novice. Therefore, she wanted to feel as if she had a purpose. So, I helped her and threw her a bone. As time went on, she put herself aside from her role as a therapist, and became more personal with me."

"She told me that she recently returned to the West Coast after being gone for nearly twenty years. She had divorced her husband after catching her husband with another woman. She didn't really have much of a connection with her children because they sided with their father. With nothing else to give, she moved back to where she knew her heart best. She told me, in our personal moments, that she lived in a small town in her early childhood. I think it was a village called Redwood Valley. Redwood Valley, or Potter Valley, one of the those places."

Hiro's eyes widened, fearing that GoGo was going to the direction that were her intentions.

"She told me that she grew up with her younger sister and her parents. Her mother loved working in their winery and their father was a loving man, a farmer you might say. However, times went on and suddenly the loving man of a farmer became one of the most fearful man of the town. She told me that her father had a gun that provoked fear out of anybody in the town. He was also a manwhore, she screamed. He had no control with his dick as he managed to fuck any wife while the husband was away providing for the family. I mean, that is a sad, sad existence. However, it was not enough. She explained that her mother suffered as she was constantly beaten and raped at a moment's notice. But, it wasn't enough for him. He wanted some younger meat. And you know, Hiro, she said that she became a target of his abuse as well. I remember that she cried as she suffered. However, she became pissed that her younger sister did not have to suffer to any of the abuse. Her younger sister still had the affections as her father doted her."

GoGo looked away. The moon was bright as it shined into the cabin. GoGo had an appearance of angelic beauty, which was different for her true form.

"She became jealous. She became angry. Her hatred became a deep root at her younger sister. Whereas she felt "affections" from her father by force, her sister was receiving lots and lots of love. From that point, she developed a deep hate for her sister. After their father died, she made sure that her sister was going to get it. One night, while they were living in their town, she saw her sister sleeping on the couch. In her hand, she had her father's revolver in her hand. Why not destroy his two loves in one setting. However, she saw her sister crying in her sleep murmuring her name, she didn't have the guts to do it. That fucking pussy, I said to myself. She decided that she was going to ignore and to cut herself away from her. After their mother was killed, she split her ties from her sister and moved to the east coast. Throughout that time, she made connections with her sister. They were few, far in between, but they made connections."

"Let me tell you something about sisters, my little fishy," she told Hiro, "Sisters, regardless of closeness of a relationship, they still managed to keep themselves open to one another. Her sister told her that she had made mistakes by sleeping with another man. It was married man, she told her sister. However, the therapist stopped, explaining that she was going too personal with me. I didn't want her to stop. I wanted to know about it. Knowing what I want to get something, I used my charm to get what I want. Normally, I don't care for lesbian relationships, but they can become exciting when it is needed as a use to gather information. I used my masculinity against her, knowing that she needed something of a man, and I gave it to her. For some time, I engaged in sex with her. She felt guilty for sleeping with an inmate, but she had never felt such pleasure coming with another woman. I knew the right places. I gave her what any woman needed. And you know, I did enjoy it. After awhile, she gave in and told me more about her sister."

Simultaneously, Hiro felt confusion and aroused at the twisted story of GoGo. _How could she managed to tell me a story and continue to be very nonchalant about it_ , he thought.

"One night, her sister called her in tears. She said that she had been sleeping with a married man. What made it worse was that the married man was her brother-in-law. She was sleeping with her husband's brother. She said that her younger sister knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop. The pair continued their adulterous, lustrous rendezvous for quite some time. They would find hotels, their vehicles, and sometimes even in the home while their spouses were home. She knew it was wrong, but it was exciting. It was such a thrill. A thrill until the whore became pregnant with his child."

"Why do you look frustrated, Hiro? Have I struck a nerve? Do you know who I am talking about? Well, you will find out soon enough," said GoGo as she smirked at him. "The whore had no choice but to convince herself that the child was her husband's. She drove herself deep into depression until she miscarried. She got her just desserts for what she did. I will tell you, Hiro. That therapist could tell quite a story after spending some time in her honey pot. And they say that sex doesn't make the world go round? Anyway, after the miscarriage, she continued to call her big sister for advice as her brother-in-law became more of a whore than her. He continued having relationships with other women, even after doing his thing with the bitch. She blamed herself. She set him off. He didn't stop and couldn't stop and continued until the day he and his pitiful, naive wife died in a car crash."

"As I was eating her out, I wanted to know their names. I embellished myself in her cavern, using my tongue to release her juices to scream out the names of her characters. As I dug deeper into her, she managed to tell me everything, my little fishy," said GoGo as she rubbed her hand against Hiro's thigh.

GoGo mockingly begin to moan in front of Hiro. "As she climaxed, she screamed out Akiko, Hakata, Megumi, and her younger sister, Cass Hamada. Your dear beloved Aunt Cass." GoGo released her voice loudly into the cabin as if she had climaxed herself. She watched as Hiro's face turned pasty white. The color from his face was fading away as if he was feeling ill.

"Your dear Aunt Cass is a whore, my little fishy. She is the reason why your father, my father, _our_ father became the unfaithful spouse. She gave him pleasure and the pleasure continued on. I got to thank her sister for telling me these things. I am very appreciative of her to confess these things. I hope that Catherine is doing well after I reported her to the warden for sexual harassment."

Hiro was outraged. He didn't know what to say. Aunt Cass, the woman who raised him, the woman who loved him, the woman he was planning to marry was the catalyst in the entire scheme. She had an affair with his father. His father became adulterous and slept with multiple women, including the woman who gave birth to GoGo. I _t's not true. Aunt Cass wouldn't do that. She couldn't do that. She loves me. She loves me. I am in love with her. She and I are planning a life together. Why didn't she tell me these things._

Hiro turned away. He could no longer look at the happiness of the conniving GoGo. However, noticing his aversion, she grab her hand and cuffed it around his chin; forcefully making him look at her.

"Hey, who gave you permission to look away from your groom," she asked. "Honestly, it is such a rude thing to do, sweetheart. And on our wedding night, for God's sake."

"Take that back," said Hiro as he was managing to fight the tears. "Take that back. That it back, you fucking cunt. It's not true. Aunt Cass wouldn't do it. She wouldn't have an affair with my father."

"Aw, it is very true. You see, Catherine kept a diary of her entries of her interactions with her sister," said GoGo. GoGo stepped from the bed and went into the chest in front of the bed. Once she closed the chest, it was a blue spiral notebook. She pulled the notebook and turned the page to a certain entry that GoGo wanted Hiro to see.

"Let's see," said GoGo as she sat on the bed, "May 4th, I just got off of the phone with my sister, Cass today. She was very distraught as usual. She cried on the phone hysterically explaining that she was pregnant with his child. I told her that she needed to calm down and relax. She didn't listen. She was hysterical, blaming herself for the mess. I couldn't agree more. I felt that it was payback for the shit she didn't have to go through. I was sort of happy about her pain. She is finally getting a taste of what I felt every night when my father came into my bedroom drunk. I told her that she needed to stop and tell her husband the truth. She said that she was rather commit suicide than to tell the truth. I suggested that she needed to have an abortion. Or rather…"

"Stop, stop," Hiro protested, "I don't want to hear anymore of these lies."

"You call these lies," replied GoGo. She pulled the notebook closer and showed the actual words of what his aunt's sister wrote. It displayed details of her interactions with Aunt Cass. GoGo showed page after page of the interactions with the sisters and slowly, he questioned the livelihood of his aunt.

 _Does she really love me? Is she really in love with me? Was that promise that I made to her when I was younger a joke? But I love her. Does she love me, or is it because I look like my father. Does she look at me in the eyes of my father. Think, Hiro, think. GoGo is fucking with you. Remember, this is the same woman who is a liar and a manipulator._

"Hiro, you need to wake up. The world is not for what it seems. If I can't handle that, then you see why you are under my mercy," said GoGo. "If you were very smart, you would have inform the police. You could have shut me down. But you didn't, you stayed for the abuse. I gave you hell, but you stayed. You are broken, Hiro. Why can't you just accept that. You are broken. We are broken. We are products of a fucked up relationship that started with your aunt."

"You are telling nothing, but lies for your agenda, GoGo," said Hiro. "You are hurt and you don't want to be alone in your suffering. That is why you are what you are."

"Shut up," replied GoGo. "You don't know what the fuck I am unless I show you what I am. I give you what I give you. Now, I think it is time we completed our final act."

GoGo opened the purple silk box and displayed two wedding bands. It was silver and it was very shining. Displaying both the names of the two, GoGo took a ring and placed it on Hiro's finger. She then placed her own band on her finger.

"We have come together this evening to unite the two lovers in wedded bliss. Leiko Tanaka and Hiro Hamada under the incestous, sickening act that is now our brokeness. Despite that, I, Leiko Tanaka, will vow take my wife through sickness and in health. And for better or for worse. Until death do us part."

Hiro closed his eyes. He couldn't handle anymore of the pressure that was afflicting his brain. He tried to ignore it, but GoGo slapped him; which made him alert.

"On his behalf, he, Hiro Hamada, will take Leiko Tanaka as his husband through sickness and in health. And for better or for worse. Until death do us part."

"What is wrong with you, are you fucking crazy," asked Hiro as he looked into her eyes. "I am not crazy," she replied. "I am your husband, silly!"

GoGo took Hiro by his hands and rubbed them affectionately, holding on to them as in her mind, they were a wedded couple. "By the power invested in me as God of our world, I pronounce us as husband and wife." She closed her eyes and purse her lips. With nowhere to go, Hiro closed his eyes as he felt her lips around his. She forced her tongue inside of his mouth as she performed her dance with his tongue. They entangled themselves with each other for a while as she stroked his cheeks. Tears were coming from Hiro's eyes as she cupped his face and her hands acted as a reservoir for his tears.

"Don't cry, my little fishy," she replied. "I don't my wife to cry on our wedding night. Unless it is tears of joy." She slowly unbuttoned her tuxedo, exposing her breasts, which was wrapped around in gauze. She took off the top part of her suit and dropped it slowly on the floor. Seductively, she unwrapped her gauze and exposed her red and tender breasts. She slightly moaned as her erect nipples felt the contact of her gauze. She bit her lips as she relished in delight. She acted more of a blushing bride than Hiro.

Meanwhile, Hiro couldn't take his off of GoGo. GoGo made be demented and twisted, but she was still a woman. He watched as she took over pants and slowly put them down, exposing her long and slender legs. GoGo had always had attractive features, but it was the first time that Hiro was paying attention. The thoughts of her body made his aroused.

 _This is not good. I should not be turned on by this. I have Aunt Cass. She is my woman. She is my bride-to-be. I should not think that way. Oh God, please forgive me for these impure thoughts._

GoGo's clothes were on the floor and the only thing she was wearing were her silky black panties. The moon shined against her breast and exposing her creamy white complexion. It was sheer beauty emitting from her. She was a devil with the appearance of an angel. Hiro watched as the fatale succubus was at work, with him being the prey.

She pulled a key from her panties and walked toward Hiro's direction. As she approached him, she reached into the chest in front of the bed. He couldn't see what she was doing, but when she came to, she had a smile on her face.

She approached him and kissed him on the lips. She used her tongue to force something in his mouth. He knew that it was a pill and she grabbed his throat so that he could swallow. After swallowing it, it didn't take long when he began feeling numb. He then realized that he was unable to move.

GoGo grab the key and unlocked the chains, leaving him completely exposed. Hiro tried his hardest to move, but the medicine took effect. The only thing he could do was blink as he mentally prepared for what GoGo was going to do.

GoGo went on top of him and began giving him tender kisses on his neck. She began caressing his penis through his dress. Hiro tried to resist, but as she began nibbling on his neck, he began to become aroused as his dick stiffened in his dress. She smiled as she used one hand to caress his chest and with the other to caress his dick.

"No, no, don't flinch, my little fishy," said GoGo as she whispered in his ear. "Just enjoy the show and think of me. And only me." She leaned forward and started biting his lip. It began with light pecks and then she began biting hard. Hiro couldn't move, but he felt every single sensation the woman gave him.

With her other hand on his dick, she gripped it and stroke it as fast as she could, making his dick sensitive. She then unbuttoned the top portion of Hiro's dress, exposing his nipples. She began sucking on each of his nipples, biting it as hard as she could.

Her biting on his chest only made the intensity of Hiro's woes into pleasure. _Forgive me, Aunt Cass_ , he thought as he reluctantly submit himself into her pleasure. Moans slowly came from his hoarse mouth.

"Starting to feel good, my little fishy," she asked. "I'm glad." She continued stroking his dick, rubbing the phallus in circular strokes. "I knew that your son was honest from the beginning. You have always had a thing for me, haven't you? I remember the days when your brother and me dated that you wanted a taste of me. How could I forget the night I spied on you in the bathroom jerking off to me. It was exciting. I had always had that charm on me."

 _Why would she bring back the moment at a time like this. I was young and stupid, you conniving bastard_ , he thought as he was submerged under GoGo's spell. GoGo stopped for a moment. She began kissing him from his neck to his chest, and then made her way to his groin. She spread his leg wide enough so that she could go inside.

Once inside, Hiro felt her hot breath sliding her tongue against his penis. Then, out of nowhere, he felt the sensation of her hand rubbing inside of his anus. He wanted to flinch, but he was unable to. She continue stroking his penis while she had her mouth around his testicles and her other hand in his anus. Having these sensations at the same time nearly drove Hiro crazy.

Hiro knew that he was close to climaxing. He tried hard to resist, but GoGo knew all of his pressure points. She knew more about his body than Aunt Cass, Diana, and all of the other girls put together. He let out a small cry, knowing that he was going to climax.

In no time, he climaxed inside of GoGo's mouth. With each spurt, she stroked his dick until he could no longer spurt anymore. GoGo came from his dress and opened her mouth, displaying the contents of his semen. With her tongue, she swished his semen in her mouth. She chewed on it like it was her trademark gum chewing.

"Yummy," she said before swallowing his contents. "I wouldn't expect anything less from my princess."

Hiro felt worthless. He felt bad for betraying his aunt by sleeping with the devel. Although it was by force, why did he feel bad. He thought that if he didn't like it, then why embellished with the pleasure.

"Hiro, I know exactly what you are thinking. Why do you enjoy this," asked GoGo. "Because you are broken. You always have been. You were and are a damaged soul. You need me. You belong to me. You are mine. You are my toy. You are everything of GoGo. You will bow to me for I am your god. You will submit yourself to me because you have no choice. I mean, you have no control. No one else can protect you because I won't let them protect you. You are my pet, my little fishy. And there is nothing you can do to stop it."

GoGo went under the bed and grabbed a familiar object that Hiro was unfortunately familiar with. She grabbed the strap-on and holst it around her waist. With her saliva, she rubbed the strap-on to prepare herself for entering Hiro.

"I want to take this dick as to signify your love to me. I want to get you pregnant so bad. What I like about this strap-on is that it actual contains fake semen. It is like I am going to impregnate you," said GoGo as she grabbed both of her hands on her cheeks while blushing.

"You belong to me, my little fishy. You are my pet. I am your everything," she said to Hiro as if it was a proclamation. "I am your sunrise and your sunset. You will have my kids. We will have this crazy love affair. Let us bond in the love of incest and to finally consummate our fucked existence."

Hiro was muffling, but GoGo shushed him with her finger. "Relax, it will be better soon. Close your eyes and think of me. Think about our future together. Think about me and only me. Dream the dreams of our future. For I will be the last thing you will ever see in your lifetime."

She raised his dress, exposing his erect penis and his panties. She pulled his panties aside to open his anus. She used the strap-on and rubbed against his anus. "Want to go to heaven with me," she asked. Hiro closed his eyes. He just accepted the fate he was in.

Suddenly, he heard a loud bang coming from the door. He saw GoGo turned around before the sound of a loud bang hit against the back of GoGo's head. GoGo hit the bed head first before landing on the floor. Unable to move, he wasn't sure what hit GoGo or who was the person responsible for it.

Hiro saw the shadowy figure approached him and he smiled as he saw the familiar face of Aunt Cass. She looked exhausted. Her eyes were red and yellowish. She looked fatigue. Hiro couldn't do anything since he was unable to move, but the tears from his eyes show that he was happy to see her and to be happy that he was being rescued.

Aunt Cass dropped the shovel from her hand and embraced Hiro. Their hug was for a few moments, but it was timeless to them. Hiro wanted to explained that he was unable to move because of the medicine, but he guessed that she already figured it out.

"Don't move, Hiro," said Aunt Cass. "I am going to get you out of here. I am going to call the police to bring them here and arrest this crazy psychopath."

Hiro watched his aunt kicked GoGo as she lied on the ground before spitting at her. She then came back and stroked his cheek while caressing his hair. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before doing what she needed to rescue him.

She pulled out her cell phone as she stepped outside of the cabin. "Hi, this is Cass Hamada, and I want to report the whereabouts of GoGo Tomago."

As she was making the call, Hiro saw in horror as GoGo was getting up. He could see the blood coming from her forehead. He began muffling loudly to alert his aunt that GoGo was awake. By the time Aunt Cass realized it, it was too late. Aunt Cass turned around and GoGo hit her in the face with her gun. Aunt Cass was struck in the head twice with the butt of the gun before collapsing.

Hiro panicked as he saw his aunt became unconscious and collapsed on the ground in a pool of her blood.

GoGo, in a daze, turned around to Hiro. Her eyes were bloodshot red and she staggered to him. She took both of her hands and covered his mouth and his nose, making him incapable of breathing.

Hiro struggled as he tried to fight, but there was no use. Her face was emotionless as she pressed harder into him. After awhile, he began losing consciousness and passed out.

Once Hiro was rendered unconscious, GoGo walked into the kitchen where she pulled some nylon rope. She then went to the front door of the cabin to close the door. With the rope, she tied the hands of Aunt Cass and then went to tie the hands of Hiro.

Their night was not over. For the ceremony of two became the ceremony of three.


	35. Among the Wildflowers (Hiro's Interlude)

_As my eyes become darkened and my vision, once again, dissipates from the tough, yet firm grip of GoGo's hands, I smelled a hint of chestnuts roaming in the stale air. It's aromatic fragrance dancing, creating a presence in my nostrils. As my body becomes cold and my joints become limp, I saw a vision. It wasn't scary. I mean, I could still see GoGo silencing me. Making me lose conscious while I saw my beloved Cass lying on the floor. For a moment, death didn't sound too bad. However, why was I thinking about chestnuts? Of all things that I could think of in this perilous chain of events, all I could think of was the profound scent and taste of chestnuts._

 _Then it hit me. In the midst of the tragic moment, frozen in time was the vision I have not seen in such a time. The vision was in a cabin; similar to where I am currently being subdued under GoGo's control. The scent of the chestnuts were coming from a kettle in the chimney. The sound of the crackling fire coincide with the crackling of the incoming delicacy that was to come. I came feel its warmth, the chimney that is. I could see the sparkle and the dance it made with the kettle hanging above the fire. The smoke producing a lovely smell. It smelled good. It was wonderful._

 _Suddenly, I heard a pop of cork being released into the room. I turned around and it was my father. His brown hands nestled around the champagne bottle as it sprayed into the room. His childlike smile embellishes me as I see he was having such a great time. Following it was the sound of my mother. Oh, my mother. She sat on the floor in the position of a elegant, classy woman. She was doing the finishing touches of our holiday treat. It was, wasn't it. I remember that every year, my mother would gathering her old recipe book she got from her grandmother and used recipes for any kind of festivity. My mother was using an old recipe that her grandmother used when she visited New Orleans during her exploration journey. I don't remember what was in it. But, it was green, purple, and shining in gold. It was a king cake, if I remember. They were delicious and I enjoyed them. My mother told me that if I find the tiny baby, it will bring good luck. I always made sure to get the tiny baby. I wanted to have that good luck._

 _Yes, the chestnuts. My mother would use the roasted chestnuts from the kettle to decorate the top of the king cake. It was the centerpiece of our recipe. Then, I remember my brother, Tadashi would be the one who cut the cake and received the first slice. It was a family tradition. The oldest sibling will always get the first slice of a dessert. An awkward tradition, but it was interesting. I smiled as I saw my father filled the glasses with champagne until it crested upon the rim. I laughed as my mother's smile gleamed the room everything she exposed her white teeth. I felt warmth as I see my brother do whatever he could to help our parents in what we need. Then, I remembered where I was. It was Christmas time and we were in our family cabin. Twice a year, my father would take us in the woods, just like this, and we get together and celebrate. It was one of the few times of the year in which we spend time as a family._

 _Once the dinner is finished, we digged in on dessert-the king cake. I patiently waited as I await my slice. Tadashi was taking his time as I watched the knife create a trench into the cake, exposing the scent and how delicious it was with the chestnuts. When it was turn to take a bite, I cried in tears of joy as I took in each bite, savoring the moment. And as always, I always found the baby._

 _When dessert was finished and we were too full to eat any more, we would all sit on the couch and watch the fire entertain us until it had done its job. It was some good times, my family and me. I haven't had an enjoyable moment like that in quite awhile. This was actually the first time in which I remembered a fond memory of my family. I was quite young when my parents passed, but why am I thinking about this now?_

 _However, as I remember now, something about that time at the cabin was different. Everything was beautiful and lustrous, but what happened afterward came back to life my senses. It occurred when everyone was asleep, at least we were all were supposed to sleep. I woke in the fit of being thirsty. I looked around in my room and saw that Tadashi was asleep. His head nodding off of the bed, dangling to the ground. I sort of giggle of the sight. I called for my mother and my father, but no answer. I called again, making sure they could hear me, but nothing. With all of my might, I tumbled out of bed and walking down the big hallway to their bedroom. I knocked on the door, but did not hear a sound. With my small hands, I opened the door and found my mother asleep. She was lying on the bed alone. My father was not there. What evidence I didn't pay attention until now was that beside her bed was a empty bottle of wine and some pills. I realized now that she could not hear me because she was heavily sedated._

 _I left the room to go look for my father. I went through the hallway and entered the living room. It was dark. It was ominous and very macabre. I called my father's name. His name rang into the room as the echo bounced back to me. I looked into the kitchen, I looked into the green room. I looked everywhere, but no sign of my father. But, i heard something scurried from outside. Being a precocious boy and very impressionable, I ventured to the noise. As I edged closer and closer into the fray, I heard some grunting noise coming from outside. As I tiptoed outside, I was embraced by the cold crisp air. It took my breath away as it contrasted from the inside. In my pajamas, barefooted, I made way into the snow. As I walked, I saw footprints. Obviously, it was bigger than my own, I followed it from the back door and down the steps and into the woods._

 _That should have been the point I should have stopped, but I have kept going because I wanted to know what was the noise? Could it have been my father? Could it have been a stranger? A bear? I just wanted to know. As I crept up to the log, I saw my father on the telephone. He was speaking in Japanese. Knowing for my age, I knew enough Japanese to understand that he was talking to somebody on the phone. However, the conversation sounded different. It was not businesslike. It was not the way he talked to friends, or to me and Tadashi. It was not even the way he talked to my mother. His tone was deep. It was raspy and very erotic. It was as if he purposefully put bass in his voice to convince his sexiness to whomever he was on the phone with. He was flirting. He had his hand cupped around his penis. Whomever it was, he must have been turned on. As I child, I didn't understand the concepts of sex or affairs. I didn't understand. I didn't understand._

 _Oh, my fucking God. My dad, my father. The one who tucked me in and read me stories. The one who gave me a present every time he returned from his business trips. The same man who kissed me and Tadashi and our loving mother was on the phone romanticizing with a woman who wasn't his wife. Suddenly, it became a bad dream. Glass shattered around me. It was starting to make sense. Whenever he had "business," he spoke in private. He was always gone for many weeks at a time. What could he been doing for such a while that can cause him to do stuff like that?_

 _I couldn't believe that it had to be true. She couldn't be right. She had to be wrong. She had to be. Or so I thought. Akiko Hamada, the man who I entrusted as my father; the man who was supposedly faithfully devoted to my mother was having an affair with multiple women. '_

 _I don't feel a thing. I don't, because GoGo sucked any feeling I had left. It was her MO. She was a succubus. And now I am caught her in grasp._

 _She told me that I was broken and I was too gullible and naive to understand. No, GoGo, you have to understand. In life, we don't want to see the two side of a coin. Reason said is because I know the it hurts to know that my father betrayed my mother. He betrayed his trust to her. He deceived her and most of all, us._

 _I should hate my father. The man who I realized was a manwhore could have or may have slept with the only woman I have ever loved in my life. Should I hate Aunt Cass, I meant Cass, too. How much more hate can I consume before wanting to kill myself yet again?_

 _Here is my thought. Life's a bitch and then you die. It is a chasm of hopelessness and despair. However, it can be if you choose to live who you want to live. GoGo is that way because she always blame life for her problems. However, never once has she taken responsibility for any of her errors. It can never be her fault. She was born with a plastic spork in her mouth._

 _As much I want to pity her, I can't. Life is what you make it. I refuse to play victim any longer. My entire ordeal, I felt like a slut because that what she wanted me to be, a slut. She wanted power and control and I let her have it. Here I am losing consciousness to a woman who hates everything, including herself. As I close my eyes, I see a ribbon in the sky. I see hope. My final moments of life will be in the hands of GoGo Tomago. It will be in the hands of my beloved Aunt Cass._

 _I can't hate her. I am still in love with her. If it is a faulty attempt to destroy us, then you are wrong GoGo. I am a Hamada and remember, I don't give up too easily with your abuse. We can withstand anything and that means you._

 _As I fake being unconscious, I am planning my next move. You want a marriage, GoGo. I will make sure that it will be the greatest honeymoon you will ever have. I got to go, she just realized that I am awake. I got a plan and it is kind of fucked up. Stay tuned to how my plan is. I just hope that something or someone can stop this madness. If not, then it is up to me._


	36. These Grey Skies

_When I become big and strong, I am going to take care of you._

 _You are nothing but a scratching post, you fucking bitch!_

 _We will see the world. It will be you, me and Tadashi. Just wait! I will protect you!_

 _You have no control, Cass!_

 _You are nothing, but a whiney little bitch, Margaret. A whore you are! I treat my guns better than you, you bitch! You and that crazy cunt you call my daughter. You know that cunt ain't mine. Why would you do that to me, bitch! I know Cass is mine because she knows her place!_

 _You have no control, Cass!_

 _My dear Hiro. My sweet, sweet Hiro!_

 _Cass, I can tell that these nightmares are results of guilt of your past. You feel that way since the death of in-laws and having the custody of your nephews, you are responsible thus the beginning of your husband's abuse._

 _You can't protect because I won't let you protect him. He is MINE! HE IS MINE!_

 _I am sorry, Cass. Sorry that I can't help you. I made a mistake. We made a mistake. Look, I can give you the money if you think you need to do what you think it's best; if you get what I am saying. My brother can't know. It will hurt him. Why did I do such a thing to him. I am sorry, Cass, but I am leaving this to you._

 _I knew you cheated with my brother, you cheating whore! I knew! I knew! Why did you betray me? Why do you think I did what I did? You are the worthless scum of the earth. A fucking scratching post. A dog will have better service than you, fucking ingrate._

 _When I become big and strong, I am going to take care of you._

 _If you did not have control, then you would not be here supporting him. You are one of the most beautiful, charming, amazing, and adoring woman I have ever met. When I call you Aunt, it is a term of endearment. You are very dear to me. Calling yourself weak, Aunt Cass? That is pathetic and damning._

 _Aunt Cass, Hiro really loves you. He wants you to give the love that you deserve. It's weird, but I rather have him showing you love than what our uncle did. You deserve better, Aunt Cass._

 _She is getting worse and now, she wants to put you in this. That is why I am suffering, for you. I love you, Aunt Cass. I refused to have the wretched, horrid bitch to lay a dirty paw on my aunt._

 _You don't deserve what you go through._

 _I love you, Aunt Cass._

 _You don't deserve what you go through._

 _I love you, Aunt Cass._

 _Aunt Cass, Aunt Cass, Aunt Cass…._

 _Hiro, Hiro, Hiro. I love you, Hiro. Please forgive me. Please forgive for what I have done. I was a terrible woman. A woman with no control. I had no self-esteem, no self-respect, and worst of all, no identity. I did it! I slept with your father, Hiro. It was a mistake and I am sorry. Please, believe that I am not with you because you remind me of him. My love for you is beyond imagined. I looked at you while you were growing. I have watched you become a young man. Around that time I have developed strong feelings for you. Forgive me of immorality. I am such a slut, but I can't help it. I am crazy about you, Hiro. If you don't want to be with me, I understand. Hiro, I couldn't imagine being alone with you. If you give me a second chance, I promise to give you everything your heart desires. Hiro, Hiro, Hiro. I love you, Hiro._

 _Hiro, Hiro, Hiro….._

Aunt Cass continued to murmur as she regained consciousness on the dirty, vinyl floor. Her blood, making it horrid decoration, coated around her. She slowly opened her eyes. The pain shooting sharply from the back of her head was tremendous; causing her to sightly wept. However, knowing that GoGo might become alerted of her reanimation, she took the pain.

 _Why did I kill her when I had the chance? Why did I kill her when I had the chance? She was right there about to rape my precious boy? I should have killed that bitch!_ The incantations of regret embraced the anger, yet painful mind of Aunt Cass as she tried to gain composure; as well as situate herself on her whereabouts.

The faint presence of cheap perfume loomed in the stale and salty air of the cabin. The floor was cold, contrasted to the feeling she was having in her heart. She was heated of the predicament that she was in. Initially, she hated herself for not allowing Wasabi to do his job in search of Hiro. However, she could no longer withstand the time of knowing more by more, GoGo Tomago was ravishing Hiro once again. Hiro, she thought. She needed to find Hiro. She tried to move, but realized she was bound by her legs and her feet, in the grasp of the nylon rope. The tightness of the rope became unbearable as every time she tried to move, its friction caused it to go deeper into her skin.

Fortunately, GoGo tied her hands in front instead of the back, giving her some kind of capability to try to move. With all of her might, she tried to move. It was difficult as she still felt the pain shooting from her head where GoGo hit her with the force of her gun. She felt heavy and she started to feel ill, but with the thought of finding Hiro, everything else was in the backburner.

She shifted herself from the floor to try to lean back against the wall. She looked around her surroundings and realized that she was in the kitchen. She used much of weight to sit up and with success, she was able to. _Thank God that I took those aerobics class my therapist told me to do_ , she thought to herself. However, her mind return to Hiro as she shifted her body using her butt to move out of the kitchen.

The kitchen was dark, with the exception of a faint light overlooking the counter. It was safe to say that the kitchen was behind the main area of the cabin. Suddenly, she heard a faint noise coming from the main area. It had a small pecking sound followed by faint moans. Fearing the worse, she was trying her hardest to shift her body weight to the source of the noise. Little by little, inch by inch, Aunt Cass made her way from the kitchen to the main area. She knew that GoGo had to be with her beloved, but she was afraid that the noise would be conducive with her fear.

The closer to the kitchen, the closer she was to the source of the noise. With her final push, she leaned out of the kitchen, and made a peak to the main area of the cabin. As she made the corner, she saw what she worst fear.

"You liked that, don't you," asked the voice of the temptress.

"Yes, I do, mistress. Give it to me! Deeper," replied the sound of her beloved.

"You are a slut. Aren't you, my pet," asked the temptress.

"Yes, I am your slut, my loving husband," replied her beloved.

"When I cum inside of you, will you scream my name, my princess," asked the temptress.

"I will! Anything for you, my mistress. I am here to serve as your fuck bunny and your cum dumpster," replied her beloved.

Aunt Cass was trembling. Her pores were releasing any kind of contents. Her mouth was agape. She watched as she saw GoGo and Hiro, sitting by the fire of the chimney, engaged in sex with each other. GoGo, with her dildo, was thrusting her hips inside of Hiro. Aunt Cass as Hiro was being anally fucked by GoGo. However, his eyes weren't showing any fear. His face wasn't showing agony. He was smiling. He was in pleasure. Hiro took glances at GoGo each time to alert her that he was enjoying every moment of their loving.

"It feels good, my husband," said Hiro as he grabbed his hands to reach for GoGo. GoGo took him by the hand as they reach for a kiss. Their tongue tangled with each other as both were hungry for each other's love. Her motion were getting faster as the intensity of her pumping her dick inside of him. Her pussy begin to leak as well as his juices were leaking from his ass as they both were delighted in pleasure.

"Hiro, I have never seen you this wild before. I am starting to feel funny," said GoGo as she reach for his dick to further stimulate Hiro. Hiro felt her hands wrapped his dick as precum was leaking from his phallus.

"Please, my mistress, harder. Show me your love. Prove to me that I am your bitch," said Hiro as he reached to GoGo for another kiss. "Hiro, please, you are starting to make me hot," replied GoGo as she was becoming lost in the pleasure. "Why not? Shut your pretty mouth and make me your wife," protested Hiro as he reached to GoGo for another kiss. Each stroke of her pumping, his thrusting, and her stroking his penis, both were in unison for their climax.

Aunt Cass silently whimpered as she watched her nephew become broken under GoGo's will. In the midst of it, she felt a small sensation coming from her pussy. She shrugged it off at first, but the sensation was becoming louder as she realized that her nipples were erecting. Was she enjoying watching her nephew being fucked by another person? Then when she saw again, she saw herself and Akiko embellished in the pleasure.

She watched herself as she fucked Akiko in the position like Hiro. Both were in pleasure as they partake of the forbidden sin.

"Take me Cass, please," asked Akiko as he reached to kiss Cass.

"Not yet, my dear, watch this," replied Cass she made one deep thrust into Akiko. The thrust made him bewilder in pleasure as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His toe curled, his muscles tensed, and he climaxed as he enjoyed the moment of being with Cass.

"I am coming, Akiko, I am coming," said Cass. She thrusted with all of her might before climaxing. She squirted and began trembling. Akiko came once again. Both were moaning in delight before settling down.

"I love you, Akiko," said Cass as they cuddled in their own pleasure. "I love you, Hiro," said Akiko. Aunt Cass closed her eyes and returned to reality.

She watched as Hiro squirted all over himself whereas GoGo was trembling as she squirted all over herself and Hiro. Both were bathed in their contents and GoGo was ravished in laughter before settling down.

Hiro was panting loudly as he felt the contents of GoGo's fake semen taking residence in his anus. GoGo pulled out of Hiro and smiled as her contents were leaking from him. Hiro smiled as he went to GoGo on his knees. He opened his mouth and began sucking on the dildo. After awhile, he took it off of GoGo and put his mouth on her honey pot.

"Hiro, what are you-," said GoGo before Hiro cut her off with his lips. Hiro wrapped his lips around GoGo and surprised her with some of her fluids that they can share. He grabbed GoGo's tits and began rubbing them affectionately. He pinched one of her nipples to get a moan from her, surprising her of his dominance.

GoGo moaned like a baby kitchen as she felt Hiro's tongue wrapped her neck as his hand gripped her nipple. "Hiro, baby," she screamed as she felt the sensation of her honey pot emitting more precious liquid. Hiro kissed her from her neck to her nipples to her stomach; each with pecks that was making her pur.

"Am I making my kitten pur, mistress," asked Hiro as he went forward to her pussy. "Yes, my pet. I mean, yes, my wife," said GoGo. "Do you want this slut to go further," asked Hiro as he wink and began rubbing her clit with his thumb and index finger. "Do you want this slut, this pet, your Hiro to make you pur? Can I play with my kitten, my mistress," asked Hiro as he teased her clit, rubbing it gently and pinching it to make her stir.

GoGo bit her lips and her eyes were closed as Hiro were touching her sweet spots. "Yes, my pet. Yes, Hiro. Please make this kitten pur," she begged in delight. Without saying a word, Hiro placed his mouth around her pussy. He first made light strokes with his tongue around her precious flower, the vulva. He embedded his nose and nuzzled it like it was a cat. GoGo grabbed her tits in pleasure while Hiro was tending to her garden.

Hiro thrusted his tongue of her peehole, tasting the contents that were coming from there. Aunt Cass watched in disbelief as she watched her lover making love to the very woman who had tortured him, belittled him, raped him, and among other things. What was making these worse that she was turned on by seeing Hiro doing these deeds. It should be a betrayal, but she was caught in the pleasure. She started rubbing herself with her thighs to create friction to stimulate her pussy. She saw the cabinet and decided to use it to stimulate herself.

 _Is it my just desserts? Is this payback? Is this a dream?_ She thought as she began rubbing herself against the inanimate object. She purred as she watched Hiro engaged in oral pleasure with the fatale succubus.

 _You have no control, Cass! You never had control! You are broken! You are broken!_

"I am broken." Aunt Cass released from her lips as she was now caught in the pleasure of being the unlikely participant of a netorare in progress.

Meanwhile, Hiro continued eating out GoGo as she rubbed his head. She applied pressure to his head, implying him to go deeper into her cavern. He did without any qualms as he submitted to her will. Then, suddenly he stopped. He pulled himself from her and looked away from her.

"What's wrong, darling," asked GoGo.

"I think somebody wants to play with us, too, my mistress," said Hiro as he gently directed his head to the direction of Aunt Cass.

GoGo looked over and noticed that Aunt Cass was alive. Not only that, she was masturbating to the love making. Her eyes were bewildered in excitement. Her smile spread from ear to ear, displaying her missing tooth. Her eyes slanted as she stood up.

"Thanks for the heads up, my pet," said GoGo as she gently wrapped her hands around Hiro before walking toward Aunt Cass.

"Did you enjoy my little fishy's show," asked GoGo as she approached Aunt Cass. Aunt Cass watched as GoGo crouched in front of her with her naked body. She watched how beautiful her body was, in comparison to her older body, making her kind of jealous.

"I asked did you enjoy my little fishy's show," said GoGo as she raised Aunt Cass's head. Aunt Cass remained silent; still angry that she reluctantly watched what occurred earlier. "Fine, you don't have to say," replied GoGo as she looked over Aunt Cass's pants. In the middle of her pants, it showed a damp area. GoGo smiled as she walked over Aunt Cass. GoGo went next to Aunt Cass and began gently patting her pants.

Aunt Cass instantly moaned on contact. Amazing by the reaction, GoGo rubbed harder. She did a few strokes, but decided to go further. Aunt Cass tried to resist, but she was unable to move. She cringed to know that there was another woman who was playing with her honey pot. Aunt Cass has never engaged in physical pleasure with another woman. She in the past, however, shared a kiss with another woman. In her defense, both girls were practicing with each other because they wanted to know how to kiss a boy. With no boys to find, they practiced on each other. Aside from that, she didn't have any interest.

GoGo continued rubbing her pants as Aunt Cass moaned deeper. GoGo reached over her pants and took them off, exposing her damped, silky black panties.

"Sexy panties," said GoGo. "Saving them for someone special, or saving them for me?"

"Fuck you, bitch," shouted Aunt Cass.

"With pleasure," replied GoGo as she rubbed Aunt Cass's pussy. She rubbed all over her panties. She knew the right places to stimulate Aunt Cass.

 _This is insane. I should not like this. I should not like this, but, but, why am I getting off to this_ , she thought to herself. GoGo stopped rubbing and went for her shirt. GoGo took off Aunt Cass's shirt, exposing her bra. She quickly unfastened her bra and looked at her breast.

"Jesus, you're beautiful. You are making me really bi with those gorgeous tits," replied GoGo before starting to kiss her breasts. She had her hand on one and her mouth on the other, tugging it with her fingers around her areolas. Aunt Cass winced, only exciting GoGo as she continued. With both of her extremities bound, there was nothing she could do but to endure GoGo's advances.

Aunt Cass looked over and saw Hiro sitting there in curiosity. He looked like a pet who wanted to be noticed by his owner, better yet, his master. He nudged closer to GoGo, but she placed her hand around Hiro. "Not yet, let me have some fun with her. You can join in later, my little fishy." Hiro followed her command and sat on the rug, in front of the chimney, awaiting her orders.

"Hiro?" Aunt Cass slightly wept when she saw her nephew, her lover, finally broken and submitted to GoGo's will. GoGo went and began kissing Aunt Cass against her neck. Aunt Cass felt her rough tongue against her neck. Within she was hating it, but she couldn't help how pleasurable it was. Admittedly, she was hitting all of the right places. And it took a woman to know the best spots, she thought. As much as she tried to resist, she gave in and embellished herself in the pleasure.

"What's this," asked GoGo as she noticed that Aunt Cass's body was relaxing and no longer tensed. "I always knew you were such a slut. I didn't think you were into girls also. You would fuck anything as long it was fuckable, isn't it," asked GoGo as she placed her hand back to Aunt Cass's pussy. By now, it was throbbing and swollen with sweet nectar. GoGo became excited by the thought of having not only Hiro, but also having Aunt Cass under her will.

"This is more like it," said GoGo as she began rubbing herself in her pussy, "Show me more of your sins, Cass."

"I want to, but," said Aunt Cass as she looked at the ropes tying her up. "That's right," said GoGo. She looked over to Hiro. "My little fishy, do me a favor and help your husband with a small task," said GoGo. "Yes, mistress," replied Hiro as he walked toward her. "Get the knife for me and untie your dear aunt," said GoGo. Hiro followed her command and reach for the knife and untied the ropes, giving Aunt Cass the freedom to move her arms and legs.

 _Perfect, the opportunity to snatch the knife away and to murder this bitch_ , she thought until she saw how erect Hiro was as he was standing over her. Seeing this only aroused Aunt Cass further. GoGo took noticed of it and used this to an advantage.

"Like what you see from your nephew, you whore," asked GoGo as she wrapped her arms around Hiro's waist. She began fingering his anus as he became excited and caused his dick to be more erect. "Would you like to have a taste," asked GoGo while she continued thrusting her fingers into Hiro. Hiro moaned as he was caught in her pleasure. It wasn't longer until he climaxed and spurted his semen all over Aunt Cass's face. GoGo continued thrusting his anus until his erection subsided. "That is all, my little fishy," said GoGo to Hiro, "Wait in the corner until further instructions." "Yes, my mistress," said Hiro as he went back to his post.

Aunt Cass, still in shock of watching the little show, was bathed in her nephew's semen. In her mind, she wanted that kind of love to Hiro, but not at the particular juncture. GoGo licked her fingers of Hiro's juices and then smeared the semen throughout Aunt Cass's breast before placing it in her mouth.

Aunt Cass sucked on GoGo's fingers, tasting the contents of her nephew. "More, more. I want more. Fuck me, GoGo. I want your tender touch. Fuck me like the slut I am," said Aunt Cass as she begged for more affection.

"What is this," asked GoGo. "Is this sort of a confession?"

"Yes," responded Aunt Cass. "I, Cassandra Hamada, is nothing but a slut." She turned to Hiro. "It is true, Hiro. There is something I have to confess." Hiro looked in curiosity like a dog would. His eyes were focused on Aunt Cass. "I have slept with your father. He and I had an affair behind my husband's back. I slept with him on numerous occasions. I fucked up whatever connect I had with your mother. Your mother knew, but didn't do a damn thing because she was much of a coward as I was. I am sorry, Hiro. I am sorry for being broken. I am sorry for being such a slut."

Her eyes turned to GoGo as she spread her legs, giving GoGo the greenlight. "Mistress GoGo," said Aunt Cass with all of her might, "Teach this fucking whore a lesson. Tell me what it means to suffer and I will abide your will, my mistress."

Aunt Cass grabbed her both of her hands and exposed her pussy. She spread wide enough to see her love hole throbbing in excitement. GoGo watched in delight as Aunt Cass was rubbing herself harshly to get pleasure. "Fuck me, GoGo, please. Get that big cock of yours and ravish me like Hiro. I need it. I am begging you. Please, fuck me. Let me feel how Hiro felt."

GoGo didn't say a word, she went toward Aunt Cass and they both share a passionate kiss with each. Both wrapped their arms around each other as they were caught in web before subsiding. Both looked at Hiro and smiled. "Watch me, Hiro," said Aunt Cass, "Watch me make love to your husband." "Yes, my little fishy," responded GoGo in congruence with Aunt Cass, "Watch us!"

"Mistress," asked Aunt Cass as she kissed GoGo's nose. "Yes, my pet," responded GoGo. "Can Hiro play with us afterwards, please," asked Aunt Cass in a playful pout. "Of course, my pet," replied GoGo. "Nothing brings me great pleasure of making love to two broken Hamadas." "Isn't this exciting, Hiro," asked Aunt Cass. "Yes, ma'am. I look forward to you making me your slut," said Hiro in excitement.

GoGo reached for her strap-on and rubbed herself against Aunt Cass's pussy. She used her dick to playfully tease her clit for a few moments while Aunt Cass was begging in frustration. _I am broken. I have no control. I am nothing but a broken slut_ , she thought before feeling the thrust of GoGo's dick inside of her.

The intensity was powerful. It was something she had never felt before. In her lifetime, she had only slept with a handful of men, but the force GoGo was giving her outdid anything a man could do. Aunt Cass felt her folds enveloping GoGo's dick.

"You like this, baby," asked GoGo while she rubbed one of Aunt Cass's breasts. "Yes, make me your bitch, baby. Harder, I want you to cream this snatch," replied Aunt Cass as she enjoyed the pleasure of GoGo.

Aunt Cass began playing with her hair. She was biting her lips. She was laughing in excitement. She was so bewildered that she had appear to gone mad from the pleasure she was receiving from GoGo, the woman who supposedly was her mortal enemy.

Suddenly, GoGo's juices were leaking from her pussy. The juices served as a lubricant for Aunt Cass as she thrusted and drilled into her dick. "Change positions," she begged GoGo. GoGo got on the ground as Aunt Cass started riding GoGo's dick like a cowgirl.

Meanwhile, she turned her eyes on Hiro as she noticed that his dick was erected. She licked her lips to see such a sight. "Hiro," she called to him. "Yes ma'am," he responded. "You that I will always love you. No one else can take that from you. You know that you are _my_ beloved." Hiro nodded his head in approval. She seductively waved her finger to come to her direction. Hiro walked to Aunt Cass.

"Close your eyes, baby," said Aunt Cass as she wrapped her lips around Hiro. Hiro didn't resist as he joined her in her passion. GoGo took notice and didn't get upset. She was becoming more turned on of seeing the pair in their incestous engagement.

GoGo began swaying her hips harder, which caused Aunt Cass's kiss with Hiro become interrupted. "Get behind me, Hiro," said Aunt Cass, "Rub my tits and just kiss me." Hiro did not say a word and began fondling his aunt's breast.

"You like this shit, you cunt," GoGo said while moaning. "I gonna nut all over your snatch, okay?"

"Yes, mistress. Pound this shit out of me. Teach me a lesson for being a failure as a woman, as a aunt, as a guardian, and overall, a person. I am no person. I am just a fuck bunny; a toy for you and my Hiro."

"Yes, you are, bitch," said GoGo as she feel she was close to climaxing. "Tell me that you are mine, bitch," said GoGo. "I am yours," replied Aunt Cass. "Say that you are mine, my little fishy," responded GoGo. "I am yours," said Hiro.

GoGo stopped for a moment and pulled out of Aunt Cass. Aunt Cass began pout as she was close to release. "Why are you leaving your dish cold, my mistress," asked Aunt Cass. "That is because I want a taste of him now. However, you can do this," said GoGo as she removed the strap-on from her waist. She gave it to Aunt Cass. "I want you to fuck your nephew. Show me all of your brokenness. Give it to your nephew. Engage in it. I want you and your nephew to engage in such an act that it would be such a beautiful sight of debauchery."

Aunt Cass reach for the strap-on and gave it a kiss before kissing GoGo on the lips again. "As you wish, my mistress."

GoGo went on the floor and exposed her pussy to Hiro. "Come to me, my little fishy," said GoGo. "Plant your seed in faith and think of me." She took his dick and quickly inserted inside of her. She moaned and tightly grabbed his wig. Meanwhile, Aunt Cass rubbed the strap-on against Hiro's anus and plunged deep inside of him. Hiro felt the intensity of being double-teamed by GoGo and Aunt Cass.

Aunt Cass was kissing the back of Hiro's neck. She then began biting, leaving indentures of her teeth and then licking the wounds.

Hiro moaned as his dick was enveloped by GoGo's tight folds and his anus was wrapped around his aunt's dick. Hiro had never felt anything in any of his sexual conquests.

"Hiro, Hiro!" Aunt Cass kept saying as she was having sex with her nephew. It wasn't the way it was planned. She wanted to save it for a special occasion, but she was happy to know that she was close with her beloved; even in the worst of circumstances.

"Harder, my little fishy, harder," protested GoGo as Hiro dug his dick further into her nest. GoGo let out a small cry as she dug her nails into his skin, bringing pain which was turning into pleasure.

The sounds of the trio was became a twisted choir of lust as they spread their sound throughout the cabin. GoGo Tomago, the fatale succubus was receiving "love" from Hiro; Hiro Hamada, the victim and the unsung hero, was being double-teamed by GoGo and Aunt Cass; and Cass Hamada, the guardian, the one who tried to keep control, was ravishing her nephew anally. The trio continue to pant louder and louder before they were on the verge of climax.

"Hiro, I am coming," screamed GoGo.

"Hiro, my beloved Hiro, I am coming," screamed Aunt Cass.

"GoGo, Aunt Cass, I am coming," screamed Hiro.

In unison, they trembled as Hiro spurted his load inside of GoGo; GoGo, instead had a dry orgasm, but was shaking in pleasure; and Aunt Cass squirted all over Hiro as she erupted her load of her fake semen in Hiro. They yelled loudly as they ebbed from the pleasure.

Following the orgasm, the sounds of panting echoing the cabin.

GoGo smiled in delight as she realized that she finally made the highest of the echelon. She had Hiro in her grasp and she even has Aunt Cass in her grasp. She smiled before she felt a blunt force coming from her back.

She started to stumble as she felt the intensity of the pain coming from her back. Aunt Cass watched as blood was coming from her mouth. Aunt Cass saw Hiro with the knife from earlier becoming one with GoGo. GoGo tried to fight back but Hiro dug deeper. GoGo tried to talk, but all she made was gurgling sounds.

She went a few paces as Hiro, with anger in his eyes, continued to thrust the knife deeper into her back.

"Don't you ever call me my beloved aunt a fucking whore again, you bitch," said Hiro before GoGo hit the ground. GoGo lied motionless as the knife stayed inside of her. Hiro waited for a few moments, but there was no movement. It appeared that the days of GoGo Tomago's torture was finally over.

Hiro, naked and covered in their love contents, looked at Aunt Cass as he was shocked of the scene that she had done earlier. He ran over to her and hugged her. He held on to her tightly.

"I am so sorry, Aunt Cass. I am sorry that I had to put you through this," said Hiro as tears were coming from his eyes. "I had to fake the entire thing. I only wanted her to act like this so I could have the chance to catch her in her weakness. I didn't think she would involve you. I am sorry. I am so sorry."

Aunt Cass didn't say a word. Was it too late for her, he thought. Was the pain he had put her through caused her to finally reach a breaking point? "Please, Aunt Cass, say something," said Hiro.

"Look behind you," screamed Aunt Cass before Hiro heard the sound of the gun and then felt the hot flame of bullet coming from his back. The impact took him away from his aunt's embrace.

Hiro placed his hand on his stomach and saw that the bullet went through him. He didn't say a word. He just smiled. He looked at his aunt as she looked shock of the scene. Hiro didn't feel anything further. In fact, he started to feel cold.

He dropped to his knees and lied on the ground. He started to go in and out of consciousness. He didn't remember much, but he did remember some. It wasn't much later when he heard the sounds of sirens coming from outside of the cabin. He heard the sound of the door being broken in by force, following by the sound of exchanged gunfire. He saw how his aunt covered him for protection. She was mouthing something to him, but he couldn't hear. His vision was also fading away. He saw her kissing him, but he couldn't feel anything.

Hiro Hamada couldn't call his life a bad one. In fact, he didn't want to think that his life was regrettable. He enjoyed each and every moment he had with his family. Although his time with his mother and father were short, he would never forget the littlest of moments.

He will always cherish the memories of his brother. He will never forget the moments he shared with Tadashi; with and without a doubt was proud to call his best friend.

He loved the moments with his dear friends, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, and Chigusa. From spending time in the lab to hanging out at the Lucky Cat Cafe. They offered him something that he will always cherish: their love.

How could he forget Diana. Diana was his first and that was very special to him. He wanted Diana to know that she would always have a special place in his heart. He loved her. She was a dear friend.

Baymax and Mochi. They were adorable creatures he had the privilege to know.

And most of all, his Aunt Cass. The dearest of guardians. The love of his life and the woman on his arm. There wasn't a woman alive that could take this woman's place. He remembered the promise he gave her when he was 11 years old.

 _When I become big and strong, I am going to take care of you._

"My life was one hell of adventure," replied Hiro as he was coughing up blood. Aunt Cass was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't hear. "I am okay, Aunt Cass. Please let me kiss one more time before going to sleep."

Hiro reached out to Aunt Cass in attempt to kiss, but his shut his eyes before getting that chance.

 _This is Marisa Oh from Channel 5 News with live breaking coverage of the shoot out between Leiko Tanaka and the San Fransokyo Police, SWAT team, and the FBI. For what we have been told, Leiko Tanaka may have two hostages with her at the time inside of the cabin._

 _You can hear the ongoing gunfire erupting between the two. You can see the group going at it while Leiko Tanaka is making it clear that she refuses to give up._

 _I have been reported that there are a couple of people including the police and the hostages that have been shot. It is feared that one could be dead from the gun battle with Leiko Tanaka._

 _If you remember previously, Leiko Tanaka was under investigation for the murder of Detective Jake Uchiyama and the attempted murder of Chigusa Uchiyama. She was also under investigation of multiple offenses including murder, rape, child pornography, and aggravated sexual assault._

 _Last night, her mother, Chizuru Tanaka, was found murdered in Leiko Tanaka's home. Police believed that she may have been involved in the crime after being released on bail…._

"These grey skies are something else. Aren't they, Tadashi?"


	37. Where The Wild Things Are

_It felt like a vacuum that sucked out everything from my entire being. My vision, my words, my hearing, my taste, my touch; all faded away within those few moments. For those few seconds, I have a glimpse of my entire life. It was surreal, like rewinding and fast forwarding through time._

 _I captured a picture when I was five, and I rode my first bike without training wheels. It was in the fall. The fading presence of summer dwindling away as the leaves transitioned into its brownish colors. My brother, Tadashi, held me from the back to make sure that I had momentum. Gripped with fear, I clinged to my brother so I wouldn't fall. He didn't flinched, but he had a wide smile on his face._

' _Hiro, just let go. Everything is gonna be okay.'_

 _I trusted him and as soon I let go of my grip, I was riding. The cool, autumn breeze took me away as I rode my bike to the horizon on the beach of San Fransokyo Bay. My brother clapped and cheered. My Aunt Cass and my Uncle Hakata filmed the scene; rooting and cheering me on for my accomplishment. I remember how tightly the couple held each other. How their smiles were wide as the stretch of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was the only time in which I actually seen the smile of the happy couple. It was too bad that I missed it. At least I able to see it from a different perspective._

 _I captured another picture when I was twelve years old, and I was at my junior prom. The theme of the prom was a masquerade adventure. I was dressed in a tuxedo and I have donned a mask. The mask itself was similar to the mask from Phantom of the Opera. I have never mentioned that I was a fan of theatre. I have kept it to myself in fear of embarrassment. I went into the dance without a date. It felt awkward for a pre-adolescent boy in the cesspit of older teenagers. I didn't want to go, but my brother and my aunt enticed me to go._

 _As I tried my hardest to blend in, a girl grabbed my attention. She appeared very beautiful. I couldn't see or didn't know who she was. She too was also wearing a mask. She even had a velvet net to mask her face. Her ominous beauty was as mysterious as her presence as she took me by the hand and let me to the dance floor. Her hands were soft and delicate to the touch. It was like touching a newborn puppy, very smooth and made me feel some emotions I didn't understand at the time. The riverlike flow of her beautiful brown hair complimented her luscious brown skin as she followed her into the group. Without a word, she took me by both hands and we danced. I wasn't good as a dancer, but she went with the groove._

 _I couldn't tell you how long we danced, but we danced until it was the last dance. The serenade of R &B took us away. Any inhibitions or any fear were ceased. She wrapped her arms around my waist like a snake do to its prey and laid her head on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and envelope the feeling of dancing with a beautiful girl and her lovely scent. It smelled of sweet blue flowers, very similar to the scent of my beloved aunt. That particular scent was very prevalent because it reminded much of my mother. Its richness and its freshness marinated my nostrils ever so that any woman who wore such a fragrance was deemed to be my muse. _

_It was fate as I held my sweaty hands into the goddess that was the mysterious beauty. We danced throughout its final moment until the end of the song. Before we departed, she raised her velvet mask to expose her sweet, gentle soft lips. Her two fingers acted as the curtain to my eyes as we kissed. My heart burst like fireworks as I shared what was my first kiss. She did two light pecks before disappearing into the crowd._

 _From my point of view, it was the first and only time of seeing such an ominous, mysterious beauty. I smiled to discovered that I did met the same girl a few years later. However she wasn't hiding under the blue nightingale dress that reminded of a blue crescent moon. She wasn't hiding behind the mask and the velvet mask of her mouth. She was a groupie who supported me whenever I earn a victory from my illegal bot-fighting days. Diana Inoue was a part of me since we met at junior prom, those many years ago._

 _I always thought it was GoGo Tomago who stole my first kiss. Why come I void such a memory in the deepest part of my brain? I guess that some things make sense in the end._

 _Then, I captured a memory that I could never forget-the final moments I have shared with my parents before their untimely departure from this Earth. I held my mother's hand as she led me into the stoop of that white marbled apartment building. Tadashi, who has had an independent mindset, kept his hands in his pocket as he, my parents, and me walked the hallways that led into another corridor of the apartment building._

 _My father looked very fragile as if he knew something that was not of this world was coming for him. He was panting loudly. He was sweating all over himself even though we just came the snow outside. I can guess now that he knew that karma was after him, especially after doing what he have done with Aunt Cass._

' _Look, Hiro and Tadashi, daddy and me are going away for a little while. I want you boys to behave for Aunt Cass and Uncle Hakata while we are gone.'_

' _How long will you be gone," I asked like any young child would do after learning he was about to be separated from his parents._

' _Quite a while,' said my mother as she rubbed my hand firmly with her. When I knew she was rubbing like that, I knew that she was lying. Something about this particular departure, I feared now that they knew that they were not going to return from this trip._

' _C'mon, Hiro,' said Tadashi as he nudged me away from my mother as my father was ringing the doorbell. The door opened and I saw the bright smile of a beautiful woman who served as my aunt, my guardian, my mother, my friend, and most of all, my lover._

' _We have to get going, Megumi. We are going to be late for our flight,' said my father with such urgency. He quickly placed our suitcases by the doorway and quickly left the apartment. My mother did not too longer after. Not before hugging us and kissing us for one final time._

' _Mama loves you boys. Always remember that,' she said with such grace. If I would have caught it the first time, tears were coming from her eyes. If I knew then what I knew now, I would have thought of something better to say._

' _Bring me a toy when you come back, okay," I asked her._

 _She rubbed my forehead and gave me a peck on the cheek. She also kissed Tadashi on the forehead as well. 'Be good to each other, okay? Stay sweet for Aunt Cass and Uncle Hakata.'_

 _She bowed to us and to our uncle and aunt. She walked out of that doorway and led into the path of her fate. She and my father made a date with date on that night on the highway. From their point of view, my father ran into a huge debt. He made many mistakes with the women he had affairs with that he got caught up in a woman who demanded a huge lump sum from him. Since he refused to pay, the mistress made a greenlight on him and my mother._

 _Fearing the worse, they thought it was better that they leave the country for awhile. They left us in the care of our relatives. If they were to be caught, they rather be in their hands than all of us. The Hamada family was wearing thin. There were not many of us left._

 _The night of their crash, they were being followed. My father knew that death was around the corner. He did his hardest to escape, but they knew that their time was imminent. Being true to our culture, he refused to go out in those terms. He grabbed my mother's hand and kissed her for the last time before purposefully swerving the steering wheel into the guardrail before jettison on the eighteen wheeler. Both died in the crash. My mother died instantly, but my father didn't. He suffered as the steering wheel lunged into his throat, suffocating him._

 _My mother, poor fool, had to suffer under the hands of another fool who was my father. I can't be angry, especially knowing what I know now. In retrospect, this explains that my parents were just as humans as any of us._

 _There were other memories. The day I finished high school, the day I earned my driver's license, the day when I gave Honey Lemon her birthday party, the day I ruined Tadashi's date with this one girl, and many others. Out of them were the great memories of the Lucky Cat Cafe. That restaurant was home. Many of my greatests moments happened at that place. It was such a great hangout spot. If my aunt didn't opened such a joint, then I would have never met Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fredzilla, and GoGo. The latter I cringed to, but I think on how the good times I had with GoGo. Like I told you all. In happier times, she wasn't all that bad._

 _The memories had fade away and the light I am seeing will take me to see those who came before me._

 _Dear God, as much as I want to enjoy the heavenly path, I am not ready. Understand, Lord, that there are people out there who need me. There are those who are depending on me. Also, I am Hamada. We can withstand great strength. I can't leave this world. Not yet. There is Honey Lemon, Fredzilla, Wasabi, Chigusa, Baymax, Diana, Mochi, and Aunt Cass._

 _Aunt Cass, Aunt Cass, Aunt Cass…._

"Vital signs are functioning. I think he is going stable. We have a pulse. We have a pulse, people. Stand by for further instructions."

 _When I opened my eyes, I saw the ceiling move sporadically. I am seeing people covered in masks. I think I see one with a stethoscope. My mouth is covered by an apparatus. It think it is an oxygen mask. Where am I? Where am I?_

"Doctor, the victim is awake."

"Roger, standby. Please alert the OR that are victim is awake."

 _I am gasping for air. These voices. Where can I be? I want to move. I am trying to fight. They are holding me down._

"Where am I," said Hiro as he murmured from the oxygen mask.

"You will be fine, sir. Everything is going to be okay," replied one of the surgeons.

"What happened to me," asked Hiro.

"You are at the hospital. We are preparing you for surgery," said the surgeon.

"Was I dead," asked Hiro in his semi-conscious state.

"You have lost a lot of blood. We almost lost you," replied the surgeon.

 _Mom, dad, Tadashi, I was very happy to see your smiling face. Even it was for a moment. Only for a moment. I am not ready to see you guys yet. I have too much to do before saying sayounara to this world. Please understand that there are too many people who need me._

 _Please forgive me, but there is a beautiful woman who I plan to make her smile on the right day I sit on my knee to pop the question._

 _Save a spot for me, Tadashi, mom, and dad. Just save a spot for me._


	38. Where Do We Go From Here

_This is Marisa Oh, live from the San Fransokyo Women's Correctional Center with the latest on Leiko Tanaka. Nicknamed as the Fatale Succubus or known through acquaintances as GoGo Tomago, she has wreak havoc throughout the San Fransokyo community and has been considered one of the worst female criminals in San Fransokyo history._

 _She was arrested in the end of fall, last year, after being under investigation for the rape of San Fransokyo native, Hiro Hamada. Hiro Hamada, 18, confessed to the police department about her attacks after GoGo Tomago released a video online through the various websites, including the SFIT intranet, where it displayed its graphic video. Hiro Hamada also explained that he was a target of physical and sexual abuse coming from Tomago._

 _When the police raid her home after a search warrant, there were computer files that contain the illicit interaction between the criminal and the victim._

 _Just five months ago, in September of last year, GoGo Tomago was released on bail from the San Fransokyo County Women's Correctional Center after being indicted on charges that included the murder of Detective Jake Uchiyama, the attempted murder of Chigusa Uchiyama, and crimes that included aggravated murder, attempted second degree murder, video voyeurism, possession of child pornography, and aggravated sexual assault._

 _Tomago has been indicted in two unrelated murders in the Carson City and Boise area. She was also being investigated by Interpol in Japan after the murder of Utsunomiya native, 15 year old Hiroe Nagase was drugged and murdered._

 _Not 24 hours after her release, Tomago killed her mother, Chizuru Tanaka, in a bizarre attack in Tomago's home. She was stabbed over 30 times with a kitchen knife before being nearly decapitated. Her body was found in the bathroom. Chizuru Tanaka was only 68 years old. She leaves behind a cousin and a sister in Seattle._

 _Following the murder of her mother, police believed that she was in pursuit of Hiro Hamada. After a written confession was given to police, she admitted that she stalked Hiro Hamada on the day of his kidnapping. She watched him throughout campus right before his exit toward the National Park Highway in Northern San Fransokyo. She admitted that she fired several shots at his vehicle before crashing into the ditch._

 _Following the crash, she chased Hamada in the woods before subduing him in gunfire. After being wounded, she took him to the cabin where she engaged in various sexual acts with him and another victim, his aunt, Cassandra Hamada._

 _According to Tomago, Cass Hamada came to look for her nephew, but she was quickly subdued in order to prevent Hiro Hamada from escaping. Sometime later, she was stabbed by Hiro Hamada before firing a shot at Hiro. She explained that her plan was not to kill Hiro, but to wound him in order for him to not escape._

 _A few moments later, GoGo Tomago engaged in gunfire with the San Fransokyo Police, the FBI, and SWAT. The battle lasted for over two hours. Five officers and two agents, including Policeman Wasabi, Agent Uchiyama, and Agent Morris were among those who were caught in the crossfire and shot by GoGo Tomago._

 _The officers and agents were taken to the hospital for their injuries. Unfortunately, Agent Morris was mortally wounded and died at the scene. A decorated agent with twelve years of experience, he leaves his wife of fifteen years and his four children._

 _Policeman Wasabi was shot twice in the chest, but is in a local hospital and is expected to make a full recovery. Agent Michiko Uchiyama, the wife of Detective Jake Uchiyama, was shot four times in the chest and legs. However, the bulletproof vest she was wearing prevented the injuries in her chest. She was taken to a private hospital and is expected to make a full recovery._

 _The victim, Hiro Hamada, who was also shot by GoGo Tomago was taken to an area hospital and was in serious condition. He was taken to intensive care. It was reported on the way to the hospital, he died, but was revived by paramedics. He is currently under private care at this time, and there has not been any further word about his whereabouts. However, according to one of his relatives, he said that he was going to be fine and is looking forward to testify against GoGo Tomago._

 _GoGo Tomago was stopped by police after being shot in the shoulder. She attempted to use the gun to kill herself, but the gunned jammed, unable to complete the final act. She was arrested and brought to San Fransokyo County WCC as she is being arraigned on additional charges._

 _Currently, she is administrative segregation of the building and is receiving a psychiatric evaluation._

 _Agent Michiko Uchiyama, who was the leader of the Fatale Succubus case, from the hospital had this to say:_

" _Never in my years as an agent have I ever experienced such a wretched criminal like Leiko Tanaka. Leiko Tanaka is beyond the textbook definition of the word, "evil." A woman like her needs to be put down for the acts she has done upon mankind. In the matter of months since this investigation, many people are dead, many are wounded. And that doesn't even come close to the physical and emotional wounds she had left. Because of her, my husband is dead. My child will never get the chance to see his father. My husband will not have the opportunity to see his child grow. I will never get the chance to spend my later years with the love of my life. He will not get a chance to see his niece grow up. I know as an agent, this should not get the best of me, but it did. GoGo Tomago is a demented psychopathic sociopath who deserves whatever she gets. I pray that the Lord has mercy on her, because I don't. I will be up, front, and center when they injected the [bleep], shot the [bleep], or [bleep] the [bleep][bleep]. Which any way it goes, be assured that I will be there."_

 _Because of the extensiveness of this case, GoGo Tomago is being transferred to another prison in another state for the upcoming trial; due to the circumstances and the strong wound she has left in this community. Channel 5 will be here to keep you updated on the latest information on Leiko Tanaka, also known as GoGo Tomago and the Fatale Succubus. This is Marish Oh, reporting live from WCC in Downtown San Fransokyo. Channel 5 News._

Wasabi turned off the television and watched the reflection the television gave off, exposing his face. Its blurriness was similar to how he was currently feeling. _It was over,_ he thought _. It was finally over. GoGo Tomago was arrested and she would no longer have to afflict any pain to no one ever again._

It was silence as he sat in the living room of his home. He turned to the couch and saw his beloved fiance sleeping. He smiled as he nestled his hand on her hair, trying his hardest not to disturb her and their sleeping newborn. The child, nestled in the bosom of her mother, was sleeping soundly. Wasabi stroked her cheek, smiling that he was alive to see his fiancee and their daughter.

Wasabi scratched his chin and rubbed his chest, which was still kind of tender after the doctor recently removed the bullets from his chest. While he was in the hospital, he regret ever having the thoughts of the dream he thought to be a premonition. After catching two bullets from GoGo, he prayed and promised to God that he would dedicate his life and take care of Chigusa and their daughter, Fuyuko.

He kissed his sleeping beauties and left the couch. He walked from the living room and into the front yard of his home and watched the view of the sunset as it was becoming hidden from the valley.

Suddenly, he received a call from his phone. He saw the phone and saw it was Hiro. Excited, but quickly calmed himself to maintain composure, he answered the call.

"Hello, Wasabi, speaking," said Wasabi in a more professional greeting than his usual self.

"Hey, big bro, Hiro reporting," said Hiro in his shy tone. Wasabi concluded that Hiro was naturally shy on the phone.

"Hey little bro. Glad to hear from you. How are enjoying visiting the east coast," asked Wasabi with curiosity and with a slight tone of disappointment.

"It is amazing. I am really enjoying it out here. It is different from San Fransokyo, but it is more of a slower pace than the west coast," replied Hiro. "The people at UM are very friendly and looking forward to working with me once we get everything up and moving."

"That's amazing, Hiro," said Wasabi, "My little brother is about to become a professor. If your family could see, Hiro."

"It's okay, Wasabi," said Hiro, "They already know and I know that they are proud."

"How's Aunt Cass adjusting to it," asked Wasabi.

"She loves it! She is already found a spot for the new Lucky Cat Cafe and is anticipating of trying the New England cuisine," said Hiro.

"She has always been quite a chef," said Wasabi, "I will definitely miss her cooking."

"Oh, man. Don't be like that," said Hiro, "You know we will be back in time for your wedding. There will be plenty of precious goods to eat."

"I know. I know, It's just." Wasabi cut himself off. He didn't want Hiro to hear on the other end the painful sobs he was trying his hardest to hold back. He was still in disbelief that Hiro was moving soon and he won't have any opportunities to spend time with him like he should. Since the incidents, he had further his relationship with Hiro. Their bond was becoming similar to how he and Tadashi used to be.

"It's okay, Wasabi, I know," replied Hiro. "It hurts. I am finally getting over the pain of what GoGo has done to us. And here I am planning to go away. I didn't want to hurt you guys. I care about you, Chigusa, Fredzilla, Honey Lemon, and my little niece dearly. I am heartbroken as well. I love you all. But, I feel that this is what I have to do. For what we have to do."

"You, Aunt Cass, Tadashi were the closest thing to a family I have ever had," said Wasabi in the midst of tears. "Honey Lemon and Fred as well are my family. I can't believe that they are also leaving town as well."

"I am shocked, but wasn't surprised," replied Hiro.

Since the arrest of GoGo, Honey Lemon and Fred became more intimate with each other and started a serious relationship. Two months after GoGo's arrest, Honey Lemon was offered a job to work as a robotic facilitator of a chemical plant in Toronto. Fredzilla found a job in Toronto as well, working as an industrial engineer for a steel mill. They knew about it, but were afraid to tell. It wasn't long they have confessed about their relocation after Aunt Cass and Hiro announced their plans of moving away.

"With you and Cass in Boston; Fred and Honey Lemon in Canada, it will be just me and Chigusa," said Wasabi. "I loved what we have and it is a shame that we won't have that kind of connection."

"Don't say that, Wasabi," retorted Hiro. "Remember what Chigusa told me about family. 'No matter where we go, family will forever love each other and keep each other first.' Think about this: now we have reasons to visit one another."

"You're right, little bro," said Wasabi with a bit of relief, "I am glad you had finally grab some balls. I will be glad when you can find a woman that can match those balls."

"Yeah, woman, yeah," said Hiro with a bit of uneasiness.

"I am grateful to put GoGo to a close," said Wasabi.

"A close," replied Hiro, "This is no close. For as long she is alive, there won't be a close. Confined, yes. In prison, yes. But never close. This woman has done things to me that I would never forget. She has put me, you, our entire family in harm's way, and for what, because she had a fucked-up childhood? I thanked the Lord for giving me a faith of resilience because I want to be the one to pull the damned lever myself."

There was a moment of silence on the phone. It appeared that Wasabi was trying to gain some thought.

"But, Hiro, you are free," said Wasabi. "You are free."

"Thanks, Wasabi," said Hiro. "Look, my taxi's here and we are planning to look at our house. I look forward to your wedding, dude!"

"Thanks, my best man," said Wasabi with slight laughter.

"No problem, Wasabi dude," said Hiro mockingly.

"Enjoy Boston and see you soon, dude," said Wasabi.

"Later, bro," said Hiro before hanging up the phone.

Afterward, Wasabi placed the phone back into his pocket and inhaled the pristine, salty San Fransokyo Bay air. He looked to sky and thought about the ordeal he has experienced throughout his life.

Since the arrest of GoGo, he graduated from police academy and is now an officer. He was working on becoming a detective with the intentions in working as an agent for the FBI. His fiancee, Chigusa, started college to be a culinary chef. She would be eventually taking over Aunt Cass's Lucky Cat Cafe after her departure for the east coast.

Wasabi felt sad about everyone going their separate ways, but accepted that it was life.

"One day you are here, and the next you are gone." Wasabi said aloud to himself.

"Wasabi, babe. Where are you," said the heavenly voiced followed by the sounds of a baby. "It is your turn to change the diaper. I have done several times already today. And it is your turn, dad."

"Here I come, Chi," said Wasabi laughing as he returned to his home.


	39. More Than A Feeling

He closed his eyes to inhale the salty air that he was presently accustomed to in the city. It tasted of cigarettes and fuel exhaust; a digression of the contrast of the city's reputable qualities. Although it was reminiscent of his former days as a illegal bot-fighter, bot-gambler, desperado, and the former shell of his teenage existence.

Here lied Hiro as he transitioned from being a boy into the man that he was becoming. Like a flash from a camera, being nineteen years old was upon him. He looked at himself in the reflection at the shopping center as he awaited his aunt as she looked for some antique furniture. He touched the prickly hair that came from his chin. He rubbed his black hair that he decided to grow back. He looked at his eyes. His eyes showed more than meets himself. Only a year ago, he was just a student who worked with his crew in preparation for the future. Then suddenly, he forcefully participated in the era of the treacherous GoGo Tomago. Now, he was in preparation of his new life in a new city with his aunt who he planned to become his wife.

 _Everything happened so fast. Have I ever had a chance to just be a kid?_

He watched as he saw a child holding on to his mother's hand as she hailed a taxi to take her and her son to parts unknown. He saw how intent the child was to seek his mother's attention; to have his mother for guidance. Hiro briefly envied the small child for something he had always seek, but have yet to find.

Hiro never regretted the things Aunt Cass had to do provide he and Tadashi a stable home life. Until recently, he always thought that Aunt Cass lived such a busy life that children was not in her forecast. It wasn't until GoGo opened the wounds of a hidden past that he wished that he wasn't there to witness. It turned out that he was not the only Hamada to hide such a shameful past.

No matter how much his conscious wanted to condemn his aunt, he couldn't do it, or so he thought. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to upset; infuriated with the fact that she had an affair with his father. He felt and thought that she was partly responsible for how the dynamic of his family changed into the predicament that he was today. He thought if she didn't committed the sin that she had shared with his father, would he be alive today? Would he able to spend the lovely moments with his dear mother? Could he and Tadashi had a better childhood? Would the brothers be who they are today without those incidents? Then a nerve struck him right in the pit of his heart, if her actions didn't suffice, then would Tadashi be alive today?

Following the weeks after the kidnapping and the shootings, he spent countless nights lying awake in the hospital. He stared at the ceiling in hopes something could have changed from what he was watching. He tossed and turned throughout the night in the midst of sweat, tears, and anguish. He, sometimes, would scream into his pillow whenever a thought of rage happened. He did it, of course, without showing Aunt Cass those true feelings.

He wanted to hate his aunt. He wanted to. However, if he would do such a thing to her, then he would have been no better than what she did. One evening, when she spent the night with him in the hospital, she shared the bed with him. Like two strangers, the pair slept on opposite sides of the bed. It was warm in the hospital room, but the bed contrast on how both were feeling. Hiro lied awake as he heard his aunt sleeping. He looked over a couple of times, but nothing more. He balled his fist as he felt the lump coming from his throat. The heaviness of the pressure it contained, like a overheated popcorn bag ready for exposure. No longer could he hold it, he stepped of bed and headed for the bathroom.

As he stepped out of bed, he felt the nauseated feeling as he staggered in and out of the motion. His vision was shaky, his palms were sweaty, and it was not easy as he was holding his IV as he made his way into the bathroom. Once inside, he headed straight into the toilet where his sobs turned into retching.

He retched into the toilet as he released all of his hate, sadness, frustration, guilt, and among other things. He sobbed loudly as he continued to vomit. Once he felt everything was out, he sat against the toilet. He sat on the floor and continue sobbing.

 _I want to hate her. I want to so bad. Why didn't she tell me? Why? Why? Why?_

He rolled himself into a fetal position and lied there for quite a while. It wasn't long until his aunt came into the bathroom and retrieved him from his lonely domicile.

Aunt Cass and Hiro have not talked much about the incident in the bathroom. Matter-of-factly, neither have talked much at all since the kidnappings. On the surface level, the pair have kept their routine and usual greetings. Aunt Cass was able to find suitable space for her restaurant. Her obsession with the New England cuisine has prompted her to make her restaurant a fusion of Asian and Irish centric recipes. Also, it was part of her former life of being married to a Japanese man, raising Japanese nephews, and she was also Irish.

Hiro has made frequent trip to Boston. He was getting adjusted to being called Professor Hamada. The president of the university, his boss, has given Hiro detailed information about his position in the field of cybertechnology. His boss has assigned with a group of assistants, student teachers, and a secretary for his private office. Because of their busy schedule, neither of the two have really seem one another until they came home for bed.

Taking the trip to Boston was the finalization of their new life. Both of them were working on the finishing touches before saying goodbye to San Fransoyko. Even though GoGo Tomago was in jail and could no longer hurt them, but in some way, her remnants has kept a strain on the pair; as the river as spread wider and wider, keeping the two further apart.

"Hiro, I am finished," said the gentle voice calling from behind. Hiro turned around and saw his aunt. As he saw, he paid attention on how she looked. He began noticing the hint of gray from her frizzy brown hair. Her skin was still fair, but it had aged. Her beautiful eyes were a little dimmer. He knew that although she looked happy on the inside, but within, she was hurting. They were both broken as they were now birds of a feather.

"Oh," said Hiro as he regained his thoughts, "Let's go then shall we." He reached out his hand to Aunt Cass. She slightly smiled as she wrapped her hands around him and they walked into the crowd in the busy city.

By the day's end, the pair were at their hotel. Although historic, it was considered one of the best hotels in the downtown district of Boston. Their room was antique. The decor was presented in 18th century fashion. The wall molding were decorated from a sense of colonial England. However, the furniture and the equipment was in contrast. It was modernize. Their king-sized bed was soft and firm, which was to their liking. The lamps above their bedpost was old-fashioned, but it complimented the color in the room, which was a shade of teal.

The television was a plasma flatscreen, large enough to throw a football party in the room. The bathroom was updated, which included a jacuzzi tub and a stand-in shower stall. The tiling of the bathroom was marble, which was Hiro's favorite kind of tile. It was a beautiful hotel room, and it was paid at the expense of Hiro's boss.

Hiro sat comfortably on the bed as he watched the sun set in front of the Boston skyline. When the sun set, the discoloration of the town transitioned into a beautiful array of colors and the action of the city become alive. It gave him a reminder of San Fransoyko, but a different feeling. He thought that the city is one way in the day and another in the night. Which city was its true self, he thought to himself.

Hiro continued to looking at the skyline until he saw the reflection of Aunt Cass coming from behind him. He didn't want to turn around. He has not really looked at his aunt in the eye since the ordeal the pair faced with GoGo. According to the counselor he was seeing, he was yet to forgive Aunt Cass for what happened. However, he was also overcome with grief. He felt ashamed for alluring her to participate into those acts. He didn't think that GoGo would not have been selfish enough to involve her. He felt bad because he feed her evil and evil enjoys misery.

Just seeing her in the eyes sometimes made him wince. Not a moment passes by that he could return to how he could feel her gentle touch; her gentle warmth; her gentle kisses; and her beautiful eyes. He prayed many nights for those days to return.

He exhaled as he turned around to face his aunt. In fact, he thought on why he still call her his aunt. If they were a couple, then he should not have any shame on calling her his girlfriend.

"Hiro, what would you like to have for dinner," asked Aunt Cass with a smile on her face. "Whatever you want, I am fine. I am not really hungry," replied Hiro with a self-deprecating laughter. Aunt Cass came to the bed and sat across from Hiro. Absentmindedly, he distanced himself, which taken Aunt Cass aback. "Well, if you are not hungry, that is okay," she said with his eyes still on Hiro. "What would you like to do? There are plenty of things we can see. The night is still young and we can check out the nightlife."

"I am good, Aunt Cass," replied Hiro. "In fact, I think I am gonna call it the night and head to bed." He stood up from her and walked away from the bed as he entered the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and went to the shower stall to turn on the nozzle. The loud sound of the shower descending onto the tub covered the sniffles that were emerging from his eyes.

He looked in the mirror and saw his tear flowing from his eyes. _Why do I always have to cry. Man up, damn it! Man up!_ His eyes, red like the roaring sun, exposed his true feelings. After a few moments of sniffling, he went inside of the shower. The hotness of the water opened up his pores as sat on the tile floor. His head was looking at the drain as the water descended into it. _I know exactly how you feel, water_ , he thought as he sat in that position for quite some time.

He heard a knock at the door. "Hiro, dear," said Aunt Cass as she gently knocked for the second time. "You have been in there for quite awhile. Are you alright." He did not answer. He sat there and continued to let the water hit his skin. "Hiro," said Aunt Cass as he tone went from concern to worry, "Are you okay? Answer me." Once again, her questions went unheard as Hiro lied in the shower.

He heard the attempt of the knob being rattled, but he locked when he came inside of the bathroom. "Hiro, this is not a game," said Aunt Cass as her tone changed into a serious one. "Open the door for your aunt now." Hiro remained silent. He did not know what or how to feel. For a moment, he started to understand on how GoGo Tomago was with him. Was he the broken person that she made him out to be? Was he too damaged to be saved? Did she purposefully revealed the truth of Aunt Cass's past just to sever the couple? Whatever reason for what had happened, they might as well worked because Hiro's eyes were dimming away. His face became colorless. He started to feel ill. He felt that he was in the deepest of the trench known as rock bottom.

He heard the sound of the door banging. The sound was getting louder and louder. With each slam of the door, the intensity increased. He knew that his worrisome aunt was becoming a fierce and at any moment, she would have opened the door and gave him every single feeling that she had for him. He didn't care anymore. He didn't know what to feel anymore. _She won_ , he thought. _I don't know if I can trust anyone anymore. I just can't accept it. It was the past, but I feel betrayed. She won. She has beaten me. I am broken. I have no control._

The door burst opened and in came Aunt Cass as she rushed herself into the shower stall where Hiro positioned himself. She opened the door and upon entering, she gave him fierce slap. He was taken aback from the slap as he lied against the corner. The tingling sensation was painful as he felt across his cheek. When he came to, he felt something hot across his face. He applied his fingers to the area and saw that it was blood. He stared at his hand as blood was smeared. He didn't look up at Aunt Cass.

"What in the hell is wrong with you," asked Aunt Cass angrily. Her palm of her hand was reddened from the slap. "Why didn't you answer me when I called out for you? I was afraid you might have hurt yourself." Hiro remained silent. His eyes still focused on his hand as the blood continued to drip from his cheek.

"Hiro, what is the matter with you," screamed Aunt Cass. "You have been acting strangely all day. Then, you went into the shower and did not come out for over an hour. You had me worried. I called and I called, but you didn't respond. This is not game, Hiro. I was worried that you have hurt yourself. I was worried that you could be dead. Or maybe, you were trying to off yourself again."

Her screams fell on deaf ears as Hiro lied motionless. "Answer me, Hiro," screamed Aunt Cass, "Could you at least look at me." She kneeled down to the shower and placed her hand on his chin, but he moved away. She tried again, but he flinched. Frustrated, she forcefully grab his chin to get her attention, but he averted his eyes from her.

"Look at me, Hiro," said Aunt Cass as she gripped her hand harder around his chin, creating pressure for Hiro. "Look at me, damn it. Look into the eyes of your aunt, damn it."

"That is what I am to you, am I, Aunt Cass," murmured Hiro as he spoke for the first time. "What are you talking about," asked Aunt Cass as she was astonished with his comment. "That is what I am to you. Just your nephew?" He took his hand and pulled her hands off of him. He stood up and walked out of the shower stall and went into the main room.

He went to suitcase beside the bedstand to look for his clothes. As he was getting dressed, Aunt Cass came out of the bathroom. She was upset and now she wanted answers.

"What is that supposed to mean, Hiro," asked Aunt Cass, "At least look at me in the eye if you want to tell me what's going on?"

"You know exactly what I mean," said Hiro as he was putting on his shoes. "It means that I am nothing more than your nephew. I am just that."

"What are you talking about," asked Aunt Cass with confusion. "That is not true. I love you and you know that I care for you. You are more than that. Where is this coming from?"

"You know what, nevermind," responded Hiro. He reached for his jacket and trying to leave the hotel room, but Aunt Cass grabbed him by his arm.

"Answer the damn question, Hiro," said Aunt Cass with a strong, flat tone. She gripped her hands in frustration, assuring that Hiro was not leaving. "Answer the question. I don't know what you are talking about. One moment we are here having a great time and suddenly, you are becoming emotional. I don't know what is going on unless you answer me. I can't read your brain. Speak your mind, Hiro. At least give me that."

"Let me go, Aunt Cass," responded Hiro as he was trying to leave from her grip. "Just let me go." "Not until you answer me what is going on, Hiro," replied Aunt Cass.

"Let me go, please, let me go," said Hiro as he tried his hardest to fight back his tears. "Just let me go, please." "Not until you give me what I want first, Hiro," said Aunt Cass. "I said let me go," said Hiro as he quickly snatched himself away from Aunt Cass before walking towards the door. As he was trying to leave, Aunt Cass grabbed him. "You are not going anywhere," she said. "I am," he replied. She wrestled him down to the floor, but he tried to fight off her grip. "Get off of me," he screamed, "Get off of me, you fucking whore."

Bewildered with the response, Aunt Cass slapped him across the face. However, she didn't stopped. She slapped him multiple times with both of her hands until the pain started to ascend around her palms. Instead of her palms, she began attacking him with her fist. He covered himself to protect himself from the blows. When Hiro had a moment of opportunity, he aimed from the door, but Aunt Cass kicked him in the stomach causing him to hit the ground.

Hiro stammered, trying to catch his breath, as her kick knocked the wind out of him. He tried to leave, but Aunt Cass grabbed him again and punched him a couple of times in the back. He backed himself into a corner before he felt the grasp of her hand around his neck.

"Never in your life you ever call me a fucking whore, do you understand me," screamed Aunt Cass with anger coming from your eyes. Hiro struggled as he was being strangled by his once beloved aunt. Looking back, he wished he would have answered the question and explained the truth without ever trying to avoid it.

"She was right about you," responded Aunt Cass. "Why do you have to put yourself in this position in order to comply with orders." "Aunt Cass," said Hiro. "I am starting to think that you enjoy putting yourself in this position to get off. You like a dominate woman, don't you?"

Hiro felt the sensation of her hand rubbing on his crotch. She continued to rub until he started to feel aroused. It went without notice from his aunt. "Pitching a tent, I see," she responded with a grin. "You always did enjoyed these kinds of things." She loosened her grip on his neck, but continued to rub her hand on his pants, massaging his dick. Her eyes faded from anger into seduction as she went and began kissing his neck. It started with gentle licks, but turned into rough bites as she intensified her pleasure with her hand. "I can see why she did this to you," she said. "Aunt Cass, stop," he said as he tried his hardest to muffle his moans.

She laughed seductively as she licked her lips and continued biting his neck, giving him hickies. "Tell me, Hiro. Did GoGo give you this type of pleasure? Or better yet, was it Diana that gave you this type of love." "How did you know about Diana," he asked as he felt that he was close to climaxing.

"Don't be stupid, Hiro. I knew about her this entire time. I knew that she had feelings for you, that fucking slut. If anyone that you should call a slut. It should have been her." She used her free hand to caress his chest, rubbing his nipple. She then placed her mouth around his chest, licking it. Fearing her hot moist tongue and her hot breath was arousing him further into pleasure.

"Tell me, Hiro. Do you like when girls dominate you," asked Aunt Cass as she rubbed his dick faster and placed one pinky around his anus. "Aunt Cass, where is this coming from," he asked in fear. "Oh, now you are one with the questions," she retorted. "Aunt Cass, look! I don't know what is going on, but-" He felt her lips enveloped around his. With her teeth, she pulled his tongue into hers. She slid her mouth up and down his tongue before biting it again to return it in her mouth. Then, she bit him on the lips before continue rubbing on his penis once more. "Let me ask you again, Hiro. Do you like dominate girls?"

In the vent of frustration, Hiro screamed out, "Yes! It is true. I like girls that are dominate. I love being with women that can dominate me. I did it! I have slept with Diana. She was dominate towards me. I love being a woman's bitch! I am broken, okay? Now you got what you want. Are you happy?" He stared at her with the look of fear and worry, but she simply shrugged at his question.

"Thank you, Hiro. Now come for me," she responded as she wrapped her lips around his encaged swollen penis. Upon feeling her warm breath, he felt himself spurt inside of his jeans. His face reddened with each spurt that came from him. She continued licking his pants as his pants dampened. He closed his eyes to not see his aunt doing her horrid scene. Out of the blue, Hiro felt the heavy bite of her teeth indented into his neck. Once his climax subsided, he lied there in a confused state.

"Look at yourself, you just creamed your pants," she said with a slight chuckled. She pressed her fingers against the soiled pants, leaving Hiro with a feeling of embarrassment and shame. "I can hardly tell where your penis is, _my little fishy_." Those last three words send shivers down Hiro's spine.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that his aunt was no longer there. He saw the haunting image of GoGo Tomago laughing loudly as she slowly starting to pull down his pants. "Hiro, there is no getting rid of me. I will continue to haunt your dreams. I will always love you and seek you and torture you and rape you, forever and ever. I told you that day we shared our first kiss. I am going to make sure that you pay for this, little brother."

Hiro watched in horror as GoGo began swallowing his penis as she reached for his anus to began her usual fingering. "Relax, my little fishy. Just close your eyes and think of me. And only me."

Hiro screamed loudly before realizing that he was not in the hotel room floor. He was not even clothed. He then heard the sounds of the hot water hitting against him. He was still in the shower stall. He rubbed his eyes and realized that what occurred earlier was not real. It was just a figment of his imagination.

"Hiro, Hiro, are you okay," said the worrisome Aunt Cass as she knocked on the door. This time, he responded. "I am fine, Aunt Cass. Just fell asleep, that's all. I am coming out in the minute."

After drying off and wrapping himself in a towel, he stepped out of the bathroom. He felt the contrast of the hotel room as the coolness impacted his exposed skin. When he came to, he saw that his aunt was sitting on her side of the bed. She appeared worried as her hands was trembling and she was twiddling her fingers.

She was wearing her silky blue pajamas. Her hair was wrapped in a ponytail. From afar, he could smell the scent of his favorite sweet blue flowers. Her eyes were filled with worry. Both stood silent as they stared at each other for a few moments. It appeared that both had some things that they wanted to express, but neither could find the words nor wanted to the first to answer.

Hiro watched as Aunt Cass stood up from the bed and went to the light switch next to the bedpost. Once she turned off the light, the room transcended into the darkness. The lights from the outside and their silhouettes were all they could see.

Hiro stood still as Aunt Cass cautiously approached the worried Hiro. She was silent. His heart began to pant heavily. His palms were getting sweaty, embellished in worry and fear. In the past, he had encounters with Aunt Cass such as blowjobs, handjobs, and giving her oral sex, but neither have yet to consummate with each other. Since the kidnappings, neither of them had have sex. Neither of them really interacted with each other unless it deemed necessary. Hiro knew his reason on his avoidance, but never thought about asking Aunt Cass for hers. He feared that he would get the same answer if he would have asked.

Watching the encounter he witnessed with his aunt and GoGo gave him a sense of confusion. It opened more revelation on his aunt. He thought he had known his aunt, but it turned she was no different than what he was. He could have gone further into thought, but his mind switched focus once he was face-to-face with Aunt Cass.

Aunt Cass remained silent. Hiro remained still. Slowly, she reached for his towel and removed it from his waist, dropping it to the floor. Hiro was exposed to his aunt in his natural form. He felt embarrassed. Except when he was in the shower, this was the first to be exposed to her in that particular juncture. He closed his eyes as he felt the sensation of her mouth nibbling on his chest. He felt her tongue encircling his nipples in light strokes. She would go clockwise or counterclockwise before tugging it with her teeth. He slightly grunted, trying his hardest not to let a moan escape. She continued taking turns with each of his nipples before using her free hand to cup around his penis. Hiro felt her smooth, gentle hands massaging his penis until it became fully erected. By that time, Hiro began escaping moans from his lips.

"It's okay, Hiro, let it out," she whispered as she began kissing his chest. With her tongue, she slid up and down his chest while continuing to stroke his penis. It was creating pressure for Hiro as he felt being double-teamed by the pleasures that was being received by his aunt.

Aunt Cass continued to kiss his chest until she made it to her target-his dick. She kissed the shaft a couple times. Each time he felt her soft lips on his dick, he felt his erection becoming harder by the touch. She then reach for the phallus and wrapped her tongue around before taking his entire penis into her mouth. Slowly, she stroked his dick with her mouth as she used her free hand to place it behind him in his cavern. He felt the pressure as she slid two fingers into his ass, making him scream out in pleasure.

"Harder," said Hiro as he was being surprised by his own response. "Reach deeper inside of me, please. As long it is from you, I don't care what you do to me. Please make a mess out of me." Unbeknownst to Aunt Cass, Hiro became adjusted to the pleasures of anal sex. He was looking forward to the day in which Aunt Cass could perform sexual acts with his ass. "As you wish," she responded as she dug her fingers deeper into his ass, emitting another stronger moan from Hiro. Seeing Hiro in such a state made Aunt Cass feel wet from her own cavern. She felt the juices leaking from her pussy as she panties and her pajamas were feeling sticky. She pulled her fingers out from Hiro's ass. Before she took her panties, she licked his juices from his ass and began reaching for her pussy.

She felt the clear, hot juices coming from her pussy. The scent of her womanhood ravished Hiro as he smelled it from his position, making him more excited. She sucked his throbbing penis as she massaged her pussy. Hiro was excited to his aunt in such a naughty position. It wasn't the first time they have shared such an experience, but something about this night was more special. It was different, he thought.

She continued to massage her pussy until she felt her folds tightening up, which made her moan. She was trying her hardest to concentrate on playing with herself versus taking care of her Hiro. in the end, she focused on the former as she getting in touch with her womanhood. She eventually removed her lips from his swollen member to concentrate on herself.

She fell to the floor as she humped furiously. Her hips swiftly went up and down as she rubbed herself. She then grab her titties and started tugging on them. Feeling the pressure of her pajama top rubbing against her nipple excited the eager Aunt Cass as Hiro witnessed her one-woman show.

"Sorry, Hiro," she pleaded, "Just watch your aunt. Please, just watch me." Her last few words were made teasingly, at least in Hiro's opinion it was. Hiro went to his knees and watch his aunt played with herself. Her panties covered his views, but he could the sounds of her juices emitting from her pussy. It felt like the night when he watched his aunt masturbating in her bedroom and when he climaxed for the first time. What his aunt didn't know was that the night when she was masturbating in his closet, Hiro was there. He stood in silence as she got off to his soiled boxer shorts. She wasn't the only one gaining pleasure, he stood there and got off to his aunt playing with herself to him. Both spoke in unison about their brokenness as they simultaneously climaxed. By now, seeing his aunt like that became second nature to him.

With her having an audience for the first time, she was beginning to be quite shy. "You don't have to look with such intent," she said. "I am sorry," he responded as he looked away. "Come here," she demanded, "There is something I want you to do." Listening to her request, he came to her. "I want you to get on top of me and eat me out. Are you okay with that?" "Yes ma'am," he responded.

Hiro, with his dick in attention, went on top of his aunt and from his viewpoint was the moist, dripping hot pussy he started to be accustomed to. He felt weird as it was his first time to perform this act with his aunt. "You know what to do, okay dear," asked Aunt Cass. Without a word, he placed his tongue on her pussy. As soon as he made contact, she buried herself in his ass to covered her loudly moans. By that time, he felt her tongue thrusting within his hole. She used her hands to massage his dick and his balls. Hiro felt good as he began taking care of his aunt's honey pot. Her juices tasted funny, but he rather have hers than GoGo. He was like a puppy as he lapped his tongue into her honey pot. She moaned loudly as she became tickled as he rubbed his nose inside of it as well.

"You are so good at this," said Aunt Cass as she went back to licking his ass, "Keep going. Just like that." Hiro continued and he felt her folds enveloping around his tongue, implying that she was getting close. "Yeah, right there, Hiro. Right there, baby," she screamed in moans. Hiro continued to perform his act. Upon sight, he saw her clit erected and whimsically, he placed his teeth around it. Suddenly, her dam erupted as her juices splashed across his face. "I am coming," she screamed following her climax. Hiro's eyes were slightly burning from the acidity of her juices, but he didn't mind. For as long she was able to receive pleasure, then all was well.

"Oh my God, Hiro. That felt good. You were-," responded Aunt Cass before Hiro placed his finger on her lip. "Not now, Cass. Let's get ready for the finale," said Hiro.

"Cass," said Aunt Cass as she blushed as it was Hiro's first time to ever say her name without the honorific of aunt. "That is your name. Right, silly," he asked. "It is of course, but that is the first time I have ever have you say it to me. It makes me feel really strange. It makes me happy."

"And that's what I want to do for you, Cass. I want to make you happy," replied Hiro. "That's all I ever want for you. I rather be the one sad and broken than anyone else destroys that happiness of yours."

"You're sweet, Hiro. That's why I love you. And only you," said Aunt Cass as she placed herself aon top of the bed.

Hiro watched as she spread her lips wide enough for Hiro to make his entrance. "You know what to do," said Aunt Cass without any hesitation. "Make me your wife. Make me your bride. Make me the only woman you ever love. Forever and ever." Hiro approached her with his penis. He was excited, but at the same time scared. He had imagined this opportunity for a long time and it was finally here. "What's wrong, sweetie," asked Aunt Cass.

"Promise me one thing, sweetheart," said Hiro. "Anything," she responded. "Even if it is just one night. Even if this whole thing is like a dream. Promise me to make me feel like I am very important to you. Even if it is for one night."

Aunt Cass sat up in the midst of Hiro's statement. She grabbed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then grab his hand placed it around her chest, where her heart was located. "Hiro, this is where you reside. Not as my ward, not as my nephew. You are there as my lover. Regardless if you call me your girlfriend, lover, or even Aunt Cass, my heart belongs to you. No one can take that from you, but God himself."

Hiro began choking up at her statement. He wanted to cry, but kept his composure. "My heart belongs to you. Not as my guardian, not as my aunt. But as my lover. I love you, Cass. I will always and forever love you. Rather I call you Cass or Aunt Cass or my girlfriend or my lover or even my wife, I will love you until the day we depart from this world."

"Then show me your love," she responded as she kissed him on the neck. She lied back down on the bed and helped Hiro direct his dick into her pussy. She allowed him to rub his phallus against her pussy for lubrication, but slowly placing his dick inside of her pussy. The moment he felt the hotness of her pussy tighten around him, he felt a bolt of electricity hitting him. He stood in shock. He had a feeling of disbelief. He couldn't believe that after nineteen years, he had finally consummated his relationship with his Aunt Cass. Regardless of the trials and tribulations with GoGo; the sexual encounters with Diana; and the flings that he have had with multiple women, it still didn't compare the gentle love he was receiving from Aunt Cass. In his mind, every moment up until now was worth it.

Aunt Cass cringed in pleasure as she felt his long, hot rod inside of her. She was happy. She was crying in happiness. She was praying for the day that she can finally make love to her precious nephew.

"It's okay, baby, your aunt is here," she said as she saw that Hiro was crying. She tightly wrapped her arms around him. "Just take your time with this. I am not going anywhere. Let me help you, okay, sweetie." "Yes ma'am," he responded. She grabbed her hands around his ass and helped him thrusted his dick into her pussy.

"How does it feel, sweetheart," she said as she massaged his ass. "It feels good," he answered. She was licking her aunt as she was excited. Her toes began to curl from the pleasure. Admittedly, he was not the best she had ever had. But knowing he was inexperienced to her caliber, she knew that he has to practice with her so that he could get better. Aunt Cass was looking forward to the many practices of sex with Hiro.

Hiro slowly thrusted his dick inside of Aunt Cass. Although he was not a virgin and he have had plenty of sexual encounters, but he felt such a novice and was sort of embarrassed. As further they pair delved into sex, the more passionate they became.

The bed began creaking as Hiro was getting adjusted on to the notions on what Aunt Cass wanted during sex. She guided him throughout the entire time. Although embarrassed, he was happy that she was supporting him on his attempt to give her pleasure.

By that time, with each stroke, her moans were getting deeper. As their hot flesh was sweating and humping against each other, she tighten her fingers on his back, causing her to claw it. He didn't care as the pain he was receiving turned into pleasure as he continued making love to his aunt.

After some minutes, Aunt Cass could sense that Hiro was on the verge of climaxing, so she alternated her movements for him to give her strong strokes in order to prepare for the hot load she was highly anticipating.

"I am getting close to coming, mom," screamed Hiro before realizing the fatal mistake of the last word he said. He blushed in frustration, but Aunt Cass didn't mind. In fact, she was honestly turned on to the fact that if Hiro would still look at her as an aunt. "It's okay, sweetie," she said as she tighten her grip around him, "Mommy is here."

"I love you, mommy," replied Hiro as his strokes were getting faster and faster. "That's it, baby. Let mommy have it," she screamed, "Release all that you have inside of mommy. Let this mother have her son's cum." "I am coming," he screamed as he released all of his semen inside of her pussy. Aunt Cass became thrilled as she felt his hot load erupting inside of her cervix. He didn't stopped climax. He continued for a few more minutes before it subsided.

When Hiro came to, he pulled his dick from his aunt's pussy, but she didn't let her grip go. "You can spend the night on mommy's bosom." "Yes ma'am," he said as he placed his head on her breast.

"I love you, Aunt Cass," said Hiro. "I love you, too, my precious Hiro," said Aunt Cass before they shared another passionate kiss.

She smiled in pleasure as Hiro lied there before falling asleep on her chest. She kissed him on the forehead before a couple of times before getting into slumber herself. Before falling asleep, a thought came to her mind. Something that a wise man in past once told her.

 _Being broken is a position that you and only you could give yourself. Words are humankind's most powerful weapon. If you allow people to think that you are broken, then eventually you will start believing them and you will become broken. Learn how to use your gifts in the right direction. Don't allow people to dictate and misguide you to the direction of their errors. No one is perfect, then why seek perfection for other people? You can spend minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years on things that can never be fully complete. Or you can just drop the pieces and move on. Know yourself and love yourself. Life is too short to worry about other's opinion of you. For as long you have people that are dearest to you that value you for you, then damn everything else. In the end, your biggest supporter is yourself. Once you have that, then who cares about what they think._

"Tadashi, you were a man that have such great wisdom before your time. I hope that you are spreading such wisdom to others from heaven. I miss you, my dear nephew. And don't worry, Hiro will always be in good hands. You have taught him well. Thank you for being a big brother to him. Thank you for being a loving nephew. Finally, thank you for finally closing the gap to reunite the village once again."


	40. It's Never Goodbye (Just See You Later)

_I sat on the old wooden bench as the sun breached itself onto the horizon to begin its usual morning routine. I watched as the roaring red sun made its presence known among the bluish-orange sky. It tells us to say goodnight to the moon and to welcome the sun in its golden rays. Although it was winter and the unusual rushing wind gave me quite a chill, but the sun's rays soothe me as I felt it. It was like I was being baptized in its core and out came a new man. I feel like a new man. No longer am I going to live in fear or melancholy or grief of being the former self. I have decided to become a better man than yesterday. In the bible, it states that God can forgive a person and He will forget because old things are passed away. I am somewhat uncertain of this, but I do as though I can muster on and look forward to new journeys._

 _It has been over a year since the beginning of my torturous journey with GoGo Tomago. I can't believe that it has been that long. I can't believe that I have managed to live, better yet, survive the year of the things that I couldn't, wouldn't, or shouldn't on the worstest of enemies; and that even includes Callaghan. I sat on the wooden bench as the bench itself, can tell more tales of those who wander through life like myself. Did these people face resolution? Peace? Destruction? Fate? Misery? Death? I would never know, but I do know that I have survive and I did find my way out._

 _In my nineteen years of living in this city, never I have gone to the beach to watch the sunrise; let alone watch the sunset. Something about today made me get up from my bed and decided to make the venture to the beach. I approached the beach. It can be quite desolate to others and can make it feel lonely. With the exception of the few early morning joggers and the couple of surfers trying to catch any swells, the beach itself was just quiet. However, for a guy like me, I enjoy my alone time. Something about the sounds of the rushing water, accompanied by the sounds of the sea gulls, just makes me feel good. It is like I have control and it gives me such a balance. It is very beautiful and I recommend anyone should try it._

 _I watched how the waves wrapped itself to the surface and then return to the sea as it should. I saw how beautiful the clouds were as it blended with the sun. i saw how sparkly the water was with the sun. it was very picturesque and I didn't know where heaven end and Earth begin. I wonder that is how Tadashi and my parents felt everyday in their eternal life. I was happy for the brief moment I did see them. It was interesting. They were not their formal selves, but they were of a new image. They were at a level beyond human and very indescribable. I can't quite explain it, but I would say but the sounds of their voices, I knew they will be okay. Although they miss their son and brother, I was just not ready to go yet. There are many people who depend on me. There are people who I depend on them. It may have been selfish, but as of now and forever: Aunt Cass, Wasabi, Chigusa, Fred, Honey Lemon, Diana, and of course, Mochi and Baymax are very precious to me and I can't take that for granted._

 _I touched myself on my body to relish in the thought of my former and current scars. My wounds are finally healed from GoGo's abuse. Last week, the doctor finally removed the last bullet that was left in my leg. You can't even tell that I have been shot in the leg. My hand is much better. It turned out that the bullet in my hand was grazed, but it was still broken. It took a few weeks to heal, it had seen healed. The major wound that I got from my stomach required major surgery and according to doctors, I have almost died on multiple occasions. I could never forget on how one surgeon told me when I awoke from my coma. He said 'Somebody down here was praying for you because you should have been dead.' He couldn't have been further from the truth. However, I just say that God allowed me to have many plans for my future._

 _Seeing this scenic beauty made me reflect on how much I take for granted. How one day you can have everything and the next gets taken away. Tomorrow is never promised and it is now my responsibility to live it to the fullest. As I sit at this beach and watch, I am trying my best to keep myself from crying. I know that I have cried often and on many occasions, but I admit, I can be emotional. It is just my nature. I am working on becoming more mature about taking things in stride, but just like infancy, it is a step-by-step process._

 _I am leaving for Boston in a few days and everything is set and ready to go. Aunt Cass just signed the deed to her new building in Boston. It is a better building and it nestled amongst the harbor outside of Downtown. The name of the restaurant is the same as it west coast predecessor, the Lucky Cat Cafe Too. The theme will be a combination of Irish and Japanese. Although peculiar, I am happy to finally see a smile on her well-lit face. It adores me to see her smile once again and her glow is returning. Her beautiful eyes are shining and her notions of stress-eating have finally subsided. No longer is she taking medication and she has since lost a few pounds with a new exercise regime._

 _She enrolled herself into a community college out there so that she can prepare herself on opening multiple business to spread the Hamada name. She wants everyone to enjoy the hidden pleasures that comes from the Lucky Cat Cafe. I tell her to take it in same doses and one day at a time. Although sporadic and high-strung, she is my aunt and most of all, my lover, and I love her._

 _We decided as a group to not disclose anything that has happened before or during the era of GoGo Tomago. We made it in our minds that our former lives were before we became a couple. Since our night at the hotel in Boston, we went to a local jewelry store and bought each other promise rings. We have decided to let marriage be on hold for now. We needed more time to know more about each other, as man and woman. The promise rings are just for now until we become ready to engage. She has mentioned on several occasions that she will give me hints on when she is ready to become engaged. Let just say for now that we are engaged to be engaged._

 _Last week, as the movers were packing our items to move them to the east coast, we made a move that finally put our final chapter to rest. It was hard and it took a lot of guts to do. It hurt, but it had to be done. We had finally cleaned out my big brother's room. After his death, the room was sacred ground. We haven't touched or moved anything of his since his death. We couldn't do it. We were unable to do it. By removing these items were saying that Tadashi was finally gone. As we watched the movers packed all of his items in the box, Aunt Cass and me held hands. Intertwined we were as we did our best to mask the tears. Item by item, box by box, we were finally giving our Tadashi a proper sendoff. We sent his clothes to the Salvation Army and any of his basketball, hockey, and football gear, we sent to the youth hostel where he served as a coach for two years._

 _The few who remained at the youth hostel were happy to receive something from their former coach. Many of them took it hard to accept his death. There have been many coaches after him, but none were able to fill the void that Tadashi left. Tadashi Hamada made his presence known and since his demise, it was felt by anyone who have known him. I stayed strong as I watch them cry for us giving them such treasures. They ensured us that these gifts would be put to good use. So much so, they have asked me to play a couple of games of basketball with them. I was inept to sports like my brother, but I was a Hamada and I did what I knew my brother would have wanted._

 _It was like an empty shell. His room as finally empty. There was nothing left but the four walls and the window that shined brightly into it. I and Aunt Cass knew that the warmth of the sun was him happy that we finally let him rest in peace. We closed the door for we knew that Tadashi was not coming back. It was a chapter that was finally finished._

 _On a lighter, but higher note, Wasabi and Chigusa's wedding was beautiful. Instead of marrying at her former home of Miyazaki in Japan, she decided that she wanted to have the wedding at the Lucky Cat Cafe. She told us that so many great memories were with her at the cafe. She loved it and wanted something that could forever be in her heart. Also, she is also getting ready to take over the place once Aunt Cass and me move away. So why not give her what she desires._

 _There were many in attendance, including her family, Wasabi's family, and even Agent Michiko Uchiyama. She served as the maid of honor for Chigusa; and I, of course, served as the best man for Wasabi. Chigusa was dressed in a beautiful white, silvery gown that hang down to the ground. And of course us gentleman were in tuxedo with one little exception. We all wore blue Chuck Taylors shoes. The reason for blue because it was his wife and her brother's favorite color. Wasabi always put others first before himself. That was why it was a honor of being his best man and to generally know him as a person._

 _There was not a dry eye at the wedding. We all watched as the bride and groom exchanged vows; making promises of loving each until they very end. I watched as Aunt Cass, who was apart of the bridesmaids, exchanging winks with me. I blushed naturally. I also watched Honey Lemon and Fred made loving glances at each other. It felt good to see such a thing compared to what we all have gone through in the past._

 _We clapped as they made their official kiss and jumping the broom. However, before jumping the broom, Wasabi and Chigusa wanted their daughter to join them in that process. It was a family affair and they wanted the whole family as one. It was a beautiful ceremony and the reception was awesome as well. The reception was a huge contrast from the wedding as we all got down to rap and r &b music. We danced and sang and laughed until nightfall. One for the history books, I might say. The night was not over as I went to the bathroom to tend to my needs. It turned out that Aunt Cass wanted her needs to be tended to. To make it short, we had sex in the bathroom during the reception. I don't regret it and it was awesome. _

_We have not told anyone of our hidden relationship. We shouldn't be afraid, but in time, we will tell. It just won't be today._

 _Wasabi graduated from the police academy and became enlisted as an officer. What was interesting is that he now patrols our neighborhood. Often on his breaks, he would come by and hang out with us. It felt like old times. He continues to work with Agent Michiko Uchiyama, which I found out that that is his actually sister-in-law. She was married to Jake Uchiyama. A small world, I said to myself. Wasabi told me that he plans to revitalize his old neighborhood and work closely with the community on gang relations. He is trying to revamp a park and put it in a friend's memory. He didn't get into detail, but he wanted to keep his friend's name alive._

 _He is being such a father to his daughter, Fuyuko. She is a few months and looks like a combination of Wasabi and Chigusa. Wasabi loves and protects his daughter like no other. He told me that his daughter is his gem and will forever watch over her. I have to be there when he has a shotgun pointed to any boy who dares to date my niece._

 _Another thing, Wasabi was there with me, Honey Lemon, and Fred when we presented our research and project to the board of directors at SFIT. The presentation went well and we received our final grades, which we passed. Unfortunately, the board of directors didn't really fancy our idea, but we were just fine with the fact that we can graduate._

 _Oh yeah, I have graduated from college a few weeks ago, and I am happy to be a graduate. It feels surreal, that a nineteen year old kid just got his master's degree. It feels weird that I am alive to say that I have finished school. To celebrate, the whole gang decided to spend a couple of days away from San Fransokyo. We have decided to go to my native roots. That's right, I finally made my pilgrimage to Japan. We didn't go where my father came from, but we went where my mother's family originated, Sapporo._

 _I went to a baseball game at the Sapporo Dome; took plenty of pictures in front of Sapporo TV Tower; ate some of the finest cuisine such as haskap, soup curry, and sea urchin; relaxed at Makomanai Park; and explored the aquarium at Sunpiazza. At night, we went Downtown to the entertainment district and did the stereotypes of the Japanese. We played pachinko, sang karaoke, and drank. We drank a lot and we had fun. Aunt Cass wasn't with me in Japan and I was very grateful. She would have killed if she knew I had accidentally kissed Diana. Once again, she is a dear friend of mine and there is nothing more to it, anymore._

 _Speaking of Diana, she is making a full recovery and the medications are working well. Despite that she is living with AIDS, she refused to let that ailment stop her from what she wants to do in life. She is living in a halfway house outside of Minneapolis in Minnesota. She decided to go back to school and pursue her dream of being a nurse. She kept it a secret because she thought that a groupie like herself could help people._

 _She revealed to me that she knew me even before we have met at Bits during my fighting days. She and I actually attended high school together. She said that I wouldn't have recognize her because she was part of the nerd crowd in those days. She said that she watched me from afar and always had feelings for me. What made her not pursue was because of our age difference. I was 13 at the time and she was 18. I didn't want to tell her that I knew it was her because I didn't want to scared her. She has accepted that we can never be together, but she knows that she will be my best friend. She will always be special in my heart as I am in her. On a positive note, she has begun dating and she is dating a boy whose caliber is greater than mine, like I told her she should._

 _As I promised, I still have her locket and I look forward to return it to her before she finishes college in a year. She is very intelligent and is progressing her studies to the point that she faces early graduation. I am very proud of her._

 _Honey Lemon and Fred left for Toronto a few days ago. Like Aunt Cass and I, they are getting things together in order for their full transition, which will be a couple of months. They said that they both enjoy what they are experiencing out there. It is not like San Fransokyo, but both said it is a new beginning. They have rented a condo outside of downtown and they are looking forward to their new life. Honey Lemon told me that I will always be her big sister. Fred told me, in strict confidence, he really enjoyed the moments that we had together. He hugged and sort of shedded a tear. I will miss those moments too, Fred._

 _Now, you are probably wondering on what happened to GoGo? GoGo went to trial for what was considered one of the biggest cases in San Fransokyo history. The trial took place in another state. Despite its secrecy of location, the media was there for nonstop press coverage of the Fatale Succubus case. There was police presence around the clock. News coverage, from all over the world, was there as they listened to every single word she said, every syllable she stressed, every single thing she emitted from her lips during this ordeal._

 _It was the dirty laundry that I can feel in my heart that Tadashi was trying to expose to the world in the time prior to his demise._

 _What amazed me about the trial as I watched from my home was that she didn't lie about everything. She told every single thing about her and her crimes. From her early days of Japan to the final moments in the cabin. Her recontour was appalling to me, but it clinged to everyone who wanted to hear this beautiful, lustrous woman sang her heart out. It made me wanted to retch, especially on how articulate, how delicate she was every time she mentioned my name; or when my name was told to her. And with that, she would look into the camera and her eyes set on the screen, focusing so that she could get my attention. Although, I wasn't there. I felt that she was, and she knew it by the way she licked her lips or sway her hips._

 _And every single time, her words rang into my ears. "I am going to make sure that you pay for this, little brother." However, I had a group of friends who supported me through the ordeal. Especially, when I had to testify at court the following week._

 _As for protection, the court allowed me to testify in another room instead of being in the courtroom. However, I refused that request. I knew that I would not have peace until I faced the demon, I mean, the succubus herself._

 _I sat in that chair and I testified every painful detail. I recall all of the moments that I had with her. She stared with purposeful intent and smile throughout the entire time. She would lick her lips, mouthed something vile, or rub her legs. She had a way of putting pressure on me, but I whispered a prayer to keep my composure._

 _A few days later, the whole gang was there in the courtroom to hear the verdict on GoGo. What she did would forever change the direction in my and Aunt Cass's life forever. At the hearing, the jury decided to reach a verdict of no contest for reason of insanity. We were dumbfounded by the results. Did the judge knew on how much hell she had put me through? On what she put Chigusa through? Was the judge present on the hell she gave my aunt and me? I cursed the judge the moment I heard the verdict. The judge warned me to silence myself before I was held in contempt. I was aiming for it again until i felt the grasp of a hand from Chigusa. She looked at me with intent and mouthed at me to calm down. I felt heated, but I promised her that I would calm down and I did._

 _GoGo had an ace up her sleeve. According to some files from her past in Japan, GoGo suffered from having a multiple personality disorder. She was diagnosed at the age of 6. Because of her mother's lack of acknowledgement of her child's ailment, the psychologist believed that the lack of treatment caused GoGo to behave in such a way. The pale drink of water cited evidence on how the ailment was reflective upon her past and her present. The bastard said that she should be seeking treatment instead of rotting in jail. And that is how the judge felt when he decided to give her 25 years at a psychiatric hospital with the possibility of parole after 15 years. That was a slap on the wrist followed by a bag of candy and a pat on the hand. GoGo's lawyers were pleased with the results and GoGo sat motionless and emotionless until it was her time to speak in front of us._

' _Little brother,' said GoGo as I felt a bad taste coming from my mouth, 'I wanted to ask for your forgiveness for the mistakes I have made upon you. I am sorry for how the things I did affected you and Aunt Cass. I am sorry for hurting you and doing things that were not nice.'_

 _She was lying through her teeth. Wearing an oversized jail uniform and speaking childlike was the GoGo I knew and unfortunately witnessed. She was giving an act, that us gang knew, but the others were eating it up. She faced Chigusa and Wasabi._

' _Chigusa, Wasabi, I ask for forgiveness also. I am sorry Chigusa for attacking you in such a way. I am sorry Wasabi for the horrible things I have done to your beautiful wife. I am sorry Chigusa for killing your brother.' She looked at Agent Michiko Uchiyama, who swallowed nothing. 'My deepest condolences for killing your husband. I know what I have done is wrong and it won't bring him back, but I hope you can forgive me. If it makes you feel better, your son can live for him.'_

 _Michiko's eyes narrowed at her with the intent of hate. GoGo should have never involved Michiko's son in the debacle. GoGo couldn't and wouldn't never empathize being a mother raising her son alone. However, GoGo didn't stop there._

' _My mistakes has affected a lot of people. Mr. and Mrs. Nagase would never get their son back; those girls I have hurt would forever suffer the permanent affliction I gave them; and those two boys I killed in the Midwest. It was very wrong, and those people have suffered. However, I made it worse for the people I dearly loved when I arrived to San Fransokyo.'_

 _A dark shadow loomed on us all. We felt a chill shivering through our spines upon hearing the word, loved._

' _I fell in love with a wonderful man named Tadashi and he introduced me to his family. They have treated with nothing but kindness, love, and respect. I met Tadashi's friends and we became friends. I had the pleasure to be accepted in their lives. Here I am watching my former family and friends asking them for my forgiveness. It won't take back what I did, but at least there can be come closure.'_

 _Chigusa nodded her head and Wasabi titled his head. Honey Lemon remain still and Fred averted his eyes. Aunt Cass stood and keep her eyes on GoGo, never leaving her sight. Michiko mumbled a few curse words under her breath. I, however, decided to voice my opinion._

' _If I could speak for the rest of us, I can say you gave us such a performance. I couldn't say it was Oscar worthy, but it could have been a Emmy. Even perhaps a Golden Globe. GoGo, you have brought nothing but affliction and lies since we have met you. You brought us tears, heartache, and destruction since following my brother's demise. Something in my spirit tells me that he tried to tell us before his death, but something got in the way. Maybe Callaghan may have claim credit, but I don't think he was the one who lit the fuse.'_

 _The group watched as I spoke my mind to GoGo. Wasabi sat in wonder as he watching me speaking very confident with myself. I, for the first time, was not afraid to face her. Wasabi nodded at me, knowing that I got his approval. I was finally becoming the man that Tadashi wanted me to be._

' _You beat me up. You raped me. You nearly killed. You torn me down. You then involve the very people I love involved in this charade. And for what, because you have such a horrible, formidable childhood. Let me tell you something, GoGo, no childhood is perfect.'_

 _I turned to Aunt Cass and looked at her in the eye. I inhaled as I prepared to reveal the truth of our secret between GoGo and me._

' _When I learned that my father lived a lie of having multiple affairs with different women, that hurted me. To realize that your father did not value your mother in such a way. My father may have a double life, but at least he was there while he left you and your damned mother in a corrugated cesspit you called a home. When learning that you and my father shared the same bloodline, I wanted to puke. You, me, and Tadashi, being siblings? It was like you were saving the best for last.'_

 _I felt my loved ones' faces looking at me in shock upon learning about my relationship with GoGo. Chigusa had her mouth covered by her hands. Honey Lemon sat down as soon as she learned of the information. The others had their mouths agape. My beloved Aunt Cass stood motionless. I know that the pain was returning again. I couldn't tell her about it. I was afraid because I felt she suffered enough. However, after the verdict, I needed to give GoGo a piece of my mind._

' _I could rest easy to know that my father was there. At least on the surface, he took care of my family. No one's childhood is perfect. You want a pity card. Why me? Why me? Guess what, GoGo, I don't want it. I forgive you for all of the horrid things you have done to me and my family. But, I won't forget on what you did. You left such a scar that no one would forget. You destroyed and took away precious lives. And for what? Because you couldn't have daddy? Because you are and you will be a pedophilic, merciless, pitiful, murderous, sociopath yandere who couldn't give a damn about an opinion if it sat on your lap and called you 'mama.' GoGo, I hope as you spend time in your cushy prison, you can reflect on your past. I thank you for one thing and one thing only. Because of you, I have a stronger bond with my family. Me, Aunt Cass, Chigusa, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon are closer than ever and we are a family. And that is something that you can never fuck up again.'_

 _I sat back down to calm myself down as I remained shock that I did this unscathed without facing her wrath. GoGo didn't get angry. In fact, she just had a gentle smile on her face. It was worrisome because I knew she had another ace in her sleeve._

' _Regardless of what you say, my little fishy, I will always love you. Your heart belongs to me and my heart belongs to you. I will always remember the wonderful moments we shared. I know that our little ones won't forget.' She looked at her stomach. 'Papa didn't mean what he said. Right, papa?'_

 _My heart skipped a beat. It felt like the very moment I shared a kiss with her within the very confine of the restaurant. Her cold palms touching my warm face. Her eyes as dark as a stormy sky facing my direction. Her lips touching my lips as our tongues intertwined together. Those very words hit my mind once again. 'I am going to make sure that you pay for this, little brother.'_

' _What's the matter, my little fishy.' She said as she licked her lips again. 'My princess is going to be a father and I am going to be a mother. My dream, our dream is coming true. I told you, my little fishy. There is no getting rid of me. I will continue to haunt your dreams.' She put her two fingers in her mouth and swirled her tongue on it, giving me flashbacks of our endeavors. 'I will always love you and torture you and rape you, forever and ever. I told you that day when we shared our first kiss. I am going to make sure that you pay for this, papa.'_

' _You lying bitch!' I saw my aunt running for her with all of her might before being apprehended by Wasabi and Fred. 'You lying cunt! I hate you. How dare you did such a sin, you bitch! You hurt him. I hate you!' She continued to scream as GoGo was talking away in handcuffs. She gave me one final look and blew a kiss at me before walking out of the room. Michiko looked at me and just placed her arms around me. She hugged me for a few moments. 'At least you had the guts to say how you feel.' She said it with such intent._

 _That was actually the last time I have seen GoGo face-to-face. It is true that GoGo is currently pregnant with our son and daughter and they are due at any time. Since I was the father and I have the right of what is best for my children, I have decided to put them for adoption. I didn't want history to be repeated and to learn that they were a product of rape. It will best that my children would never know about who were their father and mother._

 _The sun is rising now and the beach is starting to attract more visitors. I think that it is time to make my leave. As I turn around, I would look at this journey as being the past. It was upsetting that I have to be apart of it, but I am glad of the outcome that came with it._

 _Sometimes, I think in order to enjoy heaven, we have to go through hell. I don't wish it upon everyone, but if you do go through, there is a way out. But you have to stay strong. If I would have known that then, then I think things would have been different. Yet again, I am grateful for how wise I am now. I still have room to grow, but what can I say? I am only nineteen._

 _When I think about gray skies, it is moments in time in which we don't see what is hidden behind the clouds. Behind it is a scene of beauty and wonder. In some part of your life, we will have these gray skies, but like anything in the forecast, they could change._

 _I will miss San Fransokyo and the people that inhabited it. I am going to miss the fun times that I shared with my friends between SFIT and at the Lucky Cat Cafe. I will miss the bakery and their french toast. I will miss visiting the bookstores and the video game arcades. I will miss Bits. Like all good things, they must come to end. I will miss the sunny weather, the cold sensations of the weather. I will miss everything about it. But it is time for Hiro Hamada to explore more things. There is more to the world than just San Fransokyo._

 _I am glad to finally close the book on this part of my life and I am looking forward to began the next. Whatever endeavors you have in life, I wish you all well. So, this is not a goodbye, but just see you later. Until then, see you later._


	41. Write Your Name Across The Sky Epilogue

"So, this is it. This is really it," said Wasabi. He rubbed the back of his head to alleviate his itch. Honestly, it was a mechanism to keep himself from crying. There were a handful occasions he had used that technique: at his friend's funeral, at his mother's funeral, and at his own wedding. Adding to the pile was his dear little brother and best friend, Hiro Hamada, as he prepared to move to Boston today. He snorted a bit; trying his hardest to expose any emotion. He wanted to stay strong. He wanted to give Hiro and Aunt Cass a proper sendoff.

"It is big bro. Time can no longer spread with us here." Hiro said calmly. Wasabi watched him turn into the a gentleman. His peppered hair waving in the wind; his facial hair exposing his former adolescence. He also thought that Hiro got a little taller. He kept that final thought to himself. He did not want to do anything to inflate Hiro's ego.

Wasabi and Hiro sat on the floor of Hiro's former bedroom. The outlines of his stuff were the remaining evidence that was left. Wasabi realized that he has only been in Hiro's room twice in his life. The first time was when he came across Hiro's suicide letter. He now sat thinking that he should have visited his room on occasions that did not remind of somber. Bittersweet memories, he thought.

"It's crazy," said Hiro. He chuckled while bending his legs and grabbing hold to them. "One day, the doctors tell you that you are going to be a genius." He faced Hiro. "But they never tell you the repercussions of having such a gift."

Wasabi stood in silence. The only thing on his mind was to enjoy Hiro's company while it was present. He did not want to waste time with his words.

"My skills got me a chance to leave elementary school when I was eight; enrolled in high school when I was ten; and started college when I was fourteen. To any kid, that would be one of the most awesome things you can imagine."

"I must say, Hiro," said Wasabi, "You had the skills. You had the gift. You were amazing."

"Thanks, but no credit due for you, Tadashi, and the rest of the gang," said Hiro. "You all have been my rock over the past few years. Through the storm, we weathered it together. The good times, the bad times, and of course, the ugly. You all have kept me and raised me like any siblings would. And I love you all for that."

"We love you, too, Hiro," said Wasabi. His heart became warmer. Seeing his Hiro becoming a man made their journey worthwhile. What pleased him was there was not any survivor's remorse from Hiro. Since GoGo's arrest, Hiro have not once mentioned the name of GoGo. Seeing her going into the hands of the court was the final piece of the puzzle to put away. He was happy to see Hiro at peace.

"Wasabi, I want to thank you for keeping me close," said Hiro. "For believing in me when I didn't believe in myself. For covering me when I was in my worst. Running the cafe, taking charge of me and Aunt Cass in our worst. Over and beyond you were. You an angel in my eyesight. A true friend indeed. You are forever in my and Aunt Cass's debt."

"I appreciate the recognition, Hiro," said Wasabi humblily. "But I don't accept the credit. You owe me no debt. Seeing you alive in front of me, happy, is the biggest gift that you can give me. I would have done it for anybody. When you have a gift of serving, you just do what God tells you. I hate the ordeal that happened with you, but I am just happy to know that you are growing up to be a gentleman. Tadashi and your parents would have been proud. I know that I am."

"Thanks," said Hiro. Wasabi could tell that Hiro wanted to say more. The atmosphere was becoming emotional as the duo were bonding in their friendship. Hiro rested his elbow on Wasabi's shoulder. Hiro smiled. The wisdom of Wasabi was heavensent to Hiro.

"Can I ask you something, Wasabi," asked Hiro while turning his face in Wasabi's direction. "Were you comfortable with the verdict they gave GoGo?"

"I think we did not have much of a choice," said Wasabi. He looked at the ceiling. Hiro could tell he was in deep thought, pondering on what to say next. "It was not easy to sit there and watch the proceedings. Giving every detail of what she did to you, to Chi, and to everyone else. It hurt the most for the lackluster of a charge they have given her. That is a slap on the wrist compared to what others have done in the past." He sort of chuckled. "I can do twice the sentence for carrying a concealed weapon, if you know what I mean."

"Really well, big bro," said Hiro. "But tell me something. How can you forgive her?"

Wasabi was silent.

"How can you forgive a person that was so detrimental, so powerful. A force she was," said Hiro. His hands were balled into a fist. His teeth were clinched. Wasabi noticed that the subject was not easy as they were making it out to be.

"Forgiving is hard," confirmed Wasabi. "It is a trait that can be challenged for the most moralist of people, including myself."

"At night, when I am all alone, I used to look at the moon," said Hiro. "If there was any calmness from the storm, I look at the moon. It is bright, it is shiny, it is beautiful. Through it all, I ask myself what can I do to get away from here. Sometimes, I shut myself out and imagined some place far away from here. A place where no one can find me, no one can hurt me. An inner sanctuary."

Wasabi remained silent. Rubbing his knees and nodding with Hiro with their conversation.

"I prayed that I was a bird that can fly far away from here. Even the times when she raped me, I quietly prayed amidst the tears that God can grant me the spirit of flight to get away from her." Hiro laughed, but in a self-deprecating manner. "He never answered. I didn't have my gift of flight. My conscience faded away after passing out or suffered another blow from GoGo."

He stood up. He walked back and forth. He was pacing. His breath was becoming ragged. Wasabi tried to stand, but Hiro gave him the signal that he was fine.

"Back to my question. How can you forgive someone that made do things that you hate? How can you forgive someone after being forced to perform cruel acts. How can you forgive someone after wanting to take your own life?" Hiro faced Wasabi with his smile still on his face. "I hated myself. The words she told me. "I had no control.' 'I was a worthless bitch.' 'Tadashi was twice the man I would ever be.' 'I am her toy, her slave, her bitch, her master.'"

"After a while, Wasabi. You began to believe it. It becomes part of you. It's like sewing a seed and watching the roots grow. I wanted to die, Wasabi. I wish I was dead. When you saved me, I felt like a jackass."

Wasabi was still silent.

"The first time I could have been successful. The first time I could have been freed from her hardship. I was the master of my life. But instead, I managed to fail that easily after you rescuing me."

"Hiro," said Wasabi.

"A long rough road began after that ordeal. I did not feel like I was Hiro. Imagine being caught in the middle of a being. One shows yourself and the other shows out. I wanted the latter. I wanted out from this world, from the pain and the suffering. But you and only you stopped it."

"The prayer I asked for was to be a bird to fly away. Granted I never got my wings, but he did sent me an angel. That angel was you, Wasabi."

Wasabi blushed, surprised at Hiro's complement.

"Once more. How can you forgive someone that did these type of things? My answer only came from you," said Hiro.

Wasabi nodded his head.

"In that courtroom, you kept your head up high when being testified. You were calm and kept your cool. You told everyone what went down with GoGo. From knowing her involvement with me to my suicide attempt to my rescue in the cabin. You were even relaxed when they described the scenes with Chigusa's rape. Even when I spoke, you kept your calm. In the end, when you the court asked how you felt about GoGo, you told them that you forgive her. I was speechless. You carried on such a burden for everyone and you quickly forgave. You make it look easy."

"Easy like crossing the Red Sea," interjected Wasabi. "Easy like destroying the walls of Jericho; or easy like being the president. Hiro, forgiveness is a trait and it is a very challenging trait. To tell you the truth, I hated GoGo. Never in my twenty-something years have I hated an adversary like her. She was my friend. She was my partner. She was my best friend's girl. She played us like fools the entire time before she came across you. She wore a facade for so long that her past caught up with her. I wasn't hurt on what she did to you and Chigusa. I was betrayed because she was my friend. That old saying is true. Keep your enemies close and your friends closer."

"Hiro, watching you suffer under her hands killed me. Knowing she was doing it was worse. Seeing a divide between loved ones create stress. Couldn't sleep, lost weight, gave me doubts. My faith was challenged through this trial and tribulation. For the first time in my life, Hiro, I cursed God, I cursed Tadashi and I cursed you."

"I understand," said Hiro.

"I was torn down, defeated. I was anguish. I was full of hate. I couldn't forgive nobody. But suddenly I felt this calmness in my spirit."

"Calmness," retorted Hiro.

"God knows your limits and how far he take you. Doubling back to GoGo and your question on forgiveness, it was about overcoming your obstacle. GoGo was our obstacle. She was the devil in disguise. She challenged everything about ourselves. It made you depressed. Aunt Cass was a nervous wreck. Our friends were in a state of shock." He sighed. "Hiro, I didn't want to tell you this because I was afraid to make things worse. This stress made me had a mild heart attack."

"Oh, my God," said Hiro. "I didn't know. I am sorry. Why did you tell us?"

"It was not that serious. It happened during the time you were confined your room. I was in and out on the same day. The doctors and Chigusa wanted me to rest. But I didn't. No rest until I took care of GoGo. I played it cool because I did not want you to worry. That is what big brothers do, to protect."

"You are an angel. I mean it," said Hiro.

"Thanks, Hiro," said Wasabi. "I refuse to give GoGo any more power. That is why I am able to forgive her. If not for her, then for myself." He coughed. "It was a hard pill to swallow. Very hard. Knowing that this woman killed my brother-in-law; involved in the rape of my wife; and most of all, tormenting you. This forgiveness is from the Lord himself because I did not have my faith, I would have murdered that bitch in that goddamn courtroom."

"So, now what," asked Hiro.

"We move on. We move forward. We live. Look at every day as a blessing," said Wasabi. "This is now a new normal and we all must accept it. I don't think I can ever be the same Wasabi I was before this new era."

"I don't ever think I can be the same Hiro before this new era as well," replied Hiro.

"With GoGo's pregnancy," said Wasabi, "What are your plans?"

"Put them up for adoption," said Hiro. "Aunt Cass and Honey Lemon have been looking at different people who might be a suitable match for the twins. The search will continue, despite us going to different places. We just hope that it will work out soon."

"A wise choice," said Wasabi.

"I don't think I want them to meet me," said Hiro. "Plus, I am not ready to be a father. I don't want them to know that they were a product of rape. Also, the product of a sister-brother relationship."

"Neither of those things you are at fault," replied Wasabi. "You did not know that you and GoGo were siblings. Crazy as it sounds."

"You know, in a way, I think she knew the entire time," said Hiro. "She is a very bright girl and played her chess piece when the time was right."

"Checkmate," asked Wasabi.

"Checkmate," concurred Hiro.

"May be one day, perhaps," asked Wasabi.

Hiro nodded his head in disagreement. "This is my choice. I wanted them to have a healthy and loving life. I want them to be surrounded by those who will love and care for them. They will never know that their mother was a psychopathic, rapist and their father suffered from it. I want nothing but happiness."

"You are the father," said Wasabi. "Fit what you choose best."

"Thanks," said Hiro.

"Let me ask you a personal question." Hiro said to Wasabi and faced him with intent. "Sure, I don't mind," answered Wasabi. "You knew the entire time about GoGo and her tirade over me. You sworn secrecy of not revealing anything to the police. Most would have gone to the police, but you didn't. Most would have leaked it to someone, but you didn't. Why have such a burden inside to protect me?"

"When a brother tells you to keep a secret, it a secret. You confided to me, Hiro. It didn't matter what I've felt, it was for you. If I have told, then where is the trust? As much I wanted you to go to the police, I thought." He stopped for a moment to clear his throat. "I thought when you had suffered enough, you would confess on you own. Unfortunately, I did not go as planned. So, instead I decided to take matters into the hands without you saying a word. That is why we have angels. They watch over people that could not watch over themselves."

"I see," said Hiro. "I have another question. What did you and Tadashi discussed in private whenever we weren't around? The more he worked, the more I felt I didn't know him. Around the time he was separating himself from GoGo and his death, he was different person. I was just wondering is all."

Wasabi stretched his legs. He rubbed his knee to ease any stiffness. He laughed to himself about how his age was getting to him. Either that or being a father was taking his tow. "Your brother and I spent time throughout college talking about life. He always talked about you. He mentioned you without fail at least once a day. You were the world to him."

Wasabi took a breath. He cracked his knuckles. He stood up and looked at the window. The day was drawing near a close. He had seen the San Fransokyo skyline numerous of times. However, it was sweet and somber. Endless clouds in the colors of blue and pink scattered throughout the sky. The sun was cresting into the horizon. It was beautiful. To him, he did not know where heaven ended and the earth began.

"He told me everything about the trials and tribulations you have witnessed. I know what happened with your uncle." Hiro's eyes widened. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He looked back at the window. "I knew about your hustles that you have done. I am aware of the encounters you had with Diana. Tadashi told me everything because he knew that he could trust me."

Hiro sort of blushed at that thought.

"Birds of a feather flocked together, Hiro. I came from the same cloth as him. I did what I did to survive. We are only human, Hiro," said Wasabi. "What made Tadashi and I gain a stronger bond was the love we had for family."

"Family," asked Hiro.

"Tadashi wanted to have a family with GoGo. He told me many times that he wanted to have children with her. He was really in love with her," said Wasabi. "Alas, it didn't happened fortunately, for the sake of GoGo. He wanted something to recreate the bonds of his father and his mother."

"Tadashi told you all of that," asked Hiro.

"Well, most of it," said Wasabi. He pulled out a notebook from his backpack. It was the very notebook that Tadashi wrote his private thoughts. He gave it to Agent Uchiyama before GoGo's arrest for evidence. After GoGo's trial, Agent Uchiyama returned the notebook, citing that it was his brother's turn to hear his side of the story.

"What is that," asked Hiro.

"This is Tadashi's notebook. Everything you want to know about your brother is in his book." Wasabi gave Hiro the notebook. "Now it is time to give it to you."

Hiro remained silent when given the sudden gift.

"Agent Uchiyama kept it as evidence during GoGo's trial. But there was something in the notebook that I didn't catch until she returned it to me. And I think you have to read this."

Hiro touched the tattered notebook. In his hand was the only physical thing he had of Tadashi. He opened the book. Page after page of his thoughts and feelings were on this notebook. It was like having the Rosetta Stone or a holy religious text, Hiro thought. On the last page of the notebook, there was something written. It was sloppy and in cursive. Hiro laughed as Tadashi was not perfect in penmanship. He began reading the passage.

 _To my little bro,_

 _I want to say that it is a pleasure to have God allow me to become a big brother to an amazing young man like yourself. Grateful as I can be to nurture and to see you grow. I look back and think about the hell we have been witnessed. Homelessness, sleeping in cars, hiding from our uncle, and the like. No matter, God pulls us through this. Aunt Cass instilled upon us to become men. In the honor of our mother and father, we must do that._

 _Lately, I have this aching feeling in my heart that my life is more than I can bear. I never believed in things like premonitions or intuition, but something is in the midst. If I should die, let this journal be a testimony of the shortcomings and the overcomings of our life. Treat it like a history book, a book of accomplishments. We did it._

 _Like I said, I never believe that kind of stuff of the what if's. Nevertheless, don't forget on how much I love you, Aunt Cass, and the gang. You are a Hamada. Represent us with pride._

 _Tadashi._

 _P.S. Go look inside the closet. There is a false tile beside the door. Enjoy life, bro!_

Hiro immediately closed the notebook and went into his closet. Wasabi watched as Hiro went inside. He heard a shuffling noise coming from the floor. When he returned, he saw a safe deposit box. Taped to the bottom was a key. Hiro pulled the key and placed the key inside of the slot.

"Okay, here we go," said Hiro.

Hiro opened the box and dropped it. In one time, Wasabi saw the tears coming from Hiro's eyes. When Wasabi looked inside of the safe deposit box, he saw pictures of Tadashi, Hiro, and their parents. He saw pictures of them and Aunt Cass. He saw pictures of him and Tadashi back when they were in college. Wasabi saw pictures of football and basketball programs. He also saw letters.

"What are these," asked Wasabi..

"He kept them. He really kept them," said Hiro. "These letters were letters I wrote to mom and dad. I was trying to write them to heaven. However, heaven does not have an address." He chuckled. He picked up the programs. "Back when we younger, my brother and me used to hustle as bookies. We used to be good at predicting winners. It was a good score back then."

"I can tell they were treasures," said Wasabi.

"These are the things that are kept best for last, Wasabi," said Hiro. Something got Hiro's attention as he saw something in a brown paper bag. Hiro pulled the bag and unwrapped it. Inside were multiples rows of money. Inside was a note.

 _Appreciate the good times, little bro. Now, it is time to get your own. Take care of Aunt Cass for me._

"Your brother was a man of wonder, Hiro," said Wasabi.

"He was. Scratch that. He still is," said Hiro while he was smiling. "Tadashi is not here physically. But he is here watching over us all."

From behind the window, the pair heard the moving van. The sound was alerting onlookers that the parking space was in reserve. Time was running out for the duo. They were going to make it count as possible.

"Look out for the restaurant for us, Wasabi," said Hiro. "I know that you and Chigusa are going to keep it in good hands."

"And you know this, Hiro, dude," said Wasabi laughing. "The Lucky Cat Cafe might be going under new management, but we and Baymax will keep this thing rolling."

"Yeah. Baymax will always be in your care," said Hiro.

"We had some great times here, didn't we," said Wasabi. "I hate that it is over."

"Not necessarily, my friend," said Hiro. "I learned that it is just another chapter of our life being closed. Things don't last forever, but we can enjoy the good times while we can. I look at the future for me and Aunt Cass. You should as well for you and Chigusa. Like you've told me, we can't stay in this bubble forever. We have to go and make our own venture."

"My little bro is becoming a man," said Wasabi.

"What can I say, Wasabi, dude," said Hiro.

"Hey, Hiro," said Wasabi.

"Yeah," asked Hiro.

Wasabi came and hugged Hiro. The pair embraced for a few moments. "I love you, man," said Wasabi.

"I love you, too, Wasabi," said Hiro.

"Don't ever change who you are," said Wasabi. "Love yourself a little more. It's great for the healing."

"Stop that, or you are going to make me cry," replied Hiro.

"Love yourself, bro," said Wasabi. "That is all I want you to do. Live!"

"I will," said Hiro. "Not just for Aunt Cass, not for Tadashi or mom and dad. For myself."

"Take that value piece of advice and sail forth on your new adventure," said Wasabi.

Hiro and Wasabi went downstairs to the restaurant. They were met by Aunt Cass, Honey Lemon, Fred, Chigusa, and Mitsuko.

For a moment, they all have stared into each other's eyes. It was somber and bittersweet. Without saying a word, they all embraced as they knew that this was going to be their final time before going their separate ways. Although the hug lasted minutes, but it felt like a lifetime to them.

They all went outside and watched Hiro and Aunt Cass entered into his vehicle while waiting for the moving van to leave.

None of them wanted to speak. They all feared that they were going to cry. It was Hiro who broke the silence.

"I am going to miss you all," said Hiro. "Thank you for everything." He faced Chigusa and Wasabi. "I love you, guys. Take care of the restaurant, Baymax, and Mochi. Keep plenty of pictures of Fuyuko for us. Tell her that her uncle and aunt loves her."

Wasabi and Chigusa, while holding hands, quietly nodded.

Hiro turned to Honey Lemon and Fred. "I will miss you. Enjoy Toronto. If I am ever in the area, you know what to do, right?"

Honey Lemon smiled. "Of course, little brother. You will always…" She stopped as tears began flowing from her eyes. "You will always be important to us. You will always be dear to us. We love you. Thanks Aunt Cass for everything as well."

"Yeah, dude," said Fred. "We will miss you. Don't forget us, bro."

Hiro faced Michiko. "Thanks Agent Uchiyama for everything. Even when I was afraid to talk, you spoke for me. Sorry if I have caused any trouble."

Michiko smiled. "You are never trouble, dear. I am just doing my job. Thank you for staying strong through this ordeal. Now you can close this chapter and began your new life."

"This is not goodbye," said Hiro. "This is not goodbye."

"It's not," said Wasabi.

"I agree," said Chigusa.

Aunt Cass turned on the vehicle. "Goodbye, everyone," said Aunt Cass as she put the car into drive. She waved her hand for the van to drive forward. Hiro shouted from the car window. "Goodbye, guys."

Honey Lemon began running and screaming. "Goodbye, little brother. Goodbye, Aunt Cass. We love you."

The remainders were shouting and waving goodbye. Hiro continued to hear it before it was fading away. By that time, tears were flowing from his eyes. Suddenly, he felt the presence of his aunt stroking his cheek.

"It won't be the last time, sweetheart," said Aunt Cass.

"I know, but it still hurts," said Hiro. "I will really miss them."

"I will as well, dear," said Aunt Cass.

"I love you, Aunt Cass," said Hiro.

"I love you, too, Hiro," said Aunt Cass.

Aunt Cass wrapped her hands across Hiro's hands. Hiro blushed by her warm hands. Aunt Cass leaned to the passenger's side and pursed her lips. Hiro closed his eyes and enveloped his lips around hers. The kiss lasted a few moments before it was broken.

"I am looking forward to our new life together," said Hiro. "The many discoveries we can explore."

"Me too, my love," said Aunt Cass. "New adventures, new discoveries, and even surprised expectations." She winked as she rubbed her stomach.

Hiro's eyes widened. "Aunt Cass, you mean. You, me."

She smiled. "I am not telling."

"But you just rubbed your belly," said Hiro.

"That could have meant other things," she laughed. "I mean we did have a big breakfast."

"It is never easy with you, isn't it," asked Hiro.

"And back at you, my dear," said Aunt Cass.

Aunt Cass and Hiro shared another kiss with each other.

Hiro sat and watched the city he grew up all of his life were fading into the distance. As soon as he saw the sign of the city limits of San Fransokyo, he knew that it was reality. He loomed over the window and saw the endless beach and ocean. It shined brightly with the sun and the sky was a beautiful color of orange. Hiro did not know where heaven ended and earth began.

He sat back comfortably as he took the free time to reflect on his ordeal. The final thought before falling asleep were on the thoughts of his parents and Tadashi. He remembered their image when he thought he was in heaven. Unsure it was real or in a temporary state of paranoia, he was happy to have another glimpse of them. It mattered not about the circumstances of his parents, but was happy to know that he was loved. And that was all he ever wanted was to be loved. He had Wasabi, Diana, Chigusa, Fred, Honey Lemon, and most of all, his beloved Aunt Cass.

Will ever repeat the ordeal in order to know that, he had hoped not, he thought. He smiled and fell asleep. Hopefully when he wakes up, he thought, they will be at a restaurant to order some french toast and fried chicken wings. He was having a craving for it.

 _My little fishy, my sweet little fishy. I will let my princess rest for now. However, nothing can stop the power of love. Enjoy your rest while you can. However, when you shut your eyes, remember. I can be anywhere at anytime. So dream a little sleep for me. Rest your head easy. Like I have told you._ _ **I am going to make sure that you pay for this, little brother.**_ _Until then, good night, my loving Hiro._

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
